Draconem Vincere
by Ginia Malfoy
Summary: It was at the age of twenty.four when the events, which outstripped the terror of my first year, crashed down on me, and I found myself sobbing, scribbling furiously the beginnings of a story on any scrap of paper I could find. Ginny Weasley
1. Prologue

_**DRACONEM VINCERE**_

_**By: Ginia Malfoy**_

This is a post Hogwarts fic. Ginny Weasley lives a small life, but didn't always. In her last connection to the wizarding world, she's written a book about the turning point of her life, and it's flying off the shelves. You get to read her book and see the changes it makes in her life. Be on the lookout for daring adventures, mysterious happenings, budding romances, cruel betrayal, hope, despair, and much much more. G/D, some H/Hr

I don't own Harry Potter...I'm only borrowing him and a few of his friends. I promise to put them back when I'm finished.

_**Prologue**_

_I think I was four when Percy first told me to vent my frustrations through writing. At that age, of course, my writing was elementary at best, but it was amazing how much better scribbling "Fred meen" made me feel. Growing up with six older brothers, writing became my way of life. Writing helped me cope every time Bill or Charlie had to leave after a visit. Writing made me calm down after one of Fred and George's pranks so I wouldn't blow them up, whether accidentally by my untapped magical powers, or on purpose with some of the materials I would come across in their own rooms. Every time my mother was cross with me, or Ron was a git, or daddy didn't get promoted, writing was there for me. By the time I got my Hogwarts letter, I had filled up nearly twenty journals with the hopes and fears of my entire childhood. _

_My acceptance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry changed my writing habits forever. The terror of my first year caused by Tom Riddle's diary made me put down my quill for what I thought would be forever. My Hogwarts years were by far the years I needed a journal the most, but I was terrified to write my feelings at all. I'm embarrassed to admit that this fear carried into my early twenties. It was at the age of twenty-four that the events of five years ago, events which outstripped the terror of my first year at Hogwarts, finally crashed down upon me, and I found myself one night sobbing, scribbling furiously the beginnings of a story on any scrap of paper I could find. It all started just to make the terrible pain I had felt for far too long subside. _

_Of course, I didn't finish it all in one night, it is far too complicated, but over the following year, whenever I felt weak or depressed, I gradually added all the events and details of the tale. When I was finally finished, I at last had a sense of closure. I never dreamed that one day I would actually wish to publish the rather remarkable story, but as Vergil says, "Restore your gloomy soul, dismiss your fear, perhaps at some time you will even be glad to have remembered these things." _

_I suppose it was Percy who got me to this stage as well, although this time it wasn't his advice, but his nosiness that brought him to read my story, going so far as to break the locking charms guarding it. When I finally spoke to him again, he persuaded me to publish my story, saying it was a human interest and historical piece that the world shouldn't continue without hearing. I wouldn't go that far in describing it. However, the events described are most certainly interesting, and do expose the facts through my experience on events that many people wish to know. I have gotten the encouragement from everyone involved in this epic to continue. It has been left to me to leave for posterity the tale of my life and the wizarding world five years ago. _

**Ginevra Arctura Weasley **


	2. A Life on Paper

_**Chapter 1 A Life on Paper**_

Ginny closed the green book she had in her hand, having finished reading the forward. "That's my work," she thought as she ran her fingers over the gold embossed title, "Dracomen Vincere". Sighing, she flopped down on the sofa in her cozy living room as a tear rolled down her cheek.

This was not a tear like those that had often consumed her when thinking of the events which inspired the book, nor was it a tear of happiness. No, it was more a surreal tear for the feeling she got knowing that this handsome book was her story, and that countless people would connect with it and make it part of their story. Yes, it was based on true events, but writing style had everything to do with the way it so wholly conveyed to the reader exactly what happened.

A second tear fell, and as if on cue a small gray cat with piercing green eyes ran out from behind an armchair and leapt up into Ginny's lap.

"I know, Basil, I know...I shouldn't be crying." The cat stuck his nose inches from hers and stared into her large green eyes. This may have seemed like unusual cat behavior to others, but Ginny was used to it. Whenever Basil stared at her she felt like he was peering in on her soul.

Softly stroking the feline's body, she sighed, "You know, you practically run my life, Cat." At this, Basil nudged his head against her jaw.

Giggling, Ginny ruffled the gray animal's fur before pushing him away and speaking to him again, "My plans fell through for tonight, what should I do? Girl's night in?" Basil looked at her with disdain; being a boy, she imagined he was highly affronted by the suggestion.

"Well what would you have me do instead? Put a leash on you and walk you through the park looking for a pretty lady cat?" This only served to darken the cat's countenance.

Standing up so that Basil landed on the floor, Ginny replied, "You are the most temperamental animal I've ever come across. Did you know that?" The cat assumed a prideful stance before rubbing up against her ankles and around her legs.

"Well it's settled then, I'm staying in," Ginny stated, and before she could see the disapproving glare of the young cat, she headed for her kitchen.

Ginny lived in a clean quaint little house in the countryside about an hour by broom from the Burrow. Her house was situated along a small dirt road that connected all the houses of the little community. Ginny loved everything about it. Each house was painted a bright cheerful color, but you'd hardly know from the expanse of ivy growing over the walls. Flowers spilled out of their window boxes and messy gardens of beautiful wildflowers extended from the porches to the side of the road. The large french windows and front doors, which always stood open for visitors, showed off comfortable sitting areas and tea lounges.

Ginny's favorite thing to do was to ride up the road to the little park in the village square on an old bicycle her father had given to her a few years back, greeting the townspeople as she went by. She'd sit in front of the fountain and read, or watch the people go about their lives, or simply stare at the water cascading down from it's overflowing vessel.

In her kitchen with pretty linen curtains and clean, slated floor, the petite redhead prepared a tea tray with biscuits, clotted cream, and fresh strawberry jam. Carrying the tray into the living room she placed it in the middle of the plush carpeted floor and sat down. Basil trotted over, and, giggling, Ginny dipped her finger in the china creamer and let the small gray figure lick it off with his sandpaper tongue. She began her meal, but was interrupted halfway through by the continual stares of her cat.

"Fine!" she exclaimed. Taking her saucer out from under her teacup, she gingerly poured a small amount of cream in the bottom and offered it to the animal. "You are so demanding."

Clearing away her tray, Ginny went to her room and changed into comfortable pajamas. She returned to the living room and started a fire with her wand before flopping into an armchair. Without fail, Basil assumed his normal position in her lap to be petted.

Ginny hardly ever used magic anymore. She had changed a lot since the incident. She was twenty-six, but her eyes reflected wisdom beyond her years. She appreciated her quiet lifestyle more than ever because she had quite had her fill of adventure. Indeed, sadly, her fiery personality that had been her signature in youth had faded far before its time.

Ginny stared into the flames for a while, watching them lick at the wood, but soon she grew weary of this and cast her eyes around the room for something to do. She spotted her telescope by the window, but remembered before getting up that it was far too overcast that night to see anything. Sweeping the room again she spotted the book. "No," she thought, "You don't need to go doing that to yourself again."

Basil meowed softly, as if sensing the inner battle in his mistress. She looked down into the green depths and smiled at the innocent face. Without expectation, the cat jumped out of her lap, made his way atop the coffee table, and sat by the book. Basil looked at it, then up at Ginny. "What a strange animal," she thought. Walking across the room, she picked up the book and the little feline jumped from excitement at her heals.

Smirking, Ginny said, "Stop acting like such a dog." This served to immediately dissuade the cat's behavior, who hopped into her lap as she sat back down. She stared at the object in her hands.

"You know, I haven't been able to read it since it was published. I can't bring myself to," she spoke softly, getting a blink as a response from her tiny companion. She opened the book to the forward she had read only an hour or so before. Sighing heavily, the redhead shut her eyes and turned several more pages. Opening them again, she read aloud, "Draconem Vincere, by Ginevra Weasley, Chapter One, 'Back at Hogwarts'...

* * *

Ginny Weasley walked down one of the many corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry idly remembering the years she had spent there learning, having fun, and getting into trouble. She had often wondered during her school days what the castle was like during the summer. Now, four years after graduating, she got the chance to see, though she decided it just didn't seem so magical without the ambiance of hundreds of children. 

She laughed softly as she passed a painting of a cat peering out from behind a pumpkin. That cat had screeched to high heaven when Colin Creevey had pushed her up against it while they were kissing in the darkened hallway one night during her fifth year. They each received detentions for that incident and subsequently decided that they were all wrong for each other anyways. She was glad that she could look back at it now and laugh.

Passing the spot where, during her first year, her Valentine's poem had been read to a highly restrained Harry Potter made her blush and walk faster. She didn't think she'd ever be able to laugh at that. It was still embarrassing to think about it almost ten years after the fact.

She was nearly to her destination, Professor Dumbledore's office, when she was barraged by another less pleasant memory.

_In her sixth year, Ginny walked down the same hallway deeply involved in her potions book, a subject she was most adept at despite the vindictiveness of the volatile Potions Master. Fascinated by a particular potion used to cure the blind, she failed to notice someone tailing her closely. _

_Before she knew what was happening, Ginny had been seized around the waist and yanked into a nearby classroom. The door slammed behind them, and Ginny found herself pressed against the wall, her mouth covered in a kiss. She shoved the presuming person back and gasped when she saw who it was. _

"_Malfoy! What the hell are you doing!" she shrieked, wiping her mouth in disgust. _

"_Consider yourself lucky, Weasley," the tall, rather handsome blond smirked, "I've chosen you as my next project."_

"_I know all about your so called 'projects', Malfoy. They seem to always involve a sweet naive girl having her reputation shattered. Well you made one critical miscalculation." _

"_Oh yeah, and what's that?" Draco scoffed, coming towards her again with lust in his eyes and disdain in his voice. _

"_I'm not naive."_

"_Is that so?" he commented, bringing his face within inches of her own, threatening to ravage her mouth again._

"_Yes, it is," she spat, unwilling to cow down. "And there's something else."_

"_Yeah?" he said, his lips almost brushing hers._

"_Yeah," she affirmed, moving forward in a teasing manor. Draco leaned in for the conquest, but Ginny grabbed his shoulders and hissed in his ear, "I'm definitely not sweet." With that, she brought her knee swiftly up to meet his groin. _

_As he doubled over in pain, she shoved him backwards onto the floor with a loud thud. Whipping out her wand, she pointed it directly at his head. _

"_I'd hex myself with bat bogies before I ever let you lay one of your filthy hands on me again, Malfoy. If you ever touch me again there won't be a body left to prove I murdered you. Not that anyone would miss you anyway, you arrogant bastard!" Ginny said coldly as she gave him a murderous glare. _

_She turned to walk out of the room, as Draco yelled, "Yes Ginny, go run back to Perfect Potter. Maybe in a million years he'll actually want to have something to do with you." _

_Ginny spun around and sent a curse straight at the Slytherin's head. Bat bogies swirled out of her wand tip and swarmed Malfoy in a hail of scratching claws and flapping wings. She smiled at her handiwork as she turned and walked out of the room, satisfied with hearing Draco shouting obscenities._

Ginny snapped out of her daze, realizing that she had stopped walking right outside the very room she was just thinking about. This had been one of many times that Malfoy had succeeded in terrorizing her, if she even considered it terrorizing after her stirring victory. Grinning wickedly at the memory of the little git's face coated in a swarm of leathery wings, Ginny peered into the slightly ajar door to visualize the comical scene more vividly.

She was startled to see that someone else was already there. A very tall man with broad shoulders stood looking out the window at the lake and forbidden forest below. He wore a very nice, expensive black suit, exquisitely tailored to subtly show off his well-built form. Ginny caught herself pulling in a quick breath at just the appearance of the man from behind, and wondered slyly what his front had to offer. There was something all too horribly familiar about that distinct shade of platinum blond hair though...

Her intake of breath giving her presence away, Ginny nearly fell over when Draco Malfoy suavely turned to face her. With a smirk on his face and a velvety voice he said, "Fancy meeting you in here again, Virginia."

"**_YOU!_**"Ginny yelled maliciously. "What the hell are you doing here! Stay where you are Malfoy! I swear I'll use the killing curse on you and no one will question me if I say it was in self-defense. I wouldn't even get a reprimand!" She already had her wand out and aimed at the blond's head.

"My, my, my…doesn't that sound familiar," Draco smirked. "You were always a fiery one behind that innocent face. That innocent face fooled me once, but I don't think you'd kill me," he said, unfazed by her threats, as he took a step closer to her.

"Don't take another step! You're still making mistakes, Malfoy! I'm a trained auror, and you cannot intimidate me anymore!" she retorted.

Draco didn't say anything, but gave her an 'I'll take that dare' look before taking another step towards her. The fact that he acted as if he were strolling through a park pushed her anger over the edge.

"**_Petrificus totalus!_**" Ginny screamed, her curse hitting Draco squarely in the chest. As his rigid form hit the floor, she sprinted out of the room and down the hallway, keen on warning the headmaster.

Reaching the gargoyle into Dumbledore's office, she shouted the password. "Licorice bootlaces!" The statue sprung aside, and she ran up the stairs, bursting into the headmaster's office without knocking.

"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE! There's a…a…You have to come see…He's...He's..." Ginny stammered, unable to catch her breath quickly enough.

"Ah, Ms. Weasley, here you are. We have been expecting you," the headmaster smiled wryly, seeming not to notice the obvious discomposure of the former headgirl. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"I was on the way to this meeting...when I ran...into Draco Malfoy," she finally got out.

"Ah yes, I knew he would be here shortly. That young man has a inclination for being late just to make a show of entering," the headmaster stated with slight disapproval.

Ginny's mouth fell open in disbelief. "I don't mean to question your reasoning, Professor, but don't you think this matter is a bit more serious than a little tardiness? For crying out loud! You as well as anyone else knows that Malfoy is a…"

"A death eater?" a silky voice interrupted.


	3. Midnight Intruder

_**Chapter 2 Midnight Intruder**_

Ginny closed the book slightly and looked down at her cat. She had expected him to be asleep, as cats tend to do when they are warm and comfortable, but was surprised to see the animal riveted to the book.

"So I take it you like it so far?" Ginny joked. Basil looked up at her and meowed loudly. She smiled at him until he continued to wail. "Alright, alright you persistent little bugger...Chapter two, 'Deal with the Devil'...

* * *

Looking around the office for the first time, Ginny noticed that there were actually several other people present already. Dumbledore was there, of course, as well as the owner of the voice, Professor Severus Snape. Also sitting there were Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ginny's brother, Ron. Each of the latter three wore expressions very similar to the one plastered on Ginny's face. 

The potions professor continued, directing his speech to his former, dumbfounded students, "We are quite aware of Mr. Malfoy's status with the Dark Lord. But as you also know, I too am a death eater, or so the other death eaters think."

"That's all fine and dandy," Ron piped up. "We know that we can trust you, but what has Malfoy ever done to make us think that he's a double agent?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you would all calm down for a moment, I will explain everything," Dumbledore stated firmly. "Now Ms. Weasley, seeing that Mr. Malfoy is not following close behind you, is it safe to say that you incapacitated him somehow before seeking my assistance?"

"Yes Sir, I left him petrified in an empty classroom down the hall," Ginny answered, embarrassed by her lack of reasoning behind Draco's presence in the castle, but heartened by her friends not so silent sniggering and the slightly amused face of her former headmaster.

Moments later, she cautiously re-entered the classroom. She expected to see Draco still frozen on the floor, as there hadn't been enough time for the curse to wear off, yet he wasn't there. "Oh bloody hell" she groaned aloud. "Now I have to go find the bloody bastard." The thought of possibly having to apologize to a Malfoy made her feel suddenly murderous.

Pulling out her wand, she was preparing to do a locator charm when she was grabbed around the waist from behind and spun into a dizzying kiss. This time, she knew exactly who was being so presumptuous with her. She secretly thought that he'd improved, but would never give him the satisfaction of knowing that bit of information. The redhead shoved him away upon realizing what her backstabbing brain had just thought.

"For a witch with your reputation," Draco drawled, seemingly unconcerned about the wand pointed straight at his head, "I'd have thought that you wouldn't have used such a rudimentary curse. Try 'stupefy' next time, if you think that you can handle it."

"Still the same arrogant ass you always were, I see," Ginny criticized. "Is it your ambition in life to force yourself on women who are disgusted by your mere presence?"

"No, I really just wanted to see you bat bogie hex yourself like you promised," Draco retorted without missing a beat.

He sauntered out of room in the direction of Dumbledore's office, leaving a very irritated redhead to catch up. "Git," she hissed, hurrying out of the room as well.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all scowled at Draco as he swept into the room, closely followed by Ginny.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore greeted. "Now that everyone is present, we can begin this meeting." Draco sat down in an armchair next to Professor Snape, and Ginny took one next to Hermione.

"As you all know," the headmaster continued, "three years ago the good magical world defeated and killed Lord Voldemort in the last battle of the Dark War. Though most of his followers were killed, a handful escaped and went into hiding. As you also know, there was a sudden and unexpected attack on St. Mungo's hospital by those remaining death eaters just last week. It is reasonable to believe that they attacked the hospital in search of their master's remains for an attempt to revive him."

Dumbledore paused to let the information sink into their heads, then continued, "There were some specimens of his body that were being studied to further understand the physiological changes that happen to a wizards body when he splits his soul, but I am certain that Lord Voldemort can never ever return to earth and gain his former power. His Horcruxes are destroyed, and his spirit has finally left the realm of the living. However, his followers still live, and they're getting stronger…that's why you are here."

"With the help of information received by the Ministry and a few inside connections," the headmaster gestured to Snape and Draco, "we can attack the remaining death eaters and bring them to justice."

"How do we know that we can trust Malfoy?" Ron repeated.

"His father is the leader of the death eaters now that You-Know-Who is gone, is he not?" Hermione interjected.

"I am not my father," Draco bit out. "And besides, my father is dead."

"Lucius Malfoy is dead?" Ginny repeated, astonished.

"That is what I just said. The only way I can do this without getting caught is because he's no longer around," Draco replied.

"How do we know that that's not a load of crap?" Ron interjected. "When have you ever stuck your neck out for anyone?"

"Excuse me," Dumbledore broke in. "I would like you all to calm down. Also, I must urge you all to trust Mr. Malfoy. If you cannot do this, then I suggest you leave the meeting now. His presence here is the only reason that we can make this planned offensive possible."

"Why are you doing this, Malfoy? What's in it for you?" Ginny asked, fixing Draco with a penetrating stare. "Ron's right, you've always looked out for number one."

"I've got a question, professor," Harry spoke up for the first time, actually cutting the death eater's son off. "I realize Malfoy's importance to this mission. And I know that he risked a lot just by coming here, plus even more by telling us anything. However, I was wondering if he is actually going to come with us on the attack? I think that's an awful lot to ask."

"Do you now, Potter?" Draco drawled. "Well let me tell you something. If I don't come, the mission will fail grievously. You and everyone else on the team will be captured, tortured, and killed. The way this operation has to be carried out will only work if I am there to guide you all and keep you from getting slaughtered."

"How do we know it's not a trap?" Harry asked, his bright green eyes firmly locked with Draco's steely gray ones.

"You just have to trust me," he replied without feeling.

"Now we're back to the trust issue," ranted Ron, throwing his hands up into the air.

"Look, you want me to prove that I'm not going to betray you? I'll drink veritaserum and spill my guts of all the information I have. Is that what you want?" Draco fired back.

"**_YES!_**" Ron, Hermione, and Ginny snapped.

"That won't be necessary," the headmaster said calmly.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry said in questioning tone, "Are you telling us that you have not used veritaserum on Malfoy even to confirm that he's trustworthy? Even someone as knowledgeable as you can't just base something like this on trust."

"Mr. Potter, I know that you and your friends do not trust Mr. Malfoy," the headmaster stated.

"What reason has he ever given us to trust him?" Ron interrupted.

"If you had let me finish Mr. Weasley…" Dumbledore continued, not at all offended by Ron's outburst. "As I was saying, you do not trust him…and that is understandable."

The young associates all looked at each other, surprised that the head of the school was finally acknowledging that there was, and always had been, a rivalry between those present.

"So what is to be done about it?" Harry questioned, truly wishing to find a way to work things out enough to have the group members cooperate with Draco…or at least not want to kill him.

"I'm glad you asked, Mr. Potter," the relatively silent Snape stated. "I have to admit for once that there is more than the way of potions to solve problems like these. Mr. Malfoy came to me and has proven that he is trustworthy. That is all the explanation each of you need."

"I trust Professor Snape and his judgment," Dumbledore declared. "And it is true that all you need to know is that Mr. Malfoy has proven himself sufficiently. If you trust me, then you trust Snape. And if you trust Snape, you must trust Draco."

* * *

The book fell closed onto Ginny's lap. It was late, and she was exhausted. Basil snuggled up to her and closed his eyes. 

Moments later, someone was bringing a blanket over Ginny's body. Basil awoke and hissed loudly at the intruder. Hands pulled back quickly as Ginny shifted in her sleep. Basil opened his mouth to hiss again as the person tucked the soft warm blanket up around the redhead's neck.

A masculine voice interrupted the feline in a whisper, "Oh bugger off, I'm not hurting her. I swear you're worse than that devil cat Hermione had." With that said, the intruder left, and the gray animal snuggled up to his owner, warily going back to sleep.


	4. Some mornings aren't worth getting up

_**Chapter 3 Some Mornings Aren't Worth Getting Up**_

Ginny awoke the next morning and stretched luxuriously, disturbing Basil, who jumped off her lap grumpily. Sleepily, she glanced at the clock and sat bolt upright in the chair.

"10:00! I'm an hour late for work!" she shrieked, and scrambled to her bedroom. Eyeing her wand laying on her nightstand maliciously, she groaned and snatched it up. A cleaning charm, pajama transfiguration, and hair and makeup incantation later, Ginny stormed back into her living room and peevishly grabbed her bag before apparating to the secluded alleyway behind the shop where she worked.

Ginny worked at a little flower and gift shop located in the center of town. There was a lovely patio to the side of the shop that served as a plant nursery. She loved helping all the people select gifts for their friends and families, and flowers for their precious gardens.

The shop owner was a sweet tempered old muggle named Mrs. Crutchfield. Ginny wasn't sure that there were any other magical people besides herself in the village at all, and no one, of course, knew what she was. Both these things were fine to Ginny, since she so rarely used magic anyway. It was nice to be seen for who she was rather than what, and from which family. Her book sales had gathered a small fortune for her Gringott's vault, meaning that Ginny didn't really have to work. But she loved the shop and the people, so she had stayed.

The redhead swiftly pocketed her wand, glanced about to see if the alleyway was clear, and walked between two buildings to get to the front of the shop.

A sign reading "closed" stood against the glass, and Ginny stared at it a moment, not comprehending. Groaning quite loudly this time, she remembered that this was Sunday, and the store never opened. She wanted to kick herself for being so daft as to not remember what day of the week it was, but settled for crossing the square and taking a seat on the verandah of the little cafe. She contented herself by watching the people leaving the church.

An hour later, a very irate Ginny apparated straight into her bathroom. Brunch, which she had planned to be a pleasant affair, had begun poorly and ended far worse. The town gossip, Tate Wallington, an older woman with hideous pointed glasses and far too much makeup and jewelry, and who reminded Ginny none-to-happily of Rita Skeeta, had chosen to sit with Ginny and drill her about what had been going on with her life.

As a ruse for escape from what would have been a miserable luncheon, Ginny had casually put her foot in the path of a waiter bustling up behind her. Her intention had been to have him knock into Tate, but the waiter was even clumsier than Ginny had anticipated and had dumped his entire pitcher of freezing water into her lap. The horrified waiter had tried to hurriedly give her his dishtowel, but in his effort to clean her had lost control of the tray he was carrying. Three plates of food had sailed through the air and splattered down Ginny's front.

She had stormed off quite angrily down the road, and apparated when she came to a stretch that had no houses or buildings nearby.

Distinctly disgusted, Ginny threw off her soiled outfit and ran her hands exasperatedly through her hair, thus smearing a large glob of strawberry jam that had become lodged there.

A while later, a clean Ginny with wet hair entered her kitchen and made herself a tea tray. "This day can't get any worse," she muttered sulkily. Walking into her living room, she was greeted by the sight of a picture frame lying on the floor, it's glass shattered. The picture inside was of herself and Harry, who were both examining the cracks in the glass confusedly.

"BASIL!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, and the animal appeared with an 'I didn't do anything you didn't deserve' look on his face.

"So this one time I was in such a rush I forgot to feed you," she whined to the cat. "Can't you, of all creatures, give me a break? The rest of the world doesn't." She went back to the kitchen and prepared Basil a late lunch, slamming the dish onto the ground.

She grabbed her tray and collapsed onto the couch in her livingroom, then spied the frame still lying on the floor. Wizarding photos were one of the only things associated with the wizarding world that she allowed in her house. She had them all bewitched to stop moving when anyone non-magical entered her dwelling.

Muttering darkly under her breath, she retrieved her wand and repaired the glass, resetting the frame to its place. The morning had been horrid. Being forced to use magic always put Ginny in a foul mood, not to mention being on the receiving end of a food shower.

She curled back up on her sofa, grabbed her book, and called Basil to her. He nestled in her lap, and she began to read.

"Chapter three...The Marauders..."

* * *

"You still don't trust him do you?" Hermione asked Ginny. 

"Of course not! Don't tell me you do," Ginny replied, shocked that her friend would so easily give her trust to someone who had tormented them all since they were eleven.

"I wouldn't go that far," Hermione said, stuffing her robe into the wardrobe.

They had all turned in for the night, Harry and Ron to their former dormitory, and Hermione and Ginny to the headgirl's room, which was the only room that they had both lived in, though not at the same time.

"I'd say that I don't think of him with as much disdain as I did twenty-four hours ago. It really surprised me when you burst through the door yelling that he was in the school. I was ready to track him down and hex him into oblivion myself," Hermione continued.

"What made your opinion change?" the red head questioned.

"I think it was when he told us that his father was dead. I mean, I always considered Lucius Malfoy to be the worst influence on his son, teaching him to hate and torment people. If Draco had had a different father growing up, I'm sure that he wouldn't have turned out to be the little ferret he is," Hermione surmised.

They both giggled a bit in remembrance of the incident with the Mad-Eye Moody impostor during the tri-wizard tournament.

"I suppose I can agree with that, but I don't think anything could keep him from being an ass. It's in his nature," Ginny stated.

"That is quite true. But maybe he wouldn't have turned out to be such a BIG ass," Hermione laughed.

"He kissed me today," the redhead admitted.

"HE WHAT!" Hermione exclaimed, nearly falling off the bed. "WHY?"

Ginny sighed, "I don't know. Probably just being an ass as usual...though he's not that bad actually, at kissing, I mean."

"Ginny!" the brunette said, feigning astonishment but smiling at the same time. "That explains why you looked like you were about to throttle him earlier."

"Well, it's bat bogies all over again for him if he tries anything else," the redhead surmised.

"I like that plan," Hermione agreed, smiling wickedly. "There's no counter curse for bat bogies, he'll get to wait for them to wear off as usual."

Harry and Ron busied themselves for bed in the room which had been theirs for seven years.

"This is so weird," Ron remarked.

"I know, it's exactly how we left it, except the beds seem smaller," Harry laughed.

"Just a bit," Ron smirked.

Harry whipped his invisibility cloak out of his suitcase to hang up.

"Now THAT brings back memories," Ron exclaimed, looking up from his own trunk.

"I know, but for once if we wanted to go gallivanting around the castle after hours we wouldn't need the thing. Almost makes me want to go out just to see what it's like without suffocating under it."

"Yeah, but for once we don't have some crazy adventure that might get us killed either."

"Not _inside _the castle at least. Guess we won't need this thing until the raid then."

"Unless…"

"Unless what, Ron?"

"Who says we have to go into the main castle?"

"What are you saying?"

"Well, what say we slip the ol' cloak on and pay a visit to the headgirl's room? It might be fun to see what they say when they don't think we're around."

"Ron, have you forgotten that one of those girls is your sister?"

"No, but it seems you've forgotten that one of those girls is your fiancé? Don't you want to see what she tells Ginny about you? They have a lot of gossiping to catch up on."

Harry groaned, "I suppose."

"Don't get excited or anything."

Ginny sighed, "This is just like the old days, the two of us sitting around gossiping. Too bad we didn't start this habit earlier in our school days. I mean, I really didn't realize how much I miss talking to you about stuff like this."

"I know what you mean, I miss it too," Hermione agreed, plopping down on the bed near her friend. "We need to take time for this more often. Outside of the auror's office, I mean. Deal?"

Neither girl noticed the door open further as the two invisible young men slipped in.

"Deal!" Ginny smiled, grabbing Hermione's hand and shaking it firmly. "I've been meaning to ask you. What's up with you and Harry? You've been, I don't know, different since I got back from that raid in Ireland."

"Harry and I aren't together right now, and I'm not sure if we ever will be again," Hermione said, holding in a soft sob.

Harry felt a very hard elbow connect with his side, and it was all he could do to contain his yelp of pain. He looked up in the cloak to see Ron giving him a 'Why the hell didn't you tell me' look. He responded in kind with an 'I _cannot_ believe that you didn't notice anything was wrong' glare. He mouthed the words, "I'll explain later."

"Oh, Herm, I'm sorry," Ginny soothed. "Do you want me to curse him? All you have to do is say the word and he'll have terrible acne until he's forty."

Harry paled. Of all the witches he did NOT want after him, Ginny Weasley was the worst.

Ron smiled, and thought, "That's my sister."

"No, Ginny, that won't be necessary. You're the only person I've told," Hermione choked.

Harry held back a sigh of relief. Ron held one of disappointment.

"How long has it been?" Ginny coaxed, knowing that talking about it would help her friend.

"Today was the first time I've seen him since Easter. He went off for the quidditch season, so it's been about three months," Hermione answered.

"Have you talked to him at all?" Ginny continued.

"No, I decided I was going to let him come to me, and I haven't spoken to him since. I'm still a wreck, though not as bad as I was."

"I'm such a prat!" Harry thought.

"That prat!" Ron seethed inwardly.

"What a prat!" Ginny voiced aloud.

Harry was surprised. "Just because I thought it doesn't mean she has to agree with me," he thought.

"Ginny! He's your friend! He's almost like your brother," Hermione defended.

"That doesn't make him immune to being a prat," Ginny said a bit angrily. "For all he knows you could have been bouncing off padded walls in a straight jacket until this morning."

"He never even looked at me during the meeting. He was deliberately avoiding eye contact," Hermione stated.

"He's ashamed. That's all," Ginny rallied, trying to comfort her friend.

Harry sighed at Ginny's words, remembering quite too late that the girls would be able to hear him.

"Did you hear something?" Hermione asked, looking around the large room for the origin of the sound.

"No," Ginny replied, much to Harry and Ron's relief. Hermione dismissed the noise, thinking that she was just not used to the sounds of the castle anymore.

"Hey Mione, I've got something that'll cheer you up," Ginny said, patting her friend on the leg and walking over to her trunk. She was rummaging through it when she suddenly whirled around, grabbed the invisibility cloak firmly in her fist, and whipped it off of the marauding young men before they knew what had happened.

"Sorry, Hermione, I did hear that noise," Ginny said, fixing the guilty men with a piercing glare.


	5. Nothing cures a bad morning like a lazy ...

_**Chapter 4 Nothing cures a bad morning like a lazy afternoon **_

Ginny giggled remembering that night. It had been when she was happier, before anything bad had happened.

Basil pawed anxiously at the pages of the book.

"Alright, alright, I'll keep going. Chapter Four...Two-Sided Explanations..."

* * *

"How long have you two been in here?" Hermione demanded angrily. "No, scratch that, I don't care! Get the hell out of my room, Harry Potter! I can't believe you…" she turned and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She was not so much angry as embarrassed, and it was all she could do to keep from sobbing out loud, knowing that they could hear her if she did. 

"Hermione, I'm sorry," Harry's voice said through the door. "Please come out, I'd like to talk to you." He didn't dare touch the doorknob, afraid of some curse she might have placed on the door, which might make his hair turn to daisies or something similarly humiliating.

"I don't want to talk to you," she yelled back despite her thoughts to the contrary, reminding herself that he hadn't been concerned for the last three months. She decided to let him worry for a while, like he had done to her. It was childish, she knew, but she didn't care.

"Please, Hermione. I want to know how you are doing," Harry pleaded.

Hermione's temper exploded.

The door of the bathroom burst open and Hermione stormed out, wand in hand. "Harry James Potter! What makes you think you can just barge in here making demands? You want to talk to me now? Now, after six months-"

"Six months? I thought you said it was three months-" Ron interrupted.

"Shut up, Ron," Hermione fumed. "Harry, I don't give a damn if you want to find out how I am. You gave up that right when you left."

"Now hold on a second, it's not like my leaving had nothing to do with you. As I recall _you_ were the reason we fell apart in the first place," Harry said, raising his voice.

"I said I didn't want to talk to you Harry," Hermione replied emotionlessly. She aimed her wand at his head, "Get out."

Harry became visibly nervous at the action of his former fiancé. He backed up slowly, grabbing Ron's arm dragging him out of the room.

Ron yelled over his shoulder, "Thanks for not killing us, Hermione."

Ginny, who had been silent through the whole episode, answered for Hermione, "Trust me, either she or I will make both of you pay."

Ron's face whitened a split second before it was yanked out of view.

Hermione fell onto the bed, covered her face, and began to cry. "He still thinks it's my fault! I didn't do anything!"

Ginny sat on the bed next to her distressed friend and stroked her hair. "Do you want to talk about it? It would be good to get it off your chest."

* * *

"Alright, Harry, spill your guts!" Ron demanded when they were safely away from the angry girls. 

"Hermione and I broke up," Harry replied dispassionately.

"Well thank you very much, Captain Obvious. I already got that part," Ron stated sarcastically. "Why in bloody hell didn't you tell me sooner?"

* * *

"I didn't want to tell anyone, but it's too hard to hold it in any longer," Hermione sighed, gearing up for a very long story. "Three months before we broke up, Harry began insisting that I was disappearing out of our bed in the middle of the night." 

"What?" Ginny replied shocked. "Were you?"

"Of course not!" Hermione replied a little too loudly. "At first I thought he was just dreaming…or crazy, but he kept on it. Every morning he would say I had gone again. I was worried that maybe it really was happening, but I didn't feel any different. He didn't believe that I really didn't know what was going on."

"It sounds serious, Hermione. Harry wouldn't just make something like that up," Ginny said.

"I know he wouldn't," Hermione sighed. "At my suggestion we both went to St. Mungo's hospital and got checked out. We were both cleared. No curses and no charms. Nothing dark at all."

"I'm surprised I didn't hear about that," Ginny said absentmindedly.

"We kept it very low key. It wasn't something we wanted people to know about," Hermione replied.

"I suppose I can understand that," Ginny agreed.

* * *

"I didn't think that you would understand. You have always been very protective of our relationship, Hermione and I. Former relationship, I suppose," Harry explained to Ron. 

"What's not to understand? You were only engaged to her, no big deal," Ron replied hotly.

"Look, I don't think you'll believe me, but I'm going to tell you anyway. I think Hermione was cheating on me."

"What! No Way! She would never…"

"See! I told you that you wouldn't believe me," Harry snapped. He turned and walked away from his friend, muttering, "Why did I even bother..."

"Look, Harry, I'm sorry. I just don't see Hermione doing something like that. What makes you so sure?"

* * *

"I suppose I can't blame him," Hermione surmised. "I mean, what would you do if your fiancé vanished every night for hours and had no explanation for why he was gone other than 'I don't know'?" 

Ginny thought aloud, "I don't know what I'd think. I'm sure he held out for as long as he could."

"I know," Hermione sighed.

* * *

"I put up with it for three months and then I just couldn't do it anymore. I wanted to trust her more than anything," Harry sighed. "But every night I would wake up and she'd be gone. I even tried staying up to watch her sometimes. It'd always be the same, eventually I'd drop off, and then she was gone. When I asked her about it she thought I was joking. I believed her when she said she didn't know what I was talking about. After St. Mungo's, I started to doubt her again. I know I was a real ass, but I didn't know what to believe anymore." 

"What about veritaserum?" Ron asked.

"She refused to take it. She said she had nothing to hide, and if I really loved her then I would believe her," Harry replied dejectedly. "I guess I can't blame her."

"Don't you think Hermione would have an excuse ready if she were really up to something? I mean, Hermione could probably get away with loads of stuff without you ever finding out. When has she ever left a loose end like that?" Ron offered.

"I know," Harry murmured.

* * *

Ginny set the book down, keeping it open to the page she was on. She got snack and went back to the livingroom. Basil was sitting where she had been, staring intently at the open book. 

"It almost looks like he's reading it himself," Ginny thought, smiling. Brushing the cat aside, she offered him a bit of cracker before picking up the book again and beginning to read. "Chapter 5, The Missing Day..."

* * *

The group had just entered a vast darkened hall. Though they were trying to be silent, each step they took echoed off the walls. Ginny glanced at her comrades. She couldn't see Harry, Hermione, or Ron. They were in invisibility cloaks as she was. 

Snape and Draco were walking next to Ginny, uncloaked. The idea behind the attack was to make the death eaters think that the two "spies" were simply reporting in with new information.

Without thinking, Ginny reached out her still invisible hand and grasped Draco's. She wished she could feel his skin, but settled for the warmth that traveled through the light fabric. Draco gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before dropping it.

She then veered off to take her pre-planned position. Ron and Harry would soon be next to the second and third columns opposite from her, and Hermione would be by the column next to hers.

Without warning, the torches on each of the dozens of columns burst into flames, lighting the cavernous room. Though unfazed, Ginny glanced up at the dais. She stopped short, her mouth falling open in shock.

There, sitting in a gargantuan thrown, was none other than Lord Voldemort. If Draco and Snape were surprised to see their old master, they didn't show it. Ginny resumed walking slowly and made it to her place, waiting for her signal.

Maniacal laughter filled her ears, echoing eerily off the stone walls. Suddenly, she saw death eaters de-cloak Harry and her brother. They had been hidden behind the columns the two invisible men were standing in front of. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hermione being de-cloaked as well, and quickly ducked to avoid her attacker.

Spinning around, she realized that no one was at her hiding place, but let out a small high-pitched scream when hands spun her around by the shoulders. She had no time to react as Draco ripped the cloak off of her, the usual smirk set on his pale face…

Ginny woke with a start in the extra bed she had transfigured out of one of the dressers. She realized it had only been a nightmare, but it had all seemed so real.

It was plainly obvious that Draco had been a traitor in the dream. This didn't serve to help Ginny ease her feelings about trusting him on the mission. But even more puzzling were the feelings she had felt for Malfoy in the dream. She had grasped his hand.

Finding no answers to her mind's inquiries, she looked over at Hermione's bed, only to find it empty. "What if Harry is right?" Ginny thought frantically. "Maybe she really is disappearing."

Just then, Hermione strolled out of the bathroom, hair still wet from her morning shower. Ginny was relieved, but didn't want to show her friend that she had doubted her.

"Morning," Ginny said as she stretched, pushing the rather disturbing dream out of her mind.

"Morning, Gin. Bathroom's free," Hermione chirped.

"Thanks," replied Ginny sleepily, as she made her way to a hot shower.

Afterwards, she and Hermione met the Gryffindor guys in the common room and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. The journey was awkwardly silent.

"Oh no," Ginny grumbled. "I forgot me necklace back in the room."

"Just get it later, Gin," Ron groaned, still sleepy, but knowing that she would ignore him.

"No, I'll just nip back and get it. You all go ahead, I'll meet you at breakfast. It'll only take a minute," Ginny replied hastily. She never went anywhere without wearing her necklace. There was nothing magical about it, but for some reason, the redhead didn't feel right without it on.

"Honestly…" her brother muttered as the three continued on.

Ginny raced through the corridors back to the headgirl's room. She grabbed the intricate silver charm encrusted with sapphires, and clasped the chain around her neck as she dashed out of the room.

Taking a shortcut through a nearby tapestry, she emerged panting from behind a painting a few feet from the Great Hall entrance, running headlong into Draco Malfoy. He caught her as she nearly knocked them both over, and steadied her back onto her feet.

"If you took the time to watch where you were going, Virginia, you could avoid potentially embarrassing situations like these in the future," he said silkily.

"Thanks for the advice," Ginny replied sarcastically. "In a castle this big, however, I wasn't expecting to run into anyone, much less you."

"Valid point," Draco agreed.

"Pardon?" Ginny asked, dumbstruck.

"I said you had a good point, Virginia," he replied.

"Alright, who are you?" Ginny stammered as she wriggled free from Draco's arms, surprised that she had stayed wrapped in them for so long.

Draco smirked, "Why can't you believe that I'm a changed man?"

"People don't change, and besides, you attacked me yesterday," the fiery redhead answered, remembering that she wasn't supposed to like the man standing less than a foot away from her.

"Only a little," Draco said coolly.

Ginny scoffed and began to walk away.

"I only kissed you."

"You shouldn't be kissing me," she spat over her shoulder.

"Why not?" Draco pushed, liking the way she looked when she was getting angry.

"Why do you want to kiss me anyways? In case you've forgotten, my surname is Weasley," Ginny asked fiercely, turning on the blond.

Draco was about to respond when another voice rang through the air. "Is he bothering you, Ginny?"

Hastily taking a step back from the young man, Ginny answered her brother, "Nothing I can't handle, Ron." She looked up at Ron, still accompanied by Harry and Hermione, laughed nervously, and said, "I guess my little shortcut is so fast I still managed to beat you all down here."

"Yeah, I suppose so," Ron replied, eyeing Draco and then his sister and their close proximity. "Right then, shall we on to breakfast?"

They all proceeded into the Great Hall to find that only one table was set up, rather than the customary house tables.

"We're all meant to all eat together?" Ron said disbelievingly, giving Draco a sideways look.

"Oh, come off it, Ron. We can stand to sit with Malfoy for half an hour," Ginny said in Draco's defense, much to her and everyone else's surprise. She attempted to recover, "I just don't feel like hearing you bicker on and on about it all throughout breakfast."

"Thank you, Virginia," Malfoy said in an unappreciative way. Ginny didn't reply, but sat at one of the five chairs and poured herself some coffee. Draco took a seat next to her.

Harry, to Ginny and Ron's shock, chose to sit between Malfoy and Ron rather than by Hermione. He pretended to ignore the daggered glares his friends were giving him. However, his plan backfired, forcing him to look at her instead. Guilt pinned his gaze to his plate for the remainder of breakfast.

Conversation was scarce at the table since the Gryffindor girls had nothing to say to the Gryffindor boys, and none of them certainly had anything to say to the lone Slytherin.

Hermione chose to ignore the way Harry was acting, but nonetheless she sunk into a less than jovial mood. Consequently, pandemonium broke out near the very end of breakfast when Ron managed to dump an entire pitcher of pumpkin juice into her lap.

"Damn it, Ron! Look what you've done!" Hermione yelled.

Ron apologizing through fits of laughter did nothing to extinguish her fury, and only served to fuel her already murderous disposition.

Ginny stood up to help Hermione, "Why don't you just go up and change before we go to Dumbledore's? There's enough time."

Hermione stormed out of the hall and headed towards Gryffindor Tower as tears spilled out of her eyes. A cheering charm was in order, no matter how superficial and temporary. She then realized that she had left her wand by her plate.

"Damn it!" she said out loud to no one as she wiped away her tears, dreading the return to the table with red eyes.

Hermione kept her gaze lowered as she re-entered the Great Hall. She didn't want to say any more to them, she just wanted to retrieve her wand and leave.

It wasn't there.

"Where's my wand?" she asked bitterly.

"Where's your wand?" Ron repeated incredulously.

"Yes!" Hermione raised her voice, in no mood for silly pranks at the moment. "What have you done with it?"

"Where the hell have you been?" Ron demanded, not in the mood for games either.

"I just walked out of the door! Now stop being stupid, and give me back my wand. I'm not in the mood, and I'm still mad at you," the brunette replied hotly.

"Hermione, you didn't just walk out the door," Ginny said carefully, cutting her brother off, who was ready to attack Hermione again. "It's dinner. You've been gone for hours... we've been really worried about you."

"What?" Hermione said in disbelief. "No. Ron just spilt pumpkin juice all over my robes…" she stopped suddenly. Her robes were dry, but the stiffness left by the sweet drink's residue remained. She looked at the table, the food was different. She looked at every face surrounding the table, even Malfoy's, and saw honesty in each pair of eyes.

"Can Hermione and I talk alone?" Harry said to everyone, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

* * *

**Thanks to all my reviewers! **I really appreciate all of the feedback...and I promise much much more excitement in the chapters to come. 

**Anaxandra **I was kinda worried that the weaving might be a confusing problem...but I'm trying to make it work. I've made the symbol the divider between book and present. There aren't many past flashbacks in the book, but those are in italics. Thanks for the review!

**Chelswhit** Thanks for the multiple reviews! I'll try and keep the updates coming.

**Rainpuddle** Basil is my cat! He's a quirky little kitty and I absolutely adore him. (Authors note to all readers...I'm sorry if Ginny seems obsessed with her cat, but I sort of think of him as her only friend. And there's no way to leave someone out with so much personality) Ok, back to my thank you...I think Draco/Ginny is the best ship as well. I hope you continue to enjoy my story.

**VirtualFaerie** You made me start to think about something...why is Draco interested in kissing Ginny? So I've edited some future chapters and I'm gonna explain it...or try. I suppose in my rush to get to the stuff I really wanted to write I missed that rather important detail. Hope to still have you as a reader...thank you!

**flu powder wench83 **Oh...this story is going somewhere...I hope you stick around. Thanks for the review.

**lily **I really appreciate all your reviews...and for my other story too...Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy the rest.

**OpalKoboi **Glowers are cool...Thanks!

**UMIFIREFLY15** Thank you for the review! I hope to keep pleasing.

**Magica, Dracos Gal, and TomsGirl4Life** I can't tell you who the mystery man is yet...guess you'll just be forced to read and find out. ) I'm evil, I know. Thanks for reviewing!


	6. Male visitor at disk?

In case anyone was wondering "Draconem Vincere" means "To Tame a Dragon"...well at least I hope it does, university level Latin hasn't taught me all the funny little rules of writing my own phrases yet.

_**Chapter 5 Male Visitor at Dusk?**_

Ginny looked up from the book and saw that it was late afternoon. She placed her creation on the coffee table and stroked Basil a bit.

"I need to get dinner ready," she spoke to the cat. He leapt from her lap and meowed at her, cocking his head to the side. "You're the cutest thing!" she exclaimed at the cat before sweeping him up in her arms and swinging him up above her head.

Walking into the kitchen, she set him on the floor and put a frilly pink apron on. Never in her right mind would Ginny have bought such a hideous thing. Her mom had gotten it for her so that she would want to marry and settle down. She looked at it in disgust, and decided that she wouldn't have bought it even if she _were _out of her mind.

Ginny sneered. She was most certainly never becoming anyone's wife, much less the wife of any sort of man chauvinistic enough to make his wife wear anything of the sort.

She wore it now only to keep herself clean until she got a better one for herself. It wasn't as if her father insisted that her mother wear anything similar. Sometimes her mother's logic made absolutely no sense to the redhead.

She was pulling out vegetables from the refrigerator when someone knocked loudly on her door. Walking to the entrance, Ginny checked the viewhole and stifled a loud groan. Plastering on a fake smile, she opened the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Wallington," she said loudly.

"Oh hello, Deary," the gossip said back, not her usual bubbly self.

"Is something wrong?" Ginny asked concernedly, never having seen Tate be anything but annoyingly perky.

"Well I just popped by to ask you how you were doing after the mess at brunch this morning. How terribly embarrassing. But I see that you have gentleman company for the evening."

Ginny glanced behind her at her empty entryway, then down at the cat standing next to her, then back up at Mrs. Wallington. "Basil?" she asked genuinely confused, thinking that the woman had finally snapped. How did Tate know Basil was a boy?

"Oh no, Ginny Dear," the insufferable woman said disapprovingly.

"She means me," a male voice said, as Harry Potter stepped into view next to Mrs. Wallington, who gave him a disgusted look, arching a heavily penciled eyebrow.

"Hey Gin," Harry beamed.

Ginny smiled genuinely, "Harry! It's so good to see you. Won't you come in?"

"I think I'll leave you two to your night," the nosy woman said rudely.

Ginny stepped aside to let Harry pass, and said in a sarcastically sweet voice, "Goodnight Tate." She was satisfied to see the woman turn on her heels and huffily stride away.

Ginny didn't much care if she told the whole town she had a male visitor at dusk. She knew Harry was just a friend, and it didn't matter whether anyone thought differently or not.

Shutting the door, she let out a small giggle and muttered, "Crazy old woman."

"What? Your gentlemen caller doesn't get a hug?" Harry pouted.

Running into his outstretched arms, she squealed as he spun her around. When he put her down she replied, "Since when are you a gentleman?"

He pushed her back and feigned hurt. "Ouch," he flinched.

"You know I'm kidding," Ginny replied, smacking his arm.

"Do I?" he said cheerfully. "I believe your book portrays otherwise."

"You must not have gotten very far yet," Ginny smiled. "I portrayed you as a jerk in the beginning because, well, you were a jerk. But you more than made up for it by the end of it all, and I 'portray' that too."

"Well as long as you got it right..." he replied smugly. "I'd hate my spectacular image to be tarnished."

Ginny laughed at his antics. "Cut it out," she said. "I know you don't care what the wizarding world thinks of you."

"Well I don't think anything will tarnish it anyways, your book has thrust me back into the limelight. Not that I was ever really out of it," he replied. It's not that he resented the attention, but it was the same as his school days. He didn't think it was that important to be famous.

"So why did you stop by?" she asked, walking into the kitchen.

"I just wanted to see you in that lovely pink apron," Harry quipped, following her.

She looked over her shoulder at him and rolled her eyes. Harry watched as she began chopping vegetables.

"You wanna stay for dinner? I've got enough for two," she offered.

"That sounds great. Thanks," he replied, glancing at the cat that had joined them. It hissed at Harry.

Ginny looked over her shoulder at the small beast. "Oh bugger off, Basil. It's Harry. You know Harry. Be nice," she scolded.

She turned back around, and the gray animal fixed piercing green eyes to piercing green eyes. He hissed again.

Ginny deftly turned and swatted Basil with the effect of him running out of the room.

"Sorry about that," she sighed. "I don't know why he doesn't like you."

"That's alright. I don't much like cats either," Harry laughed slightly. "You need any help? I mean other than the professional kind that will cure you of talking to your cat like its human."

"Ha...ha..." The redhead smiled, "You don't mind getting your hands dirty?"

Harry laughed again, "I usually get dirty by circumstances beyond my control. I think I'll try my hand at on purpose for once."

Ginny gave him her knife, some instructions, and left him chopping vegetables while she began pulling out pots and pans. "So when are you going to tell me the real reason you're here?" she asked casually, but casualness was far from her mind. She knew something was up.

"I have to have a reason? I can't just stop in to see my friend?" he challenged.

"Harry Potter, I know you well enough to be able to tell when you're hiding something," she sighed.

Harry looked sheepish.

"What do they want?" Ginny continued.

"I knew Ron should have come," Harry muttered.

Ginny slammed a pot down on the counter, and had to calm herself down before saying, "And we probably would have ended up screaming at each other."

"Ginny, they don't understand," the messy haired man insisted.

"They don't try to understand! You and Percy are the only ones who have accepted my decision," she fairly shouted. "It's not like I don't visit! I saw them just last month on mum's birthday. Gods know I'm around more often than Bill and Charlie were at my age."

"They couldn't exactly help it though. What bothers your mum most is that your seclusion is voluntary," Harry replied.

"So what if it is? I write at least twice a week. If they want to see me so badly, they can visit me. It works both ways."

"They don't think you want them to."

"I have no idea what they think anymore. They don't exactly talk about this stuff in the letters, they send you instead. I wonder what they'd do if I stopped writing altogether."

"Probably send me instead," Harry chuckled.

"You're probably right," she sighed. "Look, tell them that I'm not going to change my mind, but to _please_ talk to me about it. I mean, I'm sure you're tired of coming here to try and reason with your slightly crazy surrogate kid sister."

"I'll tell them," he agreed. "And I like you slightly crazy, it's the only thing about you that hasn't changed." This got him a zucchini slice thrown at the back of his head.

They prepared the food, talking about less serious issues. Harry nearly fell to the floor laughing when she told him about the morning's fiasco with the clumsy waiter.

They ate sautéed vegetables tossed with pasta, and enjoyed themselves.

After cleaning up, they returned to the living room, where Basil hissed at Harry some more. This earned him another swat and threat to be locked in the bedroom. **_  
_**

Harry spotted the book on the coffee table. Picking it up, he asked, "Wanna read a bit? Maybe we'll see some of that non-jerkiness you keep telling me about."

Ginny smiled, "I don't see what it would hurt. What chapter are you on?"

"Six," he replied as they sat together on the sofa. Harry began to read, "Chapter six...Contrition and Concoction..."

* * *

Hermione sank into one of the chairs at the table, and put her head in her hands. Harry repositioned his chair so that he was sitting right in front of her. 

"Hermione, I am very worried about you," Harry began.

"I know, I know. You think I'm obsessed with something that is interfering with my life. You're concerned that it's distorting my priorities and that I'm psychologically dependent on whatever it is. Am I right?" she replied with her hands covering her face.

"Impressive psycho-analysis," Harry commended, "but it's not yours, Hermione."

Hermione's head snapped up. "You would have believed it three months ago," she challenged.

"I would have believed it this morning, but I don't now. Besides," Harry added with a smirk, "I don't think the person suffering from the delusion can diagnose themselves anyways."

"So what do you believe now?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, I believe pretty much what you've been trying to tell me for the past six months," Harry replied guiltily.

"I see…" Hermione said dangerously, her eyes narrowed.

"Look, Hermione, none of that matters right now," Harry rushed on, kneeling on the floor in front of her chair. "What matters is that I think you are in some serious danger. Now I know that you've been disappearing for six months, but this is the first time that it's happened during the day. Is that right?"

"Yes," Hermione responded. "I definitely would have remembered losing ten hours, let alone one hour, during the day unexpectedly. Do you realize how big of a shock it is for me right now? I mean, to me it's still 8:30 in the morning. If it had happened before today, believe me, I would have gone straight to Dumbledore. Especially after you kept telling me I was doing it in the night."

"I think something is going on, Hermione. I don't have any clue what it is, and I know that you don't either, but something is definitely wrong. I've been thinking about it ever since the attack last week," Harry stated.

"You think that all this has something to do with You- Know- Who's followers?" Hermione gasped.

"It's conceivable now that we know they are back. What I know so far is that you definitely weren't on school grounds for the hours you missed today. I had the Marauder's Map with me all day after you turned up missing," Harry explained, taking her hands in his. "Now, I know you couldn't have apparated out, floo powdered out, or portkeyed out, so I was thinking maybe something along the lines of the time-turner device was used."

"No, it couldn't have been," Hermione interrupted, gearing up for a logic lecture. "If I had simply been transported forward in time, as it felt to me, my robes would still be wet, and they aren't."

"Well that rules that out then," Harry conceded to reason, rubbing his thumbs over her palms. "After seven years in this place, you as well as I know how hard it is to abduct someone from here. It'd be easy enough from our...your apartment, but I can't see any way that you could have been taken out of here without wanting to leave."

"What if I did want to leave," Hermione said, staring at their intertwined hands.

"What?" Harry asked shocked, searching her downturned face.

"What if I was somehow lured away and then sent back later with a memory charm?" she clarified, looking up, meeting his green eyes.

"No good. We got you checked for that kind of stuff, remember," he said.

"Yes I know, but what if they missed something. What if there's something that no one thought of? Or what if it's something no one's even heard of?" Hermione offered.

"Maybe," Harry thought aloud. "I think it's time we went to see Dumbledore."

* * *

Draco wandered around the dungeons, reminiscing on his school days, something he didn't like to do often. He had been miserable in school. 

When he had received his letter, he was overjoyed that he would finally be away from his father for extended periods of time. It wasn't as he'd imagined, however.

Draco's mother showered him with gifts while he was away, and his father would owl him constantly. Verbal abuse, which was once yelled into his face, was scrawled on parchment so that any passerby at the breakfast table could read. Summer vacations were terrifying because his father would put in a years worth of physical beatings into two months.

As a result of his father's actions, Draco had lashed out at anyone and anything that he perceived he could overpower. His father made his life a living hell, and he made the lives of many students so as well. He knew he had been an evil little brute, not that he'd completely grown out of it, but he was at least trying to be different.

He was glad to be snapped out of his line of thought when he heard a noise a little ways off. Nearing a staircase, Draco fell back into the shadows to see what was going on. It was an old school instinct to hide when he was sneaking around the dungeons after hours, even though he knew he wouldn't get into trouble now.

Expecting to see Snape come down the steps, he was surprised when Ginny daintily descended and entered the potions room nearby. Draco's mouth fell open when he realized she was only in her nightdress. He wondered what she could be doing down in the cold dungeons, and especially in her disgustingly seductive outfit. He half-cringed as he imagined her having an affair with Snape."

Slowly, he crept to the door she had just gone into. Peering around the frame, he spotted her facing away from him, pulling ingredients from a cupboard and setting them into a cauldron.

Draco smirked as he imagined her making some sort of forbidden concoction. He was content to watch her for a few more minutes, until she was finished gathering things and had closed the cupboard door. When she began to pick up the vessel and haul it over to a workstation, Draco moved to lean against the doorframe and cleared his throat.

Ginny startled violently, dropping the cauldron, which crashed to the floor and sent bottles and packets flying everywhere. The look Draco received when she turned to see who had caused her to make such a mess was one that would have struck fear into Lord Voldemort himself. Draco's heart simply beat a little faster.

"Look what you made me do," the angry girl seethed through gritted teeth.

"I made you do? It wouldn't have happened if you weren't so jumpy," Draco quipped.

"Whatever," Ginny sighed exasperatedly as she bent down and righted the caldron. She was busy trying to locate ingredients, when a hand came into her view. Draco was standing over her, offering to help her up.

"I'll clean up the mess," he said, as she put her hand into his and was pulled up to her feet. "What were the ingredients so I don't leave anything on the floor."

"Iris root, powdered anise seed, blowfly wings, sisica, bulova pollen, redbark solution, and cloves," she recited as she collapsed into a nearby chair.

"I'm sorry you have a headache, Virginia," Draco acknowledged as he charmed the contents of a broken bottle back into its repaired container. He recognized the potion components to be the same strong medicine he used for his own migraines.

"Well that makes two of us," Ginny muttered as she massaged her temples to try and relieve the stabbing pain in her head. Draco stood up after collecting all of the scattered goods, and placed them onto a worktable. He began sorting through them, and was about to begin preparing the potion, which he knew well, when Ginny stood up suddenly.

"What are you doing?" she asked quickly, clearly not trusting him to make anything she was going to drink.

"I thought I would make it for you since you aren't feeling well already," Draco offered.

Ginny would have protested, if not for the fact that the room had decided to start spinning slowly when she stood up too fast. Draco noticed her eyes become unfocused and the color drain a bit from her face.

He walked over and sat her back down in the chair, saying, "I better add some mordalcut to this potion." Ginny waved him off, knowing she wouldn't win the argument.

Draco retrieved the extra ingredient from the cupboard, asking, "By the way, what are the cloves for? I've never used them in a potion like this."

"They help to mask the nasty smell of the potion. The odor that stuff causes is enough to make anyone sick before they even need to take it," Ginny answered as the room began to speed up a little bit. "What is the mordalcut for? I've never heard of it being put in a pain medication."

"It's helps with nausea," Draco said. "Your clove idea is very clever. I think I'll have to use that trick when I make this potion from now on."

Very quickly, though it seemed an eternity to Ginny, the potion was ready, and Draco handed her a beaker filled with the pungent concoction. Ginny took the glass and tossed it back like a shot of liquor.

Slowly, the room began to decelerate, and the pounding pain in her head ebbed away. She smiled at the welcome relief, and Draco noted, with satisfaction, the color return to her cheeks.

"Thank you for making that for me. I don't know if I'd have been able to manage it, what with the faintness and all," Ginny said.

"You're welcome," Draco smirked. "It was worth it to see you take it the way you did. Maybe sometime you can show me again with real drinks."

"No," Ginny replied dryly.

"Why not?" the blond prodded, thinking she was just being stubborn...some more.

"I don't drink. And maybe you should take a potion too...I'm not sure you are yourself. Do you realize you just asked a Weasley out for drinks?"

"But you…" he began, his smirk having faded.

"I can throw back a foul tasting potion. But I only take it because I have to," Ginny interrupted. She was getting mad, but didn't want to lash out. He'd been nice enough to make the potion…and he hadn't poisoned it either."

She turned and left a dumbfounded Draco standing in the potions room. As she moved through the door she called out, "Thanks again for the potion."

Draco sighed exasperatedly and began to clean up.

* * *

"Why did Draco kiss you when he knew you would just reject him?" Harry asked, thinking of previous chapters. 

"He...well he never really explained why. Maybe it was the chase, I'm not sure how it started," Ginny replied.

"Did he really ask you out for drinks?" the young man asked disbelievingly.

"Yes he did! Is that so hard to believe?" she quipped.

"I don't know, everything was so strange then," he answered.

"Yes it was," the redhead agreed, yawning.

Noticing her drooping eyes, Harry said, "I think I'll put you to bed and be on my way, Sleepy."

"Thanks for visiting," she muttered.

"Anytime," the young man answered.

She smiled drowsily as he picked her up and took her to her bedroom. Laying her gently in the bed, he tucked her in, kissed her forehead, and disapparated away.

Basil curled up next to his owner and drifted off as well.

"Goodnight," she said softly to no one.

* * *

**REVIEWERS:**

Thank you all so much...

**DracoNGin527 - **Thanks for all of your encouraging reviews!

**Chimerical - **I added some real chemistry to Draco and Ginny in this chapter! )

**OpalKoboi - **HAHAHAHA! I loved your review! Hermione isn't my fav character sometimes, but Harry/Hermione is the ship I like her in best. More answers in the next chapter.

**lily - **Thanks for reviewing!

**Daughter of Fae - **I'm glad my story is traveling around. I hope you keep enjoying! Thanks!

**Magica - **I really am glad to hear that I'm not butchering the way the characters are supposed to act. I hope to keep it up

**Meredith - **Wow, my longest review yet. It's reviews like this that make it all worth it. I'm writing this for people like you. Thank you so much.


	7. I'm sure someone was here

_**Chapter 6 "I'm sure someone was here" **_

Ginny returned from work that day in high spirits. She had chatted with several of the townspeople, and placed out for sale the new autumn flowers that had been shipped in. Autumn was her favorite season.

She loved the changing colors, the blustery weather, and, of course, Halloween. Her passion for the holiday hadn't been extinguished when she left her life behind, and she was known to have the best sweets and decorations in town.

She had eaten dinner at the little cafe in the town square while watching the trees sway in the breeze as the sun set. Riding her bicycle home, Ginny soaked up the crisp cool air of the changing season. She would have ridden longer, but staying out late after dark wasn't safe, even in such a small quiet town. You could never know what you might run into.

Her visit from Harry the evening before hadn't upset her like it usually did. It always made her feel guilty to know that her family missed her, but she was determined to stay firm on her decision. It wouldn't be as big a problem if she lived in a flat above Diagon Ally.

She smiled as Basil greeted her. Dumping her bag in the livingroom, Ginny grabbed the book and proceeded to the backyard. There were wards protecting the backyard as well as the house, and Ginny felt safe sitting at her patio table as she began to read.

She began, "Chapter seven...Hogsmeade..."

* * *

Hermione was putting clothes into her suitcase when Ginny woke up the next morning.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, noticing what her friend was doing.

"I'm packing," Hermione replied.

"Well I can see that," Ginny giggled slightly as she sat up in bed. "I wanted to know why you were packing."

Hermione straightened up and turned to the redhead. "I'm going back to St. Mungo's," she said softly.

"But I thought they didn't find anything before. What could have changed since then?" Ginny asked concernedly.

"They _didn't_ find anything before," Hermione confirmed, "but Dumbledore and Harry think it's the best thing to do for the time being."

"But you're going to be back in time for the mission, right?"

"No, I'm not. I won't be going on the mission."

Ginny was shocked. "Are you going to be around long enough to go to Hogsmeade today?"

"No."

"Who's taking your place?"

"Nobody. Dumbledore will probably inform you after breakfast that you all are going to split up my responsibilities. You'll each be assigned some extra tasks, but he says that five people will be enough."

"No problem, we're only losing the skills of one of the best aurors at the ministry," Ginny squeaked.

"A top auror who vanishes without explanation? What if I disappear in the middle of the mission?" Hermione replied a bit crossly. "Besides, you're a great auror too. You wouldn't be here if you weren't."

"I'm sorry. I know you didn't want this to happen."

"You'll be fine. Just do me one favor?"

"Anything."

"Keep Harry safe for me."

"I will, Hermione."

"And Ron too."

"Yeah, I suppose," Ginny giggled, standing up and giving her friend a reassuring hug. "You're going to be fine," she comforted. "Don't worry about us."

* * *

Draco stood by the statue of the one-eyed witch waiting for the rest of the 'wonder wizards' to show up. He hadn't been to Hogsmeade since his sixth year, the novelty having worn off by that time.

Now, they were going for supplies they would need on the mission. Dumbledore had instructed them to take this passage so that they wouldn't be seen together by anyone who might suspect. Once in the town, they were going to split up and buy whatever items they needed for their specific tasks.

Draco was not looking forward to the outing. One of the reasons he had stopped going in the first place was because he didn't like associating with the lowbrow population of witches and wizards that inhabited the place. Despite his new outlook on evil doing, he was still as haughty as he had always been.

"Good morning, Draco," Ginny said as she walked up to the Slytherin, who was snapped out of his snobby brood. "You didn't come to breakfast."

"I know I didn't, but thanks for reminding me," Draco snapped, then regretted it, but wasn't going to let her see that.

"I can see that you're in one of your normal moods." Holding her head high, she said clearly, "Since you weren't there I brought you some toast." Holding it out to him, she added, "If you want it."

Draco's eyes softened for a split second as he looked from the toast to Ginny. Realizing that he could actually be polite, he took the toast and murmured a thank you.

He was about to say something else when she turned to lean against the opposite side of the witch's pedestal, making it clear that she didn't wish to speak to him again. He smirked to himself, feeling that he actually deserved the snub.

The two didn't have to wait long before Ron and Harry came rushing up, offering panted apologies for being late.

It was only a few minutes later that they were making the trek through the tunnel towards Honeyduke's. They made the journey in silence, reaching the trap door after a while and pushing it open. It was obvious when they had all exited the tunnel that Mr. Honeyduke was expecting them, for he was waiting in the basement, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Welcome, welcome," he uttered absentmindedly; too preoccupied with staring at the place on the floor the four had just emerged from. "It's a most peculiar thing," he said in a distracted voice, "I've had this shop for nearly forty years, logged countless hours down here sorting sweets, and I never even knew that a passage existed until Albus owled me last night. I couldn't even find the door when I looked, I had to wait for you lot to show up so that I could see where it was."

Harry laughed nervously. "Thank you for letting us use it, Sir," he said.

"Not at all, not at all," Mr. Honeyduke replied, escorting them up the stairs.

They all entered the store, which was not yet open for the day, and slipped out the front door one by one to go about their own errands.

Ginny quickly entered 'Mrs. Ingle's Enchanted Implements' in search of a pair of geoculars. Even though Draco was the one who knew where the death eater's lair was located, she had been assigned the job of navigating.

Geoculars would make her job a lot easier. They were a device meant for the witch or wizard who liked to fly as a mode of travel. When looking through a pair of geoculars, the traveler would be able to see the names and borders of countries, states, and cities projected onto the terrain. The device could also be enchanted to project a course to a desired location, which was the function Ginny wanted most.

Soon, the young woman had located a pair, but her heart sank as she scowled at the price of thirty- five galleons. Even though she had a good job, Ginny couldn't justify spending that kind of gold on something she'd only use once.

She sighed, thinking that she might as well buy a map and compass, and at that exact moment someone behind her cleared their throat loudly. Ginny jumped and nearly dropped the expensive device before turning around to face the person she already knew the identity of.

"Well, Draco, we seem to be running into each other quite a bit lately," she said in a voice that conveyed neither pleasure nor annoyance.

"Yes, it seems we do. Are you going to buy those?" he asked, indicating the device in her hand.

Ginny looked down at the geoculars and then quickly set them down, trying to come up with a better excuse than lack of money. "I was thinking about it, but I've heard they can be unreliable."

Mrs. Ingle, a stout little old witch, having heard what Ginny said, called from her counter in hopes of making a sale, "Oh no, dear, those are very accurate. I've never had any returns or complaints on that item."

Blushing profusely, Ginny looked at the geoculars again and sighed, "I can't get everything else I need if I get those. Now, I've got to go finish my errands." Brushing past Draco, she walked out of the shop quickly, letting the door slam behind her. She disappeared into another shop and proceeded to find some of the other items she needed.

After she paid for her selections, Ginny turned and ran right into Draco, who had been waiting to startle her again. "What are you doing?" she asked, now irritated. The incident in the other shop had frayed her mood, and even though it wasn't entirely his fault, she wasn't happy with him.

"Bumping into you again," he replied coolly.

"Why are you following me? Don't you have your own things to do?" Ginny griped.

"Well, there are things I need to buy in here too, so I thought I'd accompany you," Draco answered while examining a put-outer. He saw the angry color rise in Ginny's cheeks and suppressed a smirk.

"I don't wish to be accompanied," Ginny quipped, pushing past him and heading out the door.

Draco caught up with her on the street.

"Stop following me!" she hissed, walking more quickly and heading for The Three Broomsticks.

Draco matched her pace.

Entering the tavern, the redhead selected a table on the wall opposite the door.

Draco took the seat across from her.

"Is my company so horrible?" he asked, acting upset, and deliberately provoking her further.

Ginny groaned at the question, her exasperation with the handsome yet insufferable man growing by the second. "Is it so horrible that I want to be alone?" she asked back. "You're irritating me on purpose, and I want you to stop it or go away. Or better yet, stop it AND go away."

The blond smirked, completely indifferent to her foul disposition, "I just wanted to apologize for snapping at you about breakfast earlier."

Ginny's notoriously short patience broke. "You've never apologized for anything in your entire life, Malfoy," she snapped. "I don't have time to deal with pigheaded buggers like you trying to piss me off!"

"I'd say I succeeded in pissing you off, wouldn't you?"

"Shut up!" Ginny pulled in a deep breath and continued her tirade, "You made my life hell for six very long years. You took every single opportunity that came your way to pile as much slander against my family name as you could! And now you come back a "changed man" and expect us to just bow down and worship you, like there really is such a thing as a reformed deatheater. Well, I see very few changes in you, Malfoy. You are a calculating and cruel person without a generous or caring bone in your body. You, Draco Malfoy, are no different than your father!"

Draco actually flinched at her words, and Ginny immediately felt guilty for what she'd said. But she wasn't going to let it show as she continued to glare at him, hoping that her words gave him a small glimmer of what it was like to be at the receiving end for once. A look of hurt crossed his face and she felt even guiltier.

Before she could break down and apologize, Ginny collected her things and walked out of The Three Broomsticks. As soon as she was out the door, she backed up against the wall and let out the breath she'd been holding. She was shocked to feel a tear roll down her cheek. Angry with herself, she wiped it away furiously.

* * *

Ginny stretched when she'd finished reading, staring up at the stars high above her. Astronomy at Hogwarts had taught her a great many things, but it wasn't until after school that she discovered her passion for it.

Sighing, she collected her book and went inside. She got ready for bed and crawled under her down comforter. The last thing she felt before drifting off was Basil curling up on her feet.

Hours later, someone brushed some stray locks away from Ginny's pale face. The person smiled, tucked her covers up around her neck, and stood there watching her for a moment before disapparating with a small pop.

Ginny's eyes flew open, and she sat bolt upright in bed. Looking at her cat, who was still sleeping soundly, she thought, "Well he's no watchdog, but I'm sure someone was here."

* * *

**_DracoNGin527 _**Short-tempered? Ginny? MY Ginny! NOOO! Wait...I meant to say good...) She has to be short tempered so that it makes a difference when she starts being nice. Thanks, I'm glad you like my work.

**_Mg _**I hope this chapter fulfilled that need for Draco/Ginny action, but don't worry, there's more on the way! Thank you!

**_Rainpuddle _**Sigh...I love my Draco too. I wish I had one myself sometimes. The Hermione thing should be answered in one of the next few chapters. Cheers from all the other reviewers I liked tripping Draco up every once in a while, one doesn't see him dumbfounded too often.

**_dark-phoenix _**Thank you for the encouragement. I'm not sure how I'm going to write the future chapters I have floating around in my head, because they are going to be far from lighthearted. I hope I don't chicken out and disappoint everyone with a mis-rating. But I think I can handle it.

**_lily _**As to Basil, a lot of people have been asking about him, and I really don't know how to respond to them. It's sort of a fluke that he's not a big part of the next few chapters I've already written. Thanks for the continuing reviews.

**_The Ice Princess _**Thanks for your review! I hope you keep reading.

**_ChelsWhit _**You are one on my loyal reviewers. The encouragement for each chapter is greatly appreciated. Thanks!

**_Tara _**I'm glad I haven't scared you away! Hopefully I won't by the end of this all. Basil smirking? I swear my Basil smirks at me all the time...right after he's attacked my leg. Thanks for reviewing.

**_Kim _**Thanks for the encouragement. Basil, Basil, Basil... they all think you're a human. Basil is patterned after my own cat, named Basil, and he's got more personality than some people I know. Anyways, I'm not going to say whether he is or not. )

**_Meredith _**Another fabulous review! You are so encouraging! Ahhh, the notorious blanket man... well he came back as you see, and at least Ginny knows about it now, right? But sadly, I can't tell you. Thanks again for your interest, I'm glad you like it.


	8. Tuesday Tea

_**Chapter 7 Tuesday Tea **_

Ginny stood behind the counter at the flower shop staring at nothing in particular, too wrapped up in her thoughts to stay focused. She was almost sure that the sensation from the night before wasn't just a feeling, but had actually happened. Unfortunately, she had no proof, so she'd settled for increasing her wards instead.

The wards she'd had in place were designed to allow her to apparate in and out at will, but kept other wizards out. The person she'd felt the night before had to have apparated in. She wasn't on the floo network, and it wasn't as if someone could force a window and crawl in; her spells made all windows and doors into the house impenetrable.

Not willing to take any chances, Ginny had increased her wards so that even she couldn't apparate there unless the wards were disabled.

"You're going to burn a hole in the wall if you keep looking at it like that," Mrs. Crutchfield chuckled as she came back into the room, snapping Ginny out of her line of thought.

Ginny smiled, "I'm sorry... is there anyone on the patio I can help?"

"That insufferable Wallington woman is out there," the older woman replied with a knowing look.

"Oh wonderful," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"I'll take care of her," Mrs. Crutchfield offered happily. "Besides, don't you have to get to your tea? It's Tuesday after all."

"My what? OH! I completely forgot. I'm not late yet. Thanks Anne, I'll see you after my lunch break," the redhead exclaimed, as she made her way from the shop.

Tuesday Tea was a concept that was introduced to Ginny when she had moved onto her street. All the women who lived around her took turns throwing a tea every Tuesday afternoon, and Ginny was invited to attend.

"Invited" really meant "expected" to the neighbor ladies, or run the risk of being branded anti-social, rude, or dodgy. Ginny didn't mind going however. In fact, she generally enjoyed it, having hosted it herself a few times.

This week, tea was at her next-door neighbor Mrs. Davis's house, and Ginny was speeding down the curvy road on her bicycle trying to make it on time. Pulling up to the house, she leaned her bike on the mailbox post, checked her appearance, and hurried inside.

"Sorry ladies," she apologized, "I had trouble getting away at work."

Each lady greeted her. There was Mrs. Davis, who was very old but full of life; Mrs. Masters, who had six children and reminded Ginny a lot of her mother; Ms. Simons, who was middle aged, but had never married; Mrs. Holland, who had lost her husband a few years earlier and didn't get out much; and also Mrs. Blackstone, who was also very old and had moved from America to England when she was in her thirties.

Ginny was the youngest, being only twenty-six, and she generally just listened to the other ladies talk. They usually just gossiped, but it was a break from everyday life. She always left early for lunch on Tuesdays so she could join them.

"So, Ginny, I heard you had some company Sunday night," Ms. Simons said, giving Ginny a sly look.

"What? Oh, Harry. No, he's just a friend," she replied.

"Honey, I'm old enough to know that they are never just friends," Mrs. Blackstone countered sweetly.

"Amen to that," chimed in Mrs. Davis.

"Who told you about Harry?" Ginny asked rather unhappily.

"It was Tate Wallington," Mrs. Holland answered.

"I should have known," the redhead muttered.

"We're not judging you, dear," Ms. Simons said.

"But he _is_ just a friend. We dated once for a short time when we were teenagers, but that's all," Ginny tried to explain.

"It's nothing to fuss over, Honey," Mrs. Davis said. "Mrs. Blackstone and I had our young days full of good looking 'friends' too, you know."

Ms. Simons added slyly, "I _still_ have 'friends' like that."

"We just want to relive a bit of our glory days," Mrs. Blackstone chuckled.

"Tate said he never left during the night," Mrs. Holland put in. "She was just gushing about it."

Ginny groaned, "What did she do, sit outside me house all night? That crazy old… I'll teach her-"

"I wouldn't cross Tate if I were you," Mrs. Masters offered. "If you just let it go, everyone will forget about it soon enough. But if you make her mad, she'll just make it worse for you."

"None of us can stand the woman, dear," Mrs. Davis said. "Why do you think she's not invited?"

"I always just assumed it was because she lived across town, and this was for ladies on our street," Ginny shrugged.

"Well that's what we tell her," Ms. Simons replied. "If she knew it was because we all detested her, you'd be hearing about us a lot more in the gossip channels."

"Trust us," Mrs. Masters cautioned, "if you get on her bad side you won't have a single secret. And when she's run out of your secrets, she'll start making things up."

"She'll have half the town believing you're a drag queen and the other half believing you're a witch," Mrs. Blackstone joked.

Ginny stiffened at the jest, but laughed along with the women. The conversation drifted to other topics until it was time to leave. They all thanked Mrs. Davis at the door and were reminded that the next week's tea would be held at Ms. Simons' house.

Ginny desperately wanted to confront the blasted Wallington woman. She wanted to yell at her, start a nasty rumor about her, humiliate her, curse her even!

"I can't be the only one who feels that way. Why do they let her get away with it? That stupid, insufferable, Rita Skeeta in muggle clothing..." she muttered all the way into her livingroom.

"Basil?" she called when he didn't greet her at the door. She spotted him in a corner, his nose pressed to a small hole in the baseboard. He turned to look at her as she called him, then turned back and stuck his paw into the hole.

"Great," Ginny said exasperatedly. "I've got people apparating into my house at four in the morning, I'm the latest topic of all the rumormongers, and to top it all off I've got mice!"

She couldn't take anymore. Drama was not something she was accustomed to anymore, and she'd been delivered a large dose of it. Calling the shop, she told Mrs. Crutchfield about the gossip, and asked for the rest of the day off. The kind woman gladly obliged, and Ginny was eternally grateful.

Curling into an armchair, she was joined by Basil, who demanded a bit of finger sandwich she'd brought from Mrs. Davis's, and began to read.

"Chapter eight...Cloak and Debt..."

* * *

Madame Rosmerta walked over to the now solitary Draco and cleared her throat. He snapped out of his daze and looked up at her. 

"We don't serve your kind here," she quipped.

"My kind?" Draco drawled, knowing what she meant.

"You are a deatheater," Madame Rosmerta sneered back. At the accusation, many of the restaurant patrons froze and stared at the blond young man.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Draco said dryly, not in the mood to deal with the stupid prejudices of a lowly tavern owner. "I want a bourbon."

"I said you'll get nothing here," she repeated, getting angry. "Now you leave, or I'll get some of these gents here to help you leave."

Draco snapped. It wasn't the accusation that angered him, but the fact that it indeed made him that much more like his father.

"Listen here," he shouted in Rosmerta's face as he towered over her, "I am a paying customer and I said I want a drink. Get it for me!" He looked up to see several wizards standing with their wands drawn, giving him looks of hatred.

Draco instantly knew that he'd let his temper get the best of him, and had gone too far. If he tried to pull out his wand they would kill him, but he was not about to apologize either.

He stood there helplessly, staring at his opponents with his cold gray eyes. Madame Rosmerta was still standing defiantly in front of him.

To his surprise, he heard a barely audible voice whisper softly, "Impercio." Before Draco could locate the voice, a soft cloth was being thrown over him.

Draco saw Madame Rosmerta's expression change to one of pure astonishment for a split second before someone began pushing him towards the door quickly but silently.

Though he wasn't sure what was going on, he had the good sense to keep quiet. The tavern patrons were looking around the whole room in a state of shock. As he was being pushed across the threshold of the Three Broomsticks, he heard Madame Rosmerta say in amazement, "How did he disapparate without his wand?"

Realization dawned on him. The charm he'd heard was to make him disappear. The cloth was obviously an invisibility cloak. Someone had walked into the tavern wearing the cloak, placed the invisibility charm on him to make him appear to have vanished instantly, and had then covered him with the cloak before the charm wore off.

He turned underneath the fabric and found Ginny looking up at him, an 'I can't believe I'm doing this' look on her face. He almost said something, but she slapped her hand over his mouth quickly and motioned for him to follow her. He had to stay close behind her to avoid being uncovered.

This woman had, only moments ago, called him the worst thing she could have possibly imagined, and now she was saving him from a situation that could have easily resulted in his death. Of course, it was all her fault; she'd caused his bad mood. It was the first time he had found himself in a situation that he couldn't handle, and he was surprised that anyone, let alone Ginny, had come to his aid.

They walked a good distance from the tavern before Ginny turned down an alleyway. When they were no longer visible from the main street, she pulled the cloak off of them.

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. "Don't," she said as she folded up the cloak and returned it to a bag. "I don't want to hear it, and I don't want to discuss it. I don't want any rude remarks about how you could have taken them all, because you couldn't have. And I don't want any pronouncements of gratitude either, not that I was actually expecting any from you."

She began to walk off, but turned to face him again, "I suggest you get your own invisibility cloak and use it for the rest of the day. They are liable to kill you if they see you walking around town again. Word will travel fast that there is a deatheater around."

"Great," Draco muttered. He called out to the retreating form, "Ginny! I mean Virginia…" she turned to face him again.

"Why?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"I was standing outside the tavern," Ginny admitted. "And I heard it all. I had bought the cloak in the second shop you ambushed me in, and I couldn't just leave you there."

A smug look spread over the blonde's face, before he said, "It's because I'm so devilishly attractive, isn't it?"

"I was thinking it was more like I was saving the mission from 'failing grievously.' Isn't that how you explained your importance to it all?" she replied in her own equally smug voice. "I have to go now."

She turned to walk away, but a hand grasped her arm and turned her back around. "What is it now?" she snapped.

"Could I give you my money to buy the things I need? I'll pay you. If I can't go onto the streets visible, how am I supposed to buy anything? The shopkeepers will know who I am too, now that the word is out. If that stupid wench hadn't recognized me none of this would have happened. Doesn't the Malfoy name mean _anything_ anymore? People are supposed to fear me!" Draco did not like being in this situation where he had to ask someone else for help.

"Your delusions of grandeur are not my problem," she quipped, regretting that she was being mean again.

"Delusions of grandeur are my major source of self esteem...that and the family name...and money...and..." Draco stopped when he saw Ginny scoff and turn to leave.

"Please," he muttered.

Ginny was dumbstruck. Draco Malfoy had just said please.

"I don't want your money," she sighed, turning back, "but I'll do it…only you have to do something for me."

"Yes?" he said, not liking the look that had spread on her face. It was too much like one of his own, which wasn't a good thing.

"Well, the way I see it, I almost saved your life back there," she replied, as the sheer genius of her idea was sinking into her head. "And you're right. If you go back onto the streets, you'll get into more trouble - probably serious trouble." She paused for dramatic effect. "So, technically, if I do this for you, I'm saving you from all that as well. If you add up all the saving I'm doing, I believe I'm entitled to a wizard's debt."

"A wizard's debt?" Draco said in disbelief. "Oh come on!"

"That's your choice," Ginny replied, turning to leave the alley. Her mind was screaming for him to call her back. His life may have depended on her help, but she wasn't going to give it freely just yet.

Draco brooded about it for a moment before deciding that she was right, unfortunately. If he went back into the village he would get into more fights. For the mission to work, he didn't need to make any more scenes than he already had. Not to mention, he wasn't sure that they wouldn't kill him on sight if he dared show his face again.

Sighing exasperatedly at the thought of being in Ginny's debt, he weighed his options again before deciding. "Fine," he yelled at her retreating form. If he had to pick who he'd like to be indebted to, he supposed she would have been the best candidate.

A glint of triumph was visible in the vivacious redhead's eyes as she turned to face him again. This scared Draco a bit, but he tried to convince himself that she was only looking so elated because she'd finally beaten him. She would probably never call it in. His mind didn't buy it.

"Deal!" she said proudly as she walked back to him with her hand out. Draco took it in defeat and shook. With the terms settled, Ginny pulled out her cloak again and said, "Alright, I'll take you to the tunnel so that you can go back to Hogwarts. Give me your money and your list."

Draco did as he was told before getting back under the cloak with her and trudging dejectedly back to Honeyduke's. He was just about to disappear under the trapdoor when Ginny said with a devilish grin, "Oh, and Draco...don't think I won't call it in."

Her smirk broadened at his look of horror, and she swept out of the back room. Draco groaned loudly, and descended into the tunnel.

* * *

Harry and Ron were having difficulty with their trip as well. Actually, it was more like Harry was having the trouble and Ron was being pulled along for the ride, not that he didn't enjoy the attention. 

It was hard to keep a low profile when you were credited with saving the whole magical community - twice. Everywhere the pair went, they were given a hero's welcome.

At the moment, they were in the shop 'Practical Potions: A Store for the Busy Witch', which offered shelves upon shelves of pre-made potions. Ron was in the section titled 'Bizarre Brews' examining a dragon skin tonic, which made the drinker impervious to being harmed by sharp objects for twenty- four hours.

Harry was trying to find a night vision potion, since he knew that the death eater's hideout would more than likely be extremely dark, and it would keep him from being seen if he didn't have to use 'lumos' all the time.

As he was searching, a little boy ran up to him with a card and a quill. "Excuse me, Mr. Potter, sir…would you sign my card please?" the child lisped. Harry took both objects from the boy, who couldn't have been more than six years old. He recognized the card as one out of a chocolate frog box.

He couldn't count the number of these cards he had autographed, with the picture of him whizzing around on his broom during one of his quidditch matches.

The caption read, "_Harry Potter gained notoriety at the age of one when he defeated the infamous wizard, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He proceeded to thwart the Dark Lord during his years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and finally defeated him in the last battle of the Dark War. Now, he is a champion Quidditch Seeker for the Chudley Cannons, who have won the world cup every year since he joined the team._"

Harry scrawled his name on the card before handing it back to the boy. "There you go," he smiled and gave the boy a wink. With a whooping "thank you", the boy scurried out of the store.

"They need to update those silly cards," Harry said as Ron walked up. "We didn't win the world cup last year since Bulgaria replaced Krum."

"By the way Harry," Ron said, "What does Wood have to say about you missing practice and going on a potentially life threatening mission two weeks before this years World Cup?"

"He doesn't know. Well, he knows I'm "out of town", he doesn't know why," Harry replied, as he selected a Fame Repellent: guaranteed to quash renown and recognition for several hours.

He paid for the potion and drank it immediately; he needed to escape his supporters today. As he renewed his search for the night vision potion, Ron asked, "Well, what if you lose because of this? What if you get hurt and can't play?"

Harry was distressed by the question. "If Lord Voldemort's followers aren't dealt with then the whole world loses, Ron. Quidditch is just a game, you win some and you lose some. This isn't a game. We can't lose this one. You know me, I've always been willing to put myself in danger to see that the dark side doesn't hurt anyone else, and I'm willing to lose the World Cup too," Harry answered in a sharp guarded whisper.

"I was, you know- just checking," Ron replied, as Harry found his second potion.

As they paid for their selections Ron said, "We're supposed to meet Ginny for lunch at The Three Broomsticks in a few minutes."

"Sure thing," Harry commented as they walked out of the shop to a busy street, where for once nobody noticed The Boy Who Lived.

* * *

Ginny smiled happily. It had felt so good to get one up on Malfoy, that remembering it made her forget that Mrs. Wallington had gotten one up on her.

* * *

**_Sabacat _**Glad you like it, I hope to keep pleasing! Thanks!

**_Meredith _**Draco and Ginny are definitely developing something, and it's only going to get more intense! Hermione, Hermione, Hermione...I'll be telling you soon! Thanks again for such wonderful reviews!

**_OpalKoboi _**Is it Draco? A lot of people seem to think that Basil is Draco. I can't exactly say either way I guess, being the author and all. Remember though, Ginny has a lot of men in her life if you think about it...even if she doesn't see them, and Basil could just be a cat.

**_DracoNGin527 _**So you think the mystery man is Ron... they think it's Draco. I'm glad you like a temperamental Ginny, b/c I generally serve up a big dose of fiery redhead! Thanks for your reviews!

**_Kim _**I don't know if Ginny and Draco really made up in this chapter...but at least she's not screaming at him anymore. It'll happen, don't worry. Thanks for reading!

**_JeanB _**Here's more! I'm glad you like it, and thanks for reviewing!

**_Chelswhit _**I'm so sorry about the delay! I hope you enjoyed it though! Thank you!

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_


	9. Witch

_**Chapter 8 It's possible to be a witch and not be magical at all**_

Ginny saw that it was late afternoon, and Basil was sprawled out in the middle of the living room floor, basking in a beam of heavy sunshine. "What the heck," Ginny thought, "It wouldn't hurt to read a little more... Chapter nine...A sunset warms the soul..."

* * *

The group walked tiredly out of Dumbledore's office and towards the Great Hall later that evening. After returning from Hogsmeade in the early afternoon, they had gone straight to the headmaster's office to review every detail of the mission plan for the last time. 

It had taken longer than expected because they had to fill in Hermione's duties and go over the new tasks repeatedly so that there were no misunderstandings and the offensive would run smoothly.

They would be leaving the next morning, flying under the shield of their invisibility cloaks, which they had all managed to scrape up, with the exception of Harry. An invisibility charm had been suggested in the beginning, but it was agreed that the death eaters would be able to detect the magnitude of magic that a charm of such magnitude would require, in addition to the fact that the charms were extremely short-lived. Apparition had been discounted for the same reason.

Draco had given Ginny the map to the hideout during the meeting, and she had yet to really study it.

They entered the hall and ate dinner, talking little and avoiding the subject of their impending task altogether. After she had finished her meal, Ginny unrolled the map and began going over the journey. They were to travel all of the first day, camp in the forest for the night, and reach the location by the middle of the second day.

Ginny was apprehensive about being the only woman among four other men now that Hermione was missing. She knew none of them would try anything funny, well maybe Draco would, but there would definitely be a severe lack of estrogen.

Deciding that it would be impossible to get any significant learning done if she didn't get away from the constant Quidditch discussion between Harry and her brother, Ginny rolled up the map, said goodbye, and walked out of the Great Hall.

Outside the doors, she turned to go to Gryffindor Tower, but stopped suddenly and headed out of the front doors instead. She stood on the steps for a moment before heading to the banks of the lake. The map forgotten, she tossed it aside as she sat down in the soft grass, gazing at the most beautiful sunset she had ever laid eyes on.

The brilliantly orange sun was radiating rich golds, pinks, and purples across the whole sky. Huge thunderheads of an approaching storm caught the dazzling colors and reflected them brighter still on their white billowing forms. The lake seemed to catch fire as the light danced on each tiny crest, glittering vividly.

"It's breathtaking isn't it?" she asked out loud, turning to confirm her suspicion that she was not alone.

"Yes it is," Draco replied, looking at her rather than the slowly setting sun.

Ginny looked down when she caught his gaze and blushed slightly, thankful that the bright orange and pink aura of the sky would mask the new color on her cheeks.

She tried to bully her mind into dismissing his…perfectly wonderful compliment, sighing heavily at the betrayal of her conscience.

"Care if I sit?" Draco asked, as he got comfortable in the grass next to her, not waiting for a reply. "Have you looked at the map yet?"

"You only gave it to me an hour ago," Ginny answered.

"Well, maybe I can help," he replied, producing a small gift from his coat pocket. "Think of it as an apology for what happened today...and yesterday...and the day before that."

Ginny looked at the present before slowly taking it from Draco's hand. "This isn't going to get you out of your wizard's debt," she stated as she pulled off the paper.

"I know," Draco replied, holding back the urge to point out that she always assumed his intentions were bad, though they usually were.

She pulled off the last of the paper to reveal a new pair of geoculars. "When did you have time to get these?" Ginny asked in amazement as she examined the device.

"I bought them after you rushed out of the store this morning," Draco responded with a smirk. "Before I antagonized you on the streets, and before I made you explode in The Three Broomsticks."

Ginny was shocked. "I…I don't know what to say. Thank you."

"I know that it won't make up for the way we were in school," Draco said, "You don't trust me because I've never done anything to gain your trust."

"Well you did make me that potion last night, and you didn't add an ingredient to turn my hair green or something equally humiliating. I'm grateful for both," Ginny pointed out.

Draco chuckled at the comment, and the redhead looked down at her gift glittering in the setting sun.

"I didn't get you anything," Ginny said tentatively, "But I want to apologize too."

"For?"

"For everything I said in The Three Broomsticks. I shouldn't have said it, no matter what you've done to me in the past."

"Yes you should have, I deserved it. We'll call it retribution for six years of torment."

"But you're not like your father. You'll never be like him."

Ginny looked over at Draco after a long pause. He didn't seem to have a response, but was staring stonily at the lake.

"You would never slip a diary possessed with the spirit of Tom Riddle to an eleven-year-old girl for political gain," she continued, feeling suddenly chilly in the warm sunlight.

Draco gave the redhead an appraising look out of the corner of his eye. She looked as tense and disconsolate as he felt. He placed his hand on hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Both returned their gaze to the setting sun, their feelings of unease having vanished with the simple gesture.

They remained watching the slowly sinking sun in comfortable silence for some time, until Ginny began to laugh softly. She was clearly attempting to stifle the noise, but was too overcome by whatever humorous thought she couldn't dismiss.

Draco stared at her as she choked back chuckles, a warm smirk on his face.

"It can't really be that funny," he finally said after about half a minute, holding back a laugh himself.

"You're right, it's not," Ginny managed to get out, attempting to control her breathing. Draco gave her a quizzical look before she was able to explain. "I used to hex you in the hallways when your back was turned," she said, dissolving into a stronger fit of giggles, apparently visualizing an attack.

"I know," the blond replied, chuckling slightly at her amusement at his expense. Ginny stopped laughing at once.

"You knew?" she asked in astonishment.

"Who else can do a Bat-Bogey hex half as well as you?"

Ginny looked crestfallen.

"But I didn't figure out it was you until you hexed me in that classroom during my seventh-" He broke off and cleared his throat embarrassedly, fixing his gaze back on the sunset. "I was an ass. I only got what was coming to me."

"If you knew it was me, why didn't you retaliate?"

"I thought about it, but I got preoccupied with other things."

Ginny knew that Draco was referring to deatheater training.

"So we'll add no less than ten Bat-Bogey hexes to your retribution then," the Slytherin quipped, attempting to lighten the mood again.

The sun was nearly under the horizon now, and the sky and surrounding clouds were glowing blood red. Ginny surveyed the man next to her out of the corner of her eye.

His hand was still on hers. She turned hers over and laced her fingers with his, thinking that she was probably getting herself into trouble.

"Fourteen," she corrected.

Even Draco couldn't stifle the snort of amusement that followed this statement, and he gripped her hand more firmly.

The sun sank below the horizon and darkness quickly consumed the twilight, but they remained sitting on the lake bank. Lightning bugs emerged and twinkled by the thousands over the water. Clouds obscured any light the moon might have been casting, and dark crimson still kissed the horizon. Suddenly, a great bolt of lightning lit up the sky from the distant storm. Spreading its spidery veins across the heavens, the clouds were illuminated a stunning deep plum before the energy dispersed.

Draco found himself smiling at the delighted gasp that came from the spirited redhead by his side.

An instant later, the skies above the two figures opened up and spilled a deluge of water across the landscape. Draco and Ginny found themselves clutching each other's hands and running towards the entrance to the school.

They burst through the front doors, soaking wet and laughing like they were still Hogwarts students without a care in the world except their upcoming charms test. When you have witnessed something so beautiful as a magnificent sunset, and also shared something so blissful as being caught outside during a hot summer's thunderstorm, you can't help but feel a connection.

Draco stopped laughing when he noticed Ginny staring at him. "What's the matter?" he asked, thinking something was wrong.

"I've never seen you laugh before, at least not properly," she said with amazement in her voice. "It suits you."

Draco stared back at her, having been caught off guard, then to change the subject he said, "You're shivering."

He removed his suit jacket and placed it around her shoulders gently. "Thank you," she replied softly, grasping the coat around her more tightly, absorbing the warmth that his body had left behind.

"You're welcome," Draco answered. "Would you like to get some hot chocolate from the kitchens with me before you go to bed?"

"That sounds lovely," Ginny replied, a bit surprised by the invitation, but smiling.

* * *

Ginny was going to read some more, but she suddenly let out a yelp as she felt claws slightly graze her leg. She looked down to see her gray cat staring at her. 

"What do you want?" she asked rudely, because he had rudely achieved her attention. Basil leapt gracefully into her lap and she tried to stroke him, but the feline had no intention of being loved at the moment. Jumping up, he began batting at the loose strands of long red hair.

"So that's how you want to play, huh?" Ginny replied slyly.

She let him play, teasing him with long strands. Suddenly, she seized him and lifted him up so that he dangled above her face.

"I've got you...what are you going to do about it?" she joked. "OUCH! You bloody little beast! That hurt!" He had taken one front paw and deftly swiped a small set of scratches across her cheek.

Ginny tossed him softly onto the floor and he landed, as cats do, on his feet. Pressing her hand to her face she was relieved to find no blood. "Little monster," she muttered.

Before she could mend the stinging cuts with her wand, the small animal was in her lap again. She was about to get really upset with him, but realized he was licking her face rather than causing more damage.

The rough sandpaper tongue was touching the soft skin around, but not on, her newly acquired scratches. She was so dumbfounded by the strange behavior of the cat that she didn't attempt to stop it.

It did stop, however, when someone rapped loudly on the door. Kissing Basil on the nose, she stood up and went to see who was visiting. She didn't bother stifling the groan that escaped her lips when she recognized Mrs. Wallington through the viewhole.

Opening the door, she refused to put on a good face, and just asked, "What do you want?"

The happy expression on the insufferable woman dropped immediately. "That was rather rude, Ginny," she said taken aback.

"So was telling everybody in town lies about me!" the redhead replied hotly, unable to hold in her frustration and anger. "You have no right to do that to people! Do you know what they all think of you! They think you're a nosy meddlesome witch!" Ginny was gratified to see a horrified expression cross the older woman's face.

She continued, "The only reason anyone puts up with you is because they don't want you to start talking about them. I personally think it's pointless, you're going to talk about everyone anyway."

"Who do you think you are, using language like that with me, Miss Priss?" Tate finally replied when she caught her bearings, doing a spot on impression of Rita Skeeta. Shoving her way into young woman's livingroom so that the neighborhood wouldn't see Ginny tell her off, she got in the redhead's face, waiting for an answer.

"I am Ginny Weasley," she replied, an old spark, long dormant, flashing in her eyes. "and I used to be one of the most powerful witches in the country."

Tate looked almost frightened, but stood her ground. "A witch you say? That's a great bit of gossip," she said cruelly. "I bet you used to have dyed black hair! I bet you wore funny clothes and robes! You probably held little meetings with other 'witches' and tried to do 'magic'. I bet people stared at you on the street and called you a freak! Oh, that's rich. Ginny, the witch! Mark my words, Sweetheart, you've messed with the wrong woman. When I get through with you, you'll want to pack up and leave in the middle of the night just to avoid the looks from the neighbors."

"You're wrong," Ginny said coldly. Without pausing to think, she picked her wand up off of the table next to her armchair and pointed it at the woman. The color drained from Mrs. Wallington's face. "When I said witch, I really meant witch, and I really meant magic...but don't worry, you won't remember long enough to be able to tell anyone."

Tate tried to scream but was cut off when Ginny cried, "OBLIVIATE!"

"Mrs. Wallington, are you alright?" Ginny asked sweetly, when she seemed to come out of the daze.

"What? Oh...how did I get here?" the wrecked woman asked in utter confusion.

"Why, you walked. Don't you remember?" the redhead asked feigning concern.

"No...It's the strangest thing, I don't remember a thing since I left the flowershop earlier this morning...why did I come here?" Tate asked, still dumbfounded.

"You were apologizing to me for telling people I was with a man the other night, and you were assuring me that you were going to go tell them all you were mistaken and he was just my friend," Ginny lied spectacularly. "Then you just sort of drifted off mid sentence. I was rather worried, but then you snapped out of it and here we are."

"Oh...well...I guess I'd better go then," Mrs. Wallington said in a strange tone.

"Are you sure you don't need to sit down for a while? You look like you could use a cup of tea," Ginny offered.

"No...I think I'll just go..." she said distractedly and Ginny saw her to the door.

"Bye," Ginny said cheerfully.

When the redhead closed the door behind Mrs. Wallington, she dropped her composed demeanor.

"Damn that famous Weasley temper!" she spat as she pressed her back to the closed door.

Panicking, she ran to the fireplace, started a blaze with her wand, grabbed a pinch of EmergiFloo from a small jar on the mantle - which provided a temporary connection if you weren't hooked up to the network - threw it in the flames, and stuck her head in.

"Harry! I need help! I did something stupid!" she cried in desperation.

* * *

I wanted to add an author's note. That rant by Mrs. Wallington about witches is not my point of view or opinion on the subject of Wicca. I, in fact, don't know much on the subject myself, but I was merely trying to show the hateful, opinionated, prejudiced attitude of a woman who would never even attempt to understand something like that. 

Thanks for all your reviews and your support!

**_Sabacat _**Thank you! Ginny was pretty smart to pick up on something like that! Devious little witch I've created. Muahahaha!

**_TrinitYMalfoY527 _**I have read Serpent's Bride, it's one of my favorites. I realize the similarity with a wizard's debt, but I really didn't have that in mind when I thought about putting it in. I was looking for a little twist, a little something extra, something to bring them closer together...whether they like it or not. It fit with the setting, so I put it in. I hope Ginny was temperamental enough to Mrs. Wallington. )

**_ChelsWhit _**Another post it is! Vindictiveness...sigh...you gotta love it sometimes...unless you're the victim, then it sucks! Present Ginny was rather vindictive in this chapter too if you ask me. )

**_Meredith _**Yes, that chapter definitely was a shining moment for Ginny's character. I think I've sort of patterned Ginny after myself...hehe, they say write about what you know. I can always relate to what my Ginny is like and how she thinks and acts. Maybe that's why I can keep her in a consistent character. Again, I have to thank you for such lovely reviews, I always look forward to reading them.

**_The Second Geek _**I'm glad you like it so much! I wish I could get it published, but alas, Rowling has a highly paid, ruthless team of lawyers to keep upstarts like me in my place and keep her brilliant characters to herself. Not that I blame her, if they were mine I don't think I'd want to share them either.

**_Kim _**I think Tate Wallington got what she deserved, don't you? Draco, however doesn't deserve to be treated badly, but the wizarding world doesn't yet know that he's on the good side. The smirk is definitely a Draco trademark, but I'd be disappointed if Ginny didn't play his game to her advantage. I have to thank you for all your great reviews, you are very encouraging.

**_Ditzy Spacecadets _**Thank you for reading! I'm glad you like it. You also reminded me that I should probably put some swearwords in my fic, seeing that it's rated R. Thanks again!

**_Divejen03 _**You'rewelcomeYou'rewelcomeYou'rewelcomeYou'rewelcome You'rewelcomeYou'rewelcomeYou'rewelcome! I don't think I'm capable of writing a timid Ginny...I can't relate to that kind of character. Thanks for reviewing!


	10. Muggle Relations Regulation

_**Chapter 9 Muggle relations regulations**_

Ginny stared around the slightly messy livingroom, but did not find Harry.

She called again louder and in desperation, "Harry! I really need your help! Are you there?"

A dripping wet Harry emerged from a hallway next to the fireplace. He was clad only in a towel, as he had quite obviously just gotten out of the shower.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" he asked concernedly.

"I just modified the memory of a muggle after telling her that I was a witch!" she said very quickly.

"Alright, calm down, I'm sure it's not as bad as all that," the man with even messier hair than usual replied in an encouraging tone.

"It is as bad as all that, Harry!" she interrupted in exasperation.

"Who was it you hexed?" he asked.

"That Wallington woman that was at the door when you showed up the night before last," Ginny replied.

"Her? What on earth did she do to make you tell her you were a witch?" Harry asked soothingly.

"I...I lost my temper. She told the whole town that you and I...well let's just say that according to her, you had less clothing on than you do now..." the redhead trailed off, not looking at him as he laughed.

"You'll probably just be getting a warning from the Muggle Relations Regulation Office. I doubt they'll call you in for a hearing or anything, I'm sure this sort of thing happens all the time. Listen, I have to go to the ministry today anyways. I can stop by the Muggle Relations Department and clear this all up. Alright?" he suggested.

"Okay," she replied softly. "They'll listen to you...You're famous Harry Potter." She smiled weakly at her own joke while he laughed again.

"You'd probably have as much influence over them as I do, Famous Ginny Weasley with a best selling book, but I know how you feel about going to the ministry. I'll come over later tonight and tell you what I find out. I'll bring dinner," Harry offered.

"Alright," Ginny answered, glad that she had a friend like him.

"In the meantime, try and keep your mind off it. I'll see you tonight," the black haired man said.

"Thanks Harry. Bye," she said before pulling her head back into her own living room. An owl was sitting on her livingroom windowsill, a scroll clamped to its beak.

"Well that was fast," she said in an unimpressed voice, letting the large bird in. It dropped the letter, spread its wings, and swooped back out of the window.

Unrolling the scroll she proceeded to read,

_Dear Ms. Weasley, _

_We have received intelligence that you performed a memory charm at twelve minutes past four this afternoon on a muggle._

_Despite this being your first offense, you are being summoned to an official hearing for the violation of section 3 of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy._

_The hearing will take place on the first of November._

_Best wishes, _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Elven Tidmore_

_Muggle Relations Regulation Office_

_Ministry of Magic _

"This is just **_BLOODY PERFECT!_**" she said out loud angrily, crumpling the letter in her hand and throwing it on the ground where Basil attacked it.

'Try and get your mind off of it,' Harry's voice replayed in her head. She would think about it some more when Harry arrived. He could probably get it changed to just a warning.

Basil was rubbing up against her leg now, the letter having been sufficiently mauled.

Collapsing into her armchair, she picked up the book. "Chapter ten...Hermione..."

* * *

Humming softly, Ginny entered her quarters. Her trip to the kitchens with Draco had been fun and generally enjoyable. The storm outside raged, and she was thankful to be safe inside the heavy castle walls.

She lay on the bed listening to the tempest for a while - one of her favorite things was thunderstorms - until she heard a slight tapping on the window.

Peering out, Ginny discerned a large barn owl clinging to the ledge and clutching a letter addressed to her. She struggled to open the window against the strong wind, retrieved the letter, and returned to her comfortable bed.

The handwriting, she recognized, was that of Hermione's and was almost certainly delivered from St. Mungo's. Eager to find out any news, Ginny tore it open immediately and began to read.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I hope this letter finds you well, and prepared for your upcoming task. I'm writing from the hospital as you probably already assumed. I have good news and bad news. The good news is that they have found nothing wrong with me so far, much like the last time. However, the bad news is that there is still no logical explanation for why I'm vanishing. They've put a tracking charm on me and will be monitoring me in case it happens again. A part of me rather hopes that I do disappear so that they find out where I'm going and maybe will be able to fix whatever it is. Good luck tomorrow and be safe on the operation. I expect to see you when you return. _

_Best,_

_Hermione _

Ginny sighed after reading the letter over twice. "Poor Hermione," she thought. "It must be so nerve racking to not know what's happening to her. I'd be at my wits end."

Setting the letter aside, she began to get ready for bed. It was only then that she realized that she was still wearing Draco's jacket. Curios, she put her hands into the pockets and felt around.

"Nothing," she sighed. "Well what did you expect to find anyways. If there had been anything it probably would have been some coins and bits of rubbish."

Walking over to the fireplace, she reached up and ran her finger down a column of the large house depicted in the painting over the hearth. The panel next to the grate swung open and a few seconds afterwards a house elf appeared.

"Please take this coat to Mr. Malfoy," Ginny instructed as she handed over the garment, thanked it, and shut the panel after it.

Only a few people at Hogwarts knew of this clever call system. She herself had discovered it during her seventh year as she was admiring the very painting she had just used. She knew there must be hundreds of these call points around the school, but she only knew of the one in her room. It had come in useful several times during her year as head girl.

Considering the task complete, Ginny went about getting prepared for bed. She showered, dried, and was just pulling her nightgown over her head when a loud knock came at her door.

"Oh bloody hell," she muttered, wondering who would be disturbing her so late. She went to the door and opened it to find her brother standing there.

"What's up, Ron?" she asked welcomingly, standing back from the door so that he could come in.

"I'm only going to take a second, Ginny," Ron said, a hint of exasperation in his voice.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her tone now matching his.

"Nothing..." Ron assured her. "I just wanted to come up and say - Gin, we're going into a very dangerous situation and I don't want anything to happen to you. You're my only sister and I wanted to tell you that I love you."

Ginny hugged her brother tightly. Pulling back she reassured, "We're going to be fine, Ron. We can do this. I don't want you putting yourself in jeopardy for me. Okay? Promise me that if I get into trouble you will continue with your mission and let me handle the situation." She looked into his eyes, which were showing no signs of agreeing with her statement. "Promise me, Ron!"

"I promise," Ron murmured, wishing that he didn't have to.

"Good, because I wouldn't want anything to happen to you because of me. I love you too much," Ginny added.

With misty eyes, bids of goodnight, and a final hug, the siblings parted, Ginny closing the door behind Ron's retreating form. She leaned against the door and a few tears escaped from her eyes.

Before she could think anymore, another knock came at her door. Ginny hastily wiped the tears from her cheeks, thinking Ron must be back and not wanting him to see her cry.

When she pulled the door open, however, she was startled to see, not her brother, but Draco standing in the frame.

"How did you get up here?" she asked without thinking.

"You've been crying," Draco replied, ignoring her question and wiping what remained of her tears from her face.

"So what," Ginny said softly, noticing that he was wearing the jacket that she had just sent back.

"I just came to thank you for returning my coat," Draco continued, bowing slightly as he smirked in his usual fashion.

"Is that it?" Ginny asked, giving him a 'that's the only excuse you could think of' face.

"No," Draco replied smiling slightly, reaching out and tucking a loose wisp of red hair behind her ear.

"Well?" Ginny implored after a very long pause.

"You aren't normal."

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"That's not what I meant. You rushed me," Draco shot back.

The redhead fought not to laugh. The Slytherin looked bemused and uncomfortable, something Ginny was sure he'd never experienced before.

"You're not like normal girls, Gryffindors, or anything. You can dish it out as well as I can, you don't take my crap, and yet you are nothing like me. You get angry, but you don't lose your wits like your brother. You're brave, but not self righteous like Potter. You're smart, but not insufferable like Granger. That's why I want your good opinion."

After a baffled pause, Ginny replied, "That doesn't really make sense..."

"I know," Draco said in a brooding manner, as if it were his brain's fault for thinking in circles. "Well, now that I said what I came to say, made an ass out of myself, and got another peek at you in your nightgown, I suppose I should be going," the blond said in an unreadable tone.

"I suppose," she answered half-heartedly, not even slapping him for the nighty comment. The truth was, she wasn't ready for him to leave.

Looking disappointed, Draco turned to leave her, but without thinking she pulled him back, reached up, and hesitantly covered his lips with her own. When they pulled apart finally, his expression was one of mild shock.

"I should trip over my words more often," he said softly before kissing her again.

His kisses were slow and searching, much different than Ginny had expected. Ginny took a step closer to Draco as he wrapped his hands around her hips and urged her forward.

She couldn't resist running her hands over his well-formed chest and resting them on his strong shoulders as he pulled her ever closer to him. There was definitely something very different about her than all his other women. There was a sweet innocence about her that seized and at the same time baffled him.

Someone clearing their throat near the end of the corridor brought the two out of their spell. Draco immediately stepped back from the redhead and put his hands in his pockets, clearing his throat loudly.

"Who's there?" Ginny called, slightly irritated by the unwanted intruder.

Harry walked out of the darkness and Ginny's heart sank. Who had she expected? Someone who would understand? At least it was him and not Ron.

If her brother had seen her kissing Malfoy he would have locked her in the dungeons for the rest of her life. She figured Harry would just yell at her. She searched his face apprehensively, The-Boy-Who-Lived wore an unreadable expression, but Ginny was sure that he would be angry.

"Malfoy," Harry acknowledged.

"Potter," Draco countered. He turned to Ginny, smiling genuinely and bowing slightly, "I wish you a pleasant evening." With that, he strolled out of Gryffindor tower as if it were perfectly natural for him to be there. Ginny looked after the blond young man until he was swallowed up by the shadows.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Harry giving a long, low whistle.

Ginny worked herself into a right state. "Come off it, Harry! What are you going to do? Go tattle on me to Ron? I'm twenty-one, you know, and if I want to snog-"

"I'm not going to tell your brother," the messy haired young man interrupted, smiling. "Who you get involved with is your business. But if you get hurt because you picked the wrong person to…um…'snog' with, Ron and I are going to pummel him."

Ginny sighed, then smiled slyly, "Like I wouldn't pummel him first."

"I'm sure you would."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have gotten all defensive. I thought you would be upset, considering he is who he is after all."

"Well I'm not saying I'm skipping through the daisies about it, but it's your life," Harry joked.

"I know," Ginny replied, "Someone needs to tell Ron that."

"He's just being a brother," he replied as he reached out and wrapped her in a brotherly hug. "And I'm just being a friend."

"By the way, you never put out like that for me," Harry smiled, as Ginny pinched his side rather hard. "OUCH! Alright, alright! I just came up here to tell you that you are going to do fine. It's going to be dangerous, but I know you can handle yourself."

"Thanks, Harry, but now I get to tell you my two-cents. Don't get cocky and go trying to be the hero again. You always get all the glory, leave some for the rest of us this time," she teased, knowing that The-Boy-Who-Lived didn't enjoy the fame he received.

"Do I ever have a choice? Even if you, Ron, or even Malfoy, were solely responsible for the success of the mission, I'd still probably get the credit. However, if fate keeps to its normal pattern, I'll be stuck with all the hard work anyways," Harry joked.

"Yeah whatever," she grinned. "Goodnight then."

Harry hugged her tightly again. "Goodnight, Gin. See you in the morning."

* * *

Hermione paced her room at St. Mungo's, having just owled Harry with the outcome of some of her tests. She had tried to sleep, but had given up. Her thoughts were hung up on the mission and the safety of her friends. More than anything she wished she were there to help them.

She looked at her bedside clock. It read 1:00 a.m. and she was sure they were all fast asleep.

Suddenly, she wasn't in her room anymore. Astounded, she realized that she was now standing in the middle of a huge hall. It seemed to be made entirely of stone, with the exception of a long red carpet leading to a dais where a magnificent thrown stood adorned with two huge golden serpents, their emerald eyes glowing as if alive.

The walls were lined with great black stone columns. Coiled designs of intertwining stone snakes replaced the traditional embellishments of Corinthian columns. Huge tapestries hung from the buttresses on the arched stone ceiling and when she looked at them more closely, she realized that each one depicted a different scene from the rise and reign of Lord Voldemort.

A lump began to form in Hermione's throat. She knew where she was, and that she was in serious trouble.

"Welcome back, Ms. Granger," a silky voice cooed behind her, deadly close.

Spinning around, Hermione's fear overtook her as she found herself standing face to face with Lord Voldemort himself, a malevolent grin fixed on his skeletal face.

* * *

"Oh right, like that part just helped me calm down," Ginny said sarcastically out loud.

Basil stirred in her lap. Harry wasn't back yet and she fleetingly wondered how much longer he was going to be.

* * *

I DID IT! I finally told you where Hermione was disappearing to...like most of you didn't already know, right? Anyways... Here's to my reviewers...

**_Kim _**Haha, I didn't even think about Lockhart when I wrote that part...but you're right...well they both deserved it! Unfortunately, witches can't just go around charming muggles, I mean, what would the neighbors say? So, Ginny isn't guilty about her actions, she's upset about the consequences. Thank you for continuing to review! )

**_Katie Moffat _**Yeah, I'm still sorry about making y'all wait though, however, my brain was just too frazzled with everything to edit the chapter and reply to reviewers. I felt I owed it to my readers to at least give an explanation though. I really hope that you think this chapter was worth the wait. Thank you very much for reviewing!

**_Gwenyvere _**I'm really glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing this, and my other story! )

**_Silver Dragon Mist _**Thank you for the review! I hope to keep pleasing.

**_TrinitYMalfoY527 _**This chapter sort of answered the whole "I did something stupid" thing. I just didn't think it was be logical that the ministry would just let muggle charming go unregulated. The sudden lack of the mystery man is b/c the last few chapters (including this and the next one) have all been on the same day...that goes for the timeline of the book too...hmmm...I wonder how many people I confused with that...oops...blushes

**_Iden's Garden _**I'm glad you like it! Basil does have a lot of human qualities...is he an animagus? grins devilishly...I don't know! )

**_Meredith _**To my most loyal reader I borrowed that sunset and storm from one I saw in Nebraska last August and I just knew I had to put it in a fic...so there it is! I'm not sure how well I'm doing the "next step beyond trust" part of the relationship...I mean they can't still go out of their way to antagonize each other right? But, I don't know if I can stick to mindless kissing and flirting for very long...mushy isn't exactly my thing. Of course, "I hate you, I love you, I hate you, I love you..." fics kind of get old too. I suppose I'll figure it out, I got a lot done on the body of the fic this weekend.

I truly enjoyed writing the whole scene with Mrs. Wallington, but I must admit, I couldn't just let Ginny get away with it, even if the nosy bitch (there's no other way to describe her) deserved it. )

I did love the darker feel of OOtP and nothing major in my plot has been affected by it. YEY! Again, I'm sorry about the delay, you were the primary person I was upset about forcing to wait. Thanks again for your wonderful reviews! )

**_Faith Akiyama _**Yes, a lot of people do think that Basil is Draco. My lips are sealed! I hope you do check back frequently, b/c I'm not wrapping this up until I have at least 20 chapters. I'm glad you enjoy it!


	11. Counsel for the Defendant

_**Chapter 10 Counsel for the defendant **_

Reading about Hermione's capture wasn't exactly a first-class way to calm oneself down, Ginny decided. She figured that she could probably squeeze in another chapter before Harry arrived.

"Chapter eleven..." she read, "I'm a death eater..."

* * *

Ginny was walking down a murky, narrow stone passage. She didn't know where she was, but figured that her wand wasn't drawn just for the purpose of emitting the light that showed her way.

Glancing over her shoulder, she discerned a faintly lit flight of stairs leading upwards. She faced forward again, and saw that the hallway wasn't very long and that the walls were mostly comprised of bars.

Deciding that this was clearly a dungeon of some sort, Ginny made up her mind to investigate the cells before trying to find a way out of the dismal place via the stairs. She crept surreptitiously towards the first set of cells and discovered each to be empty.

It was a relatively small dungeon as there were only six cells. The cold damp surroundings made her shudder as she checked the third and fourth chambers to find them vacant as well.

The last cells were so dark that Ginny poked her wand through the bars on her left and illuminated the interior. A small bundle of rags lay on a thin layer of straw jacketing the frigid stone floor.

Ginny turned to the other space and had just stuck her wand through the bars when she heard something rustling behind her. Spinning around, she re-lit the room to discover the thing she thought had been a bundle of rags stirring disjointedly on the ground.

"Hello? Are you okay?" she asked automatically in a cautioned undertone. Not waiting for an answer, Ginny tried an unlocking charm and was surprised when the door scraped open with just the simple spell.

Rushing to kneel next to the prisoner, she gasped when she rolled the person over and discovered Hermione. Her face was covered in bruises and her usually bushy hair was matted and stringy. Dressed only in a thin filthy tunic, the young woman was shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh God, Hermione," Ginny cried. "Hang on, I'm going to get you out of here."

The brunette grasped Ginny's arm tightly and said in a grating whisper, "Help me, Ginny...Help me..."

* * *

Ginny woke in a pool of sweat. Jumping out of bed, she rushed to the desk and hastily scribbled a note. Five minutes later an owl had been summoned and was soaring out of Ginny's window through the still raging storm.

It wasn't just a dream. Something was wrong.

She wanted to corroborate her doubts before waking up the entire castle though. For half an hour Ginny paced her room anxiously, unable to do anything else. After what seemed an eternity to her, the owl returned with the reply she was so desperate to receive.

Impatiently, the redhead tore the letter open, assimilated the contents, and found her fears confirmed. Taking the parchment and grabbing a robe, she ran out of her room, through the common room, and up the stairs leading to the boys' dormitories. Bursting through their door, Ginny yelled, "She's gone! Ron! Harry! Hermione has disappeared again!"

Harry went from groggy confusion to full consciousness instantly upon the comprehension of her words. "Did they track her?" he demanded.

"No, they couldn't," Ginny replied, consulting the letter. "It didn't work..."

"Dumbledore's office, now," Ron said, awake and looking worried.

Minutes later, the trio was standing outside the head master's office door. Harry knocked as Ginny insisted that Dumbledore would certainly not be in his office at such an hour and that they were wasting valuable time. She was proven wrong, however, when the door swung open. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, with Snape and Draco standing in front of it, looking back at the three.

"Can I help you all?" the headmaster asked calmly.

"Hermione has vanished again, Professor," Harry replied urgently.

"I had a nightmare about it," Ginny said, proceeding to tell them about the dream, "When I woke up, I knew something was wrong."

"Do you have any evidence other than your 'feelings' that your claim has any bearing whatsoever?" Snape snapped, the customary impatience and malice in his voice.

"Of course!" Ginny replied curtly, offended that the professor would consider her dim-witted enough to rely on such divinationary clues without seeking corroboration. "I sent an owl to St. Mungo's."

She handed the letter to Snape and gasped when she saw his outstretched forearm. A hideously scarlet mark smoldered there.

Turning to Draco, she discovered an identical mark on his forearm. Gazing up into his eyes, she was met by a cool even stare that expressed none of the warmth she had seen there earlier.

"What do we do? Can we go get her now?" Harry asked in extreme agony.

"Where do you suggest we look, Potter?" Snape sneered.

"The place in Ginny's dream, of course!" Harry practically yelled.

"Although there is no indication as to Ms. Granger's whereabouts, I believe that she is likely in the company of the enemy," the headmaster surmised, upon finishing the letter, which Snape had handed to him. "Unfortunately, there isn't much that can be done about it tonight. As hard as I know this is to hear, you need to continue with the plans that have been set forth. Timing is of the essence. If Mrs. Weasley's dream is accurate, then we can hope that she is alive."

"What's happening, Professor?" Ron asked, eyeing the two death eaters. "What are they doing up here and why are their marks showing?"

Dumbledore sighed, "It is late, Mr. Weasley, I shall explain in the morning. Now, I suggest that you three try and sleep."

The trio left the office in silence and headed for their rooms. Ginny was immensely fearful for Hermione, and she couldn't help but imagine the horrible things that might be happening to her.

What if they were using her as a trap...but that didn't explain why she had been disappearing for half a year. How did they take her so often without her having the slightest recollection of it? How did they take her off of Hogwart's grounds? There were so many unanswered questions.

She needed comforting…and Ron and Harry were too busy worrying themselves.

Ginny was sure they were as apprehensive as herself, and that by saying so out loud she would be granted a snappish response. However, she still needed consoling, someone to hold her and let her cry. Draco might have been an ideal candidate if his frigid behavior hadn't returned back in Dumbledore's office.

Thinking about him made her more upset. His personality was so erratic; charming one second and callous the next. It was hard enough trying to figure out her own feelings towards him without trying to figure out his.

Ginny decided to roam the halls for a bit and think. Walking down the charms corridor, she came to a large window that overlooked a magnificent view of the grounds. Ginny took a seat on the window ledge as tears began flowing down her cheeks.

The squall had subsided somewhat, and light rain drummed on the panes. Ginny curled her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees as she watched the raindrops.

"I see we've thought alike once again, Virginia."

The unexpected voice startled Ginny, but she didn't turn around when she recognized it to be Draco's. His tone hadn't been caustic or demeaning, but it had not been affectionate or tender either.

"If you're going to act like you did before, then please just go away," she replied in a murmur, refusing to face him. The last thing she wanted was for him to see her crying, whether it was because of Hermione, or him, or both.

"I didn't handle myself well in Dumbledore's office tonight," he said in a manner of fact tone, yet a bit softer than he usually spoke. "I'm a death eater. I know you already knew that, but I wasn't ready for you to really know yet. I don't know if that makes any sense at all."

He sighed heavily, leaned against the sill in front of Ginny, and continued as he stared out the window, "My father made me join them when I came of age. I didn't really care to join because I knew the old skeleton was on his way out. I didn't feel like laying down my life for a lost cause, but my father has some rather…unconventional…methods of persuasion."

Draco fixed his gaze on Ginny's curled up figure, "I don't know why I was trying to fool myself into thinking that we could be something more than we ever were. I don't deserve someone like you, and you deserve someone better than me." He said hurriedly and began to walk away.

Ginny looked down at her lap. "That's not true, Draco," she said in a soft voice while ineffectively suppressing a sob.

"How can you say it's not true, Ginny?" he countered, his voice cracking with aberrant emotion. "Do you know what it means to be a death eater? I'm one of the most evil things that has ever wormed around on this earth! I fought against the light side in the war. I've taken human life, both magic and muggle. I've…"

"But you're helping us now!" Ginny shouted, cutting him off, with heavy tears pouring down her cheeks. "You said you didn't want to be a death eater! It's your father's fault that you did all those things…you had to join to save your own life. Your eyes are haunted by all the things you've done, for all you have been forced to endure. Your remorse shows so clearly, no matter how hard you try to hide it. But you've redeemed yourself. Because of you, we're going to stop the rest of the death eaters, Draco. Don't you see that?"

"It's not all about the death eaters, Ginia. No matter what I do, the rest of the world will always see me as a former death eater…the confrontation in the village today proves that," he muttered.

"Forget the rest of the world! It doesn't matter what they think…it should only matter what I feel."

"No matter what you feel, you don't deserve the kind of animosity you'd receive by being associated to me. You deserve someone who you can walk down the street with, someone who you can take home to meet your family...you deserve someone..." he looked down, disgusted by what he was about to say, "like Potter..."

Draco turned and walked away with a heavy countenance. He didn't even acknowledge the hurried patter of Ginny's feet on the stone floor as she ran after him.

She quickly caught up to him, but instead of saying anything, she practically knocked him over as she encircled him in a desperately unyielding hug. Immediately enveloping her petite frame, the blond pulled her firmly to him as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He could still feel her quaking with tears.

They remained in that position for several minutes until Ginny finally spoke, "Potter's already taken, I'll have to settle for you."

Draco chuckled slightly, then removed her arms from around his chest. Retrieving a handkerchief out of his pocket, he tenderly dried Ginny's tears.

"You're a brave woman, Virginia Weasley," he replied, looking down at her hands, which were still clasped in his own. "You should try and get some sleep. I know you're upset about...Hermione. We'll get her back."

"Ginevra."

"What?"

"My name is Ginevra, not Virginia."

Draco smiled slightly. "Ginia," he said, before brushing his lips against her forehead and leaving her standing in the middle of the charms corridor while the rain continued to fall unrelentingly outside.

* * *

"I'm a brave girl…I'm not that girl anymore," Ginny sighed. Harry still hadn't arrived yet, she was beginning to wonder what was keeping him as it was getting a bit late.

Getting up, she picked the crumpled and somewhat chewed ministry letter off of the floor and fixed it to her refrigerator in the kitchen.

She set the table for two people with her colorful tableware on a light indigo linen tablecloth with matching napkins. Opening the window, she let in the cool autumn breeze and breathed it in with a contented sigh.

This was the first time all day that she had felt slight pulls of joy…what with the baffling trespasser the night before, the hearsay at Tuesday tea, the blasted Wallington woman pushing her over the edge, and the ministry summons…it was unequivocally the most drama filled day of Ginny's new, quaint existence.

Someone knocking on the door pulled her away from her thoughts, and she made her way into the livingroom. Checking the viewhole, Ginny spotted Harry and opened the door.

"Hey Ginny, how you holding up?" he asked cheerfully.

"Things are looking better. How are you?" she answered with a smile.

"I'm fine…here," he said, handing her a bottle of wine and a bouquet of little peach colored tea roses as she made room for him to enter the livingroom.

"Thank you Harry. They're lovely!" she replied enthusiastically while smelling the flowers. Basil sauntered into the room, took one haughty look at Harry, and walked towards the bedroom without a second glance.

"You're welcome. I hope you're in the mood for Chinese," he smiled, pulling out a tiny bag from his pocket and tapping it with his wand. The bag instantly returned to its normal size and they walked into the kitchen.

"That smells wonderful," Ginny commented as she put the roses in a vase.

She poured the wine into goblets as Harry dished out pork chow mien onto the plates.

Moving to the table, she asked, "So what did the Muggle Relations people have to say?"

Harry sighed in exasperation. "Well, I found out that they called you for a hearing, which you must already know, but I still don't understand why they didn't just issue a warning. It's like they were looking for a reason to bring you in."

"Like they did to you in your fifth year," Ginny interjected.

"Exactly. I mean, your father modified the memory of a few muggles when he bailed out Moody, and he didn't get a summons," the black haired young man stated.

"Yes, but that was official ministry business," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but with all the services you've done for the wizarding community, they shouldn't treat you like this. Moody didn't get in trouble for causing that whole mess…even though it turned out to be a real attack in the end…" Harry supposed out loud.

"Did you tell the ministry officials that?" she asked.

"They wouldn't listen to a word of it, or they might have had no choice," he replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I had my hearing, it was Fudge making the whole big deal about it, you know."

"It's Fudge then," Ginny seethed. "You remember, he's mostly why I left the wizarding world. Manky Git…doesn't want to believe anything if it rattles his precious little 'reality'. He should have been sacked years ago."

"Yes well, Fudge or not, I doubt they'll do anything at the hearing besides give you the warning they should have received today. The court won't side with him on anything more severe, past precedent doesn't warrant it. Besides, all they know is that you preformed a memory charm on a muggle, they don't know the circumstances, and who says you have to tell the boring truth. You could jazz it up a bit."

Ginny smiled slyly, "Are you telling me to lie, Harry Potter?"

"As your legal counsel, yes I am. I think we can come up with a tale even Old Fudge can't rebut."

"You're going to act as my counsel? Oh Harry, thank you so much!"

"It's the least I can do. So don't worry about it. I'm here to back you up."

"I feel a lot better about all this now."

They continued with dinner, the conversation drifting to other topics. Ginny told Harry everything that had happened that day, leaving out the part concerning the midnight intruder. She didn't want anyone worrying for her more than they already did. She could take care of herself.

When they finished, Harry helped Ginny clear up the dishes and, as it was now rather late, she walked the messy haired young man to the door.

"I'll stop by in a few days to discuss the hearing some more. Don't worry about it," he said smiling.

"I won't worry too much. Thanks for everything, I'll see you later," Ginny replied and gave him a hug and peck on the cheek.

Returning to her house, she got ready for bed, but laid awake for several more uneasy hours…waiting…listening…but hearing nothing. The intruder wasn't going to appear that night.

* * *

To my wonderful reviewers:

**_Kim _**I'll tell you in a bit what Voldemort's ultimate plan with Hermione is. And don't worry, I've made a pact with myself to never ever write Dolores Umbridge unless it's a scathing remark by Ron or something…she will not be appearing in this fic, or any other for that matter. Thank you for mentioning the kissing scene…I was rather dubious about whether I did a decent job…I've never written a scene like that before. Thanks for your review, I really appreciate the support. P.S. there is a superwoman right? I didn't want to put Wonderwoman.

**_merald Earth _**Thanks for reviewing! I am glad you like it and hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**_TomFeltons4ever _**I'm so excited to hear that I'm someone's favorite author…seriously, no one has ever told me that before. Thank you for reviewing and I hope to keep pleasing!

**_PaintedDragon _**Thank you so much for your very encouraging review! I really hope my muggles are lifelike, each is crafted after someone I actually know…well, with the exception of Mrs. Wallington…I'm glad I don't know anyone like that! Thank you again for the wonderful review!

**_Meredith _**Once again, a great review! I wish I could get to the next part with Hermione…SOOO badly, but I have to focus on Draco and Ginny for a little while in between…not that I think anyone will really mind.

Oh Draco and Ginny, the tension builds up, the tension is released, and then I have to go and throw something like another fight into the mix…but don't hate me, they made up! Personally, I blame my characters, they are both too stubborn.

I was really starting to wonder when someone would mention the absence of Draco from Ginny's present life…all I can say is that the time just isn't right for his appearance. And oh yes, the blanket man will return…I like him too much, hehe.

I took your suggestion and Harry is helping Ginny…thank you so much for the great idea…it also helps to incorporate OotP more.

I will be severely disappointed in Ms. Rowling if she doesn't make Draco a part of the good team…not necessarily a good guy, but working to help the good guys. I agree that he doesn't know the full evilness of his father…the fact that he couldn't see the Thestrils proves that he hasn't seen anyone die yet…a very good sign. I tried my hand at incorporating Draco's past in this chapter…but I think I'm going to have to take it a little further in chapters to come.

Again thank you for the great encouragement and suggestions…they all help more than you know! Hope you liked this chapter…until the next one…adieu.

**_TrinitYMalfoY527 _**Your review did cheer me up…Thank you! I hope this chapter cleared up the bit about Ginny's dad not getting a hearing…or warning…Fudge is just being an asshole again…reasons why will be explained in future chappies Thanks again for reviewing!

**_Xploiting Hypotheories _**Thanks for reviewing! Tate does do that over sweet "I'm going to tear you apart" personality thing like Umbridge sometimes doesn't she. Well, she got her just desserts. I didn't craft hers after Umbridge, but she's certainly a cross between Umbridge and Skeeta. Wee, D/G fighting? Don't worry, didn't last long! More hanky panky in the next chapter!

**_Angel Black _**This chicka ain't telling about the cat or the blanket man…just that they both can't be Draco, b/c Basil spots the blanket man the first time he shows up. All will be answered though…all will be answered, so stick around. Thanks!

**_Katie Moffat _**I'm glad the last chapter cleared some of your questions up. If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask me and I'll clear them up (that is, if they don't reveal anything about the future plot, of course). I can't say anything about Ginny's hearing other than it's not going to happen until almost the very end of the fic, so you've got a bit to wait. Thanks for reviewing!


	12. Exhausted

_**Chapter 11 Exhausted**_

Ginny trudged through the door after work the next evening, weary and irritated. Weary because she'd stayed up much of the previous night waiting to catch the intruder; irritated because all the events of the previous day were still fresh on her mind.

She hadn't seen or heard anything from Mrs. Wallington all day, something Ginny couldn't decide was a good thing or a bad thing.

After eating a small dinner of the left over chow mien, she fed Basil and settled in bed to read herself to sleep.

"Chapter twelve…Star Gazing…" she read through a yawn.

* * *

They assembled in the Great Hall early the next morning. Breakfast was a hurried and wordless affair. Ginny noted that her brother and Harry resembled the reflection that had greeted her that morning...exhausted. She was positive they had been up all night like she had been, far too agitated to sleep.

Draco looked drained as well, but still managed to portray the picture of immaculate appearance and hauteur. He had, for the first time since she'd come across him in the bare classroom, traded out his designer suit for wizard's robes.

Ginny couldn't figure out why he had determined that it was tolerable to don muggle fashion, but didn't criticize a great deal as he looked breathtaking in whatever he chose to wear.

He looked up at her unexpectedly, and she realized quite too late that she had been ogling him for some time. Blushing, she smiled faintly at him and was pleased to see that he dropped his stone cold facade for a moment. His eyes softened and the corners of his lips tugged slightly upwards.

The interlude was interrupted by the entrance of Professors Dumbledore and Snape.

"Good morning, good morning," the headmaster said cheerfully as if it were any other morning, not potentially the last they may be spending in this castle.

"Good morning," they all replied.

"In a few moments you will be setting out. I know you are ready for whatever you come up against, however, I must impress upon you the importance of your success…and likewise, the consequences of your failure," he said gravely, his countenance shifting instantaneously.

They all nodded solemnly. "I will be managing my part of the affair from here, as planned. Good luck," Dumbledore finished, and the group filed into the entrance hall.

Ginny had all her provisions shrunken in her pocket. Everything was safely stored in a small trunk, save three little objects, which she drew out. Tapping each item with her wand, she at once had in her hands the invisibility cloak, the geoculars, and the latest racing broom on the market, the Excalibur.

"How did you afford an Excalibur, Weasley?" Draco drawled.

Ginny looked up at him, surprised at, but in no way mistaking that familiar and very unwelcome tone. She found that he had not been addressing her, however, but Ron, who was sporting an identical broom. Harry had an Excalibur as well, and both men were giving Draco a very loathsome glare.

"Harry gave them to us for Christmas, Draco," she said pleasantly, cutting Ron off, who had his mouth already open to say something scathing. She was hopeful that Draco would get the hint and start acting respectable.

He turned to look at her, and the swift transformation of his facial expression illustrated that he had temporarily forgotten that Ron was in fact her brother. She noted that he was grasping a Firebolt 8**10**, an excellent broom itself, but at least two years older than her own.

"You're very fortunate to have friends that are far more generous than any I've ever had," he replied indifferently, yet eyeing the broom she clutched in her hand.

Ginny was a bit shocked, but very pleased that Draco had not taken the opportunity to insult her family's financial situation. Similarly, Harry and Ron stood floored until Professor Snape began speaking.

"You all need to drink this potion," he instructed as he handed out vials of a light blue liquid to all of them. "You know what it is for."

Indeed, they had discussed it thoroughly when deciding on the mode of transportation. They were using the invisibility cloaks so that they didn't draw muggle attention, however, this presented a drawback, as they needed to be able to see each other in order to fly safely.

Snape had offered up this potion as the solution. It was his own invention, and it enabled the drinkers to see one another even when hidden beneath their invisibility cloaks. Ginny thought it rather ingenious, for it only worked between the people who drank it together...in other words, one could not just drink it and suddenly be able to see the five of them.

They consumed their potions, and walked into the bright dawn sunlight. Ginny observed that all traces of the previous night's gale had vanished, save the moist scent saturating the air. She took the lead, strapped on her geoculars, mounted her broom, and enclosed herself with the soft silvery fabric.

She glanced behind her just before kicking off the soggy earth and saw four slightly blurry figures on broomsticks following her. Deducing that that was what 'uninvisible invisible people' must look like, she soared into the sky. The geoculars were projecting a great red stripe, like a celebrity carpet, onto the landscape below her, which she followed.

They flew for hours and hours, over an enormous forest, and several mountains, great lakes, and rolling pastures. At midday Ginny lowered them into a dense wood so they could eat, drink, and alleviate the soar spots on their bums.

Not long afterwards, they were off again. Ages later, they were soaring into a breathtaking sunset. Ginny was just thinking about the dusk the evening previous that she'd shared with Draco, when someone flew up, rather closely, alongside her. Looking over, she recognized the blond even though his image was very fuzzy.

The redhead gave him a knowing smile, recognizing that he was thinking of the same thing she was. He returned the smile, and she distinguished a wink just before he fell back.

Shortly after the last crescent of the dazzling ginger sun had sunk beneath the horizon, Ginny brought them down into the forest where they would be passing the night.

While the potion had not yet worn off, once the cloaks were removed all the concealed individuals came back into focus. Ginny shrunk her traveling gear and returned it to her pocket, then fished for her trunk.

Finding it, she shrugged off her heavy cloak and draped it on the crook of a nearby tree to dry from the condensation it had soaked up in the flight, then unshrunk the trunk and began rummaging through it.

Peeking over the opened lid, she spotted her brother and let out an exasperated cry, "Oh Ron, you didn't!"

"Didn't what?" he responded, holding the tent Ginny remembered sleeping in at the Quidditch World Cup when she was thirteen.

"You brought that thing!" she announced indignantly.

"So what if I did?" he replied hotly.

"That's a very magical object," Snape interceded, giving Ron a disapproving look. "However, is there room for everybody to sleep in it, Mr. Weasley?"

"There are two beds, and enough room on the floor for the rest of us," Ron answered proudly.

"Seeing that we are still reasonably secluded from the death eaters, and this isn't the safest forest to be sleeping openly in, I believe that we can take the risk and use the tent," Severus surmised, then snapped, "But no other magic is to be used! "

"Alright," the redheaded boy replied with a triumphant gleam in his eyes, while his sister rolled her own.

It took half an hour to set up the tent and the rest of the camp. They were situated in a little thicket enclosed by vast fur trees so densely crowded together that the sky was not visible from the ground. The tree line broke about twenty meters from the doorway of the tent, and a good sized pond, like so many they had flown over that day, was huddled in the clearing.

After eating dinner, which was prepared in the tent's kitchen, they all began to settle in for bed. Ginny was given one of the beds, while Ron and Harry flipped a galleon for the remaining one. Harry won the toss and climbed into the bed above hers while her brother, Draco, and Snape placed sleeping bags on the floor.

Ginny was done in, having slept no more than a couple of hours the night before, and thankful to at last be in bed. The lights were doused, and she was shortly sleeping serenely.

Several hours later, she awoke without perceiving the cause. She had not been dreaming, and the only sound was the placid harmony of the crickets in the woodland underbrush. Her eyes settled on the sleeping form of Professor Snape, then on her brother's gently breathing body, then onto Draco's quite vacant sleeping bag.

Dodging Harry's arm, which had fallen over the edge of the bunk in his sleep, she cautiously stepped out of her bed. The bathroom door was ajar, and he wasn't in the kitchen. That left one place he could be...outside. Checking that her wand was still in her robe pocket, she stealthily reached the tent door and stepped out into the chilly night.

He was sitting directly in front of her at the perimeter of the trees, gazing up into the sky. She tried to creep silently to where he was seated, but found that enterprise to be nearly impossible.

This was a precise instance intended for a silencing charm, but seeing as magic was "dire circumstances" only, and she wasn't approaching a foe, she had to settle for generating ample commotion as she crashed through the trees and undergrowth.

Finally reaching him, she was mildly surprised to see that he hadn't turned to acknowledge her yet.

"Knew it was me?" the redhead inquired.

"You're the only one who would be concerned enough to actually check on me," Draco replied in a toneless voice.

"That's not true," Ginny joked, sitting down in the squashy grass beside him. "They'd want to check to make sure you weren't betraying us."

The blond didn't respond, just remained staring at the heavens.

"So why are you out here anyways? Couldn't sleep?" Ginny asked, not much caring if she were being nosy and annoying, as she halfway blamed him for not being asleep in her warm bed at that moment.

He regarded the question for a moment and finally replied, "Ferrets are nocturnal, didn't you know that?"

It took all of Ginny's resolve not to laugh out loud at his self-derisive jibe. Looking up into the night sky herself, she sighed contentedly at the hundreds of stars twinkling down on them.

"Look!" Draco said with enthusiasm, a very un-Dracoish characteristic. He was pointing energetically at an intense shooting star. "Did you see it? It passed right through Draco."

Ginny had seen it, much to her delight, but his following sentence had mystified her. "Passed through you?" she asked in a very puzzled voice.

"Did you learn nothing in your astronomy lessons?" he asked in a bit of an irritated manner.

"Well it wasn't exactly my preferred subject, and I have forgotten most of it," she replied defensively.

"I get a bit passionate, for lack of a better word, when it comes to astronomy," he replied as a sort of apology.

"I noticed," she said back, smiling slightly.

"Draco is the name of that constellation," he explained using his finger to trace from star to star the curvy contour of the dragon, which was barely peeking over the tree line on the opposite shore of the small lake.

"Not many people can say they have their own constellation in the sky," Ginny said coyly.

"You are among the few who can," he replied slyly and directed his outstretched arm straight up into the air.

"Which one are you pointing at?" she asked, now as eager as he was.

He lowered his extended arm, turned to face her, and fixed his eyes to her own before saying plainly, "Virgo."

Ginny immediately found her lap very interesting, and devoted all her attention to it as a brilliant flush appeared across her cheeks. "It's Ginevra, not Virginia," she said a tad bitingly, "and I never liked that constellation."

Edging nearer, Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear, an act that caused shivers to run down Ginny's body, "I don't see why. Virgo is believed to symbolize one of the Roman goddesses, while mine was named after a dirty great dragon with one hundred heads that was killed by Hercules."

As he finished saying this he leaned in the remaining few centimeters and delicately kissed the supple skin of her neck. Ginny was busy thinking that his line was somewhat cheesy, and started a bit when he touched her, but rapidly relaxed as he continued his attentions.

Feelings like she'd never before experienced clouded Ginny's mind, and she failed to suppress a soft ghasp as Draco began tracing her collarbone with his skillful lips.

Running her hand through his tresses, she inclined her head back, giving him more skin to torture. She seized a fistful of the silky strands, and gently urged him closer to her as he continued to nip and kiss at the sensitive area, eliciting further sighs from the redhead.

She felt him expertly release the clasp of her robe as he lowered her onto the soft grass. Feeling quite abruptly that there was far too much fabric between the two of them as well, she neatly slipped her small hands beneath his cloak and tugged his dress shirt out of his trousers.

Ginny grinned mischievously when a low groan escaped the blonde's lips as she caressed the beguilingly warm and lean skin she had exposed.

It seemed her forwardness had spurred him to redouble his efforts, and he swiftly moved to her lips for a searing kiss. He paused his hand at the hem of her blouse for an instant before sliding it over the smooth bare skin of her tummy, while his other hand tangled itself in her fiery locks.

She nearly cried out at the pleasure induced by his measures and was about to break the passionate kisses to try her hand at mimicking his neck worshiping technique, when she saw something flash through her eye lids and hastily opened them.

It took Ginny several attempts to get Draco to stop kissing her, but she succeeded, much to his chagrin, and asked, "Draco, is there a town nearby?"

The blond looked very bewildered, but replied, "I think so. Why?" He seemed aggravated, and Ginny didn't blame him. She hadn't wanted it to end either, but there was something odd blinking deep in the trees across the lake.

"It looks like they're shooting off fireworks or something. But it's so late I can't imagine why…" she broke off mid-sentence as horror filled her eyes.

Draco promptly followed her stricken gaze, and soon spotted what she was staring at. "That is not a firework," he declared, half in anger and awe.

"Oh my God," Ginny muttered under her breath.

An enormous glittering skull with a snake coiling out of its mouth was rising steadily above the treetops.

* * *

Ginny was sure that her readers would be riveted to a chapter like that one, but she was quite frankly too exhausted to care. Scarcely able to keep her eyes open through the last line, she fell asleep with the book still in her hands and the lamp on.

She was sleeping so soundly, in fact, that she didn't even stir when someone gently removed the book from her grasp, pulled the covers up to her chin, kissed her forehead, and turned out the lights, bathing the room in utter darkness.

* * *

To my reviewers:

**_Kim _**This is my revenge on Fudge, b/c I'm mad at him. If he hadn't been such a prick than Sirius probably wouldn't have died. So I'm writing him like the pompous idiot he is. I'm dying to tell y'all who the blanket man is and what's up, if anything, with Basil, but I can't yet b/c it would just mess everything up. Plus…it's something to look forward to…that's my justification for torture.

**_Pii Rainwalker _**Thanks for the review!

**_Painted Dragon _**Here's more Draco/Ginny action as promised! I hope it was to your liking. I like keeping things hidden, it keeps my readers hooked. Thanks for reviewing!

**_OpalKaboi _**Don't worry, I definitely plan on finishing this fic…it would just be cruel not to! Thanks for reviewing so often…and…may all YOUR towels come fresh from the dryer too.

**_Iden's Garden _**The Patriot thing is uncanny…I'm glad I'm not the only one who agrees. The blanket man could be a certain Blond haired drool god…or it could be someone else…I will reveal all. I am really flattered by your compliment on my grammar…I proofread these babies almost obsessively b/c it's so hard to find a story that isn't screwed up that way unfortunately, and I don't want to do that to people. I can sympathize with your keyboard troubles, my Basil knocked a soda onto mine and now none of my numbers work. Blasted cat! Anyways…Thank you for the great review and I hope you liked this chapter.

**_Emerald Earth _**I can't say whether Hermione will live or not…I'm actually not sure myself. Oh the mystery of the blanket man…I'd love to say, but that's like being told the end of a good movie…or in the case of my sister, being told about Sirius dying before she was even through chapter 5 of OotP, talk about your disappointments! So, in order not to disappoint you, I'm not telling. It's for everyone's own good. I appreciate your reviews!

**_Katie Moffat _**Draco is a cute babe! Ginny does cry a lot, but that's the first time in the book. Present Ginny is supposed to cry a lot…so…she does. I was curious as to why you thought Harry was nosey? I mean, she turned to him for help…or is it in the book when he's talking to her about Draco that he's nosey? I don't want a nosey Harry.

**_Snow Flower _**I was hoping I explained the age thing so that no one was confused, but I guess I didn't do so well…here's the breakdown.

Ginny is twenty-one in the book. She began writing the book three years later when she was twenty-four. It took her a year to write and another year to publish and become a best seller...when she is twenty-six…five years from beginning to end. I hope that helped sorry for the confusion. Thanks for reviewing!

**_Meredith _**I got this chapter out a little sooner than I thought so that I wouldn't leave you hanging.

The Fudge thing is b/c he's a prick, and I wanted to make him look bad some more. And Umbridge…let's just say I wish the Centaurs had done her in.

I'm not sure how much detail I'm going to go into about Draco's past yet…I was just gonna add it in as I go along, wherever it fits, and I didn't have any solid plans about it…but the idea of explaining his persuasion and turn to good is intriguing.

I definitely think that my plans for Draco and Ginny are interesting…I've read nothing else similar to my ideas as of yet. I wish I could comment on your ideas about their future, but I don't want to give anything away as to whether your suspicions are right or wrong.

Don't worry about my Draco though, I could never make him too fluffy! I never find it very realistic when he goes from evil git to lovesick puppy in one fell swoop.

I promise to tell you about Hermione in the next chapter! FINALLY! It'll be good to get one of the important things revealed as I'm about to burst and just blab everything b/c I want people to know so badly. Beyond the next chapter, I haven't thought much about Hermione and Harry, to be honest.

I really hope you liked this chapter, because I think I'm getting the hang of writing…as much as I hate to characterize it this way…smut. And since this is rated R, I figured I had better start leading up to some more R-rated scenes.

Again, thank you so much for all your helpful comments and suggestions. I always look forward to what you have to say about a chapter! Until next time…adieu

**_Dukerbrown _**Thank you for the review…I hope this satisfied your Draco/Ginny craving until next time!

**_CelticGoddess81 _**I'm evil, so I won't tell you if Draco is the cat, or the blanket man, or ghasp neither! All are possibilities. I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you liked this one too. Until such time as I feel it necessary to reveal the facts on the cat and intruder, you'll just have to be satisfied with finding out about Hermione…did I mention that I'm evil? Hermione…next chapter…I promise! Thank you!


	13. Letters

_**Chapter 12 Letters **_

Ginny had awakened the next morning without even noticing that things were not as she had left them. She had been too tired the night before to even remember falling asleep, let alone anything else.

She showered and went to work, returning before dusk and greeted Basil as she entered.

Mrs. Wallington had still not resurfaced that day, and the lack of the insufferable woman was beginning to worry Ginny, who couldn't remember a single day when she hadn't had to put up with her. The redhead decided to look into it the next day.

She fixed herself a nice meal and then settled into her chair, the cat in her lap, and began to read.

"Chapter thirteen…The Fortress of Lord Voldemort…"

* * *

Draco scrambled to his feet, dragging Ginny up with him and muttering obscenities under his breath. He made for the tent as Ginny made for the sinister emblem, her wand already drawn.

"Where are you going?" they asked in unison and with the same incredulous tone in their voices.

"We have to do something, Draco," Ginny replied as she tried to shove past him.

"There's nothing you can do," he said, keeping his iron-clad grip on her wrist.

"You can't honestly be telling me to ignore that!" she cried, gesticulating to the dark mark.

"There won't be anything left to help," Draco said sharply. "And keep your voice down!"

"I have to at least check," she whispered heatedly, wrenching her hand free from his grasp.

He caught up to her without delay saying, "Going over there would not only endanger you, but the rest of us as well."

Putting his hands on her shoulders, and navigating her back towards the cover of the trees, he continued, "They don't put the Dark Mark up until after they've finished killing."

"You would know," Ginny spat back venomously, then clapped both hands over her mouth, not believing the words that had just issued from it.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. I didn't mean it," she whispered. He didn't counter, but the injured expression on his face told her that she had cut him deeply.

Reaching the tent, they lit the room, knowing that the glow was designed not to show through the outside of the tent, and waited for the incomprehensible muttering to subside.

"Whasamatter?" Ron asked groggily.

"There's been a death eater attack nearby," Ginny managed to answer.

"What?" Harry gasped, coming to complete alertness. He and Ron scuttled to their feet and were heading for the door with wands drawn in a matter of seconds.

"I can't let you go out there," Draco drawled as he blocked the exit.

"Get out of the bloody way, Malfoy!" Ron barked.

"Still Gryffindors at heart, I see," Snape interjected silkily.

"And Malfoy still a typical Slytherin. Running the other way, were you?" Harry quipped.

"Stop it all of you!" Ginny said firmly, having finally recovered her bearings. "If you'd all shut up and thought about it for half a moment, you'd realize that Snape is right."

She ignored Ron's incredulous glower and continued, "It would be reckless to go charging in without knowing how many of the enemy are out there. We would jeopardize the mission and Hermione's rescue.

"How do we know that he didn't do it himself?" Ron spat, very red in the face, and now glaring at the blond young man.

"Because," Ginny replied defiantly, "I was out there with him." Her brother paused for a moment to comprehend her words, and then, if possible, he looked even more infuriated.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU DOING OUT THERE WITH MALFOY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BLOODY NIGHT!" he bellowed, taking in Ginny's chaotic hair with bits of grass hanging loosely from it, as well as the distinctly disheveled look of both her and Draco's clothing.

"Keep your voice down, Mr. Weasley!" Snape ordered in an enraged whisper.

Ginny was livid. "Come off it Ron, it's none of your damn business what I choose to do," she hissed.

"Hey guys," Harry interceded, catching the siblings attention, "Can you two finish that up some other time, we've got something a might more imperative at the moment."

"Indeed. How far away was the dark mark, Draco?" Snape asked.

"About a kilometer I'd say, Sir," the blond replied. "Over the town, by the looks of it."

Snape cursed in frustration. "And did you see any indication of anybody in the trees?"

"No sir, we saw nothing but the mark," Draco answered.

Snape considered for a moment. "This is what we're going to do," he finally stated, giving them all an 'I dare you to question my authority' look, "We'll place the invisibility cloaks over the exterior of the tent. We should generate enough body heat, which is what makes them work, for the tent to become invisible. That way, if anyone comes poking around they'll have to run right into the tent to know it's here, and that is highly doubtful in a wood of this magnitude…"

Ron cut him off, "But you said this tent was extremely magical. Since they are so close, don't you think that they will detect us if they haven't already?"

"It is likely that did detect us. However, a locator charm is too vague for them to exactly pinpoint something this small, just the general area. Naturally, they thought someone magical was in the town, and doubtless wanted to use them for information," Snape explained, somewhat aggravated at the interruption.

Ginny was now even more infuriated with Ron. He had brought the tent, and it was because of him that innocent people in an unsuspecting little village were dead.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Snape spoke again, "They won't find us here. We'll stay the rest of the night and fly over the town in the morning. I doubt anything will be left but ruins. Then we will conclude the journey to the fortress."

Everyone nodded, if a little reluctantly on the Gryffindors part.

After concealing the tent, they all returned to bed. Ginny lay alert for a little while, but even the appalling event couldn't keep her awake when she was so exhausted. Soon, she was sound asleep.

* * *

The next morning dawned far too early for Ginny, both in regards to sleep, and in having to face the gruesome site a kilometer away.

She was the first to walk outside into the cool morning dew. The wood was really quite beautiful when she took the time to look at it. Walking towards the edge of the trees, the redhead was accompanied by a flock of small yellow butterflies that flitted and swirled about her.

Reaching the perimeter, she gazed across the now misty lake. Nothing remained of the dark mark.

"You shouldn't wander off alone," Draco's voice sounded behind her.

"I know," she sighed. "I was just curious."

He moved to stand next to her. "Here," he said, handing her a ham and egg sandwich smashed between an English muffin.

She took her breakfast and examined it for a moment. "Look Draco, I didn't mean what I said last night. I know it's not your fault. I know you didn't want to join the death eaters and I know that you didn't want to kill," she stated. "It's just that…"

"Last night you were caught off your guard. I know," Draco finished the sentence for her.

"Do…do you think we'll find Hermione…alive?" Ginny asked, her voice becoming rather squeaky.

Draco surveyed the lake with interest, and when he could exhaust this endeavor no longer, he answered, "My guess would be yes."

"Why do you think that?" the redhead asked with as much eagerness as she could muster. He knew how the death eaters worked, he would know best about what to expect with Hermione.

"They've been taking her for six months now, right?" he stated and she nodded her head feebly. "I bet they were trying to get information out of her, only she wouldn't crack. So they kept at it, you know, trying to break her."

"Do you think they did?" she asked very quickly, feeling abruptly anxious about their own safety as well as Hermione's. "They'd know we were coming then. And if they did get her to talk, then they would probably kill her when they were done, wouldn't they…"

"I don't think they got her to talk," Draco answered. "You're right, they would kill her if she told them what they wanted to know. That's why I don't think she's dead. She never talked, so now they're going to use her as bait. So listen to me carefully, Ginia…whatever you see them doing to her, don't be rash. She would much rather be the one to die than to be the one responsible for your deaths. Do you understand?"

His voice was ragged and hurried, and all Ginny could do was to nod solemnly, because, as much as she hated to admit it, he was right. Hermione wouldn't want them to sacrifice themselves and the mission just to save her.

She thought of something suddenly that she'd been desperately curious about for three days, and now might be the only time she'd get to ask.

"I want to ask you something?" she queried, searching his face, which was now examining the misty mere again.

He looked at her, and replied, "What do you want to know?"

"How did your father die?" she said very quickly.

He dropped his head, then stared back across the lake, his eyes now narrowed. Ginny could feel the sudden shift in his countenance as hate radiated off him.

"I killed him," he stated simply.

She hadn't known what to expect, but it wasn't that.

"You killed your own father?" she said in astonished horror.

Draco laughed a soft bitter laugh. "He wasn't anything you might call a father, Ginia," he said resentfully. "A father wouldn't torture his own son to make him join forces with Voldemort."

"He tortured you?" the redhead asked in an even more horrified voice.

"Yes, but that only made me more obstinate, and in the end that wasn't what made me join," he replied, a new emotion edging into him. Sadness.

"What did he do?" Ginny asked softly, unable to control herself.

The blond turned to her, and she saw a veil of tears in his eyes. "He tortured my mother," he replied bitterly. "He said that he would torture her everyday until I joined…I don't even think I lasted a minute when he used crutiatus on her."

"I'm so sorry Draco," Ginny said with immense sympathy.

"You need to eat that," Draco stated in order to change the subject, "You'll need your strength."

The redhead acknowledged mutely, but wasn't hungry after what she had just heard.

"Oy, guys," Harry called from the tent door. "We're about to take this down, you want to come grab your gear?"

"We're coming, Harry," Ginny called back. Sighing heavily, she wrapped the sandwich in a handkerchief and placed it in her robe pocket in case she got hungry later.

When she finally looked up, she found Draco scrutinizing her. She forced a week smile and turned towards the tent.

Half an hour later they were flying again. Snape lead the way towards the village, and they swooped low on the main street…a street which should have been lined with buildings.

Nothing was left standing. The death eaters had burned the entire town to the ground with smokeless flames. Not a soul could be seen.

They didn't stop. There wasn't anything they could do now. A tear slid down Ginny's face as she took the lead. She began following the red stripe that was leading them to the perpetrators of this, and many other, heinous crimes.

Her resolve was redoubled. She was going to get justice for those poor people, and she didn't care what lengths she would have to go to in order to achieve her goal.

They flew for many hours, catching up to the storm from two nights before, which had fizzled from a tempest into a steady, dismal rain. Soaked and freezing, they were actually grateful when, in mid afternoon, a dark castle loomed over the horizon.

The dismal weather added pointedly to the sinister looking structure with its towering turrets and winding wings. It looked as ancient as Hogwarts and twice as dilapidated.

Ginny had imagined that the fortress would be nestled in a snarled, enchanted forest, but to her surprise it was located in the middle of a vast moor.

She reflected that, devoid of the castle, the landscape would have been very beautiful, the perfect place for a large stately manor.

They flew over the tall grass all the way up to the east wall of the entrance wing, where they shrunk and pocketed their brooms.

Hidden under an archway, Snape and Draco removed their invisibility cloaks and began walking to the great front doors of the castle followed by Harry, Ron and Ginny.

Striding up to the entry, Snape tapped a knob in the intricate carved wood with his wand and said loudly and clearly, "ARVADEK ADAVA!"

The doors slowly creaked open, and the assembly walked in. Ginny had recognized the password…Avada Kedavra, the killing curse, spoken backwards.

Her mouth fair fell open as she stared around the entrance hall. The great vaulted ceilings had gigantic stone snakes as supports, intertwining with one another and appearing to move in the flickering torchlight.

Straight ahead of them was another set of immense doors, which Ginny assumed would take them to the thrown hall they had been told about. On either side of the doors were huge stone staircases that lead to the next floor. Up above, an open corridor ran the length of the hall on each side, making it possible for someone to look down upon them.

Since it was so dark, and the corridor so high, she couldn't tell whether or not they were, in fact, being watched. The strange feeling coursing through her told her not to be sure that they weren't.

The group proceeded into the huge darkened hall. Ginny had done this before, she recognized it…somehow. All at once, she remembered the dream in which Draco had betrayed them all.

She crept along silently behind Draco and Snape. Wary from the sudden memory, Ginny was on her guard against the blond now as well. But despite the apparent accuracy of her dream involving Hermione, she didn't think that it would come to that.

As they passed each of the many columns, the torch it held burst into flames, illuminating their way. Nothing indicated that they were expected.

Ginny, Harry, and Ron were to go stand in front of certain columns and await the signal, while the two "death eaters" walked all the way to the foot of the dais.

Shortly, the two would be greeted by Bellatrix Lestrang, who had somehow managed to escape from the war alive. She, being the most powerful of the remaining death eaters, would require all of their energy to overtake.

The plan was simple. Dumbledore had devised a charm much like apparition. The twist was that the person hit with the curse would be apparated straight to a cell in Azkaban.

With their combined power, they could first apparate Bellatrix. Then, they were to split up, invisible, and apparate the rest of the death eaters one by one as they came across them.

Ginny walked around her column in search of an attacker, as had been in her dream. Finding none, she went back to her station and stifled a gasp. She knew it had only taken her seconds to secure her site, but Lord Voldemort, not Bellatrix, now sat in his thrown like some terrible deity. Two people were kneeling face down on the floor in front of him.

He spoke in his high cold voice, "Welcome, loyal servants. You may rise."

"Your Excellency," Snape and Draco said in unison as they rose and then bowed again slightly. The whole charade reminded Ginny of a wicked dance.

"I have a task for you," the Dark Lord said nonchalantly as he waved his hands at a set of side doors in the hall. Ginny squinted to see what was happening in the darkened corner. She saw a struggle and then was horrified when she realized what was going on.

Two death eaters had just dragged Hermione into the room, who looked, if possible, even worse than she had in Ginny's second dream.

"What would you have us do with the mudblood?" Snape sneered in a scathing voice.

Hermione looked terrified. Even from her distance, the redhead could see her fiend trembling. What could she do? Glancing at Ron and Harry across the hall, she saw they were fixated to the scene as well.

They couldn't just stand there. They had to do something. But what?

"**_Crucio!_**" the high cold voice yelled and was soon followed by the earsplitting screams of Hermione. Ginny had not heard what Voldemort had told Draco and Snape to do.

Ginny ran forward a few steps, but then decided it would be best to join up with Ron and Harry and veered towards them. Ron looked over when he saw her fuzzy figure hurtling his direction.

She chanced to speak, knowing that the screams would drown her out, "What should we do? Voldemort is supposed to be dead…"

Ron looked about ready to be sick, staring at the convulsing body of Hermione on the floor. "You reckon we can take him?" her brother squeaked out.

"Harry's the only one who can stop him, so the prophecy said," Ginny stated. They both turned to look at Harry, and horror filled their eyes.

He was pelting towards Hermione, yelling incoherently, and ripping off his invisibility cloak as he went.

Voldemort lifted the curse from the brunette, apparently from surprise, while everyone else stood stock still in shock.

The two siblings took several rushed steps towards their friends, as Harry, kneeling down, lifted Hermione's head into his hands.

Ginny heard Hermione rasp out, "You shouldn't have done that, Harry."

"I think he should have, Mudblood," Voldemort said slowly, smiling evilly.

"I quite agree." Hermione said, her voice much stronger than before. Ron and Ginny stopped in their tracks.

"What?" Harry asked in disbelief, and then his eyes widened as Hermione pointed his own wand, which she'd taken from him in his distraction, straight at his chest, a menacing smirk contorting her face.

He scrambled backwards from her a few feet, and ran into the steps leading up to the dais. Turning furiously on the Dark Lord, he bellowed, "What did you do to her!"

Voldemort chuckled malevolently, "It seems that six months of…persuasion, has taught the little mudblood to see things in a new light…or shall I say, dark."

Ginny was just catching her bearings. Hermione had betrayed Harry, and she knew they were there too. She and Ron had to get out of there quickly if they had any hope of helping Harry.

She pushed Ron, who was too shocked to move, towards the nearest door. Draco, however, turned to the siblings, which he could still see clearly under their cloaks from the effects of the potion.

"**_Accio Weasley!" _**he shouted. Ginny screamed as the curse hit her and she was helplessly thrown back into Malfoy's outstretched arms, a place she had been most willingly the night before, but was now desperate to be free of. Tearing the cloak off of her, he dropped her unceremoniously onto the hard stone floor and bound her with a quick flick of his wand.

Stunned disbelief was etched on her face as Draco smirked down at her evilly. She could see the contempt in his eyes at how easily he had fooled her. Looking anywhere but into those cold eyes, she glanced at Harry, who was being bound with a curse by Professor Snape.

Ginny swirled into a daze. She watched as the death eaters who brought Hermione in heaved up a defeated looking Harry and began dragging him through the same door.

Malfoy wrenched Ginny to her feet by the ropes binding her hands, and shoved her into the waiting arms of one of the death eaters so roughly that she would have fallen on her face if the man had not been there to catch her.

"Wait a moment, I almost forgot something," he drawled. Closing the space between himself and the redhead, he reached inside her robes and seized her wand, letting his hand most purposefully brush her breast as he drew it back.

"Are there anymore, Draco?" the Dark Lord asked, when Malfoy had returned his attention to his master.

The blond looked around the room and spotted Ron, who had not moved an inch during the whole nightmare. They stared at each other for a moment, then Draco looked in a completely opposite direction for a bit, glanced at the door leading to the grand entrance hall then said, "There was, but he must have run for it while we were busy with the other two. Do you want me to go search for him?"

"Yes," Voldemort said distractedly, beginning to walk towards a different set of doors, opposite the ones his prisoners had passed through. "Come, Mudblood," he ordered, and Hermione followed obediently.

Draco began to walk towards the doors to the entry hall, but glanced over his shoulder at the still invisible form of Ron and gave him a meaningful look. The redheaded young man seemed to finally be realizing what had happened, nodded at Malfoy determinedly, and slipped through the nearest door.

He was the only one left who could round up the death eaters and make it easier to defeat Lord Voldemort…who, they could attest, was very much alive.

* * *

Ginny threw the book down in disgust. She had thought at that point that Draco was a traitor. She had not seen him deliberately let her brother escape, and she wouldn't find out until later why, in fact, Draco had chosen to detain her.

Basil looked at her and then rubbed his head against her chin, purring, effectively distracting her from her dark thoughts.

A sudden noise caught his attention, and he stared at the door, his ears perked. Ginny stood to see what he was so intent on and caught sight of the postman, Mr. Norton, delivering the evening mail.

She went out to retrieve the letters from him and greeted, "Hello, Mr. Norton, how are you today?"

"I am fine, Ginny. I don't often get to deliver to you, but I'm happy to say that I've got three letters here today," the older man replied cheerfully, then looked confused. "It's the strangest thing...one is covered in stamps."

"That is quite odd," Ginny said, trying to look as if she had no clue why she would receive such a strange letter. "Thank you, I hope you have a good day."

He nodded, and she walked back into the house. She looked at the letter covered with stamps, knowing before she saw it that it was from her mother. It was strange because her mum usually ignored her request of no magic and sent letters by owl.

Ginny knew that it was about her hearing. She could bet that her father had heard about it at the ministry. Not in the mood to read what she knew would be thoroughly unhelpful, she decided to look at the other letters.

Flipping to the next one, she recognized the neat penmanship of her brother Percy. She knew that his letter would say not to let the things her mother's letter contained get to her.

Setting that one aside as well, she moved on to the last letter. The address was written in a hand she didn't recognize. Curious, she opened that letter first. It only had one sentence and no signature.

Ginny sank to the floor in shock. It had to be a joke. The letter didn't explain enough. How in the world...

The letter contained only five words, which she read again. _'I know what you are.'_

* * *

To my loyal reviewers who, I hope, shall remain loyal

**_Silver Dragon Myst _**As long as you like it, review whenever you like! ) Thanks for reading.

**_Jade-The-Kitsune _**I'm glad you love it. Thanks for reviewing! The Insomniac in Texas

**_TrinitYMalfoY527 _**If you hated the last cliffie, you're probably about ready to hunt me down after this one. I'm pleased you liked the last chapter and thank you for your loyal reviewing!

**_Angel Black _**HAHA! I think it's safe to say that the blanket man is a really really sweet guy…b/c the thought of a creep who likes to tuck girls in at night never even crossed my mind! And I'm still not saying anything about the blanket man's identity…I don't care if desperate readers show up at my front door. My lips are sealed. ) Thanks for reviewing!

**_Jasmine Starlight _**Glad to know you like my story! You really should try and see The Patriot all at once... it's soooo good. I watched Chamber of Secrets for the first time since seeing The Patriot last night and got the chills when I saw Lucius.

**_Katie Moffat _**I set out to make this like two stories, and I haven't gotten any feed back on my success or failure on this aspect in a while. Thanks! Did this chapter answer your questions about Hermione? I hope so.

**_Dukerbrown _**Sorry…can't/won't answer your question…I'm mean. Thanks for the review!

**_Aravaeya _**I'm so glad to hear that I've inspired you to write! I think it's really cool actually. Tell me when you post, I'd like to read it. So…did you guess correctly what was going to happen? I really want to know. Thanks for your review!

**_Narcissa Malfoy _**Thanks for reviewing! I wish I could tell you who he is, but I can't. Love the pen name by the way.

**_CelticGoddess81 _**My friends say I'm pure evil too. And I love cliffhangers…both reading them and writing them. BIG cliffie here huh? Thanks for your continual reviews!

**_Emerald Earth _**Sorry, no blanket man in this chapter…but he's not gone. No one we know died, but it's still sad. Thanks for your review!

**_Kim _**Yeah, I'm not sure why he's minister in my story either…b/c I really don't like him…but his arrogance is important.

Excalibur is the name of the legendary sword in King Arthur, I thought it was cool for a broom. I think it'll become my chosen broom name from now on. Maybe I'll write Rowling and make the suggestion…hmmm…getting carried away.

I think chow mien is friend noodles, and now I want some.

Thanks for the potion compliment…it needs a name…any suggestions?

Draco and Ginny are NOT through, so stick around.

This chapter explains Hermione. Very sad, I nearly cried writing it.

Thanks for reviewing so nicely, your feedback is excellent!

**_Meredith _**Smut scenes on hold for a bit, unfortunately…but, if they can get through this, than they can get through anything! )

I'm glad to hear that you think Draco is in character still, I was kinda worried about making him too mushy. Thank you for complimenting the potion! I didn't want to be boring and use the disillusionment charm.

I think it's the little scenes that make romance stories effective! I'm a romantic too, what can I say…

It's easier than I thought to put in Draco's past…like what you read about it here?

So I've added a new twist to Ginny's present life beyond the mysterious blanket man…I need to get people's minds off of him b/c I'm not revealing him yet and I think people are getting annoyed.

I'm thinking I'm gonna write in a little intrigue concerning, but not featuring Umbridge…namely her death…The cold side of me wants her dead. The hearing isn't for a while…it's going to sort of be the climax of Ginny's present life. And I'm beginning to think that I wrote her receiving it too soon…but I'll think of something.

So…do you hate what I did with Hermione? She's not exactly my favorite character, but now I'm feeling a bit guilty. And poor Draco and Ginny…back to square one…or maybe negative square one. I'll have to fix that )

The dark mark was a whim, but I'm glad it was effective!

Can't wait for your feedback! Adieu.


	14. Sorting things out

**_Chapter 13 Sorting things out_**

Ginny read and reread the letter, or rather, the sentence. The implications of those five little words were monumental. Flipping the envelope over she studied the postmark…the date was for October 25…that very day…and it was sent from Connelly Mason…her town.

That ruled out a witch or wizard in Ginny's opinion, no one outside of her family and Harry knew where she lived. She had to have it that way; she was, after all, somewhat of a celebrity in the wizarding world.

Her house was even bewitched to repel owls delivering fan mail. The little enchantment was a twist on the Fidelius charm, but not quite as restrictive as there was no secret keeper involved, and it only barred absolute strangers from invading her retreat.

Ginny's mind at once flew to Mrs. Wallington. Her curse had been quite effective, she knew this for a fact, but who else could it possibly be? She had blatantly told Tate that she was a witch.

She wondered fleetingly if the letter perhaps had nothing to do with her magical abilities, but she couldn't fathom anything else it could possibly be in regards to. As far as the townspeople knew, she was a well-mannered and pleasant young woman with no past and nothing to hide.

It had to be Mrs. Wallington. There was just no other explanation.

"But it's not an explanation at all!" she groaned in frustration.

How could Wallington know after Ginny had modified her memory? Did the ministry reverse her memory charm? If they had, then they were unbelievably thick, but she already knew this to be a fact, so it really wouldn't shock her to find the idea true.

"If they really removed my memory charm, then they just let the biggest gossip in all of Britain know that witches and wizards exist," Ginny said cynically to Basil.

Someone knocked on her door. Hastily wadding the message into her pocket, she crossed the livingroom and answered. Harry was standing on the threshold, at which point Basil stalked out of the room, flicking his tale huffily.

"Hey, Gin," he greeted happily, "I've come to go over some new information I dug up at the ministry regarding your case. They let me snoop around a bit today, and will probably kick themselves when they find out I'm defending you."

"I wish you would have owled, Harry. This is really not a good time," the redhead responded uneasily.

The messy haired man's countenance shifted immediately to apprehension. "What's wrong, Ginny?" he pressed.

"This is what's wrong," she replied dully, thrusting the letter into his hands, and then walking bitterly towards her kitchen for some much needed Honeydukes Chocolate. "It arrived with the post today."

Harry rushed after her, having read the ominous words, and asked quite astonished, "Who do you think sent it?"

"Wallington," Ginny replied in an unemotional drawl, while fumbling through her food cupboard.

"But you fixed her. She can't know," he said assertively.

"And you know this for a fact?" she challenged, finding her stash of the sweet candy and breaking off a hunk of it.

"Yeah, I know. You were an auror, one of the best. Do you really think you screwed up a simple memory charm?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I know I didn't mess it up. I'm saying that someone else interfered," Ginny answered.

"You mean the Ministry interfered," the black haired man smirked; it was a statement, not a question.

"Exactly," she confirmed, sinking her teeth into the velvety chocolate.

"You're sure it's Mrs. Wallington?" Harry asked.

"I don't see how it could be anyone else," the redhead replied through a mouthful of chocolate.

She shut her eyes and rested against the kitchen counter, savoring the comforting flavor for a moment, then continued, her eyes still closed and her tenor now disinterested, "I told her outright, and you know how vigilant I normally am about concealing my magic."

"Like an auror," he surmised, and Ginny smiled.

She considered for several more seconds, indulging in more chocolate, "I don't think anyone could figure my secret out, not unless I told them. And I told her."

"I'll see what else I can find out," Harry decided. "The head of the magical reversal squad owes me a favor, and I know a very clever man who's like a father to me that heads the misuse of muggle artifacts office."

Ginny smiled again, "You're a pet, Harry."

"I know," he replied, smiling back.

"What did you find out already?" she asked, recalling the original motive for his visit.

Her response was the gurgling of the young man's stomach.

"Hungry?" she teased, an eyebrow arched.

"A bit," was his slightly embarrassed reply.

"Want to nip down to the little café in the town square for dinner? I bet they've put the Halloween decorations up, it's only a week away," Ginny suggested, choosing to suppress the dread that this fact meant her hearing was only a week away as well.

"Sounds great," Harry agreed. "Want to bring your book and read a bit together? We can discuss the hearing afterwards. I just finished the part where we were captured, and I'm very interested in knowing what happened after we were separated…in your own words."

"I'd say that the idea would be lovely… except my name is scrawled across the cover. That wouldn't draw any unwanted attention," the redhead replied sarcastically.

Harry walked into the livingroom and found the book. A flick of his wand later, the cover read, "Draconem Vincere, By Minerva McGonagall."

Handing the book to her, he chuckled, "And you call yourself a witch," to which she rolled her eyes most expertly.

Retrieving a light jacket, Ginny walked out of the front door, which Harry was holding open for her, book in hand. He set her wards, and they began walking down the packed dirt road towards the village, while Ginny proceeded to read aloud.

"Chapter 14…Slavery…"

Ginny was thrust unceremoniously into a dank, foul smelling cell. She flew at the door and her captor, but he had already slammed the bars in her face, guffawing menacingly. He removed the ropes binding her hands with a flick of his wand and left her.

She knew this place, it was the same prison that had been in her dream, but she now highly doubted that the vision of Hermione was true.

How could Hermione have betrayed them? Was she under the imperius curse? Had Voldemort tortured her until there was nothing left but an unquestioningly obedient evil creature?

Ginny squinted into the cell across form hers and saw the slight outline of the other prisoner.

"Harry?" she whispered.

No response.

"Harry?" she tried again, fear tingeing her voice.

Still no response.

Her eyes, however, were adjusting to the darkness quickly, and she could now see him sitting against a wall by the bars, staring blankly at a point on the corridor floor.

"Harry, how are we going to get out of here?" she chanced.

"Did you see the way she looked at me…" was his disconnected reply.

Realizing that he would be quite unhelpful until the shock of everything had worn off, she stood up and took stock of herself. The enemy had taken her wand and her invisibility cloak, so all she had left was herself, and her clothes. She pulled her trunk and broom out of her pocket, examining them. Without her wand to unshrink them, these items were useless.

"Not much to work with," she snorted, almost smiling when she imagined throwing the trunk at the head of one guard to knock him out, and then using the tiny broom handle to poke the second guard's eyes out.

She knew that she was grasping straws with her ridiculous notions, and decided to find out what help her prison could offer her.

There was a slit of a window located at the back of her cell, and Ginny stood on an unsteady little bench to peer out. It was still bright afternoon outside, but the glass was opaque with filth, and Ginny could see nothing out of it. She tried to rub the muck off with the sleeve of her robe, but to no effect. Even if the glass weren't unbreakable, which she was sure it was, the window was too small for her to fit through.

Walking the perimeter of the room, she found a small puddle of fetid brown water in one corner and a pile of very soggy, moldy straw in another. Ginny felt no better off, but hadn't truly expected to find her salvation in the little room.

Easing onto the cold stone floor facing Harry, she tried to think of what they could possibly do. Hours passed and nothing came to her but the recurring thoughts of how stupid she was for trusting Malfoy…for believing that he had changed…for not doing something more to stop what had happened…for not kicking Malfoy in the groin when she had the chance…

When it was thoroughly dark outside her dingy window, Ginny finally conceded to the fact that she was exhausted, and that her bum was too sore to sit on stone a moment longer. She crossed over to the pungent hay and lay down. Taking a glance at Harry before shutting her eyes, she saw that he was still staring at the spot in the passage.

Ginny soon found out that it was rather a difficult endeavor to fall asleep on a thin layer of very foul straw, even when extremely tired. She might as well have just been on the stone.

Muffled voices drifted from somewhere.

They were getting louder.

Ginny opened her eyes slightly in the darkness and heard footsteps. Long shadows appeared on the passage floor, silhouetted by the faint light that emanated from the stairway.

She scrambled to her feet and flew at the bars. Three figures were coming down the steps, but she couldn't make out their identities as the light behind them darkened their features.

A familiar voice drawled, telling her at least the identity of one of them, "Well, Virginia, I thought you would be asleep, seeing that I kept you up quite past your bedtime for the last two nights.

"It's Ginevra," she seethed, flopping back down onto the hay. To her surprise, the door to her cell was opened. Her surprise quickly ebbed into fear as the two people with Malfoy entered and advanced on her.

She tried to put up a fight, but the struggle of the petite woman was no match for the two huge men. They each grabbed her by an arm and dragged her towards the door.

Harry was up on his feet, his eyes flashing, hands gripping the bars so tightly that they were white as bones. This was the first action Ginny had seen out of him since they had been taken from the thrown hall.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy!" he shouted.

The blond laughed derisively. "Are you going to stop me, Potter?" he drawled.

They heaved her through the cell door and stood her in front of Draco for scrutiny. A surge of hatred exploded in her being, as well as a burst of unnatural power. She wrenched her arms free of the death eaters' grip and launched at Malfoy, punching him with all her might on his flawless pale face.

He was knocked clean off his feet, and landed against the bars of Harry's cell. Quick as lightning, the-boy-who-lived had Draco in a suffocating chokehold through the bars. Fire burned in his eyes, and he squeezed harder as Draco choked.

Two jets of red sparks whizzed past Ginny's ear and hit Harry in the face. The force threw him into the back wall of the cell, where he fell into a motionless heap on the floor.

"Harry!" the redhead screamed, advancing to the bars next to a sputtering Malfoy.

"Grab her," he rasped out, and she found herself jerked backwards into a now painful hold by the death eaters. Draco finally managed to stagger up to full height, clutching his throat and prodding the sensitive place below his right eye where Ginny had decked him.

He turned to examine the unconscious form of his childhood nemesis, and then faced Ginny, contempt written on his face and fury blazing in his eyes.

"Bind her," he ordered, his voice still hoarse. One of the men obeyed, and with a flick of his wand, Ginny had the ropes replaced on her hands.

Draco advanced on her menacingly, but she simply glared back at him defiantly. "The Dark Lord has granted me a reward for my loyalty to him, and for helping him catch Potter."

He reached out and delicately lifted the silver and sapphire charm hanging from its chain around her neck. Smiling forebodingly at her confused look, he snapped it away from her.

She jumped at the sudden movement, and his smirk broadened. "Well I guess you've figured out what my reward is," he drawled, repairing the damaged clasp with a flick of his wand. "The Dark Lord has given me you."

He cast another spell on the necklace, which glowed bright red for a moment before returning to its usual appearance. "That was a binding charm," he informed her as he placed the necklace around his own neck and tucked it under his robes. "You are now roughly the equivalent of a house elf."

Draco brushed past her, and the death eaters dragged her behind him, laughing. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Harry was still crumpled on the floor. She hoped he would be alright.

They lead her through many winding corridors and up several large staircases. Malfoy finally stopped them at a large mahogany door, which he unlocked with his wand and walked through.

Ginny's mouth dropped as she was forced inside. Not only was the room huge, but it was also one of the most richly appointed rooms she had ever been in. The walls were of polished mahogany panels with gilded filigree. The floor and high ceiling were also of a rich polished wood with intricately inlaid patterns. She admired a beautiful chandelier that hung in the middle of the grand room.

An opulent fireplace with a marble mantle stood on the wall to her left with a portrait of a striking blond woman and young boy hanging above it in a great gilded frame. The other wall housed an imposing arched window with heavy green velvet curtains.

Lavishly patterned area carpets coordinated with the curtains, as well as the handsome settees and high backed chairs. A mahogany table and four splendid chairs stood near the window.

She snapped out of her daze and closed her mouth when she felt the death eaters release her. They shared a few hushed words with Draco before he showed them out.

Draco turned momentarily to shut the door behind them, and a glass shattered above his head.

"YOU TRAITOROUS BASTARD!" she screamed at the top of her voice, finally breaking out of her stupor, being that she was now alone with her betrayer.

He turned deftly under the rain of shards, and said firmly, "Immobilus," which hit the very irate Ginny squarely in the chest. She was frozen mid throw next to his bourbon decanter, a second glass, also frozen, already halfway towards him in the air.

"Impressive, Ginny," he cooed, walking to the airborne tumbler and plucking it out of the air. "Especially since you are still bound." He gave her a piercing look, and then hurled the glass as hard as he could at the door, where it exploded with an earsplitting crash.

If Ginny could have moved, she would have flinched. Draco spun back around very quickly, pure anger and hatred contorting his whole body. "DO YOU THINK I WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN?" he bellowed. "I'M NOT A FUCKING TRAITOR! If I hadn't acted quickly, none of us would be alive right now. How could I have known that he's been brainwashing Granger for months?"

Taking deep breaths, the blond seemed to deflate as his anger ebbed away. He pointed his wand at her and said dully, "Finite." Ginny unfroze immediately.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US HE WAS ALIVE?" Ginny yelled back even louder, voicing the question that she most wanted answered.

"HE WASN'T! IT SHOCKED THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF ME WHEN HE APPEARED INSTEAD OF LESTRANG!" he shouted in disgust. "I had to tell him that Snape and I were planning to betray you all to Bellatrix the whole time! I told him we were planning it as a gift because she's been out for Potter's blood ever since he got that revolting scar."

"And the fact that that Voldemort barometer on your arm suddenly bubbled up again didn't tip you off?" she countered, gesturing to his mark. "EVEN YOU AREN'T THAT THICK!"

Draco was furious. Not so much at Ginny, it was more the whole damned situation. Her yelling at him about things he couldn't control wasn't helping his mood though.

He glared at her a moment longer, then said, "Any wizard with half a brain enough to perform a Protean Charm can do the summoning. And if I were really a traitor, I wouldn't have shown Dumbledore that my mark had returned."

He came towards her abruptly, and Ginny stumbled back a few feet in fear.

"You think I'd actually strike you? Or any woman?" he laughed mirthlessly, looking down at the bourbon tray that no longer held any glasses. "Of course," he surmised, repairing and summoning the glasses under his breath before continuing, "I don't think you'd have a problem defending yourself."

He filled one of the newly repaired glasses with the alcohol, and then drained it in three gulps while Ginny watched dumbstruck. Slamming the glass down, he filled the other one half way and offered it to her. She shook her head quickly.

"Take it. You look like you could use it," he said, shoving the drink into her hands.

Ginny stared at the amber liquid as if she didn't know what to do with it, and Draco spoke again, "Listen to me, I did not betray you. I told the Dark Lord that your brother escaped when I know full well he's wandering around the castle somewhere, probably apparating death eaters! I pretended to go looking for him in the forest for the last five hours when I was really under my invisibility cloak looking for him in this ungodly gigantic place so that we could devise a plan of action! Does that sound like betrayal to you?"

"How the hell have you proven yourself trustworthy? Why in the world should I even remotely begin to believe any bloody thing that comes out of your mouth?" she seethed, then sighed miserably. "Why did you even bring me here? I want to go back to the dungeon. I have better company down there."

Seeing that she wasn't going to drink anything he offered her, Draco snatched the glass back and drained its contents as well, then spoke, "Well since you obviously weren't listening at any point in our extensive preparation for this fabulous failure, I'll remind you that you are in a castle full of disgruntled men who haven't gotten any in a very long time. There is always Bellatrix, of course, but I don't think any of them are quite that desperate." He suppressed a cringe, and then looked at her in a most desirous way. "Whereas you, a beautiful, young, and most importantly, caged little creature would be just the thing to tickle their fancy."

Ginny felt uncomfortable under his gaze, and doubly so when she heard his words. He smirked at her reaction, then opened a panel of the wall that turned out to be a well disguised door and walked through it.

The redhead peered inside. It was the bedroom, and it was just as lavish as the sitting room. Decorated in the same gilded mahogany and luxurious green fabrics, it was definitely more opulent than anything she had ever seen.

She muttered to herself, "What do you care if I become their little play thing?"

"Have you always been this ungrateful?" Draco drawled from inside the room, having obviously overheard her. "I'd have thought that would have been a hard character flaw to cultivate, considering the conditions you were raised in."

"Back to insulting my family are you?" she countered, huffily entering the room after him, "Well, I'd rather have the one character flaw of being ungrateful than to have a list as extensive as yours. And please forgive me if I'm not radiating waves of gratitude at the idea of being upgraded from shackled prisoner to unwilling slave, while my friend rots in a dungeon and my brother risks his life!"

Draco had shrugged off his robe and untucked his shirt from the waistband of his trousers as Ginny went about her tirade. "You actually think you're my slave?" he scoffed, unbuttoning his cuffs and then his shirtfront, revealing a very well defined stomach.

She pointed at his neck as he pulled the shirt off. "You put a binding charm on **_my _**necklace and then started wearing it, you git! You told me I was your slave. I can't read your bloody mind, Malfoy!"

"Have you been listening to anything I said? If they think you belong to me, they will not touch you! The charm is for your protection," he said, facing her, "It will keep them away, and it won't let you leave these quarters until I lift it, which means I don't have to worry about you wandering off into the castle on some Gryffindorish mission."

She gave him a scathing look that said her only wish at the moment would be to see him in immense pain of her own doing.

"You didn't answer my question about why you want to keep me safe from them in the first place," she fumed. She was trying to corner him, get him to admit that it was because he cared. This sort of confession would help her see him as the reformed Draco again. However, she would not be granted her desire.

"You know, I'm beginning to wonder that myself," he spat. "I'm finished talking."

He strode over to his wardrobe, giving Ginny an exhibition of his naked torso. Pursing her lips, she stared until he dropped his pants, which caused her to turn scarlet and avert her eyes.

She looked up again as he swished past her, now wearing black satin pajama bottoms. He crawled into his huge, very comfortable looking bed, and she had to pull herself out of thoughts about how sexy he looked in that bed.

She wondered how she could possibly think about how good-looking he was when she was so mad at him.

"Are you joining me, Ginia?" he asked in a mock pleasant voice, and she knew he was challenging her.

Ginny wasn't in the mood to take a challenge. "No, I don't think I shall, thank you," she replied, mimicking his tone of voice.

Walking over to a small and unfortunately hard sofa that was near the fireplace, she curled up, using her arms as a pillow and robes as a blanket.

Draco' looked slightly thwarted, but transfigured the sofa into a very comfortable bed for her.

"Thank you," she whispered after he extinguished the lights.

There was a moment of silence, and then a hesitant "you're welcome" floated to her ears in the darkness.

* * *

Ginny shut the book as they kept walking. She and Harry were making the trip back to her house, having eaten a lovely dinner on the restaurant patio where they had talked about the hearing quietly. Ginny had insisted on putting away the book when they entered town, just in case someone overheard her reading a book with her own name in it. She was a little paranoid after receiving that letter, and for good reason, she thought.

Ginny found out that Fudge was spreading plenty of hostile tales about her around the ministry, and had tried without success to make the Daily Prophet run a story about her.

Unlike the days when the minister had gone after Harry, no one who heard about Ginny's little stunt took much offense to it. She had laughed when Harry told her of a conversation he had overheard between Fudge and a secretary, in which, as Fudge brought up Ginny's deed, the witch launched into a rave about 'her spectacular book', and how it had really opened her eyes.

The redhead had watched the townspeople in hopes of spying Mrs. Wallington in the throng, but only received curious stares from the passersby. Did they know something? Could Tate be telling people? Or were they just staring at her because she was with Harry? No doubt they believed the rumors about herself and the handsome dark haired man…the man she was sharing dinner with on a lamp lit terrace at dusk.

They had left the restaurant and strolled around the square a bit to examine the Halloween decorations, then had proceeded back down the dirt road, at which point she had begun to read aloud again.

"Ginny?" Harry asked, breaking her reminisce.

"Yeah, Harry?" she replied mildly.

"Was everything in that chapter true?" he queried, his voice slightly troubled.

"Yes…why?" she answered a bit confused.

"Well, I don't know, it just seems that you went pretty easy on Malfoy. Why did you trust him?"

"Did I have a choice?" she replied easily. The subject didn't bother her anymore unless it came from certain misinformed persons. "Look, Harry, we discussed this to death after it was all over."

"I know," was his reply. "But reading it again just drags up old memories and feelings, you know?"

"I know," she answered, wrapping her arm around his waist and leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked the rest of the way to her house in comfortable silence.

Harry followed her lead and placed his arm snuggly around her waist, hugging her to him, thinking of his doubts no more. He knew that Ginny had done everything she was capable of to help when they had been stuck in that place. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to do much, as she had basically been moved from one prison cell to another, albeit a very luxurious cell.

He brought his thoughts back to the present. Despite this being a quiet little town, it was dark out, and bad things had been known to occur here before, so he kept up constant vigilance as they walked. When they reached her place, he would tuck her in as he so often did. He usually did this when she was already asleep…and usually when she didn't even know he had been there at all.

Harry felt guilty for invading her privacy sometimes, but since he had begun reading her book, his sense of paranoia and alertness about the events had been reawakened. Turning, he lightly kissed her hair and then rested his chin on top of her head as they continued to walk down the road, the gleaming lights of her livingroom coming into view among the other houses in the distance.

* * *

To my loyal readers who all leave such wonderful reviews 

**_Chanita _**Yes I did just stop there…and I did it on purpose ) But people call me evil all the time, so I'm just living up to the standard. Thanks for reviewing!

**_Star _**Beginning to think that the second cliffie was too much too soon…hmmm…guilty? Not really! I really hope that this chapter satisfies your craving for something that doesn't end in a cliffhanger.

Iden's Garden No more cliffies for a bit, I solemnly promise. And I meant to make you think that Draco was betraying them…I like to shock people. But in the end, didn't it make you feel better that he wasn't betraying them? And…after much nagging by many reviewers, after thinking about it over and over, I decided that this chapter would be a great place to reveal the mystery man…I didn't necessarily think that Ginny had to find out at the same time as the readers though. grins 

**_Jade-The-Kitsune _**A fellow cliffie lover and insomniac! YEY! I hope I didn't leave you waiting too very long! Thanks for reviewing again and hope you like it!

**_Astralis03 _**Don't you love it when you come across a story you really like and it's already got a bunch of chapters so you don't have to wait for updates? I love those kinds of stories. Yes, it is very hard not to give things away when going from the book to the present. And I ran across another story with the same concept of a book within a story thing shortly after I began posting this one (it was done before mine), and had a momentary fit about being unoriginal. But the story doesn't really weave the chapters within the present characters daily lives, so I wasn't too upset about having the same idea as someone else. Alright, I'm ranting, but thank you so much for your great review!

**_Angel-Hiragizawa32 _**Sorry to disappoint and make the blanket tucker dude Harry…I actually almost decided to make him Percy when I was developing the plot before I started writing. You don't know how good your review makes me feel! You're a real sweetie! Sometimes I wish I could make the ideas just STOP! I've got so many that I can't fit them all in and it's sometimes very disappointing to have to cut something I know will never realistically be able to fit into another story. Thanks again for your great review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**_Meredith _**Yes, I must agree that that chapter is one of my favorites too, tied with the sunset by the lake chapter and maybe this one too (I had a lot of fun writing the glass throwing and Draco stripping scene…and the Ginny decking Draco scene too)

No matter how much I thought about it, I couldn't really figure out a way to put anything about Draco's past into this one, but he had quite a bit of explaining to do to a very short tempered young woman I guess.

I'm really relieved to hear that his reasons for joining were acceptably realistic. Keeping my characters actually in character is one of my chief worries, and I find that I usually don't know how I do it once it's all written, it pretty much just happens.

Wow, I really didn't think I paid very much attention to the destruction of the town, but goosebumps must mean that it was pretty chilling. I had so much to cover and was trying to fit it all in reasonably, so I'm glad to hear that though I had to condense it, that the scene was still effective.

I love writing long bits of imagery, I got to do it in this chapter too (yey) but I find that I can't do it too often or it just bogs everything down.

I really really just couldn't wait to reveal Hermione's switch (the main reason for the speediness of the update), but I must admit, I've left her out of the present story b/c I haven't quite figured out what I'm going to do with her, unlike my plans with Draco. But she's not as big a character as Draco.

When I originally planned this story he was going to actually betray them, but I scrapped that pretty quickly b/c the rest of the love story just wouldn't have been realistic at all, and I actually think it's a lot better this way. It'll make them stronger…always a good thing ).

I don't think I can say enough times how much I truly value and look forward to reading what you have to say after each chapter. When I start getting doubts as to whether my work is actually good enough and I should even bother writing more I go back to your reviews and then I'm all ready to write again. Thank you so much.

Adieu

**_CelticGoddess81 _**Even I don't know if Hermione has truly changed sides or not…well she has at the moment, but I'm not sure what I'm going to do with her…that's like the only thing fairly important that's still up in the air. I told you who the mystery blanket man is! hears grumbles of "about time" from readers and smiles sheepishly But now I've got another mystery person for you…Ginny will be all over finding clues on this one though so it won't be a total mystery. Flattery does get you everywhere…and I updated quickly. You really have no idea how much it means to me to hear that you think my story is original and refreshing! Thank you so much!

**_Dukerbrown _**I told you who he is! I told you who he is! D Thank you for saying I update quickly, not many people realize how much work actually goes into these chapters to make them turn out the way they do and to get them out quickly too. Oh yes, Draco/Ginny love action is a must! (esp with this charming new development of her being trapped in his room) So you will NOT be disappointed there! Thank you for still reading and still liking…and for still reviewing!

**_Rainpuddle _**I'm so glad to hear that you think Draco and Ginny are in character…always my main concern to achieve that. Dynamic and combustible are very strong words. I like to hear those when referring to a relationship I'm spinning; it's so much better than hearing mushy and predictable. Thanks ) I felt bad about having Harry's heroism backfire (esp so soon after the Sirius thing) but it needed to happen. And Ron being Ron did actually work this time, although I'm glad no one pointed out that a trained auror probably wouldn't freeze up grins. Thanks for reviewing!

**_Aravaeya _**Well, you already know how I feel about your fic, so keep up the great work! ) If I'd had Draco let Ginny go then they wouldn't get to share his room D, so I let Ron go instead. Harry's new nickname for Ginny (Gingersnap) is an idea I borrowed from you (though I think Gin-bug is cuter and has probably never been used before as I'm sure Gingersnap has), I hope you don't mind. Anyways, You keep up your good work and I'll keep up mine. D Thanks for your reviews, I really appreciate them.

**_TrinitYMalfoY527 _**I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! Well…not too sorry or I might have changed it. The letter writer COULD be a lot of people…as you yourself listed ) Ginny will get to the bottom of this I promise! Why else indeed would Voldemort keep taking Hermione? I thought I was a bit too candid on that part, but I still fooled a bunch of people! Sorry that the blanket man isn't Ron, but it's also not Draco. Harry didn't really like Crookshanks either. I didn't want to make the password something someone could guess, so I pulled a Da Vinci and made it backwards! And I really do hope you keep reviewing as long as I keep posting! )

**_Emerald Earth _**Hermione is evil (at the moment) and Draco isn't. I like it! Denial is alright, I'm still in denial over Sirius kicking it, personally. Anyways, I can't say either way in regards to Hermione, and for once it's because I myself don't know, not b/c I don't want to say. Flames are okay, as long as they are constructive and this one is actually helpful…and not really a flame at all as you said. I would have probably cried if you'd written something like, "You suck! I'm printing your story and then burning it!" I'm sorry you feel betrayed, but all I can say is that the story isn't over yet.


	15. It started well and ended badly

I must make a point to say that this is NOT a cleverly disguised Harry/Ginny fic in Draco/Ginny clothing…I REPEAT…this is not a Harry/Ginny fic! I am not a Harry/Ginny shipper and I'd never ever write a true Harry/Ginny fic…ever.

**_Chapter 14 It started well and ended badly_**

Ginny stretched grandly at nine o'clock the next morning. Today was Friday, and her day off. Hopping out of bed, she danced to the kitchen and made herself a breakfast of toast with berries and clotted cream, along with a cup of tea. She set all this on a tray and chassed back to her bed.

Harry had pulled the curtains for her the night previous when he settled her in, and she drew them back to let the dazzling autumn morning light beam into her room.

She could sincerely say that besides Percy, who regrettably was never really available, Harry was the best brother she could ask for. It wasn't that the other five were horrible, but she and Harry just shared a more personal relationship.

Bill and Charlie were so much older, and had already begun separate lives of their own by the time Ginny was old enough to remember.

Percy had always been there for her when she needed him, even though he wasn't often there the rest of the time. No one knew, but during her fourth year when he had estranged himself from the rest of the family, they often communicated via owl, and once or twice even talked in the common room fireplace. Being that he was Fudge's assistant, Umbridge naturally had not minded one bit.

It had, of course, been difficult at first, but after the ground rules had been set, specifically that they avoid all conversation involving Umbridge, the ministry, Harry, the DA, Educational Decree number 6,092, etc. they had picked up almost where they had left off.

He'd been the one to encourage her to follow her dream and become an auror. He'd been the one to persuade her to publish her book. In many ways, he'd had a primary influence in her life.

Fred and George could always be counted upon to make her laugh, but she was never able to really have a serious or important discussion with them.

Ron was just too damned overprotective in her judgment, especially after the events in the book had occurred. He still thought of her as eleven, and still silly enough to let something akin to the Chamber of Secrets happen to her again. The last three times they had seen each other had ended up in a screaming match.

Ginny caught herself frowning as she usually did when thinking about Ron. He just didn't understand, and she hoped the book would help him to see her side of it all.

She returned to her breakfast on the bed, where Basil was lapping out of the creamer. Ginny wrinkled her nose, and reminded herself to throw out the rest. Picking the book up from her nightstand where Harry had left it, she flipped it open to her marked page.

She read, "Chapter 15…Enchanted bathrooms and uninvited creatures…"

* * *

Ginny was awakened the next morning by the sound of running water. Sitting up in bed, she looked around for the source of the noise, and spotted another panel in the wall standing slightly open. 

Thinking about it for the first time, it clicked in her sleepy mind that such handsome quarters would surely not be missing a bathroom. She wondered briefly how many of the wall panels were actually doors, but snapped out of it when a dripping, towel clad Draco emerged from the bathroom.

"Up at last, I see?" he spoke, neither brusquely nor cheerfully. Flicking his wand, which he'd evidently taken into the shower with him, Ginny's bed turned back into the uncomfortable little divan.

"Would you mind? I'd like the change," he said, motioning with his eyes towards the sitting room.

Not in the mood to argue, she obediently got up and walked into the next room, but not without rolling her eyes. Breakfast stood on the table by the window and, for the first time, Ginny realized she was ravenous.

Draco had obviously dined without her, judging by the used dishes on the opposite end of the table, but she didn't care as she eagerly tucked into sausages and a large portion of French toast, all washed down with a cool glass of pumpkin juice.

She sighed contentedly, and slid far down into her seat when she was finished. Sure that Draco must be through clothing himself, or at least the vital parts, she slipped back into the bedroom and cleared her throat. The blond was combing his wet hair in front of a small vanity on the wall next to her, and looked up at her momentarily before returning his attention to his reflection.

Looking around the room more carefully, Ginny saw that the great bed was raised up on a sort of dais and had rich draperies hanging at each corner with intertwined swags connecting them and ending in a complicated design above the elaborate headboard.

Ceiling to floor curtains hung on either side of the fireplace and Ginny assumed they covered windows like the one in the sittingroom. A writing desk stood on the far wall, which she had overlooked the evening before. The bathroom door stood next to the desk, and through it she saw solid marble and brass furnishings.

Looking down at Draco, she saw him prodding his wand at the blossoming bruise under his eye where she had punched him. Seeing that his efforts weren't yielding results, Ginny held out her hand.

"Here, let me," she said.

Draco stared at her warily.

"I'm not going to give you boils if that's what you're thinking. I had a decent course in restorative charms during auror training."

"It's not boils I'm worried about, it's the other curses you know," Draco said as he handed over his wand. "That bat bogey one in particular."

Ginny snorted with laughter as she healed the purple bruise with a small flick. When she was finished, Draco stooped to examine the results in the mirror, then began to fix his hair again.

"Does it really take that much work to do the tousled look?" she asked, just to be annoying.

The young man ignored her question, but plucked the wand from her hand and said, "I almost forgot to tell you, consider our little wizards' debt null and void."

"WHAT? WHY?" Ginny shouted without meaning to.

"Let's see," he drawled, a practice that was really starting to tick her off. "I kept you from going into that village and getting killed. I pulled you out of that dungeon where you would probably have died. And don't forget, Ginevra, the Dark Lord was ready to off you immediately. I stopped that too."

He surveyed her disgruntled look and continued in the mock sweet voice she had used on him in the alley at Hogsmeade, "I'd say that more than qualifies as saving your life at least once, if not more, don't you agree?"

Ginny's glower deepened as a response. As much as she wanted to rebuff it, she had to admit that he was right. She hadn't planned on losing that little weapon in her already vastly diminished arsenal.

Turning on her heal, she retreated back into the sitting room and collapsed into an armchair, satisfied to just sit there like a puddle.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" she spat into the other room, wishing that she'd left the painful spot on his face and wondering what he'd do if she hit him again.

Several minutes later, an immaculate Draco emerged from the bedroom, and without looking at her, headed for the door leading to the rest of the fortress.

Ginny jumped up so quickly she nearly fell over, and asked in loud astonishment, "Where are you going?" She didn't fancy the idea of being left in these quarters alone.

He turned to face her, already halfway out the door. "I know that depriving you of my company will be most disheartening, Ginia, but please try to cope," he said in a far too sweet tone to be considered genuine, then adopted a more stern voice. "I have business matters to attend to. I'll be back later."

She was infuriated by the way he could twist anything she said into something humiliating.

"What the hell am I supposed to do while you're gone?" she asked scathingly through gritted teeth.

He leaned against the doorframe and pretended to reflect for a moment. "Oh I don't know…" he drawled listlessly, then directed his wand at the short table sitting in front of her. "Knit," he concluded before sweeping out of the door.

Ginny ground her teeth and then chanced a look down at the table. Sure enough, a large ball of woolly black yarn rested on the elegant wood along with an assortment of different kinds of knitting needles.

She swore loudly before snatching up the yarn, and throwing it as hard as she could, knocking over a vase, which shattered when it hit the floor. Ginny didn't care, she knew Draco could repair it in about a second, or afford to replace it at the very least.

Shooting a glare at the portrait above the fireplace, which she'd expected to remark on her rather unladylike behavior, she was met by a most surprising discovery. Neither of the figures painted on the canvas were moving. They just stared unblinkingly out the great window across the room.

"How weird of Draco, to have an inactive portrait in his quarters," she thought.

Still intent on her mission, however, she didn't grant the painting a second glance, but seized the knitting needles. She was going to do something with them that would convey her resentment of this indignity.

Perhaps she'd put them on the floor so that he would slip on them and cause some severe bodily injury. Or maybe she'd stab them into his pillow in all directions and make it look like a very deformed porcupine. Preferring the latter, she made for the bedroom.

Halfway across the room, she stopped dead in her tracks. Something bright white had caught her interest.

The bathroom door stood fully ajar, and beckoned her to it. Like eating, she hadn't thought much about her hygiene either. She placed the knitting needles on a nearby table, entirely abandoning her retribution for the moment. Not even heeding when a few clattered to the floor, she approached the bathroom and passed through the door.

To the right of the door stood a basin style sink carved out of a thick slab of marble. A large circular mirror hung above it in a gilded frame. Stepping in front of this, Ginny forced herself to scrutinize her appearance and sneered.

Her face was streaked with grime, and her clothes were filthy and smelled of rotten hay. Straw still hung from her gnarled hair, which was clinging to her scalp.

She promptly shut the door, and began stripping down, wondering momentarily why Draco hadn't made a malicious remark about her noticeably repulsive condition. As she disrobed, she examined the large room, which strongly reminded her of the prefect's bathroom back at Hogwarts.

The floor was of alternating black and white polished marble tiles, and the walls were also of large sheets of white marble with mirrored lines of gray winding throughout them. The counter with the sink extended the length of the room and Ginny piled her clothes on an empty space.

A rich emerald brocade curtain with great intertwining swags of a scarlet fabric hung in a crescent moon shape in the far left corner, and she guessed that the toilet must be behind it. To the right of the curtain stood a folding screen to change behind.

However, the most obvious feature of the place was a two-foot tall marble wall in the shape of a great circle that stood in the center of the room. Ginny assumed that this must be the tub, as there was nothing else remotely resembling one anywhere else in the room.

She stepped over the marble wall and onto an intricately patterned base of the same black and white polished marble, where she met a rather pressing impasse. There were no taps of any kind to be found.

"How am I supposed to take a shower?" she asked out loud. A drop splattered on her nose, followed by a drizzle of more water falling all over herself and the circular space of the tub.

She looked up in amazement and caught a drop right in her eye. "Son of a bitch…" she muttered, then commanded, "Stop!" The water instantly ceased to fall. Ginny looked up again and was met with only the sight of the ceiling, and what a ceiling it was.

Wondering how she had failed to notice this before, by far the most notable appointment of the room, she stood staring at it a few moments. The only part of the room not made of marble, it resembled the character of a hurricane, starting from directly above the tub and spiraling out in great bands before tapering off close to the walls.

Finally snapping out of it, she asked, "But where is the water coming from? Shower?" Drops immediately began to fall again, apparently from thin air.

"Rain." The drops became larger and more rapid. "Drizzle," she instructed, now quite curious as to the capabilities of this enchanted bathtub. The tub responded, and she was standing in a heavy mist of tiny drops.

She contemplated commanding 'typhoon' for a bit, but decided in the end that that might not be the best of ideas. Another inspiration sparked in her head and she said, "Waterfall."

A goodly expanse of warm water began to fall on her head and indeed her whole body. Unlike the rain, this cascade concentrated mostly on her and didn't really fall in the rest of the tub.

She stood, happy to just steep in the relaxing massage of the falls for a while, and then decided to actually get clean. Looking around expectantly as if soap and shampoo had been there the whole time and she'd simply overlooked it, she was met with another dilemma. She looked warily at the top of the waterfall, which was bucketing off the edge of an unseen cliff, and questioned, "Soap?"

"What type would you be requiring, miss?" a voice spoke clearly from behind her. Ginny fairly screamed, but managed to stifle it to a loud squawk as she spun around and tried in vain to cover herself with her arms.

A ghost hovered there looking very…butlerish. "No need to cover yourself, miss. A frost appears around the tub when you enter it, thus obscuring everything from your neck down," he informed her matter-of-factly.

Ginny looked around her to where the supposed frost was and saw nothing, but she didn't see why the ghost would lie, and it wasn't like he could really enjoy what he saw anyway.

Straightening up, she said, "I normally use a kind of ginger vanilla soap…and the same type of shampoo and conditioner…um…your name?"

The ghost set three objects on the tub wall and replied, "Hoffman, miss. Shall you be requiring anything else?" he queried.

"A couple of towels please, Hoffman," she spoke, rather dazed.

"Very good, miss," he said, and placed two fluffy black towels on the counter next to her dirty robes.

"Thank you," Ginny said, still amazed by the whole scene.

"You're welcome, miss. If you need me, just call," he informed her, and with that he collected her soiled laundry and vanished.

"Wow…" Ginny finally squeaked, still staring at the place where Hoffman had been floating. Finally shaking her head clear, the redhead looked at the objects on the wall. Two bottles and a bar of soap rested there, and the scent of ginger mixed with a bit of vanilla wafted under her nose.

Retrieving the shampoo, she began cleaning her hair, basking in the feeling of being unsoiled. A smile graced her lips for the first time in two days. She finished her shower leisurely, and then stopped the waterfall and toweled off.

Stepping out of the tub, she wrapped herself in one of the towels and ventured back into the bedroom to find something of Draco's to wear. She opened the wardrobe and rummaged a bit before deciding on one of his white dress shirts.

Slipping the overlarge garment on, she buttoned the front and rolled up the cuffs so that she could have use of her hands. The hem fell about mid thigh in the front and back, but was much higher cut on the sides. She needed something to wear on the bottom.

A pair of those satin pajama pants caught her fancy, and with a bit more searching she soon found some green ones in a drawer of the wardrobe. She slipped them on, and then, quite clearly, heard a slight buzzing noise.

Looking around quickly to identify the source, she saw something shiny and black poking out of the drawer she had just searched through. Ginny recognized the thing at once…a doxy.

She backed up slowly as a memory flashed through her mind of her mother saying, "Right, you lot, you need to be careful, because doxies bite and their teeth are poisonous. I've got a bottle of antidote here, but I'd rather nobody needed it."

Ginny wished dearly that she had a bottle herself at the moment, or better yet, her wand. If she could creep into the sitting room, she'd be able to close the doxy in the bedroom and wait for Draco to come take care of it. Then she'd hurt him until he returned her wand so that she wouldn't be helpless in stupid situations like this.

She kept backing up, and the doxy remained in the drawer watching her. Then, her foot connected swiftly with something cold and small, and Ginny winced as one of the knitting needles she'd dropped earlier clattered across the wooden floor. Looking back at the wardrobe, she saw the doxy was now hovering outside the wardrobe, its beetle black eyes flashing and it's teeth gnashing.

Moving more quickly, Ginny was already halfway to the door when the large doxy charged. Gritting her teeth, she seized a large throw pillow from the settee she was passing, wound up, and waited for the creature to reach her. When it came close enough, she swung the pillow and dealt it a hard blow, sending it pelting across the room.

Ginny turned and ran for the door, only a breath away from it when the buzzing wings grew loud in her ears. She felt a stinging pain on her left shoulder. Instinctively, she grasped the animal, and with strength and deft she did not normally possess, snapped its head sharply, breaking its neck.

Dropping the lifeless doxy onto the floor, she wracked her brain, trying to think of everything she knew about doxies. How poisonous was doxy venom? Fred and George had experimented with it in several of their joke ideas, but it was never put directly into the bloodstream.

Maybe the bite would just get all puss-filled and gross. She felt the wound and winced at the tenderness of the invaded flesh. She needed the antidote. Maybe she'd find some in here. Would Draco have it?

She doubted it. She herself had only encountered doxies once before and didn't know of anyone who would just have antidote handy. She began walking to the bathroom, intent on calling Hoffman, but her limbs felt disconnected and unresponsive.

Hoffman could get her the antidote, and she had to get to him. Her vision blurred and her unstable legs pitched her onto the back of a chair. Struggling back up, Ginny tried to call the ghost, but found her voice refused to work. Stumbling a few more steps, her vision growing steadily unfocused, she suddenly fell prostrate to the ground.

She tried to push herself up enough to crawl, but her stricken arms gave out and she fell back to the floor with a loud thud, moving no more.

* * *

Ginny shut the book slightly and felt her shoulder for the scar the doxy had left her with. She looked down at the book and wasn't sure she was ready to read the next chapter. 

As if sensing her inner battle and decline into melancholy, Basil slunk over to her lap and began purring, nudging the hand that held the book. Ginny stroked her pet absently, and then flipped the book open again.

"Chapter sixteen…A debt settled…"

* * *

Draco entered his quarters and looked around the sitting room, expecting to find Ginny, or at least whatever prank she had created with the yarn and implements he had provided. 

He smirked…psychology was a wonderful tool. He had deliberately hacked her off and provided her some prime pranking materials so that she would spend her time getting back at him rather that trying to escape.

Lunch was on the table, he noticed, and it was untouched. He frowned at this discovery, as he had come to share a meal with her. Perhaps she was in the bedroom. Striding through the open door, he scanned the space.

"Ginny?" he called when he didn't spot her. Frustrated, he figured she must be in the bathroom since she couldn't leave the quarters. Looking towards the bathroom door, which was standing open, he noticed a set of small feet protruding from behind one of the many chairs in the room.

Swearing, he hurried forward and trod on something that crunched loudly. He looked down and discovered that carcass of a doxy. Swearing more colorfully, he now ran across the room and found Ginny sprawled on her stomach on the hard floor.

He rushed to kneel by her side and felt for a pulse, relief washing over him when he felt the gentle throb of blood in her veins. Examining her, he saw a bloody patch on the back of her shirt…his shirt.

Without hesitation, he ripped the designer sleeve open to find a small mess of mutilated skin. Picking her up easily, he yelled, "HOFFMAN!"

The ghost valet answered, and Draco ordered, "I need doxy venom antidote."

Hoffman disappeared, and Draco laid the unconscious young woman on his bed. Pulling back the blankets, he maneuvered her under the covers and grasped her hands tightly in his own.

"Just hang on, Ginia…" he said with a hint of panic in his voice. "Malfoys do not panic," he told himself sternly.

Hoffman returned a moment later with a small vial filled with putrid green liquid. Draco took the antidote and applied it to the wound, before opening her mouth slightly and administered several drops of the medicine.

Her eyes flew open, her body tensed up instantly, and she coughed violently. Draco squeezed her hand more securely, but knew that attempting to communicate with her would be futile as this was just the reaction to the antidote.

Seconds later, her body relaxed again and she remained unconscious. After tucking her in better, he went into the sitting room and brought back some of the food, out of sheer need.

For the better part of three hours he held vigil over her, looking for any changes, good or bad. When he couldn't neglect his obligations any longer, he instructed Hoffman to watch her in his absence.

If Ginny's condition altered in the slightest, the ghost butler was to report to Draco and say, "Sir, she's destroying your quarters. It would be prudent to punish her."

He was walking out of the bedroom door, but stopped dead when he heard her murmur, "Draco…"

Spinning around to look at her, his expression hopeful, he was met with the sight of her still fast asleep. He let out the breath he'd been holding and trudged out of the room.

* * *

Draco returned late that night. The first thing he did was check on Ginny, who he found still sleeping. He ate a small meal and prepared himself for bed. 

Sliding under the covers, he stopped. Ginny had refused to sleep in the same bed with him the night before. Should he take the sofa? He studied her and noted how peaceful and beautiful she looked.

What if her condition worsened in the night while he was sleeping across the room? He would have no way of knowing, and therefore would be unable to help her. This was adequate justification for the blond, and he slipped the rest of the way into the bed and collected Ginny's soundly sleeping form to him.

As he cradled her, he couldn't help thinking that, although she was injured and sick, it felt right to have her sleeping in his arms.

Ginny seeped into consciousness early the next morning. Her firm, warm pillow raised and lowered slowly in a rhythmic pattern.

She wasn't sure how she ended up in the arms of the person she knew to be Draco, but didn't really mind at the moment. One of his hands was absently tracing little circles on the small of her back. She sighed heavily, but kept her eyes closed, deciding to feign sleep a little longer and enjoy it.

"I know you're awake, Ginia. You might as well open your eyes," he said softly in her ear, causing shivers to run the length of her body. She lazily complied and fixed her gaze on him.

She wanted to hate him for looking so adorable with his hair sticking in all different directions and his eyes still heavy lidded with sleep.

"You scared the hell out of me yesterday," he continued. Ginny looked at him in a puzzled manner, and then the events of the previous day flooded into her mind…the doxy, the attack, the bite, and falling unconscious.

"Why was there a doxy in your pajama drawer, Draco?" she asked, unable to hide the small hint of accusation in her voice.

"They love the dark aura of the castle. I find them hiding around places all the time," he explained.

She sighed, then said, muffling her words into his chest and causing a jolt to pass through Draco's body, "Iconcedodefeaden…"

"What?" he laughed.

Sighing again, she lifted her eyes to his and said more slowly, "I concede to defeat then…"

Draco look troubled, "What defeat?"

"To the fact that you have now **_officially_** saved my life, and are no longer in my debt…" she explained through a weak smile.

"Well, I have many debts to be paid, yours is just a start," he said drifting off a bit, then focused again and changed the subject, "I've got some good news."

"What's that?" she asked in interest.

"I found your brother yesterday evening, and we have worked out a bit of a plan," he replied.

"Really? What is it?" she asked, very much excited.

"He and I agreed that it would be best not to tell you yet. We will when you are fully recovered."

"Bloody overprotective gits," the redhead muttered darkly.

"Thank you," Draco smiled.

"I am quite strong enough to be helpful," she declared while trying to push herself up, but collapsed back into Draco's waiting arms.

He deftly rolled them over so that he was now hovering over her. Ginny's breath caught in her throat at their more intimate proximity.

"I know what it is to be stubborn, Ginia, but you are still very weak and need to rest so that you can get better and help us," he said in a low tone.

Glancing down at her slightly parted lips, he slowly moved closer, raising his eyes back to hers for permission as her heart began to pound. She placed one hand at the nape of his neck and brought him down to her lips.

More passionate than anything they had yet shared…the feelings, the hurt, the forgiveness, the relief, the joy, the pain…this kiss was all encompassing.

Both parted wishing for more, and Draco looked as if he were endeavoring the greatest struggle he's ever had to endure.

"Rest," he ordered in a gentle whisper, then untangled himself from her arms and headed to the bathroom. They were both smiling. When he returned from his shower, he found Ginny asleep again.

After getting ready, he kissed Ginny's forehead, gave Hoffman some instructions as to her care, and left his quarters to take care of business.

* * *

Ginny tossed the book onto the bed and wiped the wetness from her cheeks violently. She wasn't going to let herself do this again. She wasn't going to let herself slip into the depths of sadness. 

"But you want to feel this way…" she told herself mentally, "Why else would you be reading it?"

It was true. She wanted to remember. She wanted to try and feel what she had once felt. Her plan was backfiring miserably though. Instead of feeling happy that she had at least experienced it, she was feeling miserable at no longer being able to have it.

The reality was that she would never again feel the way she had felt then. It had already been love that morning after the doxy attack. She knew that now.

More tears fell onto her ivory sheets, and, unable to control it anymore and ignoring the ploys of the cat to distract her, she buried her face in her pillows and cried unhindered, anguished sobs until she was exhausted.


	16. Potions

**_Chapter 15 Potions _**

Harry had just stepped through the glass of Purge and Dowse Ltd, better known to the magical community as St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He stood for a moment, absorbing the movements of the bustling lobby and then headed for the lift.

There was no need to consult the nurse at the front desk, nor any of the nurses at the various call stations he passed after exiting the lift. He knew exactly where he was going.

Turning several more corners, he saw a set of double doors at the end of the hallway and his gate stammered a bit. Harry built up his willpower and pushed through the doors, encountering a more assertive than ever Lockhart, who began talking about his favorite subject - himself.

Brushing past his old teacher without the smallest acknowledgement, the young man headed for a bed at the very end of the closed ward. Harry had once known this bed to be occupied by Alice Longbottom, Neville's mother, but she had passed away some years earlier, soon after her mother-in-law, husband, and son.

Approaching a set of feet draped in a light blue knit blanket, he passed around the privacy curtain and said, "Hello, Hermione."

The brunette flitted her eyes up to him and the faintest of smiles crossed her lips, but otherwise remained motionless, propped up in her bed…her home for the previous five years.

Harry took a seat next to his former fiancé and pulled something out of a pocket in his robes. Hermione's eyes grew large and eager, and she nearly hurled herself off the bed as she threw her arms around his neck for a moment before snatching the book out of his hands.

The young man smiled weakly as he watched her paw through the pages. She couldn't speak or communicate in any way now, and he was sure she couldn't read. But she liked books, and Harry dutifully provided them on his regular visits, hoping that maybe someday one would spark a change in her condition.

He had tried keeping her himself for a time, thinking that the familiar surroundings would help her, but after an incident where she nearly drowned in the bathtub, he had been forced to hand her over to the care of the healers.

Hermione ripped a page out of her new book and let it flutter idly to the floor, thus snapping Harry out of his thoughts. Most books didn't last long in her presence. He sighed heavily and bent to pick up the discarded paper.

The book was a collection of advanced potions, and the page was for an awakening draft. More ripping reached his ears, and he deftly caught the floating sheet before it slid across the floor. This page was a cure for a deadly poison.

The messy haired man looked up from his study of the pages to find his former lover staring at him dreamily. Could the two potions be related? Could Hermione have been trying to communicate something to him in a moment of lucidity? Or was he just diluting himself?

There was only one way to find out, Harry decided, and that was to ask the only person better at potions than even Hermione…Ginny. He smiled at the young woman, kissed her forehead, said his farewell, and walked out of the ward, again ignoring a now obviously annoyed Lockhart.

* * *

Ginny didn't know how long she had cried, but she was now past the grief stage and into the anger portion of her emotional roller coaster. Fury coursed through every fiber of her being, and she was throwing anything she could lift at anything she could not.

What did it matter? She could repair it all later and feel guilty then. Right now she was angry and only catering to that emotion. How could he leave her? Hadn't he loved her as she had loved him? The redhead stopped and laughed bitterly. These questions had been constantly on her mind and very much unanswered for the last five years.

"He was a Malfoy, Ginny! Of course he didn't love you the way you loved him…" she said out loud to herself, still laughing disconnectedly. Sinking onto the floor, she revisited the anguished tears of earlier. "He…he was only looking out for himself…"

She spotted her book lying next to her, where she'd thrown it off the bed, and seized it with new fire sparking in her eyes. After holding it tightly for a time, she threw it with all her strength at the door in front of her.

As it was about to make contact, the door swung open, and Harry ducked with his lightning seeker reflexes to avoid getting hit. One sweep of the room, and he realized what was happening. He entered the room, drew his wand, and restored the whole mess with a single wave.

Ginny sat staring at her lap, decidedly embarrassed, with tears still falling from her eyes. She felt him pull her up and begin leading her to her bed, but caught him in a death grip hug instead.

Harry hugged the distraught young woman back, cradling her head in the crook of his neck, his own pent up emotions overpowering him as tears began to run down his face.

Ginny pulled back when she felt his shoulders shudder. "You went to visit Hermione, didn't you?" she asked soothingly. He nodded mutely as she wiped a tear from his cheek.

Conflicting emotions spiraled through Harry. He still loved Hermione with all his heart, but Ginny held a part of him as well. They hugged tightly again, and held each other for a long while.

"How did you get in?" the redhead asked finally.

"I let myself in when you didn't answer the door," Harry confessed. "Then I heard crashes and screaming and thought you were in trouble."

Ginny laughed. "No, just my bitter side taking over for a moment."

"Better now?" he asked, peering into her dark brown eyes.

"Yes, I think I am. Thank you. But why are you here?"

"I needed an expert's opinion," Harry replied, pulling out the two pages of potion instructions and handing them to her. "Are you up for some experimenting?"

"Oh my, Harry," Ginny exclaimed as she scanned the contents, then lowered her voice as if someone would overhear her in her own empty house. "These are very powerful dark potions. Where did you get them?"

"Found the book in my library," the dark haired man explained. "Probably picked it up somewhere over the years. Hermione may have even bought it. I really don't know, but she picked out the pages."

"And you were wondering what would happen if the two were combined?" Ginny asked skeptically, picking up the direction his thoughts were going.

"Exactly," he replied.

"Harry," she paused, "do you honestly think that it'll amount to anything? Hermione is, I'm sorry to say, insane. I really don't think she's capable of the kind of thinking skills needed to put something like this together."

"That's why I came to you. Please Ginny, at least look into it."

She perused the ingredients lists again, and then said, "I can see how several of the ingredients on each of these would interact in a beneficial manner…perhaps. You really should ask Snape though. I bet he's already done this before."

"Snape would think I belong in St. Mungo's too."

"Fine," Ginny said a bit exasperatedly, "I'll ask him. Don't worry, I won't mention you or Hermione at all. I'll just say I was curious. Alright?"

"Thank you, Gin," Harry said, beaming. "I have some things to take care of at the ministry, but I'll call on you later in the evening alright?"

"Sure thing," she smiled back. He picked up her book and placed it in her hands.

"I think you should keep reading. Get past the parts that are upsetting you," he said soothingly.

"Thanks, Harry," she replied, her smile fading a bit. He ruffled her hair and left the house.

Ginny sighed, and opened the book again, "Chapter seventeen…His remorse…"

* * *

Draco returned late that night to find Ginny still awake. "How are you feeling?" he asked soothingly.

"I'm alright. And you?" she returned in a distracted tone.

"What's the matter?" he replied, peering at her in concern, as if he'd missed something serious on his first inspection.

"Draco…if I ask you something, will you promise to tell me the truth?"

"Depends on the question," he replied stiffly, suddenly in a struggle to avoid the question he knew would be one he didn't care to answer.

Ginny watched as he crossed the room to his wardrobe and began to undress. Looking down, she said in a low soothing, yet desperate, voice, "Draco…"

She heard him sigh heavily, and after another moment's pause, "Ask your question…" reached her ears.

"You said this morning that you have a lot of wrongs to make up for, and I've been thinking about it all day. I just wanted to know…who…who have you killed?" Ginny asked quickly, not sure she'd have her nerve much longer.

Draco clenched his eyes shut and squeezed the shirt in his hands so tightly his knuckles turned white. This was the question he had been afraid of, and he wasn't sure he was ready to share the answer with anyone, including Ginny. She would think he was a monster.

"Lie!" his brain commanded. "Say you've never killed anyone…besides Lucius." He looked over to find the redhead staring at him, but she dropped her gaze instantly.

"I don't want to tell you," he replied disconnectedly as he finished dressing himself in scarlet silken pajamas.

"Oh…" she answered softly. Draco walked to a window and drew back the curtains to gaze into the hazy night. His jaw was clenched, and his body tense.

"You have to understand, I was following orders…orders that would have meant my death if they weren't carried out. The people would have died anyway by the hands of another death eater," he said in a matter of fact tone.

Ginny didn't say anything. She wanted him to tell her at his own pace, and her commenting might make him reluctant again. Several minutes passed, and she began to wonder if that was all he planned to say.

"Umbridge," Draco said, still gazing out the window into the blackness of the moor. "She was the first one I ever killed."

The words flew out of Ginny's mouth before she could stop herself, "But you were on her little team…"

"Ironic, isn't it?" the blond said bitterly, looking back at her momentarily, a distinct look of self-disgust on his pale face.

"Then it was Ernie McMillan and Hannah Abbot, on their honeymoon…I'm sure you read about it in the Daily Prophet."

She nodded, even though he had his back to her again.

"Mundungus Fletcher…I cornered him in Knockturn Alley."

Draco paused briefly before starting again, "One Christmas Eve, I was ordered to Augusta Longbottom's house. I killed her, and then waited all night until Neville and his girlfriend Lavender showed up the next morning. I killed them too…you read about that one as well."

Ginny nodded again, silent tears streaming down her face. She had read about all of them.

"Neville put up a good fight," Draco finished, an attempt to sooth, then continued, "Fluer Weasley…"

Ginny's head snapped up, her tear filled eyes flashing, "Bill's wife?" she said furiously, "She was pregnant!"

"I found that out later," Draco sighed. "Your brother was very lucky to have been working late that night…he was the one I was really sent after."

Ginny couldn't absorb the information that he was telling her. He had been sent to kill her own brother. If he had succeeded, would she have been able to forgive him? Would he have let things between them get as far as they had?

He was talking about killing all of these wizards and witches she had known, and countless innocent muggles she was certain, in a detached and uncaring manner. And yet, the hate and anger was boiling under the surface all the time. He was constantly fighting a war against himself, punishing himself. Hadn't he tried to distance himself from her already? Hadn't he said that she deserved someone better than him?

He interrupted her thoughts. "Lee Jordan and his wife, Angelina…and their baby," he said, the first trace of emotion in his voice. "She couldn't have been older than two. I'm not even sure she could walk yet. I killed her parents…then I pointed my wand at her. She smiled at me…Then she burst out laughing and clapped her little hands together. I killed her while she was still laughing…unaware of her parent's deaths, or the crime I was about to commit…"

Unlike the other tellings, emotion dripped off of his every word when he spoke of the Jordans. "That was the night I had enough," he continued. "I killed my father that same night. The Dark Lord fell not long after. He never knew of my betrayal…"

Ginny tried to stand and cross to him. He had suffered this guilt all alone for so long… She wanted to help him.

Draco heard her movements and as she tumbled over the edge of the bed due to lack of strength, he caught her easily before she touched the floor. After he restored her to the soft mattress, she kept him in a tight emotional hug.

Gently prying her hands off, he smiled sadly, and said, "I need to be alone."

He moved to leave, but she seized him again, harder and with newfound energy. "Please…" she murmured into his ear, "Please don't leave. I am frightened to stay here alone at night." He looked unwilling for an instant, and then crawled into the bed next to her.

Draco felt dirty…filthy, like he was drenched in the blood of all of those people. He knew her fear was just an excuse to make him stay. What auror was afraid of the dark? She was just trying to help him.

He waited for her breathing to slip into the heavy, even pattern of sleep, and then detangled his arms from her, grabbed a set of robes, and left his quarters.

Ginny listened as the outer door closed softly. She hadn't meant to doze off, but the doxy venom was still making her weak and exhausted. His movements had woken her, but she decided to feign sleeping and let him go.

The sheer need of rest soon overcame her again, however, and she was sleeping soundly within minutes.

* * *

Ginny was still upset when she closed the book, but not nearly as much as that morning. It was already late afternoon, and she was expecting Harry back shortly.

Making her way downstairs, she wrote her letter to her former potions professor, finishing just as a knock came at the door. She let Harry in, and they made dinner together, enjoyed the evening, and talked nothing of books or past loves.

* * *

**_Riverchic1998 _**Your review was wonderful! Thanks for understanding about OOC and lengthy updates. Cliffhangers are my specialty apparently, and I too love writing them and hate reading them. I feel bad for leaving y'all sorta with a cliffhanger for so long, but you are right about not rushing. I could have turned out a really crappy chapter a lot sooner, but I physically cannot do that and I'm sure everyone appreciates that even if they are forced to wait a little while. Thanks again.

**_Meredith _**I am so so sorry to have made you wait this long after such a sad chapter! I really wish I could tell you about Draco…but I will not spoil it no matter how much I want to. I must bide my time.

Anyways, I would kill for a bathroom like that…probably why I dreamed it up and wrote it. I love that bathroom. Love it. Love it. Love it.

Well I built up the tension again, but woohoo, they got over it and got more action!

The doxy attack freaked me out…my own writing freaked me out. I hate things like bees and hornets that attack without provocation…yikes. That's why I didn't make it last very long and focused more on the aftermath. But of course Draco had to take care of her afterwards. He had to be worried about her too…b/c that's just the way he is. Hard and cold on the outside, soft and caring on the inside, just the way I like him!

Well I told you the deal with Umbridge! I said it was going to be a small on the side thing…and I just had to kill her off. I'm sure no one will complain.

Nothing about Ron and Draco's plan so far, but it'll be soon…this story is stretching out a lot longer than I thought it was going to.

Thank you so much for sticking with me through all this and I promise that I don't neglect to update unless I really really can't help it.

**_Emerald Earth _**Changing ships mid-story is a definite fanfic foul that I would never commit. The bathroom is my dream…I want it too. But I don't want the doxy…BAD BAD DOXY! I hate having to write the bad things just to get to the good parts, but I get there in the end. I can't say about Draco or Basil…but maybe telling you about Hermione was good enough for now? Maybe? Hmmm…maybe not. I'll tell you soon enough. : Thanks for reviewing!

**_MrsSpongeBob333_** Thanks a bunch for your review! I'm glad you think they are in character. Take care!

**_Katie Moffat _**Thanks you for the wonderful comments on my writing style. I'd be so afraid to show my dad this though. He majored in English back in the day and would probably tear my grammar apart! I am not capable of making Draco sappy…in fact, I think that's the only sentence that can house the words "Draco" and "Sappy" together. I'm sure we'll be hearing from him in the present as well as the book though, so you'll get double action. YEY! Thanks again!

**_Engrish Spy _**I'm so glad to hear that I'm helping in your conversion to the D/G ship! I remember when I switched and now it's all I read or write. I say nothing on the cat…I'm evil, don't take it personally. As for my writing style, thank you, but read the review above and see what I really think about my grammar. As for posting clean, error free chapters, that is something I pride myself on…you rarely find that in most fics…SPELLCHECK PEOPLE…IT'S CALLED SPELLCHECK! Woah…got to ranting there, sorry. Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it!

**_FaeryGin _**I want to tell you about Draco…truly I do, but I can't right now. The time is not right, but it will be…no abandoned fics from me, no maam! Thanks for reviewing!

**_Mereschino _**Thank you so much! You uttered the words every author loves to hear! I hope you keep enjoying it.

**_Cameron _**Hey, don't sweat it, I actually write at work sometimes…really bad me. I love being addicted to a story and finding it well into the plot. Never had someone say they were addicted to MY writing though…thank you very much…another first in my short history of writing!

**_Iden's Garden _**I didn't get your last review in email or posted on the was really messed up for a bit unfortunately. I thought the porcupine thing was great, I only regretted not letting Ginny actually carry it out and showing Draco's reaction. I still can't believe that that bathroom came out of my head. I want it too as well as most of the other people who reviewed. Maybe they'll have something like that in twenty years…I might have to write a letter of suggestion to someone. The plan will be revealed shortly! Thanks!

**_Legally-Blonde1 _**I'm glad you like this story…I hope you continue to like this story. Thank you and take care!

**_Magica _**So I told you about Hermione now! I'm truly sorry about the recent delays in posting, I had a lot less going on when I started posting this thing. Unfortunately for me, pretty much all the stories I'm following are updating once a month or so b/c it's summertime. There are several good and long stories on my fav stories list if you want to check them out while waiting for me! Thanks for your review, I really appreciate it!

**_Green Chicken1_** I already replied to your email, but I wanted to reiterate how happy I am that you took the time to write to me and I hope I wasn't too presumptuous with my reply. Thanks again!

**_Kim _**I hate seeing Ginny all unhappy and broken too, but it has to be that way unfortunately. I want the bathroom too…man oh man do I ever! Draco is a devious little bugger…devious, but smart. I wouldn't have expected any less from Ginny either, I only wish she could have succeeded in her pranks. Sorry for the delay…Thanks again and take care!

**_Anniebug_ **Well I've told everyone about Hermione now. I hope I don't tick too many people off with it, heh. I love writing the very two sided nature of one Draco Malfoy. He's very complex and a lot of fun to work with. Thank you for the wonderful comments about my writing style and characterizations and I'm flattered to be on your alert list. Thank you very much!

**_Ala _**I can't say about Draco, I'm sorry. Would you rather me spoil everything and tell you or wait and let you find out? I'd prefer to wait. Thank you for the comments on the way the story is woven together between present and book. It's very complex to write and I have to make sure I don't leave things out and that I cover all the bases. Thank you for your review, I hope you keeping enjoying the story.

**_Elenya1_** Thank you very much for the encouraging review! I'm sorry, but I can't give Draco to you in the present at this time…maybe later. I'm evil I know, been told many many times. I'd be happy to email you when I update! Take care!

TrinitYMalfoY27 ACK! I did say parting, but that doesn't mean it's for good! What kind of author would I be if I didn't cater to what I know my readers want. I don't want to see them apart anymore than you do. No apology needed, I've been gone for two and a half weeks. Never ever will this be a H/G fic! I love the shower too, and Hoffman took the clothes, I guess I didn't make that clear enough…hmmm. Well if it takes a doxy and a half dead Ginny to get Draco to show his feelings I'm gonna have to soften him up a bit : aren't I? Not too much romance in this one, but a lot of Draco's background. Thanks for reviewing! 


	17. Crazy neighbors and Old Professors

**_Chapter 16 Crazy neighbors and Old professors_**

Ginny stood in the window of the shop, putting up Halloween decorations for the upcoming holiday. She was very excited, and decided that she would start her own decorating when she got home that evening.

Harry hadn't had any new information for her regarding her hearing or the strange letter. Likewise, she hadn't heard from Professor Snape concerning the two potions Harry was interested in.

She really wanted to help Harry, to return the favors he had done for her lately, but was still very wary of experimenting with the potions. For one, they were very dark, something that doubtless would have been found in the restricted section back at Hogwarts.

Secondly, she was already on notice from the ministry; she didn't need to get caught researching illegal potions at the moment.

But the thing that worried her most was that she didn't have a safe place to brew the complicated mixtures that was hidden from the prying eyes of her muggle neighbors.

Ginny peered out of the shop window into the town square, and promptly dropped the paper bat she had been trying to string up. Tate Wallington was wandering aimlessly through the plaza, a glazed look on her face.

The redhead jumped off of the chair she was perched on and hurried out to the older woman. When Wallington finally noticed Ginny, her face turned to sheer panic and she let out a strangled cry.

Ginny's blood froze at the woman's shriek, and she quickly looked around the square. To her relief, the place was deserted, making it easy to grab the older woman by the arm and drag her into the alley behind the store. Tate made the task difficult, thrashing desperately to try and escape.

When Ginny finally let her go in the isolated alley, Wallington stumbled back against a nearby wall looking terrified. For the first time, the redhead noticed the woman's appearance. Her hair, which usually sat in a neat poof atop her head, was gnarled and flying free. No make up was discernable on her wrinkled face, and her clothes were mismatched and looked rather dirty.

"Mrs. Wallington?" the younger girl tested, but only received a high pitched gasp as an answer. The woman was shaking from head to toe, staring at Ginny like she was a blast-ended skrewt.

She was sure that whatever was wrong had to do with her memory charm, or the lack thereof. The most logical thing to do would be to take Mrs. Wallington to St. Mungo's straight away. But Ginny had left her wand in the shop, and Mrs. Wallington would probably run away if she went to fetch it.

"W…w…**_witch_**…" Tate sputtered, pointing a long finger with a chipped nail at the redhead. Ginny was startled out of her thoughts. Wallington knew after all.

"Ginny, is everything alright?" a voice spoke behind her, startling her even more.

Turning, the redhead found her boss, Anne, surveying the scene, and her heart plummeted to her knees.

"W-witch…w-w-witch…" Tate choked out again.

"I don't know what's wrong with her, Anne. She keeps saying witch. I think she's gone mad," Ginny lied, feigning shock and confusion.

"Oh dear," the storekeeper said, wringing her hands and looking worried. "If you can keep her here for a moment, I'll go back to the shop and get your wand. You're going to need it."

Ginny stared at her boss in disbelief for a moment before managing to stutter, "W-what? You know?"

"Of course I know, sweetheart, but there isn't time for that now. I'll only be a moment," her boss replied, leaving Ginny struck dumb behind her.

Moments later, the shopkeeper returned with Ginny's wand concealed up her sleeve. Ginny was longing to ask a hundred questions, but the crazy woman standing across from her was a much more pressing matter.

It would be impossible to transport the muggle without magic. Risking losing her wand, or even ending up in Azkaban, the redhead put Mrs. Wallington in a full body bind.

It then occurred to her how horrible it would look to drag her petrified, psychotic neighbor into St. Mungo's when she was already under the watch of the ministry.

Walking up to the still terrified looking woman, Ginny took hold of her upper arm and apparated just outside the grounds of a very familiar castle.

"Locomotor Wallington," Ginny commanded and then began pulling her floating neighbor towards the front doors of Hogwarts.

Finding the doors open as she'd expected, Ginny made her way into the entrance hall. A multitude of voices were issuing from the Great Hall, and Ginny guessed that the students were at lunch.

The redhead was glad for the luck. The last thing she needed now was for students to discover famous Ginny Weasley, under inquiry of the ministry, dragging a petrified muggle through the castle.

She made her way through the familiar corridors with Mrs. Wallington in tow, fortunately avoiding all students, teachers, and ghosts. Ginny stopped when she was standing in front of a certain gargoyle.

"Honeyduke's chocolate…" she tried, unaware of the password. "lemon drops…licorice bootlaces…blood pops…"

The gargoyle jumped aside and the door opened. "Blood pops is the password?" Ginny said aloud, but it seemed that she just happened to have been standing there as someone was leaving the office.

The someone glared at her in his usual fashion until he realized she was not a loitering student. Snape's face softened and he said, "I was just about to send a reply owl to your query, Ginevra. You did not have to track me down."

Ginny gave Snape a smile at his jest, despite the anxious situation she was in. "Well since I am here, perhaps I could speak to you about the potion later today? I have other, er, urgent business to attend to," she said, gesturing with her eyes to the hovering woman.

"Sherbert suckers," he said, giving the tacky woman floating behind Ginny a perplexed look. "Perhaps it is more important for you to speak to Albus than myself at the moment. I shall be in my office after my final class this evening. I am quite interested in your query."

Ginny gave another weak smile as the door opened behind the Potions Master and he let her pass onto the staircase. She dragged Tate Wallington along, leaving an uncharacteristically befuddled Snape staring after her. Reaching the door at the top of the stairs, Ginny knocked and heard the old headmaster within say, "Come in."

Dumbledore smiled widely when he saw the bedraggled former student enter his office. "Hello, Miss Weasley," he greeted her happily, completely ignoring the rigid woman she dragged in with her.

"I'm really very sorry I didn't owl, professor, but I had to act quickly and there was just no time," Ginny said, nearly frantic again.

"It's quite alright, Miss Weasley. I assume this is the woman you performed a memory charm on just a few days ago?" he replied, acknowledging Mrs. Wallington's presence with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, she's why I've come. There is something wrong with her. She's completely mad. I had no choice but to do magic on her again. The ministry is already out to get me, and I didn't want to take her to St. Mungo's. I didn't know what to do…so I came here," she said very quickly in one breath.

As if on cue, an owl swooped through the window, dropping an official looking letter on Ginny's lap before fluttering away. With shaking hands, she pulled the letter open and read:

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_We have received intelligence that you used a body binding charm on a muggle, and in the presence of a muggle at forty-seven minutes past twelve this afternoon. _

_We also have intelligence that you apparated the same muggle to a yet unknown location at forty-eight minutes past twelve. These two offences are in breach of section 3 of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy. _

_As you are already on notice for a previous offence in breach of the same statute, your hearing has hereby been upgraded to a full inquiry into these events, at which time it will be determined whether or not you shall be able to keep your wand or be sent to Azkaban. _

_The inquiry will take place at nine am on the first of November in courtroom ten at the Ministry of Magic. _

_Best wishes. _

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Elven Tidmore_

_Muggle Relations Regulation Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

Ginny crunched the letter between her fists and muttered, "Of bloody course!" through clenched teeth. Looking up, she found the headmaster staring at her from behind his desk looking decidedly impassive. Without a word, the redhead handed the letter to him, which he quickly read, his eyes sparkling more than ever.

"Indeed, it seems that Fudge is going out of his way to make an example of you, Miss Weasley. Perhaps the recent popularity of your book has something to do with this?" he smiled knowingly.

"Well I did write it to set the so called 'record' on its head. We both know he and I don't see eye to eye on my report of the events. You know he's the primary reason I left," Ginny said flustered.

"It, of course, had nothing at all to do with Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore replied with another knowing look. Ginny opened her mouth to vehemently protest, but instead heard a strangled cry.

The body bind had worn off Wallington, and she was staring around the unusual office looking more terrified than ever. She cowered as Ginny and Dumbledore both stood.

"Please, Mrs. Wallington is it? Have a seat," the professor said, gesturing to a chair next to the younger woman.

"Witch!" the older woman said loudly.

The redhead rolled her eyes and said, "You see? She's bonkers, headmaster. There's no making her understand. I don't know what went wrong with my memory charm."

"Nothing went wrong with your charm, Miss Weasley, as you very well know. Someone has done this to her; it takes great skill to break the charm of an auror, and someone has botched the job nicely," he replied fairly gravely, surveying the woman who had sunk into a chair and was staring into oblivion.

"I thought that someone might have broken it too, but I just can't figure out why anyone would care enough to do such a thing?" Ginny stammered. "Someone with the knowledge and power to break my charm would already know I'm a witch without having to harm a helpless muggle."

"I do not believe this was a vie for information. You yourself said that the ministry is out to get you…" Dumbledore said seriously, as if he didn't want to believe what he was suggesting.

"You think they are framing me?" Ginny said in complete shock.

"Cornelius Fudge tends to get carried away sometimes, Miss Weasley. I will take Mrs. Wallington to St. Mungo's and get her restored to normal," the headmaster said, standing and crossing to the door. "Then I believe I shall have a word with Cornelius. Mr. Potter has done what he can to find out information for you, and though he has quite a bit of influence in the ministry, you need someone with a bit more," he said smiling, opening the door for her to exit.

"Thank you, headmaster," the redhead replied.

"Indeed. I am most happy to help, Miss Weasley. I shall be in contact," Dumbledore said, ushering her out of his office.

Ginny again found herself standing in front of the gargoyle. Looking around the vast corridor, it finally occurred to her just how long it had been since she'd been within these walls. Indeed, it was the first time she had been anywhere in the magical community since her falling out.

Suddenly, children began to filter through the halls, obviously on the way to their afternoon classes, but none seemed to notice the young woman walking amongst them. Ginny believed that Dumbledore had something to do with this, as she knew from experience that kids of their age group were not oblivious and in no way lacked curiosity.

The redhead still needed to speak to Snape, however, and she knew that it would be a while before his last class was over. She needed a place to spend the time.

The kitchens seemed like an ideal location at first, but after thinking about it for a moment Ginny decided that she didn't wish to spend hours on end with the house-elves. Although she was again in the magical world, she was most definitely not re-acclimated to it yet.

She passed through corridor after corridor until she finally came to the hallway she desired. The students had all filed into classrooms, and there was no one there to question why Ginny Weasley doubled back once, then twice, and finally ducked into a door that hadn't been visible moments earlier.

Ginny stood just inside the entrance to the room of requirement. The décor was much different from the days of the DA. Indeed, it reminded Ginny greatly of Draco's chambers at the sinister castle on a moor many miles away.

Rather than finding it disconcerting, the surroundings actually comforted her. A steaming meal sat on the mahogany table, and Ginny realized for the first time how hungry she really was.

Taking her time to eat the delicious food, she then settled into the cozy armchair that sat in front of the crackling fireplace. She didn't know how long she sat there just relaxing and trying to wind her frazzled mind down, but eventually, she became a bit bored and looked around for something to do.

"I need a copy of my book," she said softly.

The green, gold embossed book materialized on the small table that stood by her chair and she picked it up with a smile. Ginny turned to the chapter where she had left off and began to read.

"Chapter eighteen…Portraits, Mirrors, and Payback…"

* * *

Ginny awoke very late the next morning. She glanced around with sleepy eyes and then remembered all that had taken place the night before. A pile of clothing by the fireplace caught her eyes, and she knew Draco had been back to change earlier that morning.

"Master Draco wishes that you spend the day in the sitting room, miss," the voice of Hoffman spoke, startling Ginny greatly.

"Bloody ghost," the redhead muttered, then said more nicely, "How am I going to get to the sittingroom? I still could not walk last night."

"He said you should be quite able after last night's rest," the ghostly servant replied.

Ginny was dubious, but still swung her legs over the edge of the bed, clutching one of the posts for support. Placing her bare feet on the wood floor, she eased her weight onto her still unsteady legs slowly.

Finally standing, she took her first step, then another, and another, but was already tired and had to grab hold of a nearby chair for support.

She rested for a bit and then continued her journey, stopping at the vanity, then the doorframe, all the way to a soft sofa in the sittingroom, which she collapsed into.

"Bravo, miss. I shall fetch your brunch," Hoffman said, and floated through the ceiling before Ginny could respond.

The sofa was in front of the fireplace, and its warmth, coupled with the exhaustion of finally walking again, soon had the redhead nodding off. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back to sleep, when the soft voice of a woman spoke, "You must be very special for him to treat you the way he does."

Ginny's eyes snapped open as she became fully awake and hastily scanned the room for the source of the voice. No one was in the room. Slowly, her eyes fell on the portrait hanging in front of her, and the blonde woman painted there smiled warmly down at her.

"W-what?" Ginny asked, dumbfounded.

"Draco," the woman continued. "I've never seen him treat anyone the way he treats you."

"He torments me like everyone else," Ginny said with a bit of a bitter tone.

"I know he infuriates you," the blond laughed, "but I'm talking about the other times…times when he acts as he did when he was still very young, before Lucius changed him." The redhead watched as the little boy in the portrait reached up and kissed the woman on the cheek.

"You're his mother! You're Narcissa Malfoy! And that's Draco…" Ginny stammered, realization flooding over her.

Narcissa smiled at her young son and then back down at Ginny, before replying, "Yes dear. Draco was the sweetest little boy I could have ever asked for. No matter how wicked his father made him, he still treated me the same way he always had. You may be able to undo all the damage Lucius did to my son, something even I could never do."

"I'm sure it's just because his father is dead," the redhead countered.

"Yes, that certainly helped, but unfortunately I'm dead too," Draco's mother sighed.

"What?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"I died the same night Draco's father did," the blond replied.

"How?" Ginny asked before she could stop herself.

"Lucius," the portrait answered without emotion.

Ginny covered her mouth to stifle the gasp that nearly escaped her lips. "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, child," Narcissa said soothingly as the young Draco gave her a hug. "I have accepted it."

Wishing for a change of topic, Ginny asked, "Why is it just now that you began to move and talk?"

"It's the way things are done here," Narcissa sighed.

"Do you have any other portraits?" she asked.

"Yes," the portrait said, "the Dark Lord fancies my appearance, and has a place for me in his rooms. I don't usually go there, but sometimes I help Draco collect information. I also have a small portrait in a locket that Draco carries everywhere."

"You don't happen to have one close to the dungeons, do you?" Ginny asked. "My friend is locked down there, and I've heard no news of him…" Worry crept back into the redhead with her thoughts of Harry.

"I do not, but I know how you can see him," she replied.

"See him?" the young woman nearly shouted. "How?"

Narcissa laughed slightly, "Do you know the vanity in the bedroom?"

Ginny nodded.

"Just ask it, and you can see anyone in the castle," the mother continued.

Standing as quickly as her condition allowed, the redhead said, "I have to see if he's alright. I'll be back. Thank you!"

With that said, Ginny scrambled as quickly as she could, nearly knocking the vanity chair over when she threw herself into it. "I need to see Harry…please…" she commanded.

Her reflection swirled before her eyes, and soon a clear picture materialized. Harry was pacing his cell, looking very thoughtful. He had been there for over forty-eight hours, and Ginny wondered if anyone had come to him, if he'd been fed, and why they weren't doing anything with him yet.

He of course looked dirty and scraggly, but the lack of blood and torn clothes told her that he had not been tortured physically. Thankfully, he was not dead.

"Ron…" she suddenly spoke. The mirror swirled and was replaced by the image of her brother standing in a dark hallway. He looked as if he were waiting for someone, and a moment later the ghostly form of Hoffman floated through the wall and handed Ron a small bundle.

Ginny could tell that Ron was still under the protection of his cloak. She watched him sit down on the ground and unwrap the bundle, which she saw contained a meal, as Hoffman glided off.

What was their plan? What was the point of him wandering around the halls for two days? Why didn't they want to include her in the details?

She was snapped out of her musings when she saw that Ron was standing again with his wand drawn. "What is he looking at?" she asked aloud.

The image in the mirror zoomed out much like a muggle film, and Ginny spotted movement at the end of the corridor. Soon, a wizard Ginny didn't know came striding out of the shadows.

Ron extended his wand, yelled something Ginny couldn't hear through the glass, and the wizard disappeared, looking thoroughly shocked as the curse hit him.

The redhead sat dumbstruck as her brother settled back on the stone floor as if nothing had happened, and continued eating his lunch.

"Draco…" she murmured. An image of the blond young man swirled into view walking down a hallway and stopping at a very familiar looking door.

"Oh bloody hell!" Ginny gasped, and scrambled from the vanity chair as she heard the door in the other room open. In her haste, her unsteady foot caught on the table leg, and she fell to the floor with a loud crash and yelp.

"Ginia?" Draco's concerned voice called from the other room, and she heard his footsteps become rapid. Flipping over, she saw that the image in the mirror had returned to its proper reflection, and then looked up as the young man hurried in.

"Ginny! Are you alright?" he asked, by her side helping her up in a second.

"Yes, I just got a little lightheaded when I was walking around," she replied.

"Are you sure you're okay? Does anything hurt?" he asked again, pulling her close to him.

"Yes, I'm fine," Ginny replied hastily, mixed feelings filling her body at their proximity.

Draco was no longer paying attention to her though, but was staring at the overturned chair. She then saw his gaze shift to the vanity as his face tightened.

"I see you've discovered my espionage glass," he said stiffly, shifting his eyes to hers.

Ginny buckled under his scrutiny and turned her eyes to the floor.

"What did you see?" Draco asked, a little more gently.

"I saw Harry in his cell," she replied evasively.

"And…" he pressed.

"And I saw Ron… Hoffman gave him food. Thank you for taking care of my brother," she said, trying to change the subject.

"And…" Draco said in his most coaxing voice, lifting her face so that she had to look him in the eyes. Staring into his stormy gray orbs, Ginny felt suddenly powerless to do anything save tell the complete and unaltered truth.

"I saw him send a death eater to Azkaban," she finally admitted.

Draco seemed to let out a breath that he had been holding. "I should have known that you would find out somehow, stubborn that you are," he said with a weak half-smile.

"It's not like you're going to let me do anything to help anyways," Ginny said, suddenly a bit bitter. "My skills as an auror are being wasted shut up in here, and what Ron is doing is very dangerous, especially by himself."

"Would you rather have your skills as an auror being wasted in the dungeons like Potter's?" Draco answered without missing a beat. It wasn't a threat, merely a question.

"No, but there has to be something I can do!"

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment. "Alright," he said, "I've got a job for you."

Ginny gave him a skeptical look that conveyed all too well that the job better not involve any knitting implements.

"I want you to spy on You-Know-Who," Draco stated.

"Okay. I'll need my cloak, wand, and…" she began, snapping into auror mode.

"You won't need them," he interrupted.

"What? How am I supposed to follow him around without- " she responded heatedly, but he cut her off.

"I don't want you to follow him, in fact, you won't be leaving this room," he explained.

Ginny glanced back at the espionage glass and finally understood.

"Since you like it so much," Draco teased, "might as well put it to good use."

She lightly punched his shoulder, and heard her tummy emit a long low rumble.

"Lunch is on the table in there," Draco said softly, pulling Ginny even closer to him.

"mmm…that sounds good…" she murmured, snuggling close into his shoulders.

Draco helped her walk into the foyer. Ginny stole a glance at the portrait and saw that the occupants were back to their usual motionless state, but she thought she saw Narcissa give the slightest of smiles.

They ate in silence, and then Draco sat her in front of the vanity.

"Will he be able to tell that I'm watching him?" Ginny asked.

"This is the only mirror of its kind. Only a handful of people know that anything like this actually exists. Voldemort does not, so how would he be able to detect something that he doesn't know about?" the blond young man said knowledgeably.

"I'm trusting you here," Ginny kidded.

Draco kissed her temple before saying softly, "And you don't know how much I appreciate that."

He then left her sitting there to spy on his 'master.'

Ginny hesitated a moment before saying, "Voldemort…"

When the swirling smoke cleared, the redhead was faced with nothing but darkness.

"What the…" she stammered. Why hadn't he shown up in the glass? Maybe he wasn't on the grounds…but where would he go? He was supposed to be hiding out. He was supposed to be dead, actually. Maybe he did have some sort of block on the device even if he didn't know about it…he was, after all, one of the more brilliant wizards that ever lived.

"Draco…" she commanded. Again, the mirror was blank when the smoke cleared. Ginny cocked her head, and an eyebrow shot up into her hairline. What was going on here? Was it the mirror?

"Harry!" she stated and saw the messy haired young man's figure still pacing around his cell. Ginny threw her arms up in frustration. Were Draco and Voldemort together? Had they left the castle?

Frustrated, she glancing around the room and saw something that made her blink a few times in confusion.

Her trunk was sitting, fully enlarged, at the end of Draco's bed. Standing, she crossed to it, flipped open the lid, pulled out a robe, and then headed for the bathroom.

She hadn't had a bath since the doxy attack, and was beginning to feel disgusting. An hour later, Ginny left the bathroom, clean and happier.

Unsuccessfully, she tried the vanity mirror again. She would just have to ask Draco whenever he returned to the castle.

A few hours later, she ate dinner alone. She had periodically checked the glass, but never had any results. A few hours after her meal, she went to bed alone for the second night in a row.

* * *

Ginny awoke to the sound of labored breathing. In the low light of the fire she discerned Draco's form stooped next to his wardrobe.

"Draco?" she said in a concerned tone. "Are you alright?"

He moved to stand up, but doubled over in pain. The redhead was up and at his side in a matter of seconds. She helped him to the bed where he collapsed and lost consciousness.

She found his wand in his robes and lit the room so that she could see the extent of his injuries. Bruises and cuts covered his face, and Ginny repaired them with a flick of her wand.

After pulling off his robes, she began unbuttoning his dress shirt and was shocked when she didn't find any more marks on his flawless skin. She pressed on his ribcage and saw him flinch.

Tapping him lightly on the chest with the wand, she watched him relax as a shimmering gold aura materialized from the wand tip and wrapped itself over his body. She let out the breath she had been holding, and removed his shirt.

He had been subjected to the cruciatus curse…for a long time from what Ginny could tell. Her charm, however, had been to ease the residual pain, and she was glad to see that his fitful unconscious state had settled into peaceful sleep.

Her hands hesitated at the waistband of his trousers. She knew he would be more comfortable in pajama bottoms rather than his tailored slacks, but decided that she couldn't take off his pants.

Waving the wand, she moved him further onto the bed, comfortably resting with his head on the pillow. She pulled the covers onto him and then got underneath them herself.

She curled up a few feet away from him and laid awake for a long time, wondering what the bloody hell had happened to him. As she was finally drifting off, she decided that she wouldn't return his wand in the morning until he told her exactly what was going on.

* * *

Ginny placed the book back onto the table and stood up to stretch. Checking the clock on the mantle, she saw that Snape would be finished with his last class in a few moments, and decided to make her way down to his office.

Again navigating the halls around oblivious students, she soon found herself entering the cold damp potions room. It seemed funny to her that the memory sparked by the familiar sights and smells was not anything from the seven years of lessons she had taken there, but the short time she had spent with Draco five years previous.

Crossing the room swiftly, she knocked on Snape's office door and was bade to enter. She smiled at her old professor and received a smile in return.

"It's good to see you again, Ginevra," he said.

"Likewise, Severus," she smiled.

"Your reason for returning is a bit…unfortunate, but I am happy to have you face to face to discuss your intriguing question."

"Have you studied it before? Can you help me?"

"Yes…many years ago when I was doing research for Voldemort."

"So what does it do?"

"It is used for torture, Miss Weasley," Snape said stiffly, then leaned his elbows on his desk and laced his long fingers together before continuing in his trademark silky voice. "Which is why I was so interested by your investigation into the matter."

Ginny blushed; feeling as if she was again fourteen and in the danger of receiving a detention.

"Hermione tore the two recipes out of 'Most Potente Potions'," she confessed. Severus's face betrayed his alarm at this information before he recovered himself.

"Doubtless she was subjected to its effects, which is more than likely an attribution to her insanity. Perhaps she remembers the potions responsible. The Dark Lord likes to explain what he is subjecting his torture victims to before he forces them to take it."

"Is there an antidote?"

"Usually, one would just wait until the affects wore off, however, there is an antidote."

Ginny opened her mouth to voice her elation, but was cut off.

"The antidote will not reverse the long term effects caused by repeated use," he said sternly.

The redhead sighed dejectedly, while Snape's face softened.

"I'm sorry I could not give you happy news, Ginny," Severus said almost soothingly.

"What other sort of research have you done on that combination?" she asked.

"I noted that they had potential to be useful, but Voldemort didn't care much for healing potions. He preferred the ones that would help him gain power."

"So you didn't actually look into the healing properties?"

"I've never gotten back to it. After I became a double agent, the ministry kept a close eye on me. Experimenting with dark potions was out of the question."

"I understand. Do you think you could help me experiment?" Ginny asked.

"No, I cannot." Snape stated, then explained as the look of sheer disappointment clouded the redhead's face. "Ginevra, you are under investigation by the ministry. What would they do if you were caught brewing powerful and illegal potions? I shall begin researching the potions immediately, but I cannot let you help me. Gods know I've been lacking a good challenge lately."

"Why's that? The students actually good these days?" Ginny asked, smiling.

"Well they aren't you and Hermione, but it's remarkable how much better they respond to encouragement than intimidation."

"The fall of the dark lord has made you soft, has it?" she smiled.

Snape shot her a withering glare as if to prove that he could still make her cringe, but it quickly melted into a warm smile. "I believe I am losing my touch."

Ginny laughed, "Let a new generation be bitter, Severus."

Snape's smile widened and he asked, "Will you be joining us for dinner?"

"I'm afraid not, in fact," she checked her watch, "I really ought to be heading home."

"Very well, I shall walk you to the edge of the grounds."

"Thank you" she replied, standing to leave.

They walked out of the castle in silence, and were soon at a place where Ginny could safely apparate.

Turning back to her old professor, she said, "I really can't tell you how much it means to me that you're doing this, Severus."

"I am only pleased to be of assistance to you…and Mr. Potter," he replied with a knowing look.

Ginny smiled as her face burned to the same shade as her hair, then flicked her wand, and was gone.

* * *

**_Meredith_** Again thanks for you concern by emailing me and I'm sorry that this has taken so incredibly long to get out. I'm just really busy now that summer is over, unfortunately. I thought it was really sad to kill off Neville…that's partially why I had to do it. I got Draco to soften up a bit again, I think he deserves to be comforted by a certain redhead. I was happy to add the tidbit about Umbridge…the only one I really didn't mind killing off.

I'm using Hermione for lots of shock value! I know exactly what I'm doing with her now.

It's getting hard to keep writing Ginny so upset in her present, that's probably why I gave her a lot of action in this chapter.

I told you at least a little part of their plans! So how is it all going to play out now? I will tell you soon!

I'll try to get updates out more quickly. The beginning of the year has just overwhelmed me…it's always the busiest. I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks!

**_Piper-h-99_** UPDATED…FINALLY!

**_Annibug_** I did answer some questions about Hermione, but now there's a whole new set. Sometimes sugar coating gets in the way of the way something needs to feel.

**_Lady Ciao_** I'm sorry the chapter was short, but this one is long. I hope you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

**_Anonymous HGDV_** Sorry I didn't update soon enough. Hope the chapter is good enough! Thanks!

**_Magica_** I want to give Draco a hug too, the poor dear, but that's what Ginny is for! I guess Ginny wasn't so harsh about Bill's wife b/c she was shocked from everything, or wasn't _that _close to Bill, or just didn't have a chance to react before Draco kept talking…but I think it was mostly "Kill or be killed." I'd have expected more of her finding out about Neville, actually, but I couldn't dwell on it as the plot must keep moving. Thanks for reviewing!

**_Angel Black1_** Don't worry, honey, really really sad endings aren't my thing. All will be revealed…all will be worked out. Sorry about the delay. Thanks!

**_Iden's Garden_** I haven't read a single story that had a list like that. I think I am the same way when it comes to Draco's evilness…that's why I needed to make it clear that he has blood on his hands. But at the same time he was in a "kill or be killed" situation so I don't think it's all about him being heartless and evil. I'm glad you liked it! Thanks!

**_Dukerbrown_** I'm sorry the last one was short, but this one was longer! I hope you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!

**_Floopowderwench83_** You are so sweet! Suspense is addicting and I do have lots of twists…I love writing that way! Thanks for reviewing!

**_Morgan Potter_** My name is Morgan too…that's why I liked your sn so much. I'll keep writing until this is finished and I'll make sure that all questions are answered! Thanks for your reviews!

**_CelticGoddess81_** I can see how chapter sixteen would be confusing without reading chapters fourteen and fifteen first. Hehe, you very well may know who the cat is…but you'll just have to wait for confirmation. I'm glad you approve of Ginny's emotional outbreaks. I don't throw stuff, I punch pillows, but I wanted Ginny to destroy stuff. I don't think I could put so much into this and not have an overall happy ending…it would just be too depressing to have it all sad. Thanks for all of your encouragement!

**_Draconigena1_** It was really hard to write that passage, but it did have to be done to show that Draco did have a dark past. I've told you what happened to Harry and Ron, and I'll tell you about Hermione soon enough! Thanks!

**_Greenchicken1_** I'm glad that telling me has helped you…sometimes that's all it takes. I'm glad you didn't think I was preachy. Thank you.

**_Kissedbyarose88_** I'll tell all about everything, including the cat if he is important, so don't worry. Thanks for reviewing!

**_Cameron_** I know all about being addicted to stories…I am addicted to many myself. D/G is pretty much all I read now. Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it!

Emerald Earth Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the chapter and weren't tough about it being short. I'm sorry about the long delay. I gave you more about the potions and answered some questions about Wallington. I hope you liked it! Yammas I'd say you're luckier than the people who started reading this from the beginning…they had to wait for every chapter, not just one - hehe. Basil is Basil and I'm not saying anymore about him- evil, I know! All your questions will be answered though so stick around. I'm glad you liked it so far, and thanks for reviewing this and my other story. Dkr I really appreciate your review, and I'm glad you've liked the story so far. I'm happy to hear that you think the book and present are distinctly separate…most people do, but it's still nice to hear every so often just to know I'm not losing it. I like the occasional Harry/Ginny, and I agree the plot could work in this case, but I think the other readers would hunt me down and maim me. Besides, I'm a Draco/Ginny shipper at heart and really want to go with that for my first major story. Mz-duCkiee Thank you so much for your extra long review. I really appreciate all your comments; they were all very encouraging. I'm actually sort of glad you got teary when you read the last chapter…in my personal experience the stories I judge well are the ones that elicit a strong emotion in the reader whether it be happiness, hate, fear, or jubilation. I promise to explain all about Hermione and I've sort of explained what's up with Harry in the dungeon…and about Wallington too. Thanks again! Xploiting Hypotheories I'm sorry the last chapter was depressing, but I feel like it was important to see that Draco isn't the innocent little boy who stood back and let others do all the dirty work. Thanks for reviewing! Katie Moffat Again, I am so sorry about the delay, I've just got so much on my plate right now. Thank you for your email, and if you read the top you know that I've promised all my readers that I will finish this…even if it kills me! I think maybe you might have missed a chapter back there somewhere…I revealed the nighttime intruder in chapter 13…I'm confused, and if you're confused too, email me and we'll figure it out together. Ori I don't think I could devote this much time/energy and not have a happy ending. Sad endings are for non-complicated stories…this is definitely a complicated story. Thanks. **_TrinitYMalfoY527_** This will most certainly not be a Harry/Ginny fic. There is definitely something there on his side, but really I'm just using all that to liven up the plot. Yeah I know the timing was screwed up…shhhhh…maybe no one else noticed. That kind of stuff happens when I'm rushed and can't flesh out a chapter. Hopefully this one was long enough for you! Thanks! Elenya1 Thanks for the review! I'm really sorry about the delay and hope to have the next chapter out a lot sooner than this one took. Hart-break I can't make the guy completely innocent…I mean, how do you become a close connection to Voldemort without killing a lot of people. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks! Jade Summers Thank you for the encouraging review! Sorry about the delay and I hope it was kinda sorta a little bit worth the wait. Legally-blonde1 I finally updated! Hope you like it! Thanks! 

**_Elvish Fairy _**I'm glad you like my writing and think that my characters are dynamic; those are very encouraging comments. Draco/Ginny is pretty much what I stick to also, and don't worry, in my opinion Sirius isn't really dead…besides, he still lives on in Maurader fics right? Thanks for the review!

**_Loah _**I'm glad you like the story and Basil. Thanks for reviewing this and my other story!

**_Saravis _**I really do appreciate your review. Haha, and I'm glad my writing is non-sucktastic…that's a great word by the way. I've read so much Draco/Ginny and others that's it's fairly easy to come up with stuff that I think is original b/c I've read so much of the same stuff over and over. Thanks again!


	18. The Original Manuscript

_**Chapter 17 The Original Manuscript**_

Ginny sighed when she apparated into her livingroom and noted the lack of Halloween decorations. She had been planning to put them up that night, but the stressful day with Mrs. Wallington and the ministry's actions had completely drained her. She was, however, glad that Professor Snape had agreed to study the two potions she had given him.

Basil rubbed against her legs, and she stroked him a bit before entering the kitchen and fixing herself a meal. After finishing, she grabbed her book and headed to her room with her cat trotting along at her heals.

She took a long hot shower to unwind, and then snuggled up in her bed with Basil in her lap. Opening the book, Ginny read, "Chapter nineteen… Pressing Questions…"

Staring at the page, she dared herself to read on. This was a special chapter, and she didn't know if her worn nerves could take another emotional beating.

Suddenly determined, Ginny thrust the book aside and strode over to her bookshelf. Examining a set of neat journals, she extracted the fourth of the series and took it to her bedside table.

After performing a complicated unlocking charm with her wand, she began flipping through the pages of neat writing as she got back in bed. She finally found the page she was looking for and began again, "Chapter nineteen…pressing questions…"

* * *

Something heavy lay across Ginny's body. In that space between asleep and awake, the redhead couldn't remember why there would be a muscular arm draped provocatively across her hips. She wondered too, in her still almost dreaming head, why a solid body was pressed against her back, and why warm breath was softly caressing her ear.

Waking a little more, Ginny decided that she liked it, whatever the reason, which she was still too asleep to decipher. "Draco…That's who it is," her mind concluded, with no queries as to why he would be holding her.

She sighed happily and leaned closer into his embrace, only to feel him shudder in pain. The events of the previous night flooded back into her mind, and she realized that her charm to ease the pain of the cruciatus curse must have worn off.

Ginny removed Draco's wand from beneath her pillow and rolled over under his arm. For a moment, she lay there watching his again peaceful face, then raised the wand and tapped his shoulder, sending a gold aura traveling over his skin.

Half a second later, Ginny was flat on her back, sinking into the mattress with a great weight on her body. She stared at the wand she had been holding moments earlier, which was now pointed at her head, then looked into the eyes of the person pinning her. They softened from steel ice to smoldering gray.

Draco scrambled off of her, but she remained in the same place, breathing heavily. At a complete loss, Ginny briefly wondered at how she could be overtaken so easily. Yes, she had been relaxed, but she'd also been trained in wandless defense. Even _with_ a wand she'd been taken. There had been no time to react. She hadn't even had time to scream.

She stared at the blond young man, who was desperately avoiding her gaze. Imperceptively, Ginny glanced at the wand that lay on the sheet between them. It was her bargaining tool; she needed it.

Again glancing at Draco, she saw that he had definitely let his guard down. It was her turn to be lightning quick as she lunged and snatched up the wand. With an air of triumph, she fingered the magical instrument, but was dejected to see that the blond young man hadn't even moved.

"That was unnecessary. I'm not going to hurt you," he said, sliding off the bed and heading for the bathroom.

"I know," Ginny replied spitefully. "But, this is the only way I'll get you to tell me anything."

"You're on a need to know basis," he said dismissively without even turning around to face her again.

"Not anymore," she replied confidently, brandishing the wand, and getting very irritated with the fact that he seemed to have a different personality every time she encountered him.

"What do you want to know?" he sighed heavily, finally stopping to face her.

"How long are you and my brother going to stop being overprotective gits and let me help you? And I mean more than spying on Voldemort, or rather not being able to spy on him since the mirror wouldn't let me bloody see him."

"We don't need your help," the blond answered.

"Yes," she spat, "It was quite obvious that you had everything under control on your own last night when you stumbled in here barely conscious. You really didn't need my help to heal your face from the hamburger meat you were sporting, OR take away the pain from the cruciatus curse you were obviously tortured with."

Draco, who had recommenced walking during her rant, paused at her words in his path to the bathroom, but resumed his objective after a moment.

"What do you plan to do?" he asked just before he entered, holding her gaze to his. "Torture me until I talk? That's not really your style, Ginia."

The fiery redhead stared daggers into his back, wishing that she had not relieved his pain. The door shut, and she swung her legs off the bed and knelt to inspect its frame. A smile spread across her face.

She lifted the duster and placed the wand against the bare wood of the bed frame. Then, she pulled the fabric back down over her bargaining tool and arranged it so that it didn't look as if it had been disturbed.

It was not her intention to actually USE the wand against Draco, as much as she now wanted to for his smug indifference.

Fairly soon, the blond young man would miss his precious wand, and that would be when clever Miss Weasley would finally get some questions answered. If he wanted his wand back, he'd have to put in some dues.

Ginny wasn't at all worried that he'd find it without her help, as her rather ingenious hiding place had not once been discovered by any of her brothers, the six of which represented a wide range of cleverness, in all the years she had used it against them.

She then crossed to the vanity and checked the espionage glass. "Lord Voldemort," she commanded, but again nothing happened in the mirror. Ginny next checked on Ron, who was aimlessly wandering corridors, and Harry, who was receiving food from some death eater.

Her mind again strayed to the aggravating Slytherin in the shower, and suddenly a very devious idea crossed her mind. "I'd like to see Draco Malfoy," she said, and bit her lip as the smoke in the mirror cleared.

Hoffman had been correct, a haze was indeed visible around the enchanted shower. As with all images shown in the espionage glass, however, Ginny's perspective was from somewhere near the ceiling, and at that angle, the haze was quite ineffective in masking any part of the handsome young man. Ginny held her breath as she watched water cascade down Draco's body.

Though the redhead had seen many things in her life, she had never seen a fully nude man. A hot flush coursed through her entire body, while at the same time a wave of guilt washed over her. She, who had been too timid to even remove his pants without his consent the previous night, was now spying on him while he was quite oblivious.

She watched him, unable to tear her eyes off of him for a second, until he finally finished showering and began to towel off. It wasn't until she realized that he was leaving the bathroom that she snapped to her senses.

"I'm finished," she whispered to the espionage glass, and saw it clear just as the door to the bathroom opened. She turned and smiled sheepishly at Draco as he entered with the towel wrapped around his waist.

"What?" he asked tersely, catching her gaze.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably in her seat, dropped her eyes, and replied, "Nothing." She glanced back up at him and saw that he was smirking.

"You sure? You look all flushed and restless. Are you feeling alright?" he asked, without the slightest hint in his tone that would suggest he really thought illness was the cause of her symptoms.

He turned to the wardrobe and began to dress as Ginny felt herself get hotter at the fact that he had noticed the physical changes that seeing him naked had caused in her.

"Gin," he said, not turning around. The usually vibrant woman was startled out of her thoughts, but quickly regained her composure.

"Yeah," she replied, trying to sound casual and hoping more than anything that he wasn't going to ask any embarrassing questions.

"What was it you said about not being able to see Voldemort in the espionage glass?" he more demanded than asked. Relieved at his choice of subject, Ginny proceeded to tell him all about how she couldn't see either him or the Dark Lord at all the previous day.

"And I still couldn't see him this morning even though the glass let me see you," she said without thinking.

Draco didn't say anything when she was finished, and Ginny hoped he hadn't picked up on what she'd accidentally let slip.

Clearing her head, she moved on to her own question. "Draco?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied in a preoccupied voice.

"Where were you yesterday? I know you couldn't have been in the castle, or I would have been able to see you," she said, her confidence building.

"Doing business," he answered without hesitation.

"You were with Voldemort," she stated, getting irritated again by his lack of cooperation.

"Yes," he sighed heavily, also sounding irritated.

"And he tortured you," she concluded.

Draco finished fastening his robes and turned to face the redhead. "I have to get back to work," he said. "I will be needing my wand back now."

"No," Ginny replied firmly.

Draco now looked angry. "Give me my wand!" he demanded more firmly.

"NO! Not until you tell me what I want to know!" the Gryffindor shouted back, standing up to face him down.

"Damnit Ginevra! Just give me back my wand! None of this concerns you!" he practically pleaded.

"Yes! It does! I will not give it back," Ginny replied stubbornly.

Draco sat down heavily in one of the chairs in the sitting area with one hand pinching the bridge of his nose. When he looked up at Ginny, she saw something else in his eyes besides frustration, though that emotion was clearly etched on his features as well. But nonetheless, there was something else…could it be respect? Admiration?

"What did you want to know?" the blond conceded. A smile spread across the young woman's face, but was soon replaced by a look of purpose.

"Why were you tortured? How many deatheaters have you and Ron managed to send away? Is You-Know-Who on to you? What are they going to do with Harry? Have you contacted Dumbledore? Do you know anything more about Hermione? Where are my wand and cloak and broom and stuff? When are we going to take some action?" the redhead managed to utter in one breath.

A ragged sigh escaped from deep within Draco, and Ginny saw that he again had his hand pinched firmly on the bridge of his nose with his eyes clenched shut. "There's no way I'll be able to find my wand on my own is there?" he asked in a monotone voice, not looking up.

"The odds are slight…I'd have to go with no," came her slightly gleeful reply.

"Yes, Voldemort tortured me yesterday. He didn't trust I was doing a good enough job. Torture is how he works. It's how he gets his messages across. Of course, sometimes the bastard just likes to pummel something, he never actually told me what I did wrong. I suppose he's grown tired of pummeling Granger, but the last time I saw her she looked alright, if by alright I mean a breathing, blinking statue that just stands against the wall of whatever room Voldemort happens to be in. On that note, I really couldn't say if Voldemort is on to me, or if he just wanted some laughs. And I don't know how many deatheaters your brother has managed to get, but Snape and I have definitely noticed a drop in the number of them we're seeing around the castle. As for Harry, no plans concerning him have been passed to me. I was planning to ask about it soon under the pretense that I want to torment you with whatever they have in mind. And of course I'm keeping in touch with Dumbledore, I'm not a bloody idiot. Snape has your things, we told the Dark Lord that it had all been destroyed." the Slytherin replied very quickly, also in one breath. "Now give me my wand back."

"No, you haven't told me how I'm to be helping," the Gryffindor retorted.

"I don't know how I can make it any clearer. We don't need your help," Draco bit out.

"Well then," the redhead replied, with the lightness of someone referring to beautiful weather, "I hope you can conduct your so called business without your wand because I'm not giving it back until you give me something to do that will actually make a difference."

"You were barely walking yesterday," the blond pointed out heatedly.

"And I'm walking now," the stubborn young woman barked back, standing up and taking a twirl. "I also seem to recall that you weren't walking last night."

At her words, the blond stood abruptly, sending his chair flying violently off its legs. Though he was across the room, the display startled Ginny so badly that she'd stepped backwards into the vanity. Draco's tense, angry stance visibly relaxed, however, when he saw her clutching the vanity behind her and looking unmistakably terrified.

"I wonder," he said, taking a step towards her, "If you'd have been as frightened if Potter had just pulled that little stunt and not me."

"It's different," the redhead muttered, looking down.

"How?" Draco asked spitefully, and much closer.

"I'm always afraid of what you might do. You're unpredictable," she replied softly. Her meaning was quite clear.

The Slytherin hastily looked around the room as if trying to do something to stay calm and figure out his response at the same time. After a few moments, he looked at her square in the eyes and said, "I've told you before. I'm not my father. I would never hurt you. I take after my mother."

Ginny let him take her hands in his as he paused. "I don't know how to get you to trust me," the blond concluded. "But I've been thinking that this might be worth a try."

Ginny's mouth about fell open as she felt herself being drawn into his embrace. Still shocked, she felt him brush his lips against hers, and took a few more bewildered seconds to wake up enough to respond. She'd always really enjoyed his kisses, but something was different now.

Before, she had always known that lust was the driving force behind the passion with which he had kissed her. These kisses, however, were needy and hungry, driven by something more than lust.

The kisses grew in intensity, and soon the redhead found herself pressed up against the wall with her legs wrapped around Draco's waist. As usual, Ginny found it abundantly difficult to figure out how she could so easily be drawn to this man whom she knew to be a cold blooded murderer. She knew that he was cruel, knew that part of him must be evil, but still she could not tear herself away.

"Draco…" she said, trying to maintain some sense of thought as he began moving down to her neck. He let out a sort of grunt as a response.

"Draco…" she tried again, pulling back on his hair a bit so that he'd look at her.

"What's the matter?" he asked breathlessly.

Ginny dropped her eyes and then looked back into Draco's confused ones.

He put her down and deciphered from her expression what she was unable to yet put into words. "Oh…" he said, understanding instantly.

"We don't have to go on," he reassured her, though not hiding the disappointment in his voice.

The redhead muttered something very softly, looking timid and unsure.

"What was that?" the blond asked with concern.

Ginny cleared her throat and said a little more loudly, "I…I want to…I just don't want it to be against a wall, that's all."

They both laughed a bit, though hers was more anxious than tonal. Maneuvering her in his strong arms, Draco shifted Ginny so that she rested like a bride being taken over the threshold.

She noted that he was smiling at her…smiling from true happiness rather than smug triumph.

"I like it when you smile," she said tenderly as he carried her over to the bed and laid her gently onto the soft fabrics. He sat beside her and was leaning over for a kiss when Ginny abruptly sat up.

Draco looked momentarily confused and disheartened, but soon realized that the redhead was unbuttoning her pajama top. She locked her gaze with his until she finished, and then leaned back so that he could have free access to her.

He tenderly slid his hand underneath the fabric and drew her very close to him. Ginny caught her breath sharply, but recovered by placing her lips passionately to his.

They remained pressed firmly against each other for a long while as Draco explored her mouth. She reveled in the feeling of his hands roaming across the bare skin of her back, and, though she was quite nervous, Ginny slid her blouse off as Draco began ravaging the sensitive flesh of her neck.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes as if to convey the significance this action had for him before lowering her back down to the bed. She watched as he lowered his lips to her naval, and caught her breath sharply when he pressed them to her belly.

Glorious new feelings spread throughout her as Draco trailed searing kisses through the valley of her breasts, teasing her with his expert hands, and eliciting waves of pleasure she'd never imagined.

Intense sensations flooded her body, causing her to lose her breath entirely. The blond did nothing to relieve her yearning as he teased her, though he was making it splendidly worse. When she thought that she could take no more of his taunting, he began exploring new areas, pushing her into oblivion.

All shreds of timidity fled her countenance, and through her delirium, Ginny found the front of Draco's robes and began to tug in hopes that the garment would simply fall open, as she was quite sure that her fingers would not retain coordination enough to undo any buttons.

The blond stayed her hands, however, giving her a wolfish smile before saying hoarsely, "I believe you already had quite a good look at me while I bathed this morning."

Ginny blushed from her red hair down, which made the blonde's smile widen even more. "It is my turn to admire you," he continued, in an even more husky voice.

He was kneeling with his hands resting at her hips, asking her silently for admittance.

Raising her hips slightly, the redhead allowed him to gracefully remove the remainder of her clothing. She watched him as he swept his gaze over her nude figure, noting the desire that darkened his eyes.

Leaning down, he brought his lips to hers searchingly, and she fully reciprocated, pouring her soul into the kiss. She felt him smile against her lips as a great gasp escaped them. He had provoked her body in a breathtaking new way, causing sensations to tear through her. It was indisputable. Nothing felt more right than to be with him, for him to be drawing these feelings out of her.

Through her mingled thoughts and feelings, Ginny again managed to bring her hands up to the front of Draco's robes. His ministrations were intensifying, and her attempts to disrobe him were becoming more and more desperate, and more and more fruitless.

Finally, chuckling a bit at her failed efforts, Draco pulled away from her and removed his clothing. Ginny watched closely as the body she had admired so fervently earlier that morning was revealed in front of her.

Draco leaned over her again and placed another soft kiss on her lips. He pulled back and caught her deep brown eyes with his cloudy gray ones, though his lips were still tauntingly close to hers. "Ginia," he whispered, his eyes searching hers, "I think I've fallen in love with you."

Ginny didn't know how to respond to such an astonishing pronouncement. Throwing aside words, she raised her lips to his and drew him into a passionate kiss.

Soon he was inside of her, part of her. Draco kept the pace slow, almost torturous, as they shared the experience of giving themselves over to each other. Ginny was consumed, wishing to become even closer to him, to abandon her physical body and let her soul mingle with his.

Laying in contented silence later, Ginny trailed her fingers absently over his torso, while he stroked her hair gently. They had tested, trusted, and shared; and neither was the same.

Ginny's fingers came to rest on a pair of fine chains around Draco's neck. As she hadn't seen him wearing, well, anything, she looked up confusedly and found two necklaces visible in her fingertips. One she knew very well, it was the silver necklace that Draco had taken from her as a symbol of her "enslavement", and the other was a small gold locket.

"They aren't visible unless someone is touching them," came Draco's soft voice in answer to Ginny's question. "The locket is special. It…"

"Holds a portrait of your mother," the redhead finished for him. "I know. She told me."

"You've talked to my mother?" the Slytherin asked, sounding a bit surprised, but not upset.

"How else do you think I found out about the espionage glass?" Ginny smiled at him.

Draco returned the smile weakly.

"You miss her, don't you?" Ginny pressed.

"Very much," he replied. "I'll bet your mother gave you this, didn't she." He was fingering her necklace.

Ginny took the hint at his change of subject and nodded.

"What does this particular charm represent?" he inquired, holding the silver and sapphire encrusted charm up and examining it.

"It is the key to my heart," the young woman replied.

"I will wear it near my heart then," Draco said softly, placing the key shaped charm to rest on his chest again before continuing, "So that I will always have yours."

Ginny smiled, and they remained in a loving embrace until she finally spoke again much later. "Draco…"

"Hmm?" came his disconnected reply.

"I love you," she said softly. She had known, and denied, her feelings for too long, since their first real kiss.

Draco half opened his eyes to look at her and smiled genuinely, pulling her closer and placing a kiss on her forehead. They were once again engulfed by silence, with Ginny listening to Draco's methodical heartbeat while he aimlessly ran his hands along her back.

She didn't know or care how long they lay in that manner, but was suddenly interrupted by a noisy grumble from her stomach.

Draco chuckled, "Now that there was sexy."

Laughing as well, Ginny replied, "I think it's time for lunch."

The blond stretched lazily, still smiling, and moved to collect his bathrobe from the wardrobe. Ginny watched him through half closed eyes until she realized that something light blue was sailing towards her.

With trained auror reflexes, she snatched the shiny smooth thing out of the air. A second later, she realized it was a satin robe with beautiful oriental embroidery all over it. Ginny glanced up at Draco to see him smiling slyly.

"You have something like this just lying around?" she teased.

"One can never be too prepared," the young man said smoothly.

Smiling at him, she donned the exquisite robe before slipping off the bed and heading for the vanity. She fixed her hair, which was a veritable rat's nest, while she heard Draco calling for Hoffman.

"Harry please," she said to the mirror in a singsong voice, stroking the silken garment between her fingers. The smoke cleared and she saw the black haired young man clutching the bars of him cell and looking into the chamber she herself had been in. It looked as if he were yelling.

"…What is he looking at?" she asked, suddenly wary.

"Ginia, what would you like for lunch?" the blond asked, turning from Hoffman to place his query.

He received no reply.

Draco approached her, noting instantly that she was very still and tense. Leaning over her, he realized immediately what the problem was.

The mirror was showing a very exasperated Potter trying to verbally revive Ron, who lay unconscious on the cold stone floor of his cell.

* * *

Ginny smiled as she kept looking over her original manuscript. Undoubtedly, the last events of the chapter had been much more distressing at their occurrence, but the redhead was now much more moved by the exchange between herself and Draco than the discovery of her brother. She absently flipped back to the 'affectionate' section of the chapter.

The chapter had obviously been greatly edited before it was published. She grimaced at the thought of people, including her mother, reading about her experiences with Draco. As she had never planned on publishing the story, leaving out the explicit scenes hadn't been a concern of hers. Ginny blushed as she remembered that Percy had read the "unrated" version; she sometimes still felt a bit sore at him.

She had been mad at him long enough though, and had indeed exacted her revenge with several bat bogey hexes and a long bout of the silent treatment. Blaming him for all the unwanted publicity could do nothing to stem it though, but she still smiled wickedly when remembering the look on his face when he realized that she had diverted all of her fan mail to him.

Placing the journal tent-like on her nightstand, she turned out her light and snuggled up to Basil, falling into a heavy, much needed sleep.

In the early hours of the morning Harry softly apparated into the bedroom for his usual check. He knew that his behavior was getting out of hand, but could not help himself. After making sure the young woman was sleeping soundly, he glanced about the room and his eyes fell on the propped open journal.

He gently picked it up and scanned the page it had been left on, realizing instantly what it was and letting temptation get the better of him. Journal in hand, he silently proceeded to Ginny's livingroom with the gray cat hot on his heels.

Sitting on her couch, he flipped back to the beginning of the written chapter and began to read.


	19. Muggles

_**Chapter 18 Muggles**_

Ginny maneuvered her bicycle down a curvy lane the next day, warily making her way to the house of her boss. The realization that the kind shop owner knew about Ginny's secret had definitely disturbed her, but Anne Crutchfield was one of the sweetest women she knew, and the redhead had decided that she couldn't have been the one to write the ominous letter.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Ginny made a list in her head…Wallington knew, Anne somehow knew as well, and then there was the mystery person.

It was a beautiful crisp Sunday, and Ginny pedaled past several townspeople whom she waved happily to on her route across town.

She wheeled her bike up to a particular gate on the never-ending white picket fence and left it standing on the road. Striding up the front walk, through a shower of small fuchsia flowers falling from the tall crepe myrtles that were planted in the front gardens, Ginny reached the weathered, bright blue front door and knocked.

Moments later, the smiling shopkeeper greeted her. "I know why you're here," she said with an even bigger smile. "Come in! Come in!"

The young woman entered the cozy livingroom and was surprised to find that Mrs. Masters was sitting by the fire. It was not often that Ginny ran into Mrs. Masters outside of Tuesday tea, as the woman had so many children that it didn't leave her very much free time. The redhead was often reminded of her own mother whenever she saw her.

"How are you, my dear?" Mrs. Masters smiled.

"I am fine," Ginny replied, wishing to speak with Anne alone.

"I was just making tea. I'll go set the tray for three then," Mrs. Crutchfield said, leaving the room.

The younger woman took a seat across from Mrs. Masters, and moments later Anne re-entered with the tea tray.

"We've actually been waiting for you, Ginny," the shopkeeper said lightly, offering the redhead a plate of strawberry jelly biscuits.

"How is Mrs. Wallington?" Mrs. Masters asked.

"I…I haven't heard yet," Ginny replied skeptically.

"Dumbledore is helping then?" Anne asked.

Ginny took a double take at her boss.

"I beg your pardon?" she stammered, shooting Mrs. Masters a nervous look.

"Oh, don't worry about me, dear. I know well enough who Dumbledore is," the women replied.

At this, the redhead stood and said to the pair as calmly as possible, "Would you like to tell me **_what_** is going on here? How do you know Dumbledore, and **_how_** do you know what I am?!"

Mrs. Crutchfield spoke up first, smiling jovially, "I am a squib."

"A squib?" Ginny repeated, "A **_squib_**!? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well dear, it was fairly obvious that you no longer wished to have anything to do with that world," Anne explained. "I knew immediately what you were, and that you had your reasons for leaving, just like all the rest…It wasn't any of my business."

"And you?" the young woman asked, turning to Mrs. Masters.

The woman beamed with pride before saying, "My eldest is a second year at Hogwarts. I expect my little Aimee will be getting her letter this June."

"You're a witch?" Ginny asked in shock.

"Oh no, I believe my children are what you call 'muggleborn'," she happily explained. "The whole lot of them have 'The Gift', as my husband and I used to call it, and we haven't a lick of it between the two of us. You **_should_** have seen our faces when we read that letter."

"I see," Ginny said as she sank back into her chair.

"Does that explain everything?" Mrs. Crutchfield asked.

The redhead nodded, her mouth hanging open slightly.

"I've read your book," Anne continued.

Ginny stammered, "H-have you?"

"Oh yes! And I thought it was absolutely brilliant!" the shopkeeper replied.

"Ay! I've read it as well. Justin, he's my eldest, he heard about it at school, and said that with the bit I know about magic that I'd be able to understand it. He said I needed to know what happened…" Mrs. Masters spoke up, her countenance suddenly cloudy. "It's still hard to believe I experienced something I can't remember…"

"I beg your pardon?" Ginny asked.

"Dear, you chose to live in this town for a reason," the mother said. "I know it doesn't give the name in your book, but Connelly Mason is the town that was destroyed, Anne told me so."

The redhead turned to her boss for an explanation.

"She had a right to know. It all happened before her Justin went to school, so they put a memory charm on her, just like the rest of the townspeople. Well, I'm sure you know the full story now."

"Yes," Ginny replied. "The townspeople fled into the woods as the deatheater's attack began. They stayed hidden until late the next day, which is why the town was deserted when my team flew through. Then the ministry came in and fixed everything before modifying everyone's memory."

"All but mine. Being a squib has **_some_** advantages," Mrs. Crutchfield said.

"I didn't put any of that into the book because I didn't find out about it until it was all over. I suppose I chose to live here because I felt I owed this town something. It was partly my fault that Connelly Mason was attacked at all."

"Don't blame yourself, dear. You aren't the only one who felt guilty. For the longest time I was the only person who knew how Mrs. Holland's husband really died."

"He died in the attack?" Ginny asked.

Anne nodded solemnly. Ginny had always understood that Mrs. Holland, who also took Tuesday Tea with her, had lost her husband to a heart attack. She hadn't heard much about the cover stories with regards to the casualties of the attacks.

She had only considered living in Connelly Mason because she thought that no one would have been allowed to retain their memories of that terrifying night. Of course, an hour earlier she was living under the delusion that she was the only one in the town with any kind of connection to the magical world.

"Ginny dear, can I ask you a favor?" Mrs. Masters spoke, breaking the young woman out of her thoughts.

"Yes," she smiled warmly.

"Would you sign our books?" Anne asked excitedly.

"Er…certainly," the redhead agreed, tripped up a bit because she'd never been asked for an autograph before. She took the books handed to her, as well as a pen, and transcribed her signature and a short message into each.

"Can I ask you another favor?" Mrs. Masters asked eagerly.

"Sure," Ginny smiled, handing the books back.

"Would you be willing to read us a bit? It would be such an experience. I've been dying to ask you for weeks."

"Sure," Ginny laughed slightly as she flipped to chapter twenty.

"I think it would be best to go with something exciting, as you've both read it," she explained. "Chapter twenty… Lord Voldemort…"

* * *

"Alright Ginny," Draco said when the scene in the mirror finally sunk in. "I need your help."

Ordinarily, the redhead would have been thrilled that he was finally including her, but these circumstances were serving to make her more nauseous than anything. She looked over and saw Draco quickly get dressed and begin moving frantically around the room, collecting various devices that he might use to fight with.

As he went, he explained, "This is what I need you to do. You need to get dressed and wait here for Snape, he's going to bring you your wand. The two of you are going to go break Potter and Weasley out of the dungeons. Snape will know how to do it. After you're all together, go to the Great Hall. I'm going to go find Voldemort."

Ginny nodded, though she was still in shock. Draco had just left the bedroom and was heading for the door to the main castle when she finally snapped out of it.

"Draco!" she called almost panicked.

The young man nearly fell over himself to double back into the bedroom. "What's the matter?" he asked in concern.

"You need your wand," she said simply, thinking that the situation would be funny if it weren't so grave.

"Right…" Draco replied, smiling weakly.

Ginny went to the bed, retrieved the wand, and handed it to Draco.

"I'm impressed," the blond smirked.

Smiling warmly back at him, she said, "Be careful…"

Draco instantly grew serious, drawing Ginny into his strong arms. She reciprocated the bone-crushing hug, trying to squeeze all her worries away. Drawing back, Draco kissed her passionately, knowing that this might be the last time he could ever do so.

He abruptly pulled away, giving Ginny a piercingly significant look before heading out into the danger of the dark castle.

Throwing her robes on, Ginny paced the living room waiting for Snape. She tried not to think about what Draco was facing…about the severity of his injuries the previous night, and the fact that he was walking back into the serpent's lair.

She didn't know how long she walked around the room, but looked up expectantly when the door flew open. She froze instantly, her blood stilling in her veins, when she saw that it was not Snape standing in the doorway. Skull faced and red eyed, Lord Voldemort stared at her maliciously with his lipless mouth spread in a wicked grin.

Unable to move, the redhead watched as he suavely entered the room, closing the door with his long bony fingers. He produced his wand and sealed the door with a sickening squelch. He then faced her with an evilly amused expression on his face, but, to Ginny's relief, had put his wand away.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, I haven't seen you in a while. My, my how you've grown," he drawled in his shrill voice as he took a few steps towards her.

Ginny shivered as he said her name. His voice was dripping with a mixture of contempt and sadistic delight, and something else…was that desire?

"Oh no…oh gods no," her mind screamed. The moment she'd seen him, she knew that Voldemort wouldn't let her leave the room alive, but to be raped by the most evil wizard of all time was a fate worse than death.

"Just kill me," she pleaded in head. "Please, let him just kill me." She knew it was no good though. The Dark Lord never dispatched someone without inflicting as much torture and torment as he possibly could first.

A deadly cold hand brushed against her cheek, making Ginny jump violently. He had slipped up on her as she was stuck in her stupor. Facing him, she stared defiantly into his eyes, making his slit-like grin widen.

"I knew you'd put up a fight. By all means try to do so, it makes it ever so much more pleasing for me," he nearly laughed.

"I will do nothing to give you pleasure," the brave woman spat back.

"I believe you will," he replied unconcernedly.

Ginny began to back up slowly, only to be pursued just as slowly by her captor. She was trying to collect together a plan in her swimming head, but continually returned to the fact that her only exit was sealed shut and the Dark Lord was getting closer and closer to her.

Her head hit the mantelpiece, and she repressed the urge to grab the throbbing spot. Voldemort was still moving towards her, and Ginny screwed her eyes shut as she felt his mouth touch her neck.

"Please, just make him stop," she pleaded in her mind as he aggressively attacked her sensitive skin.

Suddenly, the young woman's eyes flew open. She thought she'd heard someone whisper in her ear. She glanced up and saw Narcissa's portrait crouched down near her.

"You were head girl, weren't you?" the woman asked, her whisper barely audible. Ginny nodded almost imperceptibly, wondering what the hell Draco's mother was asking such a ridiculous questions at a time like this.

"You knew the house elf tunnel by the hearth?" she continued. Again, Ginny nodded, very clearly remembering the tunnel she'd utilized just a week before. "There's a tunnel just like it by the hearth in the bedroom. Touch the grapes carved in the mantelpiece and it should open for you. Use it to escape. I'm going to go get Draco."

Just as relief washed over Ginny, she screamed as sharp teeth embedded themselves in her neck. Deciding to use his moment of triumph against him, she shoved him backwards off of her and scrambled to the bedroom.

The body bind curse hit her when she was only a few inches from the grapes, and her means of salvation.

Maniacal laughter pierced her ears as she felt herself collapse painfully on the hard floor. A heavy boot connected sharply with her ribs. Ginny was unable to even flinch as she was flipped onto her back.

She stared up at the skeletal creature standing over her, wanting to cry, but powerless to do so. Voldemort was raking his eyes up and down her body, doubtless planning all the heinous crimes he was going to commit against her.

As Ginny was forced to stare at her looming captor, she began to notice that his eyes seemed less red. Indeed, his dull white skin was looking a bit more radiant, and color was actually coming into his face.

Ginny was confused, what the hell was happening?

Tendrils of white blond hair were streaming from beneath the heavy black hood covering Voldemort's head. Realization swept over Ginny with brutal vigor, and she locked eyes with the man above her, seeing not red, but cold, steely gray.

"Going somewhere, Miss Weasley," came the familiarly icy drawl of Lucius Malfoy.

Feeling was quickly returning to Ginny's body as his curse began to wear off, but she dared not let him realize that fact.

"I'm sure you are wondering how I am here, as I am sure my good for nothing son told you that I was dead. I would ask you to inform him that he should take more care when killing me if he should ever try again, but I dare say you won't be seeing him again before I am finished with you," the evil blond said with a smirk.

Reaching into his robes, Lucius produced a dagger and placed it on a small table nearby, leaving no doubt of his intentions. Ginny didn't want to consider all the sadistic things he could do to her with that knife.

"I'm sure you've figured out by now how I am taking the form of my former master," he continued as casually as if giving a lecture to a class. "The attack on St. Mungo's served two purposes. One was to lure the group of you here, and the other was to supply me with the final ingredients needed to complete my polyjuice potion."

Ginny had indeed figured out moments before that the remains of the Dark Lord stolen from the hospital had not been utilized in a vain attempt to resurrect the deatheater's former master. The clever plan seemed so elementary now that she marveled at the fact that she'd not thought of it when she'd first seen the imposter, as she knew full well that the real Lord Voldemort could never ever return.

Soon, other pieces, such as the fact that she could not see Voldemort in the espionage glass, began to fall into place. She would have had to ask to see Lucius instead, something that would have never crossed her mind. Why had no one thought of polyjuice potion?

"I've known for some time now that my worthless son was helping that muggle-loving fool, Dumbledore. It seems only fitting that I exact my revenge by taking something very dear to him," Lucius continued.

"Imperio," he drawled. "Stand up."

Ginny, though fully free of the effects of the stunner, and also moderately able to throw off the Imperius curse, stood up abruptly.

"Take off your robes," he commanded, a lustful glint in his eyes.

Though fighting the feeling of completely blissful submission, Ginny felt her hands move to the clasps of her robes and gracefully tossed them aside. Lucius approached her, smiling malevolently.

"Take this off," he said sensually, snapping a strap of her bra against her skin.

Ginny was fighting the curse as hard as she could, but was unable to prevent her body from reacting to his command. Her bra fell to the floor.

Looking almost intoxicated with lust, Lucius seized her body painfully. He watched her eyes closely with a smug look on his face, wanting to see all the misery he was inflicting.

But Ginny's mind was finally becoming clearer; gradually the small voice in her head was gaining strength.

"Are you going to stand there and let him violate you? Stop him," her mind said.

Ducking down, he began assaulting her with his mouth; biting hard and making Ginny want to scream. To scream, however, was to give away the composure she was slowly regaining.

"STOP HIM! KICK HIM!" her mind commanded.

Without stopping to think, the redhead brought her knee swiftly up, connecting heavily with Lucius's chin. He fell back, blood pouring from his mouth, and without even a glance back, Ginny made for the elf tunnel, scooping up the only clothing in her sites. She clutched the wooden grapes on the mantelpiece, and practically dove into the entrance that opened up in front of her as a spell narrowly missed her legs. The force of the spell caused some of the wall to break apart, heaping dust and debris in front of the tunnel entrance, blocking Lucius from following her.

Pulling on the blue silken dressing gown she'd snatched up, Ginny began to move down the tunnel as quickly as she could. If Lucius wanted to follow her, the rubble would impede him only shortly, and she most definitely did not want to be trapped in the little passageway with him.

* * *

Ginny snapped the book shut and tried to regain even breathing. "I didn't mean to read that one to you," she said in way of apology, trying not to look at the two women sitting with her.

So caught up in the memories of the horrifying events, Ginny had forgotten that she had an audience until she was finished with the chapter.

"Ginny dear…" the soothing voice of her boss said sympathetically.

Ginny held up a hand, and the woman trailed off. Looking up, the redhead saw absolute compassion in the faces of both women.

"Don't feel sorry for me," she said firmly, fighting tears. "I made it out alive. Feel sorry for the women who weren't as lucky as I was to escape that horrible man."

Mrs. Masters nodded slightly, a tear falling down her cheek.

Ginny stood up, suddenly wanting nothing more than to be alone. "I beg your forgiveness, but I must go," she said, and walked out without waiting for a response.

* * *

Again, thanks to all who reviewed:

**_Tatooedragonz ­ _**I love long reviews! Thanks! I can't say anything about Basil, but I thought it was funny that it's been so long I didn't even remember the scene where Basil scratched Ginny. Yes, I am going nuts, but rest assured that I'm sane enough to continue this story! Thanks again!

**_Carebear11488 _**Thanks for the review!

**_Silent Solitude _**Clever review! I wrote! Thanks!

**_A Perfect Impurity _**Thank you for the review, I'm glad you think the format is original, that's what I was going for.

**_Dracoluver2009 _**As much as I want to, I can't give away any of my secrets until I'm ready to let them go. Thanks for reviewing!

**_Angel Black1 _**Again, I'm sorry it took so long. I'm glad you liked it and that you are still interested in the story! Thanks!

**_Nerwen Faelvirin _**Did I update fast enough? ) I appreciate the review!

**_Kissedbyarose88 _**I'm sorry it took so long, it won't happen again. I figured that since I made y'all wait so long that I'd give you a naughty chapter as placation. Did it work??? Thanks!

**_Icy Lullaby _**Haha! I imagined this person bouncing off the walls with excitement and just started laughing! Harry is a curious little monkey…I guess it slapped him in the face, huh? I'm really flattered that you're looking forward to this story as much as the PoA movie!

**_Mereschino _**Thanks for the review! I appreciate it!


	20. The Boy Who Lived

Chapter 19 The Boy Who Lived 

Ginny biked slowly and sullenly around the winding town roads, hardly noticing how gorgeous the day was. She was trying as hard as she could not to dwell on the events she'd just read. Just as with her romantic encounter, she had had to rework a lot of the events that had happened with Lucius, and unlike Draco, she didn't want to remember every disturbing detail of her near rape.

The encounter with Lucius had been a great deal more terrifying than the book editors would allow. If it had been up to them, in fact, the obscene nature of the chapter would have been left out completely. Ginny, however, had flatly refused to publish without the elder Malfoy's crimes against her included, even if she desperately wished to forget them.

She rode and rode, but finally noted that dusk was falling rapidly. Not wishing to be caught in the dark, Ginny began to pedal home. She parked her bike against the porch, and walked slowly inside.

The redhead stopped dead at the sight that met her eyes as she entered her living room. Hundreds of candles twinkled from every surface, and a few even floated eerily in the air. A fire blazed in her fireplace, and the heavy scent of orange and cloves filled her nostrils. Her mouth hanging open, Ginny was hardly even aware that Basil was rubbing persistently against her ankles.

Suddenly, she was spun around into a tender kiss. Though caught completely off guard, Ginny melted into the sweet and loving kisses. It was only a split second later that she shook off the familiarity of the situation and realized that she had never experienced these particular kisses before.

Her eyes flew open. She'd hoped upon hope to find pale skin and locks of white blond in front of her, but instead was staring at messy, jet black hair and skin tanned by hours of quidditch practice in the sun.

Ginny was staring into the intense green eyes, and wishing more than anything that they would become the steely gray orbs she missed so much. Snapping out if it, she pushed him away, and asked with her eyes what the hell he was doing. Seeing her expression, Harry dropped his gaze and looked sheepish.

"I don't know what to say," the young man said.

She was just about to reply when Harry captured her lips again in another dizzying kiss.

Slightly astonished, Ginny soon gave in to the feeling of his lips playing against hers for the second time. Frazzled and disconsolate, she let her mind dismiss the fact that she knew she'd regret this.

Harry began to guide her backwards up the stairs, never breaking the kisses. Losing her balance, he eased her onto the steps and drew her close. His hands were tentatively roaming over her body, and his kisses were becoming more desperate, but rather than arousing Ginny further, she suddenly realized how very wrong it felt.

He was just moving to kiss her neck when she suddenly pushed him away again, shifting herself up a few steps and refusing to look at him.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry asked, sounding distinctly hurt.

The redhead looked up. "You're my friend, Harry. I love you, I do. But, I'm not **_in _**love with you."

Harry looked down again when she said this. "I'm not in love with you either," he confessed.

Ginny almost laughed, "Then what are you doing?"

"Ginny," he began. "I read your journal. The part about you and Malfoy."

"You what?!" she replied, half irate, half astonished.

"I'm sorry, I know it was wrong. I wish I hadn't," he tried to explain.

"You're damn right it was wrong! You had no right to go scrounging through my personal thoughts. How the hell did you even get my journal?!" she almost shouted, her anger gaining momentum.

"You're just going to get more upset if I tell you," Harry replied.

"I knew I wasn't going crazy," the young woman said, putting the pieces together. "I knew that someone was coming into my house. I felt it. It was you, wasn't it?"

His expression giving him away; he opened his mouth to explain.

"Why?" she cut him off. "Why would you do that to me?"

"I was just making sure you were okay. I care about you, and I worry about you a lot too," he explained.

"Harry, I'm fine," she replied, still angry. "You had no right to enter my house when I wasn't aware of it. AND, you certainly, CERTAINLY, should have never read my journal! And what does any of that have to do with the fact that you were here waiting to snog me tonight!?"

"Well…" he replied, again sheepish, "It's…um, obvious that…that you haven't **_been_** with anyone since those events I read in your journal."

"Harry," Ginny said sorrowfully, "You're engaged to Hermione."

The dark haired young man looked guilty. "I know. But she's…not well. And in know that you love Malfoy, but…well, as for him…the opinions differ as to his whereabouts…what I mean is that he hasn't been here for you for six years…just like Hermione's not been there for me."

"Harry, I care about you too, but I can't sleep with you. Yes, neither of us has had sex in six years or more, and that is frustrating at times, but I know that I will feel horrible about myself if I go through with this, and you will too. Maybe…perhaps one day…but I know I'm not ready now…" the redhead sighed.

"I'm sorry…I just thought…"

"I think you should leave…Harry…"

The black haired man nodded sullenly and walked out of her house. Desperately fighting back the tears that were stinging in her eyes, Ginny peeled herself off of the stairs and dragged herself back into the enchanting living room.

She sighed heavily. It really was beautiful…and romantic…she really didn't understand why she couldn't be completely in love with Harry. Retrieving her wand, she gave it a wave and all of the candles disappeared, causing the room to fall dark instantly, save the flickering of the fire.

She sighed again, but decided not to turn on any more lights, her mood preferring the dark. Her mind was so overloaded with all the events and information she'd collected over the last few days that Ginny decided to even set aside her dislike of using magic as she conjured herself a plate of her mother's famously warm chocolate chip cookies with a glass of cold creamy milk.

"Accio book," she commanded, and snatched the book out of the air as it sailed from the upstairs. Looking around, she noticed Basil pawing inside the mouse hole next to the fireplace.

"Come on, Basil, I'll take care of that mouse later. Come sit with me," she said sweetly. The gray feline obediently walked towards her, meowing softly. Two beetle black eyes glittered from inside the hole, making Ginny cringe. Pointing her wand, she sealed the hole, noting the ease in which she was beginning to pick up the regular use of magic again.

She sat in the chair closest to the fire, bit into a cookie, and stroked the already purring cat as he curled up on her lap. Contemplative, Ginny thought that perhaps she was finally ready to use magic without contempt…it had been six years after all. Perhaps the fact that most of the magic she'd been using lately was out of absolute need, rather than luxury. Perhaps all of the involuntary magic had hit home the point that doing magic seemed no less evil than avoiding it. There were a lot of "perhaps" she could think of.

Ginny opened the book to the chapter she'd left off on, almost wishing not to read on, but unwilling to remain in the real world any longer that night. "Chapter twenty-one," she read. "Death…"

* * *

Ginny ran. Having cleared the elf tunnel, she now flew down broad stone hallways, turning corners and jumping steps. She didn't know where the hell she was going, simply desperate to get as much distance between herself and Lucius as possible.

She could almost feel his hands still roaming over her skin, making her feel filthy and ashamed. Imperius was nearly impossible to fend off, and she'd barely done it, but it didn't help her feel any less guilty about what had happened.

Her silk robe billowed behind her as she ran, trying to recognize her path, find her way…though she didn't know what way that would be. Rounding another corner, Ginny slammed right into someone much taller than herself.

The assailant deftly spun and pinned her so that her back was pressed against his chest, her arms were locked, and her mouth covered. Panicking, she struggled madly to no avail, but refrained from screaming, as she knew that it would only draw more deatheaters.

Ginny hadn't grown up under six brothers, however, without learning what to do when someone had her pinned. Sticking out her tongue, she slathered as much drool and spit on her captor's hand as she could.

The hand was instantly snatched away, accompanied by a distinctly disgusted voice saying, "Geez, girl, that was revolting. Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention."

Ginny knew that voice! She spun around to face the potions master. "For the first time in my life I'm glad to hear those words," she said, smiling. "But I'm afraid you can't take points from my old house, or give me a detention."

"A Gryffindor will pay for this," Snape muttered, as he wiped the saliva onto his robes.

The redhead smirked, "You're lucky I didn't bite you."

"What are you doing out here? I was just going to get you. And what the devil are you wearing?"

"I left," Ginny replied softly, pulling her robes tighter, unable to give words to the events she could barely register.

"Listen, we have to get Potter and Weasley. Here's your wand," he said, handing her the slender piece of wood.

She stared at it in bewilderment, and something clicked. "Voldemort is Lucius Malfoy. He's using polyjuice potion," she said in a daze.

"Are you sure?" Snape asked, looking taken aback for the first time she'd ever witnessed.

"Just trust me on this, okay?" Ginny said breathlessly.

Snape nodded curtly and drew his wand. "Put your wand away, and walk quickly in front of me," he commanded.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just do as I say!" he snapped. "If we are seen it will look as if I'm escorting you to the dungeons."

They swiftly navigated the corridors, and reached the dungeons after a short time. A little breathless, they began to descend the dimly lit stone staircase, which Ginny knew led to her brother and friend. She stopped dead when she reached the bottom and saw a deatheater guarding the cells.

Snape bumped into her from behind. "Keep moving!" he commanded coldly, "McNair, I'm collecting the prisoners for the Dark Lord. Help me remove them from their cells."

The man nodded and went to Harry's cell. Snape swept to Ron's, who was thankfully conscious, and was about to open the door when McNair turned and hit the potions master with a powerful hex, sending him flying across the room.

"The Dark Lord just informed me that you have been working for Dumbledore for over twenty years. He told me I'd find you here," McNair said triumphantly as the potions master lay crumpled on the floor. "I have the honor of disposing of you."

The deatheater walked slowly over to Snape, taking no heed of the shouts coming from Ron and Harry, keeping his wand trailed on his former comrade, and completely ignoring Ginny.

"How does it feel to know that you're not important enough for the Dark Lord to attend to himself?" McNair asked, a mad glint in his eye. His sadistic grin widened, "CRUCIO!"

Snape's body contorted and writhed in pain, but he was fighting diligently to keep from screaming out in pain. Disappointed, McNair lifted the spell after only a few moments. "I wish I could take more time on this," he sneered, with more than a hint of dissatisfaction in his tone, "but sadly I have been ordered to make quick work of you so that I can get the Potter boy and his friends upstairs. Frankly, I think they may prove to be a bit more entertaining than you anyway. AVADA KA-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!!!" Ginny shouted, cutting the deatheater off. He flew across the room and slammed into the stone wall. Bouncing, the man fell heavily to the floor and lay motionless.

Wand aimed, the redhead walked cautiously to McNair. He remained still, and Ginny half hoped that he would move. Slowly kneeling down, she checked for his pulse. Nothing.

"I killed a man," she whispered in disbelief. The power of her spell had simply knocked the life out of him.

Dazed, she ignored the noises of Severus getting up and liberating the two young men. It wasn't until Harry lifted her up that she took her gaze away from the dead man.

Looking into Harry's eyes, she repeated, "I killed a man. I killed him."

"Yes, but you saved me," came the rasping voice of Snape. Snapping out of it a bit, Ginny turned to look at him and saw that he was appraising her as if he'd never really considered her at all before.

Fighting the tears in her eyes, she nodded.

"We've got to find the Malfoy's. I believe Draco was going to lure his father to the great hall," the potions master stated, snapping back into gear and handing Harry and Ron their wands.

"Malfoy's dad?" Ron asked incredulously, ignoring the piece of wood that had been returned to him.

"They may not be in the great hall. When Malfoy was attacking me, Draco's mother went to get his help. Draco may have cornered Lucius shortly after I escaped," Ginny replied, ignoring her brother.

"Malfoy's mum? Lucius?" Ron interjected. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Right then," Snape said, also ignoring Ron. "We'll go through the Great Hall, and if they are not there as planned, we will go to Draco's quarters and hope to find them there. If that too is to no avail, we will check his mirror; that will surely tell us of their whereabouts."

"What bloody mirror? Why aren't I getting any bloody answers?" Ron nearly shouted.

Ginny nodded to her former professor, following him as he began to run up the dungeon staircase. She heard her brother utter a loud shout of frustration, but soon heard his and Harry's footsteps behind her.

They moved quickly, mazing through the dark passages. Running into the formidable entrance hall, they heard shouting and saw the flashes of deflected spells before spotting the two wizards dueling through the doors to the Great Hall.

Dashing through the doors, the troop spied Draco crumpled against a side wall with Lucius, back in Voldemort's form, rapidly approaching him. Ginny swallowed the lump in her throat as they progressed silently through the shadows, hoping to catch the elder Malfoy off guard.

Suddenly, snippets of what Lucius was saying to his son met the redhead's ears.

"Falling for a muggle lover…I thought better of you, Draco," Lucius drawled in Voldemort's high-pitched voice. She saw Draco tense in anger.

"The proper handling of blood traitors is torment and abuse, not the so called love you were pouring over that whore. I, at least, treated her properly," the imposter continued, a satisfied look on his face. "You do know she was a whore, don't you? She may have spread her filthy legs for you, but I took my fill of her easily enough as well."

"It looks as if she took a bit of aggression out on your face first, old man," Draco sneered, before swiftly springing off of the cold stone floor and launching himself at his father, rage clearly etched on his features.

"Crucio!" Lucius shouted before his son had traveled even half the distance between them. Draco fell to the floor writhing in pain, but refusing to scream. His father stood over him, laughing maniacally before four stunners hit him squarely in the chest.

Malfoy flew halfway across the hall, landing heavily, but still laughing. Ginny was shocked. Four stunners should have killed the sadist, but just as in the case of the true Voldemort, she figured Lucius must have secured some sort of dark defenses against death. It fit as well with the fact that Draco thought his father dead when he really wasn't.

Still laughing, the skeletal figure began to pull itself off the ground. Ginny raced to get to Draco, but before she could reach him, the forged Dark Lord said, almost nonchalantly, "Get them."

From the dark recesses of the hall, curses began to fly from all directions. A bright purple streak slammed into Snape's back, causing him to immediately collapse onto the floor, seemingly dead.

Ginny spun around, diving quickly out of the path of another of the purple hexes streaking towards her, and aimed a stunner at the shadowy corner she thought the spell had been thrown from.

A startled shout told her that she'd hit her mark, and aiming her wand at the same spot, she yelled, "Moveo Azkaban!" The outline of the crumpled deatheater she could barely discern in the shadows, suddenly disappeared, and Ginny knew she'd sent the man to Azkaban prison.

Turning her attention to the rest of the battle, she spotted Draco dueling Lucius in the middle of the hall, neither able to get an advantage over the other. Harry and Ron were dueling with the few deatheaters who were still sending spells from their positions of cowardice in the darkness.

Draco still didn't know Voldemort's true identity, Ginny realized. She wanted to yell out to him, but didn't want to distract him. plunging into the shadows, she overpowered a deatheater who'd just sent a nasty looking green hex at Harry.

Working her way through the shadows, she sent three more enemies to Azkaban before she was close enough to Lucius to hit him with a well-placed spell. She was just aiming, when she was suddenly startled by a small murmur from just behind her.

She spun around, prepared to hex whoever it was into oblivion, but instead found herself face to face with Hermione. The woman seemed to barely notice Ginny's presence, staring blankly ahead of her and mumbling incomprehensible gibberish.

The redhead turned back to her task, realizing that she was in no danger from her old friend, though it saddened her to see such a spectacle. Gathering up as much rage, hate, and energy that she could, she threw caution aside and shouted, "AVADA KADAVRA!!!"

The unforgivable curse hit the evil man squarely in his head, and sent him spiraling to the floor. Letting out the breath she'd been holding after she directed the spell, Ginny emerged from the shadows.

"Harry, Hermione's over here," she shouted. The two other men had finished with the rest of the deatheaters, and quickly rushed into the shadows to check on their best friend.

Ginny walked to Draco, neither taking their eyes from the other.

"He said…" Draco tried to say, before they collapsed into each other's arms. "He said…I thought you…Are you alright?"

Taking a deep breath, Ginny nodded into his shoulder, fighting tears. "I'm okay. I escaped, but I was lucky." She looked the blond in the eye and said, "Draco, that wasn't Voldemort…it was your father."

Draco looked stunned for a moment before drawing her back into a desperate hug.

Snape began to moan from his position behind the blond young man, and their attention was temporarily disrupted.

Snape wasn't yet conscious, but the young woman was glad enough that he was alive. They conjured a stretcher, and put the potions master onto it.

Suddenly, Draco collapsed over Snape's body. Ginny spun around to find Lucius standing over her, looking as terrible as ever.

"Don't worry," the evil man sneered, "your friends can't hear us, and they are far too busy attending to my slave to notice you."

To her absolute horror, the wand she had been aiming at him suddenly flew out of her hand. She glanced to the darkness, but couldn't even see the shapes of the others, and knew that they would be able to hear everything if they could. Lucius's evil smirk widened as Ginny glared back at him. Satisfied with her defenselessness, the elder Malfoy directed his wand at his son.

"Both of you are fools to think that such a spell would kill me," he laughed, bringing Draco's limp body up as if he were standing on his own accord. "You, fortunately for me, are not impervious to its effects as I am. I think it's only fitting that your betrayal should bear the punishment of losing the only thing that means anything to you, Draco. Take a good look at your whore, son…it's the last time you'll ever see her alive."

Still suffering from the effects of the stunner, Draco's expression didn't change as Ginny looked to him in desperation for help.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" she heard, but remained focused on the piercing gray eyes, so much the same as his fathers, yet so different. She felt the curse hit her, and heard nothing but the tortured scream of Draco's anguish echoing about the huge hall before everything went black.

* * *

Tears were flowing down Ginny's face. Reading the chapter had stirred up the inevitable deluge of 'what if's she always had when thinking about those events. She'd gone over the whole scenario so many times, thinking of hundreds of ways that the outcome could have been different.

Truly, obviously, she was alive now, crying over six year old events that had tormented her every minute of every day since their occurrence.

"I have to get through the hard part tonight. Just one more difficult chapter…just one more," she thought as she turned the page to read on.

* * *

Before you kill me, Ginny isn't dead…if she were dead she couldn't write, and if she couldn't write then she couldn't read what she wrote, and if she couldn't read what she wrote because she was too dead to write it then there wouldn't really be a story…sorry, ranting.

Leave a review!

Porphyrophobic Grape I'm glad that you like my story so far. I hope I took care of your questions about Harry's role…maybe? I want to answer everyone of your questions, but I've gotten to a point where the rest of the story is totally solid in my head and I'm afraid of giving things away… I hope you liked this chapter, and thank you so much for the great review!

TrinMalfoy Well, I didn't think that it would be a good thing to leave my readers for so long and then give them a lame chapter. I'm glad you liked it! Ginny does have spells, but Harry's breaking them…and it would seem that I've finally gotten rid of him ) I debated putting in the rape…but then decided that it must be, the story just wouldn't be as strong. I hope I answered most of your questions. It's hard to think that I've been planning the whole end of this story for almost two years and now I'm writing it…so exciting! Thanks for the two awesome reviews…not short at all!

Jade Summers Thanks for reviewing! I noticed I'm on your alerts list…hopefully no more chappies will go unnoticed! )

Lullaby87 Thank you for the wonderful review! I'm glad you like it so far and hope you don't want to hunt me down and shoot me after this chapter.

Emerald Earth Hahahaha! Forget pointy sticks, I've got a truck you can borrow that I'm sure would do the trick! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the delay!

Lovesfantasy I can't begin to tell you how much your review meant to me. I've read so many stories that captured my rapt attention, and never thought that someone would say something like that about a story of mine. Thank you so much.

Winterheart Woah…awesome bit of tag team reviewing there…I'm not sure you'll see this, but I hope you do so that I can thank you and say how much I appreciate your input!

Draconigena1 I hope this chapter clarified that Voldemort isn't really back…Lucius is playing Voldy and Ginny is the only one who knows it. Thanks for the review, twists are my specialty!

Starr talenyn Hey, thanks for the note on Most Potente Potions…I've only actually read the first one, the rest I've listened to on audiobook…makes it hard to know odd spellings. I'm glad you like the fic, and appreciate the review!

Dweeb Thanks for the great review! I'm glad you're liking the story, but I can't tell you any of my secrets…yet…you'll just have to trust that everything will turn out the way it's supposed to in the end.

**_ConfusedandLost _**Hehe, I must confess that Basil is one of the very last secrets that I will be revealing…if there's even anything significant about him at all. ) Thanks for the review!

**_Lalallala _**T.H.A.N.K.S. for the review! )

**_Kissedbyarose88 _**Sorry about the little wait. Hope you liked the chappie! I appreciate your reviews and thank you once again!

**_Katie Moffat _**Again, I'm really sorry that I made y'all wait so long…you even personally emailed me and I told you I'd get it done…sorry, sorry, sorry! Thanks for sticking with me!

**_Tattoodragonz _**Haha! Lucius is a wanker! An even bigger one after this chapter! Gone for a month??? This story will probably be done by then! I hope you like the rest!

**_PinayAko _**Thanks for reviewing!

**_Hoshi no hate _**It has kind of come to my attention that the beginning of my story drags a bit…but there's not much I can do about it now…I was such an amateur, hehe. I'm glad you like it, and really appreciate the review!

**_Aimee _**Haha! I'm glad I made your day by using your name…I actually have a friend named Aimee and think the spelling is so cool! Thanks for the review!

**_Loah _**Thanks for the review! I appreciate it!

**_Lily _**Good observation about Basil's age…but I must be strong and say nothing! Thanks for the awesome review!

**_Icy Lullaby _**Thanks for the great review! Heh, seems I sort of hit a snag after hp3 came out…I'm sorry. I'm glad you liked the last chapter!

**_Mayo _**Thank you for all the wonderful compliments!

**_Bobomiado _**I hope I didn't scare you off with this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**_Nerwen Faelvirin _**Sorry this one took longer…difficult chapter to write quickly. Thanks for the review!


	21. The Final Chapter

_**Chapter 20 The Final Chapter**_

Ginny stared at the page…the final chapter. Her book suddenly seemed very short indeed. She almost didn't want to read it…didn't want it to end.

The furry gray cat in her lap pricked his ears, and then abruptly snapped his head up to gaze piercingly at the window behind Ginny. The young woman froze. Basil didn't alert unless there was a real cause…other than his apparent hate of Harry.

Could Harry be lurking outside of her house? Ginny nearly laughed. Her heart told her that it would be anything but Harry, and her gut told her that she would probably be wishing he **_was _**there.

Though she too was now completely alert, she didn't want to appear to be, so she picked up her wand casually and quieted the crackles and pops issuing from the fire.

Silence. Not a gust of wind or rustle of a tree limb could be heard until the sound of a snapping twig resonated through the quiet.

Casting the temporary invisibility charm she'd used on Draco in the Leaky Cauldron, she shoved the serge of nostalgia and hastened to the front door. She didn't want to alert whatever was out there that she was investigating by dousing the fire, and she also didn't want to make the obvious mistake of trying to see out into the dark from a lit room, thus giving away her position even though she was invisible.

Her only other option was the viewhole, but as she peered out into the murkiness, she realized that the moon was hidden behind the thick clouds of an approaching cold autumn thunderstorm, thus providing no illumination of her yard or any possible prowler.

The second most logical course of action would have been to try and see outside from an upstairs window, but Ginny was getting bold, and frankly fed up with the stream of extremely unusual events that had been occurring over the past few days. All things considered, she thought she'd done a fair job of not snapping and accidentally telling someone off for blinking excessively.

She recast the invisibility charm, which had quickly worn off, and silently slipped out into her front yard. Suppressing a disdainful snort, she noted that the invisibility charm seemed a bit redundant in the impenetrable darkness.

Wand out, she crept onto her front walkway, straining her ears for any sound. A bush rustled, and Ginny whipped around to face the noise. The firelight inside permeated through the curtains of the window she'd been sitting by, but was still not enough to illuminate anything significantly.

Moving noiselessly towards the only visible light and the bush from which the sound had issued, the young woman fought to curb her heavy breathing, and was almost certain that her heartbeat could be heard all over the neighborhood. The shrub rustled slightly again as she stepped into the messy flowerbed to block the easiest escape route, and aimed her wand directly at it, trying hard to see something, anything, by the faint light filtering from the window.

Ginny felt a bit silly now though, for she realized that she did not know what to do next, as she didn't know at all what she was dealing with. There seemed to be two very different courses which could be taken, the first being to dive headlong into the bush and confront the bush-dweller, whatever it may be, and the second would be to intimidate said dweller to flee the haven of said bush.

Opting for the latter course of action, Ginny took a defensive stance and said firmly, "I know you're in there. I'm armed and I want you off my property!"

No response, not even a rustle of the shrub.

"Lumos," she whispered, hoping that the light would obstruct the prowler's vision and give her an advantage, not much caring who saw her blatant display of magic. Stepping forward, Ginny gingerly grabbed one of the topmost branches of the bush and tugged abruptly, while at the same moment flinging herself forward, jabbing the lit wand down into the bushy branches and shouting, "I'VE GOT YOU!"

If she was expecting the bush-dweller to simply cower and surrender, the redhead was severely mistaken. The bush exploded, and a sputtering Ginny was forced backwards, tripping over herself, as wings beat about her head and face. The terrified bird took off into the night, leaving the young woman standing stupidly in a shower of feathers and down.

And stupid she felt too, over being so obviously paranoid that a dove, or pigeon, or whatever the hell it was, could get her so worked up. She stormed back into her house and slammed the door, unaware that a pair of eyes had indeed been watching her the whole time.

In her cozy entryway, Ginny glared at the book sitting across the livingroom. The troubles had all started when she'd begun reading it, perhaps she was doing it all to herself.

Sighing, she headed upstairs to bed rather than reading more…she'd had enough excitement for the evening. The storm broke violently overhead as she snuggled into bed. The last thing she thought before drifting off to sleep was, "At least I can still ambush a bird…almost."

Waking up early the next morning, Ginny made quick work of decorating her house for the little trick or treaters that would be arriving that evening. She wished that she'd been able to decorate sooner so as to enjoy it as long as possible, seeing as Halloween was her favorite holiday, but it could not be helped. Her stomach turned slightly as she remembered that her hearing was scheduled for the next day, and she tried to put it out of her mind.

The redhead almost laughed out loud when she came to the bush and saw the mess she'd made of her flowers the night before. The whole incident seemed pretty funny now, and she knew in the back of her mind that she hadn't been the first witch in history to pull such a stunt, not as long as there were Mad-Eye Moodys in the world.

She floated through the day, going to work and having lunch with her boss. Mr. Norton, the mailman, stopped in about mid-afternoon, which wasn't unusual as he often had packages and letters to deliver for the store, but it was rather unusual when he handed Ginny her letters as well.

"I was wondering, Miss Weasley," he began. "Have either you or Mrs. Crutchfield seen Mrs. Wallington around lately? I haven't run into her in a few days, not that I'm complaining mind, but it does seem peculiar. Rubs me the wrong way actually, bad feelings is all."

"No, I haven't," Ginny lied, feigning ignorance, "Maybe Mrs. Crutchfield has seen her, but she hasn't mentioned anything about Mrs. Wallington."

"I haven't seen her either," the older woman answered, coming in from the store patio wearing an identical look of false concern as Ginny. "Do you think we should notify someone?"

"No…" Mr. Norton said, thinking. "No, maybe we should wait a bit longer…see if she turns up. She might have gone on holiday." With goodbyes, the mailman left, and Ginny looked at her letters.

"Like that woman would go on holiday without making sure the whole town was jealous…" Mrs. Crutchfield said. "I'd laugh, but it just doesn't seem all that funny anymore. Hopefully Dumbledore can sort her out soon. Ginny? What's the matter, dear?"

Ginny was staring at a letter she'd opened. One that looked very familiar… one that had the same sentence scrawled on it as the last one.

_**I know what you are. **_

This one was a little more specific, however.

_**You are a WITCH.**_

Her breath had caught in her throat, and she hadn't heard a thing her boss had said to her. When Mrs. Crutchfield asked after her, Ginny shoved the letter into her hand and hurried out of the store.

"Mr. Norton!" she called, running after the mailman. "Mr. Norton!"

The stout man turned around in the middle of the square and smiled kindly at her, but saw the look on her face and asked concernedly, "Why Miss Weasley, is something wrong?"

"Do you know who posted this letter?" Ginny asked, thrusting the envelope towards him. "The postmark says it's from town, and I thought you might know."

Adjusting his glasses, the older man read the envelope over and studied the handwriting. He flipped it over and examined the back quickly before replying, "Why no…I don't know who it's from. It probably got sorted in from the main box. Maybe it's from a newcomer, you know the town's getting bigger everyday…or maybe someone just passing through. Are you in some sort of trouble with whoever sent this?"

"No…" Ginny replied after a moment. "No, I think they just have me mistaken for someone else. Writing horrible things…"

"Maybe you should go to the authorities," Mr. Norton suggested sympathetically. "If you want, I can direct future letters to them so you don't have to read them."

"I think I'll wait…see if I get any more of them. Whoever sent them **_must _**think I'm someone else."

"Well Miss Weasley…just be on the lookout. Even if this person is wrong, that won't stop them if they think you're who they want."

"Thank you, Mr. Norton. I appreciate your help," she smiled weakly.

"Anytime…anytime," he smiled back, shaking her hand and departing.

Ginny puzzled over the letter the rest of the day. She and Mrs. Crutchfield closed the store later, and Ginny had dinner on the veranda of the restaurant across the square, trying to keep her mind off things by enjoying the decorations of the season and the first appearances of costume clad children.

She'd bought a bag of specialty sweets from her store to give out as treats, though she often wondered mischievously what the muggle children would think of blood pops and cockroach clusters. Her smile widened when she imagined unleashing canary creams on some of the kids she knew to be bullies.

Sighing at the thought of bullies, her mind logically fell to the bully of her school days, Draco, though with feelings of sadness rather than disdain. She wondered fleetingly if Harry would show up some time during the evening, but highly doubted it.

Since the incident, she'd heard nothing at all from the messy haired young man, and she didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Hopefully she'd be able to talk to him before the hearing in the morning.

Ginny snapped out of her thoughts, realizing that she'd been staring at a little girl dressed as a witch. Sighing again, she settled the bill and headed home before the sun set.

An owl was waiting at her back door when she got home. Basil watched the bird with rapt attention as Ginny retrieved two letters tied to its leg, gave it a cat treat, and sent it on its way.

The first letter was from Dumbledore, saying that Tate Wallington was making progress, and also explaining what he had planned on her behalf for the hearing.

The other letter was in the minute handwriting of Professor Snape, telling Ginny that he'd made some significant findings regarding the two potions, but nothing as of yet that would assist Hermione's condition. He conceded that, though he would keep working, he was stymied and would probably need to collaborate with some other potions masters to reach a major breakthrough.

Putting the letters down with a little disappointment, Ginny made ready to receive her first trick or treaters. She changed into an old set of dressrobes that she wore every year, much to the enjoyment of the children in the town.

She was the only adult who dressed up for Halloween, pretending to be a "good" witch, and delighting the children with stories of vampires, grims, and banshees. Parents went out of their way to take their children to Ginny's house every Halloween because they knew what a grand spectacle she would put on with her decorations and drama, and this year was no different. Ginny had a ball entertaining both children and parents, and it was well past dark before her doorbell rang for the last time.

Almost as soon as it had begun, Halloween ended, and Ginny was left in her decorated livingroom, alone again. Sighing, she scooped up the gray cat and gave him a quick dance about her entrance hall, dodging hanging bats and pumpkins sitting on the floor with eerie candlelight flickering from their grotesque faces.

Basil was distinctly ruffled when she finally put him down and began to clear up the extra candy, the pumpkins, the bats, and all the other decorations she'd put up only that morning. Popping a piece of leftover candy in her mouth, Ginny retrieved her book, picked up the cat, and headed upstairs to change for bed.

Tonight was the night she was going to finish reading her book. She didn't know if she'd ever read it again, but knew that she had reread many of her most cherished books over and over again, and was almost certain that this book would be no different.

She was so tired from the week's events though, that she very nearly put the book down and went to sleep. But as Basil snuggled up close to her chin, Ginny basked in the warmth radiating from his little furry body and began to read.

"Chapter twenty-two... A Renaissance…"

* * *

Dazzling, clear light. It enveloped her in its pure radiance, and she was aware of nothing else. Blissful, she basked in the feelings of being part of the light, unaware of how she got there, and not much caring. It was beautiful, unadulterated. The feelings permeated her psyche, casting out the last shreds of doubt that she didn't belong.

But suddenly, the light began to withdraw, pulling its warmth and security with it. Ginny wished desperately to remain with the dwindling light, but knew that it would only keep fading. All too soon, she was left in total darkness.

Pain pervaded every inch of her body. And she realized that she was laying someplace very cold and hard. Distant voices began to fill her head; they were frantic and panicky.

"Harry, come on! He said to leave! Let's go!"

Ginny's mind didn't want to comprehend the words she was hearing, it was still consumed with the memory of the enthralling light.

"I don't care what the bloody git said! Lucius killed Ginny, and I want to help kill him!"

"Harry's voice," the redhead thought placidly.

"Look Harry, we've got Hermione and Snape. Malfoy is insane, and if he wants to get himself killed that's his problem, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let you die and have to take **_two _**bodies back to my mum! Lucius Malfoy won't bloody die!"

Her brother's voice was cracking with emotion, as though he'd been crying.

"Am I dead?" the redhead wondered, finally putting together all that she'd been hearing. She wiggled a toe. "I don't feel dead…maybe I'm a ghost…"

Suddenly, something clicked in her brain. Draco was fighting his father, and he'd need help.

Someone was lifting her gently off the hard floor. She tried to call out, but only a low moan escaped from her lips.

"Ginny?" came the disbelieving voice of Ron. "Harry! I think Ginny's alive!"

She was placed on a stretcher, and felt the locks of hair being brushed from her face.

"Ginny? Ginny? Can you hear me? Are you alright?" he called out, not trying to hide his tears and hugging her very tightly.

Concentrating hard, Ginny finally forced her eyes open. They were back in the main entrance hall of the forbidding castle. She focused her gaze and looked past Ron to see Hermione and Snape on stretchers with Harry standing next to them, staring at her, dumbstruck.

"This isn't possible…" he muttered. "She was dead. We saw the curse hit her."

"Well, yes," Ron replied, "And so was the bloody git Malfoy, but he's alive and kicking, isn't he?"

Harry snapped out of his daze. "Never mind now," he said hastily, "We need to go."

"Draco," Ginny croaked out, becoming steadily more capable of controlling her body, though still stiff with pain. "Needs help," she continued, sitting up on her stretcher.

"He told us to leave, Gin," Ron said exasperated.

"Don't care," she stated, swinging her legs off the stretcher with difficulty.

"Ginny, you don't even have a wand," Harry pointed out.

"He needs help," Ginny said stubbornly, heading toward the doors.

"He's insane, Ginny!" Ron yelled. "We wanted to stay and help him, but he made us take you and leave! He's in there fighting so that the rest of us can get out alive. Malfoy's only going to be able to fend off that old git for so long, and I certainly don't want to be around when it's all over and he comes looking to finish us off! We don't have time to explain all of this now, Ginny! Now let's get the hell out of here!"

"You go. I'm staying," the young woman replied stubbornly.

"Damn it, Ginny! I've already lost you once today, and I'll be damned if I'm going to fucking lose you again!" the girl's brother shouted through angry tears. "Before we came on this mission, we agreed not to get killed over one another! That fucking goes for Malfoy too! He **_chose _**this to save us! To save you! Respect his decision!"

With that, Ron began to push his sister bodily towards the double doors leading to freedom. Though she fought back furiously, her brother thwarted her every attempt to get past him.

"We can still save him!" she shouted. "He doesn't have to die! We can send Lucius to Azkaban!"

"DON'T YOU THINK WE TRIED THAT!?" Ron shouted as he gave another great push towards the outer doors. "IT DIDN'T BLOODY WORK ON HIM!"

"DRACO!" the redhead shouted, stretching her hands towards the other doors. Ginny launched herself on her brother, hoping to knock him suddenly off balance and gain passage, but Harry was there to back him up.

The two men lifted the distraught young woman off her feet and dragged her thrashing body towards the doors.

"NO! DRACO!!! NO!!!" Ginny shouted through anguished tears, unintelligible pain rivaling that of her physical body flooding over her. Where her heart had been moments earlier now felt like a vast gaping crater that would never heal. "DRACO!!!"

She was forced over the threshold as she still stretched her arms in vain towards the doors she so desperately wanted to pass through. The last glimpse of her chance at saving Draco left her eyes when Ron drove her down the front steps of the bastion and Harry slammed the doors behind them, returning to the entrance hall to retrieve Hermione and Snape.

It was a gorgeous day on the moor. The sound of merry bird's songs carried on the crisp breeze that rustled through the trees of the nearby forest and caused the tall moor grasses to dance in its blustery gusts. The sun was smiling down on them, and not one cloud could be seen in the strikingly blue sky.

Ginny sneered. The world couldn't be blissful and lovely like this when such horrors were taking place. Stooping suddenly, she wretched all over the ground as Ron rubbed her back consolingly.

"Everything will turn out the way it is supposed to, Gin," he offered in a soothing voice. The young woman glared at her brother as she spit out what was left in her mouth onto the ground.

Looking up, she saw Harry re-emerging from the castle with the two ailing cohorts floating on their stretchers. The potions master was still unconscious, and Hermione continued muttering nonsense under her breath.

Fresh emotions flooded over Ginny, and she let herself sit heavily on the ground, covering her face and allowing raw sobs of immense agony to wrack her body.

* * *

The doors to the Great Hall stood in front of her, the enormous serpentine carvings appearing to coil in the flickering torchlight. Ginny blasted them open easily with her wand and hurried into the dark hall.

Pitch-blackness met her, but she refrained from lighting her wand so as to not give away her position. Indeed, she wasn't sure what she was even trying to accomplish, but she could not shake the horrible feeling of dread that was coursing through her veins.

"Draco," she remembered. That thought, and the sense of peril, caused her to chance a quick flick of light from her wand.

She froze.

Two shadows lay on the cold stone floor a few meters ahead of her. She cast the jet of wand-light about the hall, and saw that it was empty save herself and the prone figures. But despite this relief, the lump in her throat continued to rise as she warily approached the nearest form.

It was Lucius Malfoy, laying in a pool of blood, a dagger protruding from his neck, the same dagger he'd threatened her with in Draco's quarters. His cold eyes were staring ahead…vacant. After kicking his wand aside, but still keeping her wand trained on the evil man, Ginny touched his hand.

He was stone cold, and the young woman was relieved that he was finally truly dead…though she still considered the benefits of dismembering his body, putting each bit in a locked steel box, putting each box into a block of concrete, and shipping them to various ends of the earth with instructions to dump each into the nearest, deepest ocean…just to be safe.

The sense of trepidation still did not leave her, however. The redhead didn't want to see the other figure lying a meter or so away…more importantly she didn't want to see who the figure was, though she already knew.

Tears were already filling her eyes as she turned the wand light onto Draco. A sob caught in her throat. His eyes were wide, and the look of shock was unmistakable; he'd been the victim of the killing curse.

Kneeling beside his sprawled figure, Ginny cried openly as she took his hand in hers. She expected to feel the bitter clutches of death pervading his skin, much like his father's had felt, but was entirely shocked to find it fairly warm. By all appearances the blond was dead, but unless he had been killed many hours after Lucius, which she doubted, his body warmth was baffling.

"Ginny! Wake up!"

Her eyes snapped open, and she saw Ron's concerned face staring down at her.

"Bloody…" she muttered, wishing to return to the dream and figure out the mystery, but almost immediately realizing that she did not remember what she had been dreaming about.

"You were crying," the older brother said, and Ginny reached stiffly up to feel the moisture on her cheeks.

"Oh…" she replied, as she looked around the hospital wing she'd known so well as a girl. Looking to the other beds, she found them to be empty, save one.

Snape was propped up in his bed, appearing to be reading a copy of the Daily Prophet with an excessively grim expression on his face, though his eyes were not moving.

"Where are Harry and Hermione?" she croaked out, feeling as though she hadn't used her voice in days.

"St. Mungo's," Ron replied sadly. "The healers are hoping to find some way to help Hermione. Harry said he'd be back for tea, but I wouldn't blame him if he didn't come."

"Mr. Weasley," cut in the familiar, yet stern, voice of Madame Pomphrey. "Your sister needs rest. She's been through a lot. I'm sure there is something you can do around the castle. Owl your mother again, perhaps."

Rom smiled knowingly at his baby sister, chucked her chin, and began muttering about being treated like a student as he left the infirmary.

Ginny took a few potions from the medi-witch before laying back against her pillow and replaying the recent events in her head. She did not think about Draco. She could not think about him. Such thoughts would come later, but she could not deal with them physically or emotionally for the time being.

It had been almost a day since they'd left the dark castle, but she still didn't know what all had taken place while she'd been dead. After they'd returned to the school, Madame Pomphrey had kept her too busy resting and fixing her up to get the information. Ron had been briefing all the relevant individuals of the mission's events, and Harry had been worrying over Hermione. Instead, she focused on their return to Hogwarts and the mayhem that had ensued.

They hadn't delayed their departure so that she could have an emotional breakdown. Lifted to her feet, she had been half dragged to the edge of the nearby forest, not caring what they did or where she ended up.

Seeing as the troop no longer had to be clandestine about their transit between the two castles, and as they had neither the time nor the materials to even attempt a long journey, Ron had bound his sister to him and apparated back to the edge of Hogwart's grounds. Harry showed up with a small pop seconds later, with the stretchers bound to him as well.

Snape, Hermione, and herself had been taken immediately to the hospital wing, and had remained there ever since. Fudge had showed up earlier that morning to get statements, but Madame Pomphrey had not allowed him to set foot in the hospital wing. Ginny had, however, received the news that another group of aurors was headed to the castle to supervise a clean up, and investigate the events based on Ron's account.

Ginny had snorted when she'd heard this. Fudge, the bumbling fool, had not believed there was a threat after the attack on St. Mungo's, which was the reason for their covert mission in the first place.

But now…now that all the hard work had been taken care of… now that over forty deatheaters were locked away in Azkaban prison… now that people had been injured, their lives changed forever… now that someone had been left for dead…

She slammed her fists on the mattress and let out a frustrated shout, curbing her frustration when she heard a distinctly irritated noise coming from Snape's bed.

"You made the paper," he said unexpectedly. Ginny was shocked by both the voice and the news. "Apparently you're being billed as the 'Girl-Who-Lived.' You would think after all these years that they would have come up with something more original."

The redhead wasn't sure how to respond, looking over at the man she'd never liked. Though she had been a great potions student, Snape's hate for Gryffindors hadn't waned for her, so just as most students before her, she had no reason to think highly of her professor.

"I never would have imagined you choosing the profession you did, though you were academically qualified. Clearly, I underestimated your abilities as an auror. You certainly proved me wrong," he went on.

If Ginny didn't know how to respond before, she certainly didn't know how to respond to the apparent compliment. "Thank you, professor," she stammered.

"Tell me, Miss Weasley…do you have any conjectures as to how you survived the killing curse?"

The young woman wracked her brain for what seemed like the thousandth time on that particular subject.

"The only thing I have been able to conceive is that it definitely has something to do with Draco," she answered.

"Indeed…I have been contemplating the possibilities as well, but as this is only the second recorded case, the explanations are limited."

"I've discounted the idea that my situation was the same as Harry's when he survived. Draco may have been able to produce the same type of old magic that Harry's mother did, but he didn't give his life to save mine."

"I agree. The magic would not have been implemented without his prior death."

Ginny grew silent, trying not to think that Draco may have died anyway, but was luckily broken from her thoughts by Snape speaking again.

"Miss Weasley, were you acquainted with Mr. Malfoy while you attended school?" he inquired in a slightly preoccupied voice.

"I wouldn't call it that," she smiled, remembering how he'd accosted her in her sixth year.

"Did you know that, while you and Miss Granger were both superb at the art of potion making, Mr. Malfoy was the most outstanding student I've ever had the pleasure to teach?" the professor asked rhetorically. "I confess his talent exceeded my own, if he'd only cultivated it."

"I…didn't know," the young woman replied, again not sure how to respond to what Snape was telling her. The information seemed irrelevant.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I'm sharing this with you," he continued, seeming to read her mind, and looking her in the eye for the first time since they'd begun the conversation. "Did Draco ever give you a potion?"

Ginny thought for a moment before answering, "Well, he took charge of ordering the food we ate while I was living in his quarters…and then there was the doxy elixir…"

"No good," Severus replied gravely, "a potion to repel the effects of the killing curse would most likely be difficult to hide in food as it would be extremely potent, and he probably wouldn't have taken the time to alter the doxy antidote before giving it to you, as your situation then was…grim."

"I don't know…" she thought out loud, picking her brain for memories. "No…I don't think he…wait…" the flash of a cauldron smashing to the floor with bottles and packets flying in all directions burst into her mind.

"He made me a potion for a migraine before we left!" she exclaimed, remembering how she'd almost refused to let him brew it for her. "He altered it, but not in a significant enough way to produce such an effect. He might have slipped some other potion in it though, I was too sick to really pay attention…if I hadn't trusted him enough to take it, I'd be dead…"

"That would seem to be the most likely explanation," Snape concluded, but then his demeanor changed slightly and he caught her eye again. "It does not do well to dwell on what might have been. For example, what if I had not found you in the corridor when I did? I would be dead because you would not have been with me when I was ambushed in the dungeons."

The young woman wanted to say something back to her former professor, but found herself speechless yet again. Luckily, someone bustled into the hospital wing, saving her from the awkward moment.

When she saw who had entered, however, she almost wished that she were still trying to figure out just what to say to Snape.

"Good afternoon, good afternoon," the falsely jolly voice of Cornelius Fudge tore over the silent room. Dumbledore and Ron had accompanied the Minister into the wing, and Ginny noticed that Dumbledore looked quite grim as her brother took a seat on her bed.

"Thought I'd update you all on what we've found so far," Fudge continued as Ginny held her breath. "The body of McNair was found in the dungeons just where Mr. Weasley said it would be. The castle was searched, and no other deatheaters were found. They are all, of course, now being held at Azkaban thanks again to Mr. Weasley."

"Malfoy helped," Ron interrupted.

Fudge looked fleetingly contemptuous before plastering his fake smile on again. "Well, as to that…it seems rather moot now, Mr. Weasley. When the investigators entered the Great Hall of the castle, they found both Mr. Malfoys. Lucius had apparently been stabbed to death, and Draco had been dispatched with the killing curse."

Something stirred within Ginny as she heard this, almost like a fleeting memory.

"Draco isn't dead," she stated without really knowing why.

"Miss Weasley, I believe that the aurors are able to determine when a person is dead," the Minister replied in his usual oily manner.

"He's not dead!" she said more forcefully. "His skin was warm!"

Fudge looked a bit taken aback before composing himself and replying in what he evidently thought was a consoling tone. "Now, now Miss Weasley, you've been through a lot in the last few days, no one is denying that, but I must assure you that Mr. Malfoy is indeed dead."

"He is not!" she shouted as tears ran down her face, shaking off Ron, who was trying to hold her comfortingly.

"And what proof do you have to the contrary?" the pudgy man replied, becoming distinctly ruffled by her uncooperative behavior.

"Just…a feeling," Ginny said dejectedly, but hit on something else, "What did you mean when you implied that Draco did not help with the mission. He helped more than anyone…"

"That remains to be seen, Miss Weasley," the Minister broke in testily.

"Cornelius seems to believe that young Mr. Malfoy and his father were allied against the success of the mission," Dumbledore spoke for the first time, his voice as gentle as ever, yet the young woman noted a tinge of exasperation.

"Draco didn't even know that his father was alive! How could he if Lucius was masquerading around as Voldemort?" she shouted, rounding on Fudge.

Ginny saw with satisfaction that the chubby old man visibly trembled at the mention of the Dark Lord's name, but he collected himself quickly, looking angrier than ever.

"Did you ever consider that he was lying to you? Or were you too blinded by his affections towards you?" the Minister snapped.

"That was uncalled for," Ron said warningly.

"Draco Malfoy was a traitor! He lied to all of you so that you would trust him," Fudge continued.

"If Draco really betrayed us, why didn't he just leave me down in the dungeons? Why did he let Ron escape so the mission could continue? Why did he help Ron?" Ginny asked heatedly.

"I believe that we are all highly interested in your hypothesis, Cornelius," Dumbledore broke in.

"Now see here, all of you," the man barked. "I do not have to divulge classified information unless I otherwise see fit to do so, and, quite frankly, I do not. I will say this though, we have evidence that Draco was responsible for handing young Miss Granger over to Lucius."

"That's a lie!" Ginny shouted, determined to challenge everything Fudge told her until he said something she actually considered truthful.

"Oh really?" Fudge countered. "Did you ever consider that it was Draco who lured Miss Granger off the grounds? That he was responsible for her prior disappearances?"

"Draco was with us when Hermione disappeared from here!" Ron replied. "If he was a traitor, then why is it that he ended up dead?"

"Isn't it obvious, Miss Weasley, that he didn't intend to die? He fooled you all, and he betrayed his father so that he could collect all of the profit from their scheme for himself," Fudge countered.

"That's funny, I thought he wanted to kill his father because his father killed his mother," the redhead grumbled. "And what profit!? Was he going to demand a ransom for Harry? There were no profits to be made!"

"Will you listen to this girl, Dumbledore?" the Minister asked incredulously. "Malfoy obviously had the design of using her to clear his name after the whole scandal was finished, she is utterly convinced that he was wholly above suspicion concerning the failure of the mission!"

"As I see it, Minister," Dumbledore calmly responded, "the mission was not so great a failure. You said yourself that the objectives were completed. Though the execution may not have gone entirely according to plan, I find that such things rarely do. Indeed, I find it highly troubling that you are drawing these conclusions when you lack the testimony of Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter, and Professor Snape."

"Like I said before, all of this arguing is moot. Mr. Malfoy is dead. Now Dumbledore, you got what you wanted from all of this, and now I'm getting what I want. I could stand here and clash with Miss Weasley until I'm blue in the face, but I frankly have better things to do with my time. As far as I'm concerned, Mr. Malfoy is merely one less deatheater I have to worry about," Fudge sighed.

"I'm going to expose you, Fudge," Ginny stated, rage flowing through her veins. "Expose you for the blundering chauvinistic fraud you are."

Cornelius Fudge gave the young woman one more appraising look before stepping out of the hospital wing.

"Good one, Gin," Ron said hotly. "Threaten the Minister of Magic…that's actually the most sane thing I think I've seen you do since we came back to the castle."

"Shove it, Ron," Ginny snapped back.

* * *

Ginny entered the Headgirl's room the next day and found her trunk and wand in the quarters. The items had obviously been recovered by the second team of aurors at the castle and returned to her.

Next to the restored items lay the blue silken robe that Draco had given her…that she'd worn during her escape from that terrible place. She fingered the beautiful material, but almost immediately threw it down in disgust.

Turning to the wardrobe, she shrugged off the robes she'd been given during her stay in the hospital wing, and took a long hot shower to unwind her frazzled nerves, but soon found herself thinking of the shower in Draco's quarters. Everything reminded her of him.

Stepping out of the shower, Ginny glanced in the mirror over the sink and froze, staring at her reflection. Reaching up, she fingered a cut that stood out plainly just below her left collarbone…a cut that would leave a scar…a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Guess you're not special anymore, Harry," she said out loud spitefully, the significance of the mark hitting home the events that had taken place a few days earlier. She needed to find a place that she could escape and not think about anything.

Eventually, she ended up sitting on the shore of the lake, staring at the glittering water, finally giving up the futile effort to avoid thinking about Draco. She remembered the stunning sunset they'd shared, the way the storm had rolled in, the way he'd looked at her. Looking back, Ginny was struck by the thought that one could consider the storm a foreshadow of the severe difficulties that had occurred during the mission.

She heard soft footsteps wander up behind her, and for a moment her heart soared into her throat at the thought that Draco had survived and finally returned to the castle. But just as quickly, it plummeted back down into her lap when she realized that Draco wouldn't have allowed his approach to be heard…he would have let her sense his presence, just as he had the evening of the storm.

"Why don't you sit?" she said without turning to see who it was, though she had narrowed it down to either Harry or Ron. The messy haired young man took a seat near her, and they watched the beautiful day meander away into late afternoon.

"How's Hermione?" Ginny asked after a very long time.

"No different," Harry sighed, sounding weary and disheartened.

"I'm sorry," the young woman offered, though she was in just as much pain

as her friend.

They returned to silence that was neither awkward nor comfortable, just there. The sky in the west was beginning to grow pink as the sun drew ever closer to the horizon.

"Harry…what happened while I was…dead?" the redhead asked tentatively, realizing how very extraordinary the question sounded out loud.

The young man didn't answer for a while, and Ginny was beginning to think that he was not going to answer when he finally spoke. "Ron and I were busy with Hermione when we heard a horrible scream. It sounded as if Draco's heart was being ripped out, Gin…"

"I know…I heard it…" she said softly.

Harry gave her a considering look before continuing, "When we looked up to see what was happening, you were still airborne from the force of the curse hitting you. Draco was on top of his father in a second, holding him at bay with a kind of powerful binding curse I've never even seen before."

"Draco's willpower must have broken Lucius's spells…that's why you heard him…and why he was able to throw off the stunning spell…I guess it was like when we accidentally blow stuff up when we're angry…" Ginny pondered out loud.

"He shouted for us to take you and the others and go, that he'd take care of his father. We tried to use the spell to send Lucius to Azkaban, but it just bounced off of him like it had before, and Draco became angrier that we weren't leaving."

Harry reached into his robe pocket and pulled out something that glittered in the setting sun. "He told me to give these to you…ripped them off his neck, threw them to me, and hollered for me to give them to you…seeing that we thought you were dead, I just took them and concluded that Draco had gone mad with rage. He said you'd understand…"

The young man handed the two necklaces to Ginny, who took them in shaking hands. "He knew…he knew that I wasn't dead…knew that the curse hadn't killed me…" she said distantly, staring with disbelief at the little silver and sapphire key charm that had been hers, and the locket that held the portrait of his mother.

The fact that he'd given them back to her, knew she was alive and given them to her, meant that he didn't believe he was going to see her again…didn't believe he'd get a chance to give them to her himself.

"As I was leaving the hall, I saw Draco pulling the dagger out of his robes…" Harry offered.

"Narcissa must have gotten him the message that I needed help. I guess Lucius left the dagger behind, and Draco found it when he came looking for me in his quarters…then he caught up with his father in the Great Hall where we found them…"

"Harry…" Ginny continued after a long silence, trying to hold back her tears enough to speak, "Snape and I think that Draco gave me a potion to stop the effects of the Killing Curse…I think Lucius MUST have taken it too, it's the only way to explain how Draco thought he'd already killed his father, and how we were unable to kill him in the hall."

"And you're thinking that if Lucius took it, then Draco must have too?" Harry finished, pondering for a moment before continuing, "That would have been the logical thing to do. I'm surprised that he didn't…seeing that it was the Killing Curse that…"

"I had a dream," Ginny broke in, the memory of it suddenly coming back to her. "A dream like I'd had before about Hermione. It was so real, Harry. They were both laying on the stone floor…Lucius was stiff and cold with a dagger in his neck, but Draco was still warm, though he looked like he'd been hit with the killing curse. This was before Fudge came and told us how they'd died…do you think that the dream was real? Could it mean that Draco did take the potion and was beginning to wake up?"

"Honestly, Gin? Your first two dreams, while they provided the truth about Hermione, were inaccurate in every other characteristic. I mean, you said that in your first dream Draco betrayed us all," the black haired man said tentatively, not wanting to crush her hopes.

"Don't go telling Fudge that," she sneered. "It'll just give him more fodder to keep spreading lies about Draco." She paused, "I guess I just wanted to think it could be true."

She trailed off, and snapped the locket open absently, but found that the portrait was empty. She suddenly recalled Narcissa saying that her picture hung in Voldemort's quarters as well. She must not have known it was her husband either, though that seemed like a grand clue now.

"Draco isn't a traitor!" she said, suddenly feeling angry and frustrated again, "Lucius tortured him as Voldemort because he wasn't doing a good job catching Ron…or he knew that Draco was betraying him. Draco didn't know it was his father! He hated his father too much to be in on some 'scheme' with him!"

"I know, Gin. Draco isn't a traitor," Harry said consolingly, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"If only things had been different…" she sobbed, snapping the locket shut again and pocketing both necklaces, unable to look at them any longer and feeling suddenly hopeless. "Why did he have to die? Why did he have to stay and kill his father? He didn't have to prove anything…more aurors could have gone, reinforcements could have captured Lucius, and he could have been confined somehow…I just don't understand…"

Harry held her as she cried openly. "Do you really believe he's dead, Gin?" he asked after a while, trying not to cry himself.

"I…Don't…Know!" she choked out through anguished sobs. "Everyone…thinks…so…"

"I wouldn't be so quick to believe…" he consoled. "Give it time…"

After a long spell of them both crying and trying to comfort one another, Ginny looked around and saw that the sun had slipped below the horizon and dusk was falling quickly. Her body was too tired out to cry anymore, but the pain still bore into her relentlessly.

"I'm giving it up, Harry," she said abruptly. "Magic…this world…I don't want to be a part of it anymore. I don't want to see the articles and books on the subject, I don't want to be harassed endlessly for my story, I don't want to hear the gossip…I don't want to see the funeral. Everything in this world reminds me of him…everything. Maybe I'll be able to move on if I leave it all behind…"

Harry did not reply as he watched the lights wink on in the windows of the nearby castle. He knew that nothing he said now would change her mind, so the most he could do was be supportive of her decisions. He knew that she wouldn't sever ties with her family, and he was her family.

Sometime the next day, Ginny simply left behind the wizarding world, secure with her decision, and with Harry's promise to break the news to her family.

She was content to establish a new life where she could forget the horrifying things she'd experienced. Maybe with enough time, her spirit would heal.

* * *

Ginny closed the book, not wishing to read the epilogue, as it only explained that the events she'd written about had been covered up by the Ministry of Magic, and that the tale was her truthful account of what really happened.

It also gave a little summary of what had happened to some of the people involved afterwards, such as Hermione being unable to recover and remaining at St. Mungo's closed ward, and Snape making a full recovery in time to begin teaching again in the fall, much to the terror of Hogwart's students everywhere. She hadn't really said much about herself, but there really hadn't been much else to say.

Ron had obviously been furious after she'd gone, going so far as to show up at her house a few years after the incident and let loose all the anger he'd pinned up since she'd left. He'd yelled at her that Draco was dead and that she needed to move on.

Needless to say, she hadn't just sat there taking a lecture, and a terrible fight had ensued. She and her brother now only saw each other on holidays, and Ginny regretted losing him too in the end, but couldn't go back to her old life and act as if nothing had ever happened. She hadn't written much about Ron in the epilogue.

She **_had_** written a whole section of the epilogue on Draco, but ended up scrapping it at the last minute, deciding that she wanted to leave it open…as it actually was. Fighting back a wave of tears, she wondered for the billionth time where in the world Draco was. She supposed that she wanted the people who read her book to have some inclination of the lack of closure she endured every single day.

What could possibly have happened to him? Was he alive? After six years, her resignation that the blond young man was still in the same world as she was had begun to fade. If he were indeed alive, she knew the he would have contacted her by now…if he were indeed alive, where was he?

She knew that she probably had some rather creative suggestions floating around in her fan mail, most of which would be material on par with what ran in the Quibbler. But others would probably just make her want to cry, considering all the possibilities, and reopening old wounds that had only barely healed.

She almost wished that it was Draco sitting in the hospital wing of St. Mungo's, unable to remember anybody or anything he'd ever accomplished, but she also knew how heart wrenching it was to see Harry go through it. She only hoped from the letter Snape sent her, that he would be able to find a cure with the help of colleagues around the world.

As Ginny drifted off to sleep, she wondered, as she had so many times before, what she could have possibly done that would have made the outcome of her book quite different…what she could have done that would have changed her life.

* * *

_**Reviewer responses alphabetized for your convenience (not sure why I didn't think of this sooner) : **_Amanda Hughes Glad you like the story, and hope you liked this chapter! Thanks! Ariel S If you liked this last length, I'm sure you're dancing about how long this one was. Thanks for reviewing, glad you like it! 

**_Aurora Penelope_** You're lucky that I was almost ready to update when you reviewed. Was your assumption about how she lived correct??? Thanks for the review!

**_BananaBelle19 _**Wow, you're a much faster reader than I am…especially when sleepy

Brown-Eyed-Wonder Thanks for the review and the great comments. Hope you like this chapter! Bubblyfizz03 Hopefully you read this far…no I'm not finished, but I promise I will. It's actually almost done. I hate those people who never finish a really great long story…so I'm not going to do that! Thanks for the comments on the opening…I thought that an opening like that would be an excellent teaser with a lot of information, but also a lot of unanswered questions. Danuschka I'm glad you don't think I put too much extra info in, I worry about that, so it's nice to have someone reassure me. Sorry it took so long! Thanks for reviewing! 

**_Dark Angel_** Thanks for the review! I know it was a long wait!

Dementorchic You're just going to have to read to find all that out…of course, I've got to update for you to read…okay, I'll shut up now. BTW, about what you said earlier about Harry's name…I wrote that before OotP and didn't know Harry's full name, so I made one up even though I knew that it wouldn't even be similar…writer's license! Thanks for reviewing, hope you liked the chapter! 

**_Dracoluver2009 _**Well I hope you wouldn't keep reading if you thought it was awful…just kidding, I know how you meant it. Thanks for reviewing!

Dweeb That's the spirit, you just gotta trust me! Thanks for the review, sorry about the wait! Echo256 Thanks for the comments! Hope you like this chapter, and sorry about the wait! FireRedRose Thanks for the review! Hope you like the chappie! Hecate16 I always like to be reassured that my story is actually original. Thank you for reviewing! Icy Lullaby Okay, so now you know that Ginny's not dead…like that wasn't hard to figure out…okay, I'll shut up now. That's the spirit…GO SNAPE! Ilona Darkmoon Thank you for the review! Well, I told you what happened to Draco…but I'm still holding out on Basil. Sorry, that's one of the last secrets I'm revealing…Laughs evilly and dodges rotten eggs thrown her direction. Update coming soon! Jade Summers Thanks so much for recommending my story! I really appreciate it, and I made the list! Hehe, yes…that was a burst of insanity, but I could see the reviews rolling in all saying the same thing "How is Ginny dead?" Yeah, journal reading is strictly unpardonable…I'd kick Harry's butt too, then ask to be friends. Sorry it took so long to update! Thanks for the awesome review, and thanks again for recommending me! 

**_Katie Moffat _**Thank you so much for the splendid reviews you keep showering on me. I'm not all that sure I deserve them, but I do appreciate them very much. Hope it didn't take too long! Thanks again!

**_Kelsey _**Hope I answered all of your questions about Ginny's brush with death. Hehe, I'd love a fairy cake with Draco on top, but unfortunately while the curse indeed hit Ginny, Draco is still out of the picture. Please don't hurt me! Thanks for the great review!

**_Kissedbyarose88 _**Thanks for all the great reviews! I hope you liked this chapter…thanks again!

Lemonskittle Dunno if you'll see this, but I hope you kept reading. Thanks! Lily Please don't be mad at me! I'm just a writer here, the characters do as they please! Thanks for the review! Londonlover Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it! A few answers about Draco in this chappie! Please don't hate Harry…he's just male. It HAD been six years for both of them. 

**_Lullaby87_** I'm glad you're liking the story so far! Thanks for the review!

Madison27 I hope that I didn't put Harry into too bad a light. I mean he shouldn't have read Ginny's journal, that's just wrong…but I don't think it's too bad that he took a pass at her. They are in a similar situation, and after six years I actually commend Ginny on her willpower (my characters often do things I don't expect). Sorry about Draco, guess I answered why he's not around. Next chapter soon! Thanks for the review! M'embrassez lentement HAHA! Your last review made me laugh…that's exactly how I would have put a comment. "Given that you just killed her…" I'm sorry that you stayed up so late, but I understand the motive, I just never thought that my story would get such an honor…I too hardly stay up for a story, it's gotta be really really good, so I am flattered. Thanks for the reviews! Hope you didn't stay up late reading this one! Mereschino You're welcome! I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review! 

**_Morrigan79 _**I'm glad you found my story! Hope you liked this last chappie!

Munkiebutt Wow…awesome review! I understand the quest for good stories as well…I usually go through about 15 before hitting something good/interesting…which is why I'm so flattered that you like mine so much! 

I was actually really surprised that more people didn't guess it was Harry coming in at night…a lot of people were hung up on Draco…but I suppose that's what I wanted them to think. grins

I cannot say much on Basil, just know that it's really hard for me not to just blurt out whether you are right or not. But don't worry, I'm going to tell soon.

Thanks for adding my story to your fav list, again I'm flattered. Hehe, love the words of wisdom. Here's your update…if a little later than I (and you) wanted. Thanks again so much for the great review!

Nataly Dragongirl Thank you for the wonderful comment, I am half in love with Draco too…too bad J.K. has said that he's never going to amount to anything more than a snot-face in cannon. Oh well, we can dream can't we? ) Nelle Thanks for the comment! It's always nice to hear that I'm meshing these two stories to someone's satisfaction, I get nervous about it a lot. I can't say anything about Draco, you're just going to have to find out! Nerwen Faelvirin Glad you're liking it, and sorry it took so long. Thanks! Opalfire Thanks for the great compliments, I'm really glad you like it! OpalKoboi Thanks for the review! Hadn't heard from you in a few chappies! 

**_Petetraj _**Hehe, you're lucky…I made other readers wait 8 months! I'm glad Harry seems stalker-ish, that's what I was going for, but don't hate him. Hope I answered the whole Ginny "dead" thing. Thanks for the review!

PinayAko Thanks for the review! 

**_Porphyrophobic Grape _**I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to let Harry and Ginny play this one out…I'm just going to let them figure it out I suppose. I hope I answered all your questions about the Ginny "dead" thing. I think I answered about Draco too, but I think about 50 people are tracking me down to pummel me about now. I actually added Ron at the last minute b/c the chapter just didn't have that realistic ring to it. Thanks for noticing. I really really appreciate your reviews, one long thoughtful review is so much better than 15 one-sentence reviews with no real commentary on the content of what I've written.

San-lee I'm nearly finished with this story. Can't say anything on Basil now, but I hope you liked the chapter. Thanks! Sess9 Don't worry, I wouldn't waste good tomatoes! If being really pissy was an indicator that a cat was Draco Malfoy, then I've got Draco AND his imaginary twin brother masquerading as cats around my house! Thanks for reviewing! 

**_Tattoodragonz _**Yeah, I know I said it'd be done, but I hit some snags…sorry! Hope you like this chapter! Almost done! Thanks for reviewing…hope you liked the Caribbean, I'm so jealous! )

Tricka1 I hope you didn't go mad…not over something like this…now if the world ran out of chocolate, then we could both go mad. Sorry for the delay, thanks for reviewing! TrinMalfoy I know it took a long time! I'm Sorry! Hehe, don't hate Harry too much, he's a good guy really…there are worse things he could have done. Hermione is in St. Mungo's still suffering from the same condition, but a bit more lucid…that's how she tore out those potions, she at least functions a little bit more. Hope I cleared things up about Draco being stunned in this chapter. Okay, about Snape…when he got attacked by McNair he wasn't knocked out, it just took him a bit to get up. He is rather old after all, getting slammed into walls can't be good for him…I should have specified that, maybe. The second curse that hit him was supposed to be the same curse with the bright purple light that hit Hermione at the end of OotP…but we didn't get to hear what the words to cast the curse were so I had to improvise hoping that people would recognize it by the description alone…possibly should have clarified that more as well. The thing about moving people to Azkaban…I made it up obviously. They are all aurors so the spell would be disclosed to them. Not just anyone gets to know it b/c the ministry wouldn't want wizards sending other wizards there on a whim (you saw St. Mungo's at Christmastime)…imagine the chaos of sorting out who belonged and who didn't! The spell was to be part of their original plan…but it turned out that only Ron got to accomplish the original plan. Thanks for the review, I hope I answered all of your questions!

Winterheart Wow…you reviewed every chapter…and you actually wrote real comments for each one. Call me impressed! What language do you usually write in? French? I unfortunately do not speak French, only read latin, but I study fashion which has a lot of French words associated with it…maybe that's why. I honestly didn't realize I used all that many French words. Glad the Hermione thing surprised you, that's what I wanted! Can't say anything about the little cat! SORRY! Really happy that you like the love scene, I didn't think I did my best job on it, but writer's block stinks like that. Hope I answered all your questions about the last chapter in this one…and I didn't realize that I hadn't said who yelled the killing curse…Could have been a good twist, but it was Lucius after all. Again, thank you so much for all the awesome reviews, you don't know how much I appreciate them! Wunna's Realm Don't hate Harry…he is only male after all. slaps forehead upon realizing that reviewer might also be male, then shrugs and moves on. Hehe, thanks for the review!


	22. Fire, Friend, and Fiend

_**Chapter 21 Fire, Friend, and Fiend **_

Bright colors swirled around her, blurry and indistinct. Gradually, shapes formed and images came into focus. It was a ball, and Ginny was standing in the middle of a multitude of elegantly dancing couples in brightly colored costume.

Looking around, Ginny took in the beautiful high vaulted ceiling, elegant crystal chandeliers, and the smooth polished white marble floor. She herself was dressed in a stunning gown of dark green silk, and, reaching up a gloved hand, she felt that her hair had been swept up and a mask was covering her face, like the majority of the dancing crowd.

Ginny had no idea why she would be at a ball, or how she had come to be there at all. Vaguely beginning to feel self-conscious, she began to look around at the couples swirling about her, but no one seemed to notice the redhead. She was scanning the room for a way out, when the sea of dancers suddenly parted, and Ginny caught sight of a tall man facing her across the room.

Staring in disbelief, she walked towards him without a second thought and had soon closed the space between them. He was dressed in a handsome tailcoat and trousers, which were tailored to accentuate his tall, well-built frame. Gold embroidery added to the luxury of the black garments, and a gold mask was fastened over the young man's eyes. But there was no mistaking the man's identity…the pale skin, the white-blond hair, those piercing gray eyes behind the mask.

Draco bowed and offered her his hand, which she took without a word, allowing herself to be guided into the middle of the dance floor.

They danced. Unaware of anyone or anything, Ginny let the blond expertly spin them around the ballroom as she gazed into his eyes, forgetting about how or why she was there, only caring that she was there with him.

A hint of smoke reached her nose, but she disregarded it. The scent persisted and grew stronger, however, causing the redhead to glance at last about the room. A smoky haze had filled the space, and Ginny at once grew apprehensive. The other couples seemed oblivious, almost trance-like, as the smoke became thicker and darker. Ginny began to cough, seeing smoke begin to billow in from the side doors of the hall.

Draco was still dancing, unabated by the smoke, which was beginning to burn the redhead's eyes and throat, but no matter how hard she fought to get free, the blond would not relinquish his vice-like grip.

* * *

Ginny awoke, choking and sputtering, finding it as hard to breath now as it had been in her dream.

Smoke. Thick, black, smothering clouds of soot caused Ginny to cough and pant, not knowing where she was or what was going on. A half second later, she realized that she had gone to bed in her own room, and that something was obviously very very wrong.

Snatching up her wand from the bedside table, Ginny cast a bubblehead charm over her face in order to save herself from choking on the billows of smoke that seemed to be filling her entire house. She knew if the fire wasn't too bad that she could extinguish it herself. But halfway down the stairs, she felt the overwhelming heat and saw the bright orange blazing flames covering almost every inch of her downstairs. Ginny knew instantly that she could not handle the blaze on her own. It was more important to concentrate on getting herself out of the house alive.

Trying not to panic, she suddenly thought of basil, and began to frantically look for him. She tried calling to him, but quickly realized that he wouldn't be able to hear her through her bubblehead charm. Ducking down beneath the smoke, she removed the charm and screamed in desperation for her cat, hoping that he could hear her over the roaring flames.

Not sure if she could take her wards down and apparate from her house, she started crawling towards her front door, calling out for Basil all the while, and coughing on the soot coating her throat. Flames barred the entryway, and Ginny turned towards the kitchen, in hopes that her backdoor was still clear, trying not to panic.

Smoke filled her lungs, and she felt herself getting dizzy inhaling the hot smoky cinders that were raining down from the flames licking at her walls and furniture. Coming to a revelation, she performed a summoning charm for Basil, but to no avail.

She tried to recast the bubblehead charm on herself, but instead inhaled a large quantity of ash and soot, preventing her from getting the words out. Ginny felt her limbs stiffening up on her, and could tell her vision was becoming more blurred, adding to the effects of the clouds of smoke already obscuring it. She was slipping into unconsciousness even as her mind screamed for her to keep going, to escape, and to live.

Still inching towards her back door, the redhead felt the last bit of strength she possessed leave her just as someone lifted her up by her arms and dragged her towards safety. Ginny and her rescuer stumbled into her back lawn, where she collapsed onto the thick grass, too exhausted to do anything but fill her lungs again and again with the fresh air of the cool autumn night. Concentrating on breathing, she didn't even acknowledge the person who'd saved her, only managing to gasp out that her cat was still inside the burning house.

"He's safe," the man's voice answered.

"Thank goodness," the young woman managed to pant. Though dazed and very shaken, Ginny realized she knew the man's voice. In her stupor, however, she could not place it, and quickly put it from her mind. He was probably a concerned neighbor, and there were other things to deal with.

Realizing that she miraculously still held her wand in her hand, Ginny cast a healing charm on herself that would remove the damage that the cinders and soot had caused to her body, deciding that whoever her rescuer had been could easily be remedied with a memory charm. She, of course, would not cast the spell herself, but would inform the accidental magic reversal squad, who would take care of it; she was in enough trouble with the ministry as things were.

In such a situation of life and death, she knew the ministry would be lenient on her for her blatant use of magic in front of a muggle. Although, she nearly laughed despite the fire and tragic events, the ministry might actually try and pursue a conviction on this offense as well.

She looked up and saw her house now fully engulfed in flames, and felt the tears running down her face as the realization hit her that every possession she owned and cherished was burning inside. Her rescuer engulfed her in a deep embrace, and she buried her face in his shoulders, sobbing uncontrollably as the flames tore at her home.

"It'll be alright, Gin. We can fix it if you just pull yourself together. Everything will be fine," the man said, stroking her hair.

Ginny ceased crying immediately upon hearing the words. That voice, that imposing manner, yet with the gentle overtone that sounded so familiar and missed.

"Harry?" she asked, not wanting to fool herself again. She looked up, expecting to see bright green, but was instead met by smoldering gray orbs that she'd longed to see for six years and had nearly given up for dead.

She screamed and tore herself away from Draco's grasp, feeling herself fall backwards to the ground. Swiftly, he lifted her up, but she wrenched herself from his grip again and stumbled backwards, staring at the man standing before her in disbelief.

"Draco?" Ginny asked softly, not willing to believe her eyes. He looked paler and thinner than she'd ever seen him. His clothing was fairly shabby, hanging loosely from his frame, and his blond hair was longer than it had ever been, chin length but still falling just so as to make him look striking. There was no mistaking him, even through the ash and soot.

"Draco? Oh Merlin, Draco," she said again, tears filling her eyes as she let the realization flood over her. He wasn't answering, just watching her with his piercing gray eyes, the only part of him that hadn't changed in his six year absence.

He took a couple of steps towards her, and she suddenly flung herself into his embrace, sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder as all the horrible events of the last week finally crashed down upon her. He held her as if letting go would mean the end of his life, as if she'd float away forever like a feather on the gentle breeze.

"I thought you were dead!" she was crying hysterically as he stroked her hair. "I thought you were dead, and that I'd never see you again! Oh Draco, I love you so much! I barely had a life without you!"

Ever so gently, the young man detached her from himself, and she saw that his eyes were bright with barely contained tears. When he spoke, however, his voice did not waver. "We need to stop this fire," he whispered, and she nodded.

Resigned, the redhead squared her shoulders to face her flaming house.

"On three, cast the extinguishing charm," Draco ordered, facing the burning building as well. "One…two…three! Magnum Extinguum!"

Sparkling red jets shot from both wands and engulfed the house, swirling around and around it, causing the flames to slowly subside. Tears of joy streaked Ginny's soot smeared face as smoke stopped billowing from every broken window, and the fire, which had been blazing fiercely enough to cast a radiant orange glow across the whole night sky, no longer emitted any light.

The damage in her house was doubtless extensive, but she knew most of the things could be salvaged with various spells and incantations.

"You know only very powerful wizards could successfully put out such a large fire," came Draco's voice, snapping the redhead out of her wonderings. "I'll admit I am surprised. We are both out of practice."

Ginny rounded on the blond young man, who was actually half smiling when she faced him. All the joyous feelings and relief that had in the beginning flooded over her melted away, and pure rage coursed through her veins.

"Six years! I have been alone for six years waiting for you! You loved me! You _said _you loved me! Where were you!?"

Draco seemed to be about to answer when a multitude of excited muttering floated on the night air from the redhead's front yard.

Ginny hurried to her side yard with Draco at her heels, but just as she reached her ivy covered gate, a man came charging at her from the shadows, bellowing like an angry hippogriff. The young woman was unable to react before the man crashed into her, carrying them both to the ground with the force of the collision.

She was trying as hard as she could to extricate herself from beneath the flailing man, but he was far too big to overpower without her wand, which he'd managed to knock from her grip during the initial attack. The assailant was knocking her about violently, his hysterical cries drowning out the sound of her panicked ones.

"STUPIFY!" came Draco's powerful voice over the noisy fray, and the man fell limply atop Ginny, causing her to groan under the added weight. Nudging firmly with a dragon-hide boot, the blond rolled the assailant off and helped Ginny to her feet.

Stunned and emotionally worn, Ginny grabbed ahold of Draco, who held her until she calmed down somewhat. Turning to the stunned man, she saw, from Draco's illuminated wand tip, a pudgy face with thick glasses.

"Mr. Norton!" Ginny exclaimed in a disbelieving whisper. "But…but…"

"You know," the blond said matter-of-factly, "for an ex-auror, you let a lot of things surprise you."

She turned to make a retort, but saw that he was smirking good-naturedly.

"I'm out of practice, like you said," she replied, unable to keep a smile from her face.

"He's been watching you for days," Draco continued more seriously, looking past her to the prone mailman. Ginny followed his gaze, feeling almost sorry for the old man, save the fact that he was probably the culprit responsible for setting her house on fire.

"How do you know that?" she asked absently, but her answer was cut off by a bone chilling scream.

Eyes wide, Mrs. Holland was standing at Ginny's side gate staring in horror between Mr. Norton and the two wizards, her hands over her mouth.

Before either Ginny or Draco could react, the distraught woman was running towards the street screaming, "Witches! They killed him! They're witches!"

"I resent that," Draco sneered, glaring at the place Mrs. Holland had been standing.

"This is hardly the time for jokes!" the redhead said in exasperation, grabbing the blonde's wrist. Making a simple flicking motion with the wand he held, she said "Accio wand."

Ginny's wand flew out of the dark shadows, and Draco caught it deftly, only just having time to shove the tool into her hand before she began to sprint across the yard.

Stumbling through her ivy strewn side yard, Ginny made it to the front of her house and stopped dead.

A crowd of people was standing in the young woman's front yard with coats thrown haphazardly over pajamas and robes. Some were staring at the smoldering house, others riveted to the still shrieking Mrs. Holland.

"Here's proof! Did you see? The fire went out on its own! She's a witch I tell you! A witch! Now she's really gone and done in too! She killed Mr. Norton! He's lying dead in her back ya-"

"He's not dead," came Draco's commanding voice from behind Ginny. "He's just knocked out."

Most of the people in the crowd jumped at the sound, as did the redhead, who had been watching Mrs. Holland rant, unnoticed, in silent horror. Now, however, she and Draco were the subjects of the crowd's unwavering attention.

"He attacked me," Ginny said when she'd finally grasped at some of her frazzled senses. "And I think he set my house on fire."

"Do you have any proof, Ginny?" her old neighbor, Mrs. Davis asked in shock.

"No," the younger woman replied, looking down. "I haven't."

"YOU SEE!?" Mrs. Holland's hysterical voice rang out again. "She attacked him! She hurt him for no reason!"

Draco and Ginny burst into vehement replies at the same instant. While Ginny protested that she indeed had a very good reason to attack Mr. Norton, Draco said, "Ginny didn't attack anyone!"

He was getting quite irritated with this muggle's annoying bursts of nonsensical hysteria. "That man attacked her first, and then I subdued him. I can bring him around if you just-"

"He's a witch too!" the woman shouted.

"I most certainly am not!" the blond shot back indignantly as the crowd held its breath.

"I am a wizard," he continued, with more than a hint of conceit in his voice as the onlookers broke into hurried whispers.

"Is it true, Ginny?" Mrs. Davis asked in awe. "Are you really a witch?"

The redhead opened her mouth to answer.

"Yes, she bloody well is!" came the firm, confident voice of Mrs. Masters, who was pushing her way through the crowd. "And she's a right brilliant one from what I know."

The din on the murmuring crowd rose slightly at Mrs. Master's amazing pronouncement.

"She…she's the reason my Herb is dead!" Mrs. Holland broke in.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Mrs. Masters said incredulously, reminding Ginny more than ever of her own mother.

"Emily…Herb had a heart attack. Miss Weasley wasn't even living here when he passed on," Mrs. Davis said calmly.

"No!" the woman shouted, now pointing a shaking finger at Ginny. "She did it! Ask Mr. Norton! Ask him!"

"He's dead according to you, you old bat," Draco muttered before turning to go retrieve the stunned postman.

Ginny was in shock. How could Mrs. Holland _or _Mr. Norton know anything about the night so many years ago when Mr. Holland had been murdered by deatheaters? All of the townspeople had had their memories modified after the attack; the ministry said so and Mrs. Crutchfield had confirmed it.

So what could have happened? Perhaps these two people had had their memory charms removed like Mrs. Wallington's had been attempted.

Suddenly, the crowd erupted into half muffled screams, staring past Ginny and the raving Emily Holland. Draco was re-emerging from the side yard with Mr. Norton's prostrate body floating behind him, a very smug look on his face.

The redhead shook her head in disbelief. He _had _to do it _that _way? Then a smile crossed her face, her Draco was indeed back; acting as arrogant as ever, and already exasperating her.

Coming to a stop a few feet from the frightened crowd, the blond pointed his wand at the old man and lazily said, "Ennervate."

Immediately, the mailman began to move, and the crowd let out a collective sigh of relief. Caught in rapt attention, they silently watched as the man came out of his stupor, glance up at Draco and Ginny, and then scream like a banshee.

"Shut up!" the two wizards snapped together. Mr. Norton abruptly closed his large mouth.

"This woman here," Malfoy continued almost calmly, indicating Mrs. Holland, "Seems to think that you know about her husband's death. She claims that Miss Weasley was involved and that _you _have information to corroborate her ludicrous accusations."

Mr. Norton looked petrified and unwilling to answer. Indeed, as he opened his mouth to speak, no sound, save a small squeak, could be heard.

"Speak!" Draco commanded sharply, causing the man to cower and the crowd to draw back.

"How did you come by this information?" Ginny asked in a more gentle tone, thinking that Draco's approach was a bit too harsh, even given the circumstances.

The mailman paused for a few more tense moments, and then said in a terrified undertone, "A-a man came to my house several days ago…he told me things…at least I think he did." The man looked pleadingly up at Ginny, and she was suddenly struck with a jolt of pity.

"You know things now that you didn't remember before, don't you?" she asked, her suspicions confirmed when Mr. Norton nodded.

"His memory charm has been removed," she muttered to Draco, who nodded gravely in ascent.

"Yes, I-I remembered horrible things…" the postman continued, "and then the man told me that he was a wizard, and that you were a witch…he said you caused those things to happen…told me about Herbert Holland…I didn't understand why he was telling me any of it…just didn't know…"

"Did he tell you to _do _anything?" Draco demanded, causing the man to cower again.

"He said to keep an eye on Miss Weasley…said it was my civic duty to the ministry to inform him if you were doing anything suspicious…"

"Wrong ministry," Draco muttered darkly.

"I didn't understand it… I just kept an eye out for strange things. Saw them too."

"If you were just watching me as you claim, then why did you send me those threatening letters? Why did you set fire to my house? Why the bloody hell did you attack me?" Ginny almost shrieked.

The man blanched again, "I didn't! I mean, I did! Yes, I attacked you…but I was terrified when I saw what you did to put out the fire. I was frightened. I didn't want anything else like that horrible night to happen again, and I just snapped. I swear though, I didn't do any of those other things! You have to believe me!"

"He didn't do any of those things," a cold voice said, "I did!"

Ginny stared at Mrs. Holland, who was looking triumphant.

"That man visited me too," she continued. "Mr. Norton knows it. He saw."

The redhead turned away from her neighbors to look at the smoking wreckage of her home, unable to take in all that was happening.

"I did see that man with her," Mr. Norton offered, sounding slightly less frightened. "I see a lot of things around this town…everybody takes the mailman for granted. That may be why the man came to me. I've certainly seen plenty of strange things around your house Mrs. Weasley…owls, strangers appearing out of nowhere…I still don't know how you got Mrs. Wallington to leave you alone. I saw her coming from your house all funny…dazed and all, and we all know that Tate Wallington has never been dazed a day in her life."

Ginny watched him with her mouth hanging slightly open in disbelief.

"The man had visited me the night before, and I saw him at Emily Holland's that morning. His own plan backfired though," the mailman continued. "He had counted on me to spy on you, Miss Weasley, but I happened to spy on him…the afternoon after you fixed Tate I saw the man at her house too…he's the reason she went from dazed to barking mad. She even took a swing at me after the man left…was babbling on about witches…"

"What did this man look like?" the young woman asked, though she was pretty sure she already knew what she would hear. "Did he tell you his name?"

"He never introduced himself, no…he just said he was a concerned citizen. I knew he was hiding something, but I wasn't about to challenge him, he could have been a maniac…dressed funny too…had on a pinstriped suit, but it was enormous, almost like a tent…"

"And he carried a lime-green bowler hat," Ginny finished dully.

"Yes! How did you know?" Mr. Norton exclaimed.

"We've met," the furious redhead nearly growled.

"So the law has finally caught up to you, has it?" Mrs. Holland guffawed. "Finally going to pay for killing my husband, eh missy?"

"Ginny didn't kill anyone!" Draco bit firmly. "Dark wizards killed you husband. Why don't you go burn their houses. I'd like to see you try."

"No! She did it! He told me!" the woman shouted, getting hysterical again. "He told me they have been trying to get a charge on her for ages!"

"Why would I kill your husband?!" Ginny asked exasperatedly. "And for that matter, if I had, then why would I come back here? It just doesn't make bloody sense now does it?"

The woman was silent.

"That man is trying to discredit Ginny in our world because she exposed him as a fraud," Draco added.

"I don't believe you? Why should I?" Mrs. Holland spat back.

"You don't have to believe anything we say," Ginny said. "It'll get sorted out soon enough." She was watching the dark shadows, where figures were appearing out of nowhere.

The accidental magic reversal squadron had arrived.

A figure apparated right next to Ginny, and the crowd gasped. The wizard looked at Draco in surprise for a few seconds and then turned to Ginny.

"You are to report to the Ministry of Magic immediately. An emergency session of the Wizengamot has been called to try you on your blatant disregard for the International Confederation of Wizards Statute of Secrecy.

"Blatant disregard my broomstick!" Ginny snapped back. "My house was on fire! Would you just let your house burn down?"

"This is the final infraction in a string of recent offenses," the man replied heatedly, causing the redhead to become, if possible, even more furious.

"Fine," she snapped, glaring at the wizard, "But I'm taking them with me." She pointed to Mr. Norton and Mrs. Holland.

"We have orders to modify the memories of all these muggles, including them," the ministry wizard protested.

"They are witnesses! They can prove that I'm innocent!" Ginny nearly shrieked.

"I have my orders!" the man shot back.

"Orders from Fudge," Draco cut in. "This is his fault, all of it. He's trying to cover up his latest blunder. Now, we're taking these people, and you're not going to cause anymore problems," he sneered, brandishing his wand threateningly.

"Don't you try to intimidate me, Mr. _Malfoy_!" the wizard said, though he was eyeing the wand with trepidation. "The ministry is looking for you too. There are aurors here who would gladly put you back where-"

"What the bloody hell is going on over here?" a voice cut in sharply. "Bogs! What is all the shouting for?"

Ron Weasley was cutting his way through the crowd of transfixed muggles.

"Ginny?" he asked in disbelief when he caught sight of his sister, and then seeing Draco sputtered, "Malfoy?! What? Why are you two here?" Ginny answered first, quickly getting over the shock of seeing her brother, with whom she'd mutually avoided company with for a couple of years.

"This," she said, indicating the smoldering remains in her yard, "_was_ my house. _This_ woman," she now pointed to Mrs. Holland, who puffed up proudly, "admits to setting the fire. And _this_ man," she identified Mr. Norton, who was still sitting on the ground, "can explain why."

"Alright," said Ron, suddenly looking determined. He was on Ginny's side.

"My orders were to bring you before the court, but I didn't know it was YOU," he explained. "Corner was actually assigned to this, but something came up, and he asked me to take it. It's a good thing too, because he'd probably be a lot more objective than me."

"Now see here - " the wizard named Bogs protested.

"No, you listen up because this is an order," Ron interrupted sternly. "I'm the auror here, which means I'm in charge. Now, this is my sister, and if it were your sister, you would try to help her too. I'm not about to throw her to Fudge without help! So these witnesses are coming with us."

"I'm coming too, Weasley," Draco interjected.

"Fine," Ron snapped, having worked himself into a temper. "Creevey!" he called over the crowd to a thin young man, who came hurrying over.

"Hey, Gin!" the young wizard greeted eagerly.

"Hi, Colin," she replied warmly to her old schoolmate.

"I loved your book!" he said quickly, becoming thoroughly overexcited. "I can't believe you mentioned me in the first chapter, but I was ever so pleased-"

"Colin!" Ron cut in exasperatedly.

"Right, sir! Sorry, sir!" Creevey replied, actually blushing.

"Okay, I'm taking these four in and coming back as quickly as I can. Creevey, field promotion; I'm putting you in charge of the scene until I, or another auror, comes back," Ron said authoritatively.

"Right, sir!" Colin nearly shouted, and hurried off into the crowd of confused muggles.

They could hear him giving excited orders when the wizard Bogs protested," But sir, I'm head of scene-"

"Not this time you're not," Ron replied in annoyance. "If you don't like it, you can come with me too, and face the high court for disobeying a direct order!"

Ginny smiled inwardly; she was glad to see that Ron had finally gained the confidence to wield his authority.

* * *

The three wizards appeared in the vast atrium of the Ministry of Magic, Ron and Ginny each holding a muggle.

"Who the devil are all these people? Weasley, your orders were to bring in the convict," an irate voice said immediately. Cornelius Fudge stood before the group, apparently having just been crossing the atrium to the courtroom.

"So I'm a convict now am I, Fudge?" Ginny shot maliciously before her brother could answer. "I thought there was to be a trial before there was a conviction."

"Oh, Fudge doesn't mind living under the delusion that his obtuse judgment is as good as a trial by jury. If _he_ thinks you're guilty, then you bloody well _must_ be," Draco drawled, glaring at the Minister with unmistakable hatred.

Fudge's countenance melted when he finally realized who was speaking. Face white and beading with sweat, the portly man stared at Draco with terrified eyes. "You…but…how are you here?" he stammered.

"What's going on?" Ginny interrupted, very confused.

"It's going to come out, Fudge. Ginny was right about you from the very beginning. You could have avoided all of this, but then you had to go after her. Now everyone will know the truth and see that she was right all along…see that you are persecuting her to keep her quiet. That's the problem with you, you know, you just don't know when to leave things the hell alone. That's how this all started in the first place, isn't it? But now the pieces are all falling into place, and there's nothing you can do to stop it. You've lost. She's won."

The Minister bristled under the blonde's insults, apparently regaining some of his hot air as he puffed out his chest. "We'll see about that, Mr. Malfoy." And before anyone could utter another word, the man walked away towards the courtrooms.

"Git," Ron muttered at Fudge's retreating back.

"Oy, Ron! Gin!" a voice called to the group. Harry was hurrying over to them from the rows of fireplaces on the side of the hall, covered from head to toe in soot. Ginny felt her stomach tighten at the sight of the young man, but still pointed her wand at him and said, "Scurgify."

"Thanks," he replied, smiling as the soot from his floo powder journey was obliterated. "You could do with one yourself." Returning the favor, he vanished the ashes, which still clung to Ginny from the fire.

"Oy, mate," Ron interrupted. "What happened to your eye?"

Ginny looked at Harry's face for the first time, and saw a violent purple bruise under his left eye.

"I didn't do that," Ginny thought. "Though he may have deserved it."

"I don't have a clue," Harry replied, looking puzzled. "Had it since yesterday morning."

"Sorry Potter," Draco said with a smirk, waving his wand in front of the young man's face. Harry's look of confusion at seeing Draco melted into comprehension and then indignation.

"You punched me!" he said incredulously.

"You deserved it," the blond replied coolly.

"Yes, I suppose I did," Harry said with a grin. "But in my defense, I thought you were dead."

"Do either of you want to clue the rest of the world in about what the bloody hell you're talking about?" Ron shot in.

"Right," Harry said sheepishly. "I – er – visited Ginny the other night, and Malfoy saw me…and well, he didn't like it. When I left, he caught up with me and clocked me…then he explained how he came to be at Ginny's in the first place and modified my memory so I wouldn't blow his cover…not that I would have." The young man directed his last statement to Draco.

"Been betrayed a few times, not too trusting," the blond replied, but nevertheless pointed his wand at Harry's black eye and healed it with a swift flick.

"What the hell - " Ginny asked angrily, infuriated by the apparent understanding between Harry and Draco, and also by the fact that Harry seemed to be struggling not to burst into fits of hysterical laughter. The redhead didn't find the situation remotely funny, but her question was cut off by the arrival of a multitude of witches and wizards in official robes, all heading towards the courtrooms.

A few of them glared daggers at the group as they passed. Ginny suspected it was because they had been pulled out of their beds at 3 a.m. She didn't blame them, but spitefully thought that none of _their_ houses were smoldering piles of rubble. _They _hadn't been woken up because they were suffocating on smoke.

"Gin," Ron said, still staring at the many backs of the Wizengamot members. "I don't think I'll be going back to the scene. I think you're going to need as much help here as you can get."

"Precisely what I was thinking, Mr. Weasley," came the gentle voice of Albus Dumbledore from behind the group.

"Professor!" Ginny exclaimed as the elderly wizard smiled at the ensemble, eyes sparkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

* * *

**Thanks to all who commented, replies below in alphabetical order. **

**Alfa Centaury – **Well I finally gave Lil' ol' Ginny her man back! Hope I answered some of your questions! Thanks for reviewing!

**Amanda Hughes – **I keep thinking I'm going to answer about Basil, but it just keeps not happening…sorry about the wait! Thanks for reviewing!

**Angel Black1 – **Well Draco isn't dead, thank goodness. I hope you like the chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Ariel S – **Another realistic dream in this chapter. What did you think? I hope you liked it, sorry about the long wait. Thanks!

**Betafish – **I'm glad you found Ginny's miraculous cure believable…That's what really counts. You got Draco back! YAY! Hope you liked it! Thanks!

**Blood57 – **Glad to be on your favorites list! Hope you liked my other stuff! Thanks!

**Bobomidado – **Not quite finished yet, but getting there! Thanks!

**Caity – **Thanks for the review!

**Da-Fat-Lady – **I'm really sorry it took so long to update. As for Harry…the way I see it, he never really wanted to break up with Hermione in the first place. He still loves the Hermione from 6.5 years before and partly blames himself for the bad things that happened to her. In a way, he feels he should have known what was happening instead of breaking up with her. He can't forgive himself for letting her down. As for Ginny, he feels like they both need to try to move on and takes it upon himself to make the effort…but obviously Ginny wasn't ready, and good for her, b/c Draco is back now! Long rant, I know, but I love reviews that make me think! Thanks!

**Dweeb – **I'm glad you like this story so much, and I'm sorry about the long wait. Hope this chapter was up to your expectations. More soon, but alas, it's nearly over. Thanks for reviewing!

**Evilkitty51 – **Evil people of the world unite! Thanks for the review!

**FireRoseRed – **Are the loose ends coming together for you? Were any of my answers on your "wish list"? Well I actually hope not, b/c then I wouldn't be a very creative writer. Thanks for the review!

**Foamy The Squirrel – **Great guesses on the plot, but if you could guess it then I wouldn't be a very good author would i? I'm glad you like it! Sorry about the wait!

**Freelancer477 – **You're lucky you didn't have to wait as long as some! Thanks!

**Hazydreamer – **I have to say that your review was so refreshing. Thank you so much for the great compliments!

**Icy Lullaby – **I did love your nice long review. Thanks! I hope you're pleased with the return of Draco! Sorry it took so long!

**Ilona Darkmoon – **Well now you know about Draco, but I'm holding onto the cat secret for a bit longer. Thanks for reviewing!

**Im No Muggle – **Love the screenname! Glad you like the story! Thanks for the review!

**Jade Summers – **You were right to suspect the mailman, but not on the dot exactly…I guess that's b/c I don't like to make it the obvious person. I guess I'm the next Einstein…according to you. Still sorry about the long wait. Thanks for the review!

**JeanB – **Don't worry, Fudge will get it in the end! Thanks!

**Katie Moffat – **Thank you so much for your continuing support! I really appreciate it! Sorry it took me so long to update!

**Kissedbyarose88 – **I'm sorry it took so long…but at least Draco isn't dead, right???? Thanks!

**Lady of the Magic Cheese – **Thanks for waiting, I know how it feels to wait and I'm sorry. Thanks for the review and support!

**LestaLover1784 – **Oh my…so many reviews from you…I'm truly speechless and will try and cover all your points. You made a lot of correct assumptions I see…don't really need to cover those b/c they got answered didn't they…cept the blanket man…it really is Harry, I promise! Hehe! I know I'm evil, I pride myself on it! Draco was too sweet to kill off…so I finally brought him back ) Thank you so much for the awesome reviews!

**Lil Trindle – **I hope the rest of the chapters and this one were good enough! So who is Basil? I only just pinned it down myself to be honest. Hehe. Thanks for the review!

**Looney-Lovegood – **Thank you!

**LovesFantasy – **Thank you so much for the great compliments, I really appreciated them! Lots of answers, but none for the cat I'm sorry to say. Finally got you some Draco action though. I hope you liked it!

**LoyalRose – **Wow…I don't know what to say in reply to that review, but I'm happy you like my story and am sorry about the wait. Thank you very much!

**Lullaby87 – **I hope you didn't give up on me! I made a promise to finish this story! Thanks!

**Magica – **Glad you stuck with me this long! You did, didn't you? Hello? Well if you didn't, I understand. Thanks for the review!

**Mary Lennox – **Is that your real name or are you as enamored with "The Secret Garden" as I am? Sorry it took me a while to update, but I WILL finish this fic! I promise! Glad my H/HR is acceptable…maybe it's b/c there isn't that much of it? Hehe, Thanks!

**Mereschino –** So how do you feel about Draco and Ginny now? Think she'll go back to her old life? I'm glad you liked my last chapter, hope you like this one too! Thanks for reviewing!

**Metropolitanrubbish – **Your review was so…I don't even know how to describe how it affected me…You made me start to make time to work on it again…usually during school all bets are off, especially now that I'm a senior and in my hardest classes. I only hope that my solutions to the loose ends are good enough for your good opinion. I work really hard on the plot, construction, and grammar in all of my writing and it is so good to get a vote of confidence! I'm glad you didn't give up on fanfiction…there are more stories out there that are just as worthy of your attention…unfortunately I have even less time to read than I do to write anymore or I'd make some recommendations. Thank you again so much for the review!

**Mimi – **I'm glad you like this story! Thanks for the review!

**Morrigan79 – **Sorry this took so long. I really appreciated your constructive comments and hope you like this chapter as much as the last one. Thanks!

**MunkieButt – **That was a really long review! Thank you! Sorry about "the final chapter"

confusion, but I'll admit I did it on purpose. ) You were sort of right about being suspicious of the mailman. I never considered making Basil into Lucius, good thinking, but you're right, it would be weird…plus he's definitely dead this time. I hope you liked this chapter, and I look forward to your next review!

**Naughtygrl – **Awesome review, lots of encouraging comments. Thanks!

**OogieBoogieGirl – **The book may be done, but the action isn't over! Thanks for

reviewing!

**Opal Fire – **Well I haven't answered about Basil yet, but I must say that my cat actually does act like the one in the story…I based story Basil after my Basil (that's really my cat's name). I hope I gave you some answers, I'm just sorry it took so long! Thanks!

**Paige2310 – **Sorry it took so long! Hope you like it, and thank you!

**Pii Rainwalker – **I'm glad you like it! Hope this chapter was good enough! Thanks!

**PinayAko – **Sorry, no Hermione…Thanks!

**Resentment – **Thank you so much for your thoughtful comments! I'm sorry to say that the dark eyes weren't a lover…but a pudgy mailman…ew. Again, thanks for the review!

**Sessnine – **Thanks for the review! It made me laugh!

**Short arse – **Thanks for reviewing!

**ShortyLisa – **I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for the wonderful compliments!

**Siryn malfoy – **Sorry about the wait! Thanks for the review!

**Socalgirl – **Sorry it took so long for me to update! Thanks for the review!

**Stranger of the Spork – **I UPDATED DAMMIT!

**Tokyo's Angel – **Sorry my last chapter got you so emotional, but I have to say I'm pleased that my writing had that effect. Sorry about the wait! Thanks!

**TwinkleToes22 – **Thanks for the comments! I hope you read the rest!

**Wooden Stars – **That was an awesome review! I'm so glad you like my story. I hope I answered most of your questions. More to come soon! Thanks!


	23. The Hearing

So clearly, it's been two years since I've updated this story…I want to apologize, but I doubt that's really going to cut it. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter which is basically the end save some minor tie ups in the last chapter. I'm very sorry to those of you who I've made wait b/c the ending has been in my head since I started writing the story out 5 years ago.

* * *

_**Chapter 22 The Hearing**_

The panel was already assembled when the group entered courtroom ten. Ginny wasn't surprised to see that many of the members still looked irritated and cranky. Catching a glimpse of flaming red hair, she gave a weak smile to her brother Percy, who had been a member of the Wizengamot for a few years, though not as much of a blind git when it came to matters at the ministry. In fact, he'd been a rather useful insider for Dumbledore at times. He gave her a wink and a quick thumbs up before returning to his papers.

"Now see here, Dumbledore, what's all this?" protested Fudge. "These proceedings are for the defendant and her council only.

"I am Miss Weasley's council," Dumbledore replied calmly.

"So am I," said Draco, Ron, and Harry together. Fudge's look of irritation grew, but he settled his gaze on the muggles and said, "Witnesses must wait outside until they are called into the court."

"And risk having their memories modified by your lot?" Ginny answered hotly. "No thanks, I think I'll keep them right here."

The minister looked, if possible, even more affronted, but seemed more interested in continuing than fighting over the point.

"Very well. Very well!" he snapped. "Miss Ginevra Arctura Weasley, you have been summoned here to answer charges related to violations of the International Confederations of Wizards Statute of Secrecy. These charges include the use of a memory charm on a muggle, apparating the same muggle to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and performing an extinguishing charm in front of a crowd of muggles, which the accidental magic reversal squad is currently having to clean up."

"My house was bloody burning down!" Ginny shouted.

"You will restrict your commentary until the necessary time!" Fudge spat, his face purpling. Ginny glared at him. "These charges are very serious in nature, and the punishment thereof may include a term of imprisonment in Azkaban, or the destruction of Miss Weasley's wand and further banishment from the Wizarding World.

"What!?" exclaimed Harry, Ron, and Ginny together. Ginny didn't much care about banishment. After all, she was willingly cut off from the Wizarding World already, but to be without her wand? She may not use it that often, but she certainly depended on it for safety. How many times had she used it to protect herself in the last week alone?

"Silence!" Fudge snapped again. "We will hear evidence, and then vote on the necessary course of action."

"Hang on," said Ron indignantly. "Where's the jury? This is a criminal matter, isn't it?"

"The minister doesn't care much for protocol when he's trying to get someone convicted," Harry said bitterly. "Isn't that right, Minister? Isn't that what you tried to do to me when I was fifteen?"

"Now see here, we are not here to discuss former court cases - "

"You and Ginny should feel honored, Potter." Draco cut in acidly. "When Fudge _really_ wants someone in prison, he doesn't even bother with the pretense of a fixed trial."

The Minister blustered indignantly, but seemed unable to answer. Ginny looked at Draco for a long moment, hoping that he would elaborate on the insinuations he'd been making all night. What had happened to him?

"Mr. Malfoy," Fudge postulated. "You will kindly restrict your commentary to the relevant issues at hand!"

"I will do nothing kindly with regards to you, Fudge," Draco returned darkly.

"You **_will_** do so, or you will be removed from this courtroom!"

"I cannot speak for the members at large, Cornelius," Dumbledore cut in smoothly. "But I for one am curious as to how a supposedly dead wizard came to be challenging you in this court."

"Do not ask me to speculate how this man concealed himself after staging his own death. Others have done it before him."

"Indeed, they have, but was it not **_you _**who informed us that Mr. Malfoy was dead in this case?" Dumbledore asked calmly, his eyes sparkling. "Did you not say that Mr. Malfoy's body had been found?"

"I beg to disagree!" Fudge barked. "I merely informed the relevant parties what was reported to me by the second dispatch of aurors. Miss Weasley took it upon **_herself_** to let the whole Wizarding World know!"

"A matter, of course, which causes you continuing distress, I believe," the headmaster replied.

"Yes, indeed," the Minister agreed. "Yes, indeed it does - a matter of Ministry security. However, this council is not convened to discuss the manner in which Draco Malfoy has lived."

"But this information is inextricably linked to the events leading up to Miss Weasley's presence here," Dumbledore continued calmly, now addressing the court at large. "I'm curious, how many of you have read Miss Weasley's excellent book?"

Ginny swept her eyes across the crowd of witches and wizards and felt her mouth fall open. Every member of the Wizengamot had risen a hand into the air. Indeed, most of them now wore smiles, as if remembering their enjoyment of the book, and, consequently, that they were in the presence of its author. Ginny's eyes met Percy's beaming ones, and he winked at her.

"I'm sure that many of you are then wondering, as I am, how it is that Miss Weasley came to the accurate conclusion that Mr. Malfoy is still alive," the headmaster continued.

"I imagine that he made contact with her before she wrote the blasted thing," Fudge shot back. "Really, Dumbledore-"

Both Ginny and Draco broke into furious tirades aimed at the Minister, their voices echoing around the domed courtroom, distorting their words. Dumbledore placed a reassuring hand on Ginny's shoulder, who stopped yelling at once.

Now Draco alone could be heard shouting, "You know very well that I couldn't make contact with her, Fudge, as I've been locked up in Azkaban for the last six years!"

Ginny let out a gasp of shock and horror that reverberated around the suddenly silent courtroom.

Fudge was the first to regain the capacity of speech. "That is not entirely accurate, is it?" he said in a low growl. "You escaped several months ago, didn't you?" The hall was suddenly buzzing with low whispers, and there wasn't a single witch or wizard who's head wasn't inclined to listen or converse with a neighbor.

"And since Miss Weasley has created so much publicity concerning your pronouncement of Mr. Malfoy's death, you have been unable to conduct a proper recovery investigation, is that not correct, Cornelius?" Dumbledore asked coolly.

"Indeed," Fudge seethed, seemingly unable to decide who to glare at the most: Draco, Ginny, or Dumbledore. Ginny smirked at the Minister's indignant face. The ultimate purpose of the book was finally fulfilled.

She had not done it for fame; she had not done it for profit; she had not even done it for Draco. The success of her book had not guaranteed Draco's return, but she herself had guaranteed a whole mess of trouble for Fudge if Draco did.

"We intend," came the voice of Dumbledore, "to present evidence that you, Cornelius, have been on a quest to discredit Miss Weasley by materially damaging her reputation. By discrediting her, you would cast doubt on the validity of her book, and thereby lessen the perception of your misconduct concerning Mr. Malfoy."

"Misconduct, my hat! He is a criminal! We are not here to try Mr. Malfoy, but I would ask the court to consider how he managed to escape from Azkaban if he didn't use dark magic!"

"The same way my godfather, Sirius Black, did," Harry broke in darkly. "He turned out to be innocent too, remember?"

Fudge blustered.

"Malfoy told me yesterday night how he worked to become an animagus while he was imprisoned, and how he escaped as an animal once he'd finally mastered it," Harry explained, as Draco gave him a curt nod of approval. "He got the idea from the stories he'd heard about Sirius while he was working for the Order.

"Well, then at the very least he is an unregistered animagus!" Fudge barked.

"I plan to register as soon as my name is cleared," Draco seethed.

"I believe six years of imprisonment is more than enough punishment for the offense," Dumbledore said evenly.

Fudge looked more irate than ever, but seemed to collect himself enough for speech. "We will set a trial date for Mr. Malfoy, and will determine his criminal behavior AT THAT TIME!" he said, his voice rising to drown out the protests of Ginny, Ron, and Harry. "Until then, we will return to the matter presently before the court. Now, Miss Weasley, did you or did you not perform a memory charm on a Mrs. Tate Wallington of Connally Mason?"

"As to that," Dumbledore answered. "We have Mrs. Wallington here as a witness."

Ginny gave the Headmaster a quick look of surprise. The last time she'd seen Mrs. Wallington, the woman had been in no fit state to be questioned by a teaspoon, much less the entire Wizengamot.

However, Mrs. Wallington came into the courtroom as normal as usual, though unsurprisingly looking a bit nervous. She eyed Mr. Norton and Mrs. Holland as she entered. "Tate Wallington," Fudge began, businesslike. "Is there anyone in this courtroom that you recognize?"

"Certainly," the woman answered, her voice cracking uncharacteristically. "These are my neighbors," she said, indicating Ginny and the two muggles. "And I've seen him with Ginny before," she added, pointing to Harry. "And this man…Dumbleby, you said?"

"Close enough, Madame," Dumbledore chuckled.

"Indeed," Fudge replied, "And did-"

"Hang on," Tate interrupted, the characteristic snappishness suddenly back in her voice. Ginny noticed several members of the Wizengamot looking between Mrs. Wallington and Rita Skeeta, noting their similarities in dress and tone. Rita too was eyeing the muggle in a peculiar way, as if trying to place her.

"What is your name, Sir?" Tate asked Fudge.

The Minister's face lost some of its hardness, and he paused as if taken aback by the question before seeming to decide that he could not ignore it.

"I am Cornelius Oswald Fudge, The Minister of Magic, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot," he replied imperiously. "And I will be asking the questions, if you don't mind."

"I do mind, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic, and Chief Warlock of Pompousness," Mrs. Wallington replied just as haughtily. "Because I've seen you too. You've been to my house."

Fudge blustered unconvincingly while the members of the court again broke into terse mutterings all around the room.

"Why would I be at your house, woman?" he spat.

"You told me to spy on Miss Weasley," Tate replied, in her element it seemed. "You told me all sorts of lies about her, and then you used your wand thing on me. I don't remember anything after that until I woke up at a place called "Hogwerts" this morning!"

"Barking! This woman is obviously addled!" the Minister replied.

"I most certainly am not! You-"

"These so called memories of me have obviously been planted in this woman's mind!" Fudge exclaimed to the court.

"By all means, Cornelius," Dumbledore interjected. "We can have her checked for memory modifications by a healer at St. Mungo's. But these two can corroborate her story," he said, indicating Mr. Norton and Mrs. Holland. "They too have seen you, and say you performed magic on them as well."

"We do not have time to check for memory modifications. I want this settled tonight!"

"Fudge," came the sharp voice of a thin bespectacled witch. "I think I speak for the whole council when I say SHUT UP!" Fudge was sputtering at the woman, who was the first on the Wizengamot to speak, while a murmur of assent filtered through the crowd.

"We all know you think you're all powerful, but I for one am not in the mood to be tried this much at 3 in the morning! It is clear to me that you are blatantly involved in the circumstances of this case. Whether you yourself should face charges is yet to be seen, but I believe I can safely assume that the court will support me in asking you to step down-"

"You dare to-" Fudge began, but the otherwise kindly-faced woman drowned him out.

"I DARE, INDEED, MR. FUDGE! It's about time someone with the power to challenge you had the nerve to do it," she said, and then addressed the members of the Wizengamot. "We should all be ashamed of ourselves. We had the power, but we left Miss Weasley to lead the charge. We all read her book, yet none of us stood to support her until this moment! We've let this man dictate our actions for far too long, and this is the result! BLATANT CORRUPTION! All those in favor of removing Mr. Fudge from this case, please raise your hand."

Every hand entered the air at once, perhaps an indication of just how many enemies the Minister had made during his career. Livid and sulky, Fudge threw a withering look around the room, opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the venerable old woman.

"Now that we've got that settled, we need to appoint a new moderator."

"In that case," a woman who looked to be about Percy's age said, standing up, "I nominate you, Madame Weston."

"I second that!" said a plump old wizard who was still wearing his night cap.

Kindness returned to Madame Weston's face as she looked modestly pleased. "All those in favor?" she asked, and all hands entered the air. "Very well, Miss Weasley, let us continue with your witness."

Tate Wallington gave her testimony with the attention to detail that only a truly accomplished gossip could achieve, save one incident. Ginny hid the look of surprise that threatened to spread across her face when she heard Mrs. Wallington say most deliberately that all the trouble had started because she had been snooping around and accidentally stumbled upon Ginny performing magic, and that Ginny had had to think quickly to make her forget what she'd seen.

The Wizengamot fell into murmured discussions as Mrs. Wallington relinquished the witness seat to Mr. Norton. Ginny turned to Dumbledore, a significant look upon her face. Her former headmaster winked at her. Ginny smiled. She was as good as cleared.

Mr. Norton and Mrs. Holland each gave their testimony, and soon Madame Weston was saying, "All those in favor of acquitting Miss Weasley of the charge of modifying the memory of a muggle due to extenuating circumstances related to the preservation of the International Statute of Secrecy, please raise your hand."

All hands were raised.

"All those in favor of clearing her of further charges because of the meddling of this imbecile," she continued, indicating Fudge. "Please raise your hand."

Again, all hands were raised. Ginny let out the breath she'd been holding, and flung herself into Draco's arms.

Madame Weston cleared her throat significantly, and Ginny stopped hugging the blond to look up.

"Since we are already assembled, and unlikely to get back to sleep tonight," she said, giving the Minister another dark look. "I would like to settle the matter concerning Mr. Draco Malfoy now."

"Now see here!" Fudge barked, standing up abruptly.

"Mr. Fudge, you will restrict your commentary, or you will be removed from this courtroom!" Madame Weston snapped, mimicking his earlier words. Fudge slumped back into his seat looking as angry as ever, but didn't speak again.

Ginny felt a lump rise in her throat; surely she wasn't about to lose Draco again so quickly. She pulled him tighter, and felt his own arms press her to him. He gave her a significant look and a quick nod before stepping forward to face the court.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are charged with conspiracy to commit dark acts, though what those acts are I am at a loss to name. You are further charged with kidnapping one Hermione Granger, and facilitating the events which led to her current condition, though I find it very hard to believe. And finally, you are charged with being an unregistered animagus, though I don't blame you for escaping from that wretched island, especially as you have never been convicted of a crime."

Ginny was smirking by the end of Madame Weston's speech, obviously this woman was as much on Draco's side as Fudge was against it. Draco nodded in acknowledgement of the charges.

"Very well," she continued. "Everyone has read the book?" The crowd of witches and wizards nodded. "And everyone has read the reports of Miss Ginevra Weasley, Mr. Ronald Weasley, Mr. Harry Potter, and Professors Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape?" Again the council nodded.

"Are we all in assent that these combined reports are an accurate illustration of the events which prompted these charges? Yes, or no?"

"Yes," rang out in unison from the members of the Wizengamot. Ginny held her breath.

"Then, all those in favor of dropping all charges related to dark activity, please raise your hand."

The wizards all raised their hands. Ginny could not stifle a cheer, and Draco scooped her up in a bone crushing hug, spinning her around and around as she fought back tears.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Madame Weston said in a stern voice, but when they looked up at her in bewilderment she was trying to hide a smile. "As to the charge of being an unregistered animagus, I am sentencing you to time served, and ordering you to register yourself with the proper offices. Today."

"Thank you, Madame Weston," Draco said, a true smile gracing his face.

"You're welcome, Mr. Malfoy," she said, nodding to him. "As for you," she said, rounding on Fudge. "You should expect a summons to this court to answer for your role in these events."

The color from Fudge's face drained as Madame Weston dismissed the Council.

"Thank you so much, Professor!" Ginny exclaimed, finally releasing Draco.

"As always, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore replied with sparkling eyes, "I am at your service."

"No hard feelings about the black eye, Malfoy," Harry said, stepping forward.

"After your bit in here today, we're square," Draco replied. The former enemies exchanged an earnest handshake.

"Thank you for your help, Ron," Ginny said tentatively. "I'm sorry I've been so hard on you."

"Likewise," Ron grinned, before they fell into a bone-crushing hug. "Does this mean you'll be living like a normal witch from now on?"

Ginny chuckled, but Draco cut in, "There's nothing normal about this witch."

The redheads turned on the blond in antipathy.

"That was a compliment, Ginia," Draco said, smiling. Ginny sighed at the sound of her long neglected pet name, and pulled him into another tight embrace. It was really real. **_He_** was really real.

Smiling at each other, they turned to leave the courtroom.

"Oy, Malfoy!" Ron called after their retreating forms. Ginny and Draco both turned. "There's something I can't figure out."

Ginny waited for the cutting reply, but the young man next to her said simply, "Perhaps I can afford you the answer."

Ron looked puzzled for a moment, but then said, "It's just that I've been out to Azkaban on auror business a few times since - well, since you were imprisoned there, but I never saw you."

"You did see me, Weasley," the Slytherin said with gloom. "It took the second go round for me to realize that you were being obliviated."

Ron paled at Draco's words. "How could I have let this happen?" he fumed. "I could have put an end to this years ago. Merlin knows I hated to see Ginny in her state."

"Thanks, Ron," Ginny said dryly.

"It's not your fault," Draco replied. "As a matter of fact, you helped me escape."

"What?" the redheads asked in unison.

"You gave me this," the blond replied, pulling a small object out of his pocket and removing the shrinking charm with his wand.

Ginny stared, open-mouthed at the tattered copy of her book that Draco held in his hands.

"The last time I saw you at Azkaban, you had just enough time to pass this to me before you were forced to leave. I'd studied the theory behind animagi but had never been able to master it. Six years gave me plenty of time to practice, but I was too bitter and broken to achieve animagus form completely." He gave Ginny a significant look. "The book reminded me of what I was fighting for, and I knew that my only hope was to escape. I got the drive and edge I needed. In a way, you both helped me escape."

"Oh, Draco," Ginny whispered. "If I'd known…ministry be damned…"

"It wasn't the ministry," he replied. "You helped me prove tonight that it was Fudge, and I plan on giving him hell at his trial."

"I'd have still-"

"I know."

* * *

I hope you liked it. One more chapter/epilogue, and i promise it won't take 2 years. Please review.


End file.
